The History of Cadley
by elisesdean
Summary: Cameron never gave into Chase's constant chasing. She never gave into Tuesday's…and Thirteen knows why… This is what really happened in the parts of selected episodes that we don't see...
1. Pilot

**AN: Alrighty! I hope you all like this one…I've been having some bad luck recently…but I've been thinking on this one for a while, and I think that you all might really like this one…at least, I hope you do… Okay, so this is an episode based fic. Each chapter is an episode…as of right now at least..I might change my mind…. I'm going to try to name the episodes…but I'll eventually forget to do that…but I'm sure you all will be able to figure them out!**

Pilot:

Allison Cameron walked into her apartment after a long day at work…and an even longer drive home. She was analyzing everything that happened after work with House. She just knew that she was going to quit. She knew it.

She was not going to stay there after learning the reason he hired her. She threw her stuff down on her couch and walked straight to her room to change. There on the bed was her girlfriend of like….forever, Remy Hadley.

"Hey Baby." Remy said as she stood up from lying on the bed and walked over to her.

"Hi." Allison's voice was small…meak. She began shedding her clothes so that she could put on her PJs.

Remy knit her brows as she took the woman's face in her hands and stared into her eyes before hugging her. "What's wrong, Sweets?" She asked as she held her half naked girlfriend, who had been in mid-change.

"Just…" Allison looked at Remy, then changed her mind, deciding not to get into it, "Nothing." She said as she sunk into the hug. She inhaled Remy and let her breath out slowly, "You smell good." Allison said.

"Yeah?" Remy was grinning. She inhaled and coughed back out, "You smell like hospital! Bleh!" She pulled from her girlfriend.

"Remy!" Allison scrunched her nose and half swatted at the brunette.

"What? I'm just saying…maybe we should take a shower."

Allison turned to Remy and gave her a raised brow, "We?"

Remy gave Allison a look, "Yeah. I mean, maybe you might feel better after we take a shower.."

"'We?' she asked again, advancing on her girlfriend."

"'Yes.' Her girlfriend responded trying to cheer her up and get naked with her, but not actually knowing what was wrong…"

Allison smirked and took her girlfriend's hand. She led her to her bathroom and turned on the water, "I'm glad you were here tonight and not at your place." She said as she hugged her close once more.

"Mmmm, me too." Remy said as she held on to her blonde girlfriend. She looked into the mirror and gave a love pat to Allison's tushy, "Mm! You should just wear underwear all the time! Of course…I'm not sure that your team would ever help you save a life again if they got to stare at your half naked body all the time." She paused for a moment in thought, "Of course…I'm not sure how they get work done now…"

"Fuck you." Allison said as she pushed from Remy before stripping quickly and getting into the shower.

Remy was completely thrown off, "What?" She pulled at the curtain.

"NO! Don't even think about it!" Allison grabbed it and pulled it closed.

"What was that? I called you pretty!" Remy said.

"That's what's wrong!" Allison's voice cracked.

Remy scrunched her brows…she kind of laughed as she asked, confused still, "What?"

"I asked House why he really hired me, after Foreman and I found out that the reason House hired him was because he had a criminal record…"

Remy was now leaning against the small part of the wall that separated the potty from the shower and bathtub. "And he hired you..because…you're pretty?"

"He said it was like having a nice piece of art in the lobby…" Allison leaned against the tile, soapy hair on her shoulders. She peered through the crack between the wall and the curtain out at Remy.

Remy was looking at her, "So you're mad because you're pretty?"

"He said that I defied the law of nature. That because I'm pretty I shouldn't have been a doctor. He said that I could have married rich or just walked in some place and I would have been handed things. He said that because I became a doctor, that I'm damaged." She couldn't look at her anymore…and soap was getting in her eyes.

"Well…." Remy crossed her arms and sighed, "Well…" she said again, "I mean, Sweetie, you are…"

"What?" Allison asked, slightly offended, but knowing the truth.

"You are. Being with me is a gamble…you know that." Remy said.

Allison turned the water off and didn't say anything.

She quietly got out of the shower, "You are not a gamble." She said in a serious tone.

"Allison." Remy swallowed, her nostrils flared.

Allison shook her head, "You are not a gamble." She grabbed Remy's face with her wet hands and pressed their bodies together…not bothering with the fact that Remy was fully clothed and she wasn't even toweled off. She kissed Remy with a certain seriousness. "You're not a gamble." She repeated.

"You are still pretty….and damaged. You're still pretty damaged." Remy said, "No matter if I'm a gamble or not, the fact that you are in a relationship with someone that might be dying isn't the sign of a…not damaged person." Remy looked away.

"Well..." Allison pulled from her and grabbed a towel to get dried off for real. She turned around, "You're wet." She said looking at Remy.

Remy laughed, "Speak for yourself…I, my dear need more foreplay than a kiss." She crossed her arms and walked into the bedroom.

"No you don't." Allison said cockily.

Remy turned around and gave her girlfriend a look, "No I don't. And you don't need to quit your job."

Allison cocked her head, "How did you..?"

"I know you." Remy smirked, "You would leave a job for that reason…you've left a job for that reason. You don't need to. This is the first time since you've graduated that I've seen that spark in your eyes…the other spark. Not the one _I_ put there." She said cockily, "You need this job…and I think this job needs you."

Allison swallowed and nodded, "You're probably right my little genius." Remy gave her a cocky smile then and odd stare after Allison got in bed naked, "What?" She gave Remy a look back, "You're not going to get all up on this?" She asked.

"Mhmm!" Remy jumped on top of her and the covers and kissed her girlfriend. "Baby?"

"Yes?" Allison huffed. She was half annoyed, half turned on.

"I love you." Remy said.

"Prove it." Allison challenged.

"Gladly." Remy waggled her brows.

**AN: Alrighty, there you go. Let me know if you like it or not…this has the potential to be very, very long….especially my doing on a pick and choose episode to episode basis…anyways, let me know if I should continue…**


	2. Occam's Razor

**AN: OMG! There was an overwhelming positive response! I'm so happy! If I could get that many reviews for each chapter, I would have this thing written before the semester is over! You guys are awesome! I do have a side note though…**

**Kim, I hope you are reading this one…you asked if you could post a link to Secret Admirer on your blog and you left the contact link…trouble is, FF omits links, so I have no other way of reaching you. It is of course fine if you would like to put a link to that, or any of my stories on your blog! Thank you for asking though..I figure most people would just do it!**

**You guys probably want to just get on with it, huh?...Alright. Here you are!**

**OH WAIT! I know there's a wardrobe change between the scenes I mention, but I wanted them to be the same day, so that's as I'm treating it… Now..here you are!**

Occam's Razor:

Cameron text her girlfriend and told her that she would be more than happy to meet at Remy's place that night…Remy was graduating in the Spring then moving straight into an ER rotation at Princeton General. She had a lot of cramming to do—had two tests the next day, but still wanted the comfort of her girlfriend that night.

Remy had just thrown her book with her index cards and notebook down on the floor and fell on the couch. She had literally studied herself out…she was at a point that she couldn't think anymore. She took one of the pillows from the couch and put it over her face trying to think of something that didn't have to do with anything she was studying. She threw the pillow down and sat up. She stared at her phone that was sitting over on her kitchen table.

"Buzz damn it, buzz." She urged. She just wanted her girlfriend to call her and tell her she was on her way. She grabbed some Doritos, flopped over the back of the couch,…and waited. It was after her fifth chip that her phone buzzed. She jumped up and hurdled the back of the couch, almost spilling her bag of Nacho Cheesy goodness as she sprinted for her phone. "HELLO!" She unintentionally yelled into the phone.

"HELLO!" Allison mimicked her and laughed, "Damn Baby, why are you yelling?"

"I am so bored! And I need a distraction! Baby where are you?" There was a knock on the door. Remy squinted her eyes and walked over to the door as Allison responded.

"Find out." Remy good practically see her girlfriend's toothy grin coming through the phone.

Remy threw the door open and grinned, "Baby!" She hugged Allison close…not because it was her duty as her girlfriend to hug her, but because she was happy that life beyond herself really existed. She shut her door and kissed her girlfriend solid until they made it to the couch.

"Hey Dorito breath." Allison grinned.

If there was one thing Remy hated, it was when she had bad breath…that's why she always had gum or mints or Listerine pocket packs…something around or on her to make sure that wouldn't happen…and Allison knew that. After Remy gave Allison a stare down and Allison didn't relent, she covered her mouth, "I hate you."

"You lie!" Allison was still grinning, "You lie like a dog!" She leaned in and tried to move Remy's hand that was covering her mouth, "Let me kiss!"

"Mhmm MMm mmm hhhmmmm mmmhhm mm" Remy said.

Allison stared at her, "Uncover your mouth and say that again."

Remy glared at her. She loosened her grip on her mouth, "No kissing until I find gum or brush my teeth! I have icky breath."

Allison shook her head, "Don't be silly, I love Doritos. Now come here and let's try to top that kiss when I first came in." Allison knew Remy would be surprised that she spoke with such….blatantness. Remy gave her an odd look and Allison dove in.

"OH!" Remy pulled away, "Yah got me!" She acted as though she had been shot and fell back against the lengths of the couch, her hand hitting the top of the end table next to it.

"I did." Allison nodded.

As Remy's hand rested on the end table, she felt a roll of something. She picked it up and found spearmint life savers..the ones with the green donut hole still attached, "Oooh! Life savers!" She popped one in her mouth. Allison laughed at her girlfriend's constant need for good breath. Remy just grinned and offered her one, "You love that I'm always minty fresh…except for the morning time when we haven't gotten out of bed yet."

Allison kept her smile and nodded, "I do love that you always have fresh breath." She took the offered mint.

Remy settled into the couch and looked at Allison. She could tell that the older brunette needed or wanted to tell her something, but she didn't know if she should. The younger brunette started her questioning light, "So…how was work?" She asked.

"It was fine…Kid came in today and his girlfriend thought she broke him with her vagina…she thought she might have been giving him too much pleasure or something."

Remy snorted and started laughing, "College kids don't dye of having sex."

Allison gave her a disgusted look, "That's exactly what Chase said."

"Is it wrong?" Remy asked as she tapped her older woman's thigh with her foot.

"Not per say, no.." She rolled her eyes.

"That's not what you said to him…come one. What did you say?" Remy was smirking.

"I…" Allison looked away and scratched her head, "I just.." she ran her knuckle over the bottom of her nose in a quick, precise motion before she clapped her hands and turned back to her girlfriend, "I just said simply, that if the girlfriend thinks the type of sex they were having could possibly have triggered this or set it off in some way…that it was worth looking into."

Remy stared at her. She eyed her really, "Did you use sexy nurse voice?" She looked at her girlfriend from an angle.

"What? No!" Allison turned to face Remy completely on the cushion and brought her knees up as her lower back rested against the arm of the couch.

Remy nodded, she was smirking, "Did you drop an octave as you said that to him?" She asked, sitting up herself, mirroring Allison, expect she opted for crossing her legs instead.

"I…" Allison's jaw jutted to the side, "M…might have." She cautiously looked up at her girlfriend.

Remy guffawed, "Ho-holy fuckin' shit! He is so fucking into you now Babe! He might deny it, but he so is!"

Allison bit her lip, "I know…I was told that…So..I uhm…" She scrunched her cute little button nose before she went forward in her story, "I kind of just…I don't know, I guess I wanted to gain the upper hand in our work relationship? So…we were alone again later today and—"

"What were you wearing? Were you wearing that?" Remy nodded to Allison and her matching vest and slacks and the tight V-neck she was wearing.

Allison looked down and nodded. The corners of Remy's mouth pulled down and she looked at the ceiling and nodded, "Yup, that's…of course what you were wearing as you did this to him…" Remy was just kind of rolling with the punches of her super hot girlfriend at this point.

Allison raised her brows and crossed her arms, "You want me to continue or not?" She asked.

Remy stared at the cleavage that was accented by this motion for a moment before she looked at her girlfriend's eyes again in question. "What?"

"You are such a pig." Allison shook her head and chucked the couch pillow at her.

Remy started laughing, "What? I looked at your eyes when you talked!" She leaned forward until she got on all fours and crawled over to her girlfriend. She stared into her eyes in the way that always got to Allison, "And remember, the eyes are the nipples of the face. AND you shouldn't get mad at me for staring at the nipples of the torso…which..are..just..the nipples…" Remy looked from side to side.

"You are such a pig, you house bunny." Allison shoved her away, but Remy wouldn't leave.

"Oh! Babe…if um…if I do good on both my tests can we talk costumes for happy sex?" She asked.

" If you get B's….we'll talk sure. If you get A's on both of them we'll of course discuss it. If you Ace them both I'll wear whatever you want." Allison raised and lowered her brows.

Remy stared at her, not really thinking she was serious, "Yeah okay!" She got up and went back to her books.

"So that's it?" Allison looked over at her girlfriend, "I don't get to finish my story?...You're gonna like it…well maybe not like it, but you'll find it entertaining…"

Remy crossed her legs in front of her on the floor and leaned back on her palms, letting Allison continue, "So…Chase kept looking at me while I was at my desk..but her was trying not to and it was really obvious even though he didn't think it was. So I walked in the main office and said—" Allison got in Dr. Allison Cameron mode and spoke verbatim, "I was just being glib…before when I was talking about Brandon's girlfriend thinking sex could kill you. I was just making a joke because I was uncomfortable. I'm uncomfortable about sex." Allison then broke doctor character, "And then Chase said," she tried her best male, Australian voice, "You don't have to explain."

Allison stood up as she went back into Dr. Allison Cameron mode. With every word she spoke, she advanced on her girlfriend. "Then I said, 'Sex… could kill you. Do you know what the human body goes through when you have sex? Pupils dilate, arteries constrict, core temperature rises, heart races, blood pressure skyrockets, respiration becomes rapid and shallow, the brain fires bursts of electrical impulses from nowhere to nowhere and secretions spit out of every gland, and the muscles tense and spasm like you're lifting three times your body weight. It's violent, it's ugly, and it's messy, and if God hadn't made it unbelievably fun… the human race would have died out eons ago... Men are lucky they can only have one orgasm. You know that women can have an hour-long orgasm?'" Allison straddled Remy's legs and sat on her lap all sexy-like. Remy's mouth was slightly open and her mouth was dry..she panting like the dog she was. She was pretty sure that half of the things Allison said were happening to her right then. "And then Foreman walked in, so I grabbed an Apple and turned and said hello to him."

Remy blinked and gathered her thoughts, "You are such a fucking tease. I feel sorry for the guy. I really do. He couldn't do anything after you gave him that speech, but I!" Remy forewarned Allison that something was going to happen, "I can do this!" She flipped them and started macking on her neck and mouth and jaw…anywhere she could reach really.

"Ohhmmm, Aren't you glad he didn't even try?" Allison asked after about half an hour—which seemed like four minutes of making out.

"He didn't even try?" Remy pulled from her and took her in.

"That's a good thing, Sweetie…you don't have competition..yay!"

"Yeah, but he didn't even try to jump your bones?" She looked off to the side, "That makes me more worried actually…He's going to try something..I can feel it in mine."

"And when he does, I'll shoot him down.." Allison said, "No worries, Sweets." She said as she stood up, "You need to study. I'm going to get ready for bed."

Remy looked up, "You're just going to leave me here and do nothing?" She asked.

"Yup. Now study hard so you ace your mid-terms, so I wear whatever you want…" She raised and lowered her brows a couple times and sashayed away, giving extra sway to her hips.

Remy shook her head, "I should have never asked her to come over…" She said under her breath, "She's too much a distraction…" _Especially when she's in one of __these__ moods._

**AN: Alrighty. There it is! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Maternity

**AN: Alrighty. For this chapter, I have an ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**A little lady by the FF name AbandonedAngel85 came to me and offered her services to help me with this fic after I put up the first chapter. She asked if I could help her write, and wanted to write a chapter… So, a couple weeks later this is our chapter. It's all her except for middle name on..that's the only part… Needless to say, I think she's a pretty good writer… So, when she puts a fic of her own up, remember to read it!**

**Here is AbandonedAngel85's chapter:**

Maternity:

Remy had had an exhausting day. Having spent most of the day at the library researching a paper, she wanted nothing more than to spend a quiet evening with her girlfriend.

As soon as Remy walked into Allison's apartment she got a text, 'I'm going to be late tonight...sorry.' Allison had been texting her in her free time that day, the fact that she would be late meant the babies must have taken a turn for the worse.

Remy frowned. She knew Allison would be in a rotten mood when she got home, so she wanted to do something nice for her. She walked to the kitchen and decided the least she could do was make her a home-cooked meal. Remy wasn't a great cook, but anything was better than cafeteria food.

Remy looked in the pantry and the refrigerator, not finding much besides leftover takeout. She decided she would go to the supermarket the next day and pick up some groceries. She did manage to find stuff for spaghetti.

She decided to continue researching her paper while she waited for Allison.

A couple of hours later she woke up to the sound of her cell phone beeping. "Damn..." She had dozed off and missed Allison's call, she left her a text "Just left...see you soon." Remy quickly cleared her books and laptop from the counter and started on dinner.

She was stirring the sauce when she heard the door open and Allison walk in.

"Hey Babe! I'm in the kitchen… Didn't expect you home till much later? Did you solve the case already?"

Remy turned around to see Allison standing in kitchen doorway her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Remy immediately left the pan and hugged her, the older woman immediately broke down sobbing, after several moments she managed to mention between sobs "He died... he died."

"Who?" Remy pulled back to look at Allison wiping her tears with her hand, willing her to talk.

"The boy, the treatment didn't work, House told me to go tell the women, I couldn't tell them! I just froze! Wilson finally told them... Just seeing them fall apart; it broke my heart! I sat through the differential but didn't hear a word anyone said. I left as soon as I could."

"I'm so sorry sweetheart" Remy hugged her. Allison rested her head on Remy's shoulder they just stood there for a while.

After a few minutes they smelt the sauce burning. Remy immediately went to salvage what was left of it and Allison checked on the spaghetti which was dangerously close to boiling over.

"Thanks for this" Allison gave her girlfriend a smile.

"Figured a home cooked meal could do us good for a change, I guess we will have to make do with the slightly burnt sauce." Remy smirked.

Remy served the food while Allison got the wine. They moved to the living room and sat on the floor with their backs resting on the couch, facing the fire that Remy had lit earlier.

After finishing up and clearing the dishes they went and sat on the couch occasionally sipping from their wine glasses and looking at the fire entranced by the flames. Only the occasional pop and crackle from the burning wood breaking the silence.

They soon moved to a more comfortable position with Remy lying on her back, her head resting on the arm of the couch and Allison lying on top of her with her head resting on Remy's shoulder, grateful for the fact that she had such a wonderful girlfriend to go home to after such an exhausting day.

"What are you going to do?" Remy asked while absentmindedly stroking the shorter woman's hair.

Allison lifted her head to look into Remy's eyes understanding what she meant. Remy knew her well enough to know that she was having doubts about this job.

Not sure about the look or the lack of an answer Remy prompts her gently "Al...?" gently caressing her cheek.

Allison kissed the palm of Remy's hand and sat up, making her girlfriend sit up too. Allison looked at Remy blankly, "I will get over it. I am going to suck it up and do my job. I still have an obligation to the other kids, I can't let them down."

Remy looked at her girlfriend surprised at her response "Really?" She had seen Allison at her weakest, yet she always found a way to put up with any situation that presented itself, the strength that this woman had was not news to Remy. Nevertheless she couldn't help but be surprised each time.

"Yes, Remy Beauregard. Really." Allison stood up. She stretched and tossed her brown mane back from in front of her eyes, "Don't look so surprised. This job is challenging me in a lot of ways. Do I like all the challenges? No. Do I accept them? Yes because as you, my lady, said...this job puts the spark in me that you don't."

Remy accepted that answer and stood up as well, "I don't need to be jealous of this job do I? You're not gonna like...cheat on me with it, are you?"

"Haha! The ever funny Remy jokes!" Allison says as she clears the glasses.

"Hey girl!...I have to come off the middle-naming me somehow...usually I either make a funny or make you moan...either way, I need to get a noise from you.."

Allison shakes her head and Remy started laughing.. Then, Allison took her girlfriend's hand and led her to the bedroom.

**AN: Alrighty! Hope you enjoyed it! Let us both know!**


	4. Fidelity

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't been around for a while! School has literally taken over my life. I am so far behind in each of my classes…so instead of catching up, I'm sitting here writing my FF because it brings me joy. Hope you guys like this one…let me know! I swear after this one, things are going to get uber fun!**

Fidelity:

Allison walked into Remy's apartment. This job of hers had once again taken its toll on her. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to last if House kept this up. He drained her completely to where she had nothing left.

Remy looked up from her text book as she heard the door open and close and lock, and the shuffling of shoes and outerwear being taken off then the padding of feet enter her living room.

One look at her lover was all it took for her to set the book down and reach out to her. "Come here." She said quietly.

Cameron, tears already built up in her eyes, nodded her head and reached out for the younger brunette. She fell into her and let the tears flow. Remy laid back on the arm of the couch and rubbed her hands soothingly along Allison's back and in her hair.

Allison then tried to start speaking, "SoIiasdmfn, sashjjhwannnnhhh!" She cried.

Remy stopped her soothing and looked down at the blonde. She debated on if she should even guess or just let her think she was being coherent…her counterpart decided for her, "Slkjlknnas rooasjdn nkhkkjw ehwkhfr!"

Remy, still trying to depict some sort of language from her girlfriend, began stroking her hair again. She sighed and hugged her tight, "It's okay, sweet pea." She said quietly, trying not to startle the blonde or interrupt her ranting cry.

Remy had no success in stopping her girlfriend from talking, but now she could understand her…barely, "Andnowyou'remydeadhusband!"

Remy paused again. This time, she lifted Allison up and looked at her face, "What?"

"Yeah." Allison nodded.

"I don't understand…what do you mean I'm your dead husband?" She asked.

Allison inhaled a snotty breath, "House…he figured me out."

"What?" She asked.

"He figured me out…but not entirely. He figured out why I was 'damaged'." She said as she wiped her face and sat so that she was facing Remy head on.

"Okay…"

"I took him off course though." She looked to the side. "I wanted to protect you from anything he might do to you…to us." She looked back at Remy.

Allison swallowed hard and looked up a moment before continuing. "I…I told him that I was 21…" She took Remy's hand as though she were about to reminisce.

Remy squeezed the hand that took her and covered it with her other, "That was a good year…when you turned 21…" She smirked.

"It was, Baby." Allison nodded. She swallowed again and looked at their hands before continuing, "I told him I was 21. I told him that I was young and in love. I told him that I got married."

Remy cocked her head in interest; obviously knowing that's not how 21 went for Allison Cameron.

"I told him that my husband had cancer…that it metastasized to his brain." Allison looked up at Remy; the tears had set up camp on the rims of her eyes again. She swallowed hard for the third time, "I told him…I told him that my husband died and that that was why I was fucking damaged. That that was why I was working for him today."

Remy didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth a couple times but nothing came out.

"I couldn't tell him about you!" Allison took the silence as a bit of anger, "I had tot protect you! I couldn't tell him that I was still with my, in all likelihood, dying girlfriend! Don't you see, Baby?" She touched Remy's knee in earnest. "If he knew about you. If he knew that I was gay, that I was with you, that we've been together since I was 21 and you were 19…he would stop at nothing to destroy us probably!"

Remy swallowed hard now. She sighed a long sigh. "Jesus fucking Christ." She said. "If you did all of that to protect me, then what are we going to do about your place?" she asked, knowing that Allison did the right thing and that while she didn't need the protection, she didn't need the added stress either.

"Wait….What?" Allison was confused.

"Sweets, if you break into patients houses on a regular basis, what makes you think that he won't break into your place based on pure….curiosity."

Allison looked at her, "Baby, all of our pictures…"

"Are in your place."

"We need to get them out. We need my place to be a decoy. I'm talking photoshopped pictures of a husband, every trace of you out…we need this to be our place and that to be…not."

"I'm going to say this now to get it out in the open…" Remy looked at Allison as she stood up, "I don't like the fact that this is going to happen…but I can't say 'no' to you, so this _is_ going to happen whether I'm cool with it or not."

Allison got up and wrapped her arms around her, "It's all for the greater good…" She said as she nuzzled her lover, "Just think about how much easier our lives will be by doing this. I don't think you're ready to meet House…or his wrath yet. You don't need that. Especially with the rounds you're going to be doing in the ER at Princeton General."

Remy rolled her eyes and nodded her head, "Let's get to work then, Sweets." She said.

After a trip to Wal-Mart, they went to Allison's place with a few boxes. All of their photos and albums from over the years and all of the couple-like things were stripped from the place. They put up a photoshopped picture of Allison at her 'wedding' and various pictures of the older brunette without her counterpart.

Allison held the photoshopped picture, "You know, I look good in white." She said arrogantly, jokingly and with a hint of longing in her voice.

Remy came up and looked at the picture, "You do…" She trailed off and looked at her staring at the picture. She took the frame from her and set it down, "It's going to happen one day, Sweets…I promise." She looked at her, "We've been together this long already; we'll get married before…" She trailed off not sure how to finish that sentence.

"Before…" Allison looked at her, "Before you die probably?" She asked. She didn't want to fight about it anymore, but she needed to talk to Remy about it every so often.

"Yeah." Remy stared at her with flared nostrils. "Before I die probably."

Allison looked at her with a hopeful look, "Rem—" She was cut off.

"No, Al." Remy put up her hand, "No." She repeated, "I don't want to take the test. I'm not ready for it. I'm not ready to know if my life is shortened or if I'm one of the lucky few. I'd rather just go on living if you don't mind." Remy hated this conversation.

She knew that Allison knew that if they knew, then they could deal with it and begin looking at all of the options….if they needed to. She couldn't help that little shadow of doubt that would come over her. That little tiny speckle of dark area that would come over her and make her think the worst of all thoughts: She's going to leave me if I have it. She couldn't tell Allison that she was too selfish, that she wanted her to stay forever…

She knew logically that Allison would never do it. That Allison would never leave her. She knew that. She still couldn't help but think what she thinks when she thinks about taking the test.

Allison didn't know this tiny little thought that kept her from taking the test. She just knew that for some reason, Remy was adamant about not taking the test. After a full minute of Remy turned away from her and complete silence in her apartment, she walked over to Remy and wrapped her arms around her, "Alright." She kissed behind her lover's ear. "Alright." She nodded then kissed the back of her neck.

"Al…I don't like this conversation…you know that." Remy said as she turned around.

"That doesn't mean we can't not have it every so often." Allison gave her a stern look.

Remy nodded as well, "I'm tired and drained and I know you are too…let's go to bed." Remy started for Allison's room.

Allison stood there until Remy turned back around to see what she was doing. Then she locked the door and turned off all the lights before walking over to her. She wrapped her arms around the taller brunette's middle, "I love you."

"Love you too." Remy replied in the dark as they shuffled into Allison's room.

**AN: Alright, there you go! Like I said! Next time is going to be fun! Let me know what you think!**


	5. Sports Medicine

**AN: I know I said this last time, but I am truly sorry for not updating! I was wanting to do an update at least once a week…I have a lot of chapters planned and this whole school thing is getting in the way… Anyways… Here is this chapter, and I am going to post the next chapter within 24 hours. All I'm doing this weekend is working on my FF..planning it all out and all of that. So, hopefully updates will come more quickly… Also… I have a bit of an announcement to make.**

**With the fact that aside from Olivia's last episode, which just pissed me off even more than Jennifer's, and that I haven't seen the show since the early sixth season, and the fact that this is the last season…well, I'm losing steam quite fast. I will be making this announcement in my other fic as well, but I have this story, a sequel to write on request from a long time ago, and the holiday one—which I will go into more detail, but let's just say I will not be writing through the next year, like I thought I might... These three—as of right now, will be my last three fictions for House… It's taken a couple years…haha, well, it's taken Jennifer a couple years to find another show…But I've found my mind being occupied the same way it was when I started writing Cadley, but it's for a different show… So, I guess this is my three stories notice for the House realm.**

**With that out of the way, let's start this mother up!**

Sports Medicine:

After checking her own apartment and finding it lonely and filled with a fake life, Dr. Allison Cameron ventured to her girlfriend's apartment. Remy had fallen asleep watching—"Oh! Footloose!"—on the couch. Allison bobbed to the music on the DVDs menu as she found the remote and turned it down.

She turned to the other brunette and bit her lip to keep from grinning too wide at how…fucking adorable she was. She was on her back, one arm was dangling over the arm of the couch, the other was resting peacefully on her stomach where her shirt had ridden up some. She was drooling a bit on the throw pillow. One leg was on the couch, the other rested on the only clear space of the coffee table. The rest of the coffee table had all of Remy's textbooks…and some that Allison had given her as well.

Allison stood up from setting the remote on top of one of the many texts before she went back to the hall tree and hung her coat and took off her heals. Then, she gingerly walked back over to her girlfriend and stealthily got onto the couch. She moved Remy's hand out of the way and kissed her naked stomach. She kissed up her sternum and the column of her throat that she had access to…Remy was awake.

"Baby…" Allison was grinning, knowing that she heard her clear as the crickets outside. The younger brunette didn't answer, so she spoke again, "Sweetie, Honey…" She kissed Remy's ear and nipped at the lobe before kissing her neck again then her cheek. "Wake up."

Remy shook her head, but brought her arm from the arm of the couch and her leg from the coffee table and wrapped around Allison's body like she was the older woman's shirt. "No."

"No?" Allison tried to move, but couldn't, "But I got some stuff to tell you.."

"I don't want to know." Remy was basically whining, "I don't want to know anything anymore…I just…I want to just stay here with you and…and just…not…" Remy still hadn't opened her eyes and Allison decided to start kissing her neck..that spot just under her ear…her spot, "Mmm, that's what I want."

"I know." Allison whispered in Remy's ear, making her shiver, "I'll keep doing this for a while and won't say a thing, but I'll do a lot more than this if you let me tell you about what House did today…"

Remy made her whining face then opened her eyes and looked at Allison, "There you are." Allison grinned as she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend for the first time in a couple weeks. Both of them had been swamped with work and school and…everything life had to offer them. She kept her eyes open during the kiss as did Remy, "I missed you too." She said as she pulled back.

Remy gave a small closed mouth smile and took her girlfriend's face in her hands, "Hi." She said in an almost childlike tone.

"Hi." Allison grinned.

"So what did Jackass do today?" She asked.

Allison always grinned when Remy called him by the nickname she thought she was the first to give, "He…" She laughed a little, "I think he asked me out…but then took it back…but only a little."

Remy gave her a look, "What?" She asked. Her face was plain; unreadable.

"Yeah." She bit her bottom lip then pushed it back out, "He uhh, he asked me to go see monster trucks Friday…" Allison started and all Remy did was raise her brows so she continued, "So, when I asked him if he meant like a date…he said yes…just minus the date part." Allison scrunched her brows.

"And what did you say?" Remy kept those perfectly plucked brows up in question.

This is when Allison sat up straight and made sure she was planted in the middle of Remy's torso, so that she couldn't go anywhere if she didn't like the answer, "I said, 'What do I wear?'"

Remy's jaw dropped and she tried to move, but she couldn't even roll over because Allison had her pinned down. "What the fuck, Al?" She was trying to hide a grin, "So, you're going to cheat on me? You're not going to give me a choice?" She asked as she grabbed Allison's hand and interlaced their fingers.

"You know, I'm not cheating on you." Allison tried to hit her, "I just…I want to see him out of the hospital. I want to see what he does…how he acts..see if it's any different." She said.

"You want to get into his pants." Remy got her goat.

Allison lunged forward and Remy managed to turn them over so that she was now on top, "No, I think it's nice that you want to get into his pants…I can only imagine the diseases what with all the hookers he's claimed to have been with…"

"He pays for the expensive, disease free ones!" Allison taunted, "I won't be bringing anything back home!" This is when Remy stopped play fighting and literally stopped moving altogether, "Oh…so you can joke about me having sex with him, but when I do it, it's illegal?" Remy gave her this puppy-dog stare and nodded slightly. Her nod was barely a movement, if Allison hadn't been looking at her directly, she wouldn't have caught it, "Oh Honey…" She put her hands out like she was waiting for her girlfriend to come into them and hug her…which said girlfriend did oh so willingly, "I'm neither a hussy nor a slut. I'm not going to sleep with him… Besides, you've ruined me for all men, you know that." She said as she wrapped her arms and legs around the younger brunette and rubbed her back, "You know what else?" Remy shook her head, "I love you." Allison said.

Remy pulled up a little and stared at her, "I love you too." She leant down and pecked Allison's lips over and over until Allison got frustrated and grabbed her face for a real kiss.

"Do you not want me to go?" Allison asked after they had settled into a comfortable silence.

"NO!" Remy gave her a look, "Are you fuckin' crazy? Of course you're going to go! I want to know what a date minus the date part is for him!" She said with excitement.

Allison gave that signature closed mouth smile that turns into a wide, beaming grin at her and nodded. "I think you have a girl crush on him." Allison teased.

"Shut up. You think he's just as interesting, but you work for him, so…" She saw that she was going nowhere, "Fuck you I do not."

"Are you going to apply to work for him someday?" Allison asked out of nowhere, "That's not something we've talked about yet…"

"I don't know…I mean, on one hand, he's Dr. House, this amazing doctor that knows everything about everything…on the other hand, he's my girlfriend's boss and a complete jackass that I try not to go to work with her to punch him in the face…more maybe take a cheap shot and go for the thigh because he..you know, he hurts her a lot…emotionally… But on the other, other hand…yeah, I do…" She pursed her lips and looked at her girlfriend.

"You know that we wouldn't be working together…you would be taking my place. He's only ever had one girl on his team, and it's only because Cuddy made him…"

She nodded, "Maybe you'll still be working at the hospital though…that way, at least we would finally be in the same building…"

"No argument there." Allison pulled her tighter.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Remy was waiting in Allison's apartment. She could not wait for Allison to get home, "Where the fuck is she…?" She looked up from watching 'Robin Hood Men in Tights' at the clock. "Fuck me, it's only 9:30…" She turned back to the movie.

"_Did you say Abe Lincoln?"_

"_No, I didn't say Abe Lincoln, I said, 'Hey Blinkin!'"_

After the movie ended, she was forced to watch 'Golden Girls' and 'The Nanny' because absolutely nothing else was on…and Nick at Nite rocked her favorite shows…so, she wasn't really forced, she gladly turned to the correct channel.

She finally heard a key in the door. She turned around and stood on her knees on the couch.

Allison walked in and stopped as she took in the position Remy was in, "Hi Remy!" She spoke like she was talking to a baby, patted her hands on her thighs and grinned at her, "How is my good baby girl? Did you watch the house while Momma was away? Were you good?" Allison looked around as she walked to the couch and took Remy's face in her own, "Oh it's still really clean in here! You were a good girl, weren't you!" She ran one hand from one of Remy's cheeks to her hair, then down her back and scratched.

"Man, I hate it when you treat me like a bitch!...In the literal sense. I am not a dog…and the only Momma you are to me is my Sugar Momma…" Remy said as she wrapped her arms around Allison's middle and hugged her as the older woman stood behind the couch.

Allison slapped her girlfriend's ass, "I am not your Sugar Momma." She said…a bit disgusted.

"Yes you are." Remy said in that sweet voice that told Allison to listen because she was taking this somewhere. Remy pulled her over the back of the couch…well, she tried, but the older woman climbed as well. She pulled Allison down on top of her body, "You're sweet as sugar…you'd melt in the rain." She said as she took Allison's face in her hand, "You also take care of me…but not quite the same way a mother would…" She gave her girlfriend a look that clearly meant she was thinking something dirty. Allison rolled her eyes, but didn't comment. After a moment or two…and a kiss or five, Remy asked her question, "How'd it go?" She asked.

"It went…nice." Allison said, "He's actually very pleasant outside of work…at least there, he's pleasant outside of work there at a monster truck rally.." She said and sat on Remy's hips. She automatically lifted her shirt a little and started tracing her girlfriend's tummy as she thought of what else she could say, "Oh my God!" She slapped the younger brunette's stomach.

"OW!" Remy gave her a look.

"Sorry!" Allison rubbed, "He lived with another woman for a while…I don't know how long a while is, but he…did that." She said.

"Careful, people might think you're a gossip whore."

"Fuck you, I am not! I am just relaying something interesting…you're the one asking how it went, I simply told you and gave you the bonus because you were a good girl all alone in my apartment, and let's face it…you want to know." She shrugged.

Remy gave her a funny glare when she told her that she had been a 'good girl'. She grabbed onto Allison's hips and ignored the last part of the woman's statement despite how true it really was, "What's my reward for being good?" She said in a seductive tone.

"Oh…we're done talking about House…" Allison bit her lip and sighed as Remy looked at her in that way. They were both to tired earlier that week to have sex, they ended up falling asleep after a real short make-out session….but now, Allison was wide awake..and she knew Remy was as well. "What would you like your reward to be?" Allison's voice has dropped like two octaves and she was doing everything in her power to strip her and fuck her right there…Remy knew where all her buttons were and it seemed like she pressed them all at once.

"I think the best reward is a naked girlfriend that I can do whatever I want to all night long…" Remy said.

"That sounds like a good reward for the girlfriend too…" Allison was trying to stay coherent. _When did my shirt and bra get taken off? When did my PANTS get taken off!_

"Oh it would be." Remy began a slow torture beginning with Allison's neck.

"Then…that's you're reward. Bedroom. Please." She huffed out.

"Yes ma'am." Remy wrapped her arms tight around her girlfriend's middle and began their short trek to her room.


	6. Role Model

**AN: Okay, the next three I wanted to put together, but they were just too damn long for one single chapter…but! I felt they should all be written together as one big story arc because they are all kind of one big story arc… That's right, we've gotten to the first time Cameron tries to quit! So, this one is kind of long…I've also written these a bit differently than I have the other chapters. I will actually be including the real dialogue in some parts… Well, here is the first chunk.**

Role Model:

Remy walked into Allison's apartment. Allison had asked her to come over after she was finished with school and work. Her girlfriend had made her lasagna and wrote her an apology note if she was terribly late coming home from House's speech.

_What speech?_ The younger brunette asked herself as she turned the note over. It said, 'I'll explain everything when I get home.' _Oh…sure._ Remy nodded at the fact that Allison knew her thoughts and put their dinner in the oven to heat. _She's like the energizer bunny…like a sexy energizer bunny…_ Remy looked off to the side and smirked, _Playboy bunny with energy… _She laughed to herself as she set the timer.

She had just kicked her shoes off and popped her back from the longest day ever when the door opened. She turned and saw _that look_ on Allison's face. "Babe?"

Allison was so deep in thought that the younger brunette had to physically shake her form her stupor. "Huh?" She looked up into those eyes that get her every time. "What?"

"Why are you going to quit?" Remy sat her down on her couch and sat on her coffee table so they were face to face.

"I…I need to protect myself." She said, not giving her girlfriend anything to work with.

"What happened?"

"House made a deal with Vogler that if he made a speech at tonight's thing, then House would be able to keep all of us…"

"And what did House do?" Remy crossed her legs and rested her chin on her hand that was held up by her elbow, resting on her knee.

"He…" She smirked—a very slight, barely there smirk, but a smirk nonetheless—and shook her head, "He did the right thing. I mean, these drugs coming out are literally the same thing, just more expensive, and that's what he said." She had this grin beginning to grace her face, "Rem…he's good."

Remy nodded. She didn't need to hear anymore than Allison was telling her. She understood what the older woman was trying to say, "So, when are you going to…?"

"Now." Allison stood up and walked to her door. She turned and looked at Remy then walked back over to her, "I love you." She kissed her then headed for the door.

"Love…you too—you're gone." Remy said as Allison walked determinedly out the door once more.

~0~0~0~0~

Allison got to House's door. She swallowed a lump that had immediately formed and knocked. It took a bit for him to open the door but when he did…the first thing he did was apoloize.

"I'm sorry. I should've taken an extra couple Vicodin and just held my nose." He said, telling her that he knew it was a douche move if he really wanted all three of them to stay.

She smiled her Cameron smile, "I'm guessing you did take a couple extra Vicodin."

"True."

She sobered quickly and did what she drove there for, "You don't need to worry about firing anyone. I'm leaving."

"Why?" He asked as he took in those big doe eyes of hers, "Is this another noble, self-sacrificing gesture? Are you trying to protect Foreman?" he asked as he started limping toward her.

"No."

He gave her a look, "So this is just, 'Don't fire me. I quit?'"

"I'm protecting myself. You asked me why I like you. You're abrasive and rude. But, I figured everything you do, you do it to help people. But I was wrong. You do it because it's right." She surprised herself with how calm she was through her speech.

Allison took in one last breath and extended her hand to shake in thanks…or maybe it was really just to touch the man that had made such an impact in her life that he probably didn't even realize. Nevertheless, he rejected her. He looked off to the side and did nothing. She blinked back the tears that she knew were threatening to spill from her eyes and let her hand drop.

"There are only two ways that I can deal with things. One is in my control. That's to leave. Goodbye, House." She walked out of his door with a resolve she didn't think she was going to have.

~0~0~0~0~

She walked back in her apartment no more than 20 minutes later to find Remy dipping out the late dinner.

"Hey Sweetie…" Her girlfriend turned to her fully after making sure the oven was off. She saw the look Allison had and knew that it was starting to sink in…that she wasn't going to get up and go to work the next day, that she needed to find another job, that she just wanted to crumble. Before Allison could let a tear fall, Remy walked over to her. Allison had begun trying to take a breath, but began gasping because her cry was beginning. "Shhh," Remy took Allison's face in her hands and kissed her forehead, "I know." She said as she pulled her into a tight, reassuring, Remy bear hug and held her close. She let Allison silently cry into her shoulder and effectively stain her hoody. "It's gonna be okay, Sweet Pea." She kissed her cheek, "You're gonna get through this."

"How do you know?" Allison asked as she pulled away and looked at her.

"Because you're Allison Cameron." Remy still had a hold of her girlfriend's hips and leaned her into the counter's edge. "You are this driving force that conquers out of goodness. You inspire people. You work your 'stunning little ass off' everyday." Allison laughed which made Remy grin, "I'm glad that wasn't too soon…" She said as she kissed her cheek again, "You, my Baby, make everything better. You do what needs to be done and pick up people's slack because to you…it's what's right. You're going to get through this because it's what you're supposed to do."

"That's not very encouraging…" Allison gave her a look through her tears.

"I know, Sweetie, but it's what you do." Remy gave her an intense look. "You are everything good. You're way better than Glinda…err, Galinda..whoever the fuck. You run laps around her." Allison gave her a closed mouth smile, "You want to talk about it?" Allison shrugged, "You want to eat first?" Allison shrugged again then nodded. "Okay."

Allison and Remy talked all night. Remy made the executive decision to not go to class the next day because…she didn't want to. She wanted to be with her lady.


	7. Kids

**AN: And the second chunk.**

Kids:

About a week and a half went by. Remy had finals coming up and it was dead week. She and Allison were at Allison's place. Remy was studying as Allison had gone to change from her pajamas…they were having a lazy day. Remy probably wasn't going to change out of her PJs at all. Allison loved that Remy didn't really leave her side unless she had to be at school. She had taken off from work—which she knew and was told many times that it wasn't the wisest move, but she did. She wanted to make sure Allison was doing fine.

Remy looked up as Allison walked in, in running shorts that might as well have been spankies, and a blue spaghetti strap shirt that might as well have been…nothing. "Ahh now, that's not fair!" Remy dropped the text that was in her lap on her girlfriend's coffee table.

Allison looked at her an grinned her, 'I don't understand, but I am still poised as ever' grin, "What?" She asked confused.

"You can't—you can't..you can't walk out in that and expect me to study diligently like I had been doing…" She said.

"I don't understand how you copping feels left and right was helping you at all, Honey…" Allison grinned as she got on the treadmill, but had yet started it up.

"Babe…" Remy stood up, "I was studying human anatomy…I was just checking to see if the book's findings were right…It's diagrams suck…"

Allison was grinning a thin, closed mouth smile, "You could look at yourself…" She whispered.

"Nuh, uh. That's way too boring when you are right next to me…" Remy said and leaned in and kissed her, "Seriously though, how long are you going to be on this thing, you will distract me with your near-nakedness…and your sweating…" Remy was trying to peek inside her girlfriend's shirt. "You know…" she said not even trying to hide her stare, "I can think of another work-out method that involves two people and sex… It's called 'sex'."

Allison cackled, "Oh, what makes this new fangled work-out so good?"

"Well, it'd be me and you…all naked and…naked." Remy had stepped under the control pane of the treadmill and was holding her girlfriend around the waist, trying to lift up her shirt. "And well…essentially, we'd be naked and it would involve orgasms, which I think…" Remy gave her a look, "Is a big win…It might even be two thumbs up." She smirked and gave her girlfriend a look, "Or more than likely three fingers up."

Allison gasped and hit her girlfriend's arm, "You're a pig." Remy, who was hiding her face from her girlfriend in said girlfriend's neck, started snorting and nipping at said neck. Allison giggled and tried to push her off, "NO! You're horrible." She said still laughing, "Stop!" She finally got the younger woman controlled, "You need to go study." She pointed to the couch.

"But!" Remy pointed at Allison's attire.

"If you're good, then we'll try that 'sex' thing you were talking about." She grinned and pushed her to the couch and sat her down, "But you have to study."

"Hey, baby?" Remy grabbed her wrist and stopped her from going back over to the treadmill.

"Yes, Sweet Pea?" Allison turned back to her.

"Could it be shower sex?" She asked like a little girl would ask for chocolate ice cream for desert.

Allison grinned, "As long as you're studying…I'll be making sure every so often and I know all your tells…" She warned.

"Yes…I know. Hey babe!" She stopped Allison once more from going to the treadmill.

"Yes, Dear?" Allison rolled her eyes….when Remy was in one of these moods it both annoyed her and made her giddy.

"Uh…" Remy knew that she was on borderline annoyance with her girlfriend, "I love you." She said.

Allison gave her one of those looks that told Remy she thought she was just adorable, "I love you too, Baby." She leaned down and kissed her lips for a good few seconds.

Allison wasn't surprised when her girlfriend's hand wound up on her ass somehow…the girl love her ass…and her legs…and her tits… Allison shook out of the stupor Remy was putting her into and moved to the treadmill. She gave the younger brunette a warning look and started up the treadmill.

A good thirty minutes later maybe—She didn't know—she was worked up a bit of a sweat, but she wasn't dripping yet, a distinct knock started rapping at her door. She looked over and then down to Remy who looked confused, pissed and was so obviously about so say something. She jumped off the treadmill and darted over to her. She grabbed her face and kissed her…yes, that was the first thing that she thought of to make sure she didn't say anything.

Allison pulled from the kiss and whispered so soft that Remy almost couldn't hear her, "Baby, do you love me this much?" The older brunette flung her arms out as wide as possible. Remy nodded, getting the feeling that she wasn't supposed to speak, "Okay, then please, please, please stay as quiet as you are right now." She gave her a look that Remy could only comply with. She nodded and let Allison go to the door after she intercepted her towel from the handrail on the treadmill.

Allison wiped her mouth as she opened the door.

House said. "I saw the light on."

_That's his voice?_ Remy thought as she crawled silently to the end of the couch and touched Allison's finger that was on the wall as She leaned against the door.

Allison didn't jump to her girlfriend's touch. If anything, she mellowed a bit. She let her hand fall and let Remy hold it with both of hers, "It's daytime." She gave House a look.

"Figure of speech…always so literal."

_It's just nothing like I expected, but it's exactly as I expected._ Remy thought as she mindlessly traced her girlfriend's gingers.

"Got a new cane." Allison said coolly.

"Yeah. Guy in the store said it was slimming…vertical stripe."

_Ha!_ Remy was grinning at that one. She looked up at Allison's composed face.

"Why are you here?"

"Vogler is dead."

_What? What happened?_ Remy almost spoke. She covered her mouth.

"What? What happened?"

_I love you._ She was happy that Allison said what she thought half the time.

"Again with the literal translation. Vogler the idea. Mr. Destructo, Mr. Moneybags. 'Bow down before me.' He is gone from the hospital. So things can go back to the way they were."

"The way they were was kind of weird."

"Hmm. Weird works for me."

_I'll bet it does…he just wants his lobby art. Is he flirting with her? Really?_ Remy was known to be jealous of men and women that she had no reason of being jealous of…She knew that Allison was hers, but just hearing that slightly, miniscule-y, not even there flirty tone irked her.

"What are you saying? Literally."

"I want you to come back."

_I decided that I do want in your pants._ Remy looked back at Allison, _He wouldn't be doing this if you hadn't told him I was a dead dude!_

It was like Allison knew exactly what look she was getting. She took her hand and caressed Remy's cheek. She knew that her overly-jealous girlfriend was reading way too much into this gesture that House was making. She tried not to smirk. She made sure that her face was blank.

"Why?"

House's pager started beeping. Allison's hand went away from her and she looked up at her like a sad puppy, but alas! Allison wasn't looking back at her.

"Please un-clench." She heard House say, "You're not on the clock, and when you do that, I clench and it's a whole thing."

"Could you look at your pager?"

"It's no big deal. Some sort of epidemic. Not my area."

"You should go. It's important."

"What I'm doing now is important."

"Why do you want me back?"

Allison finally settled back against the doorway and gave her girlfriend her hand.

"'Cause you're a good doctor."

"That's it?"

"That's not enough?"

"Not for me. Go deal with your plague." She shut the door and turned to her, "You have got to relax. I thought we worked on this…talked about this…House and I…there is no way that that would ever really happen for real." She said as she took Remy's face and kissed her.

Remy took her waist and pulled her onto the couch, "I know. And part of me wants you to date him for real…just because he's so peculiar, but part of me just gets jealous of him…I think it's cause he sees you more than I do…" Remy kissed her.

"Well…Sweetie…we knew going into this relationship that we were both going to be doctors living busy lives." Allison said.

"I know. I still miss you, though." She kissed Allison's forehead, "Why didn't you take the job back?" She asked.

"Nothing was going to change." She said as she sat up. "He was still going to be House and I…while I respect, admire and adore him, I need something more…verification that he really, really likes me enough to go through more than driving across town to ask me to come back…"

"Baby…you're doing that thing again…you're becoming Momma Bear…you're needing to be needed." She said.

"Fuck you!" Allison shot and stood up, "I know, but I really need to feel needed if I'm going to do _this_ job…"

Remy grinned at her, "I know, Baby.."

~0~0~0~0~

Allison and Remy had talked more that day about the lengths that House would go to, to get Allison back on his team. Allison, logically didn't think he would try much more than he did that morning. Remy thought he might do something very…out there. Even for him. She just had this feeling that he was going to do or say something…

That night, Allison and Remy were sitting in her love seat. Remy had studied literally all day. She was so tired from staring at books and diagrams and this and that that she was just barely hanging on to wakefulness as Allison did that thing she loved. Allison knew that the best way to keep her girlfriend calm and not stressed was to just lay her in her lap and trace her features lightly, caressing her cheeks, smoothing her brows, brushing her lips, stroking that jaw line. And since they were in her love seat, Remy's head was laying against her chest, which meant that she could lean down and kiss her ear or cheek…or even her lips every so often.

They were basking in the quiet that was that day when another thudding came to her door…another distinctly wood against would knocking. Allison kissed Remy's cheek as she got up to answer, knowing that he would try to barge in if she didn't. Remy stood up with her and sat on the edge of the couch just like she had before. Allison gave her, her hand and opened the door.

"I don't want to interview anyone else." House said as she opened the door.

"You're interviewing? I thought you'd just have them send a head shot along with their C.V."

Remy grinned as she looked tiredly at her girlfriend.

"Ha. That's good. And why I need you around. To keep me in my place."

"I can't come back. I told you that."

"Wasn't listening."

"Right."

"You want me to listen to you more? I can do that."

Remy squeezed her hand, telling her that wasn't good enough. Allison squeezed back her, 'I know, Baby.'

"Right…" She said to House, "I already accepted a position somewhere else."

"With who?"

"Yeuell— at Jefferson."

"Unaccept it."

"Why?"

"Because Yeuell is boring. He's pedantic and preachy. Because he's short. Because I want you to come back."

Remy let go of Allison's hand, a bit shocked—despite their earlier conversations—that he gave her that much.

"Not good enough."

Remy's jaw dropped…maybe she was too tired for this.

"Want more money? A car allowance? Better parking space?" House paused and Cameron didn't answer, "Seriously. What do you want? You want a longer lunch hour? Seniority over Foreman and Chase?" He rolled his eyes as he said his next line, but was also painstakingly desperate, "You want dinner?"

"Dinner?" Allison took her hand from Remy, shocked that those words fell from his mouth, "Like a date?...With the date part?" She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe. She thought about it, "Yes. I'll do dinner, but like I said…not just two colleagues going to eat. A date."

"You'll come back to work…if I go out on a date with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay. It's a deal."

Remy was leaning over a little bit. She saw his hand as he offered it to Allison. Allison took it and they squeezed.

"See you tomorrow morning."

"Don't be late."

"I won't."

Again, she shut her door, and again she turned to Remy. "Are you okay that I go on a date with him?"

"I don't know if I'm just that tired or if I've really lost all my jealousy or if I'm really just that intrigued, but I'm kind of excited for this dinner you agreed to." Remy looked up at her.

"I think you're excited because you were right…he did offer something insane even for him." She grinned.

"And you're excited because you get to have fun at work…" Remy laughed as Allison looked to the side and bit her bottom lip.

"Yes I do." She said as she wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, "Is it bad that I like lying to everyone at work? Is it bad that I like having you as my dirty little secret?" She asked.

"No…I would love it if I were in your position." She kissed Allison.

"Apparently, you will be someday…" Allison said referring to their talk a few weeks ago in which Remy admitted that she found House utterly fascinating and wanted to work for him if the opportunity arose.

Remy grinned, "That's going to be the greatest thing in life when we come out to him…he might die." She said.

Allison looked up, "He might…or he'll somehow have already found out…"

"Damn it! He will…I think he knows about me already…" She said.

"No he doesn't. We've been to careful." Allison said.

"Exactly. Maybe we have been _too_ careful." She looked at her, "I mean, he was trying to peer in this place a lot…"

"That's because he still hasn't put my puzzle together completely…" Allison kissed her. "Let's go to bed."


	8. Love Hurts

**AN: And the last chunk…of this three episode arc..**

Love Hurts:

Remy hadn't seen her girlfriend since she left her place on Sunday so she could study harder for finals, which just ended before she got there. "What are you going to wear tonight?" Remy looked at her girlfriend from her bed as she looked through her closet.

"Well…House asked if I was too young to remember spandex…" Allison gave a raised brow.

Remy's calm face contorted to her jealous face.

Allison laughed and walked back out to Remy. She bent down and kissed her forehead then her lips, "Relax. The only spandex I own is in the form of running shorts and sports bras…That ain't gonna happen seeing as we're going to Café Spoleto."

"You're going to Café Spoleto?" Remy sat up. "That place is shwanky." She almost pouted, "I wanted to take you there on our anniversary…" She looked up at her.

Allison got this goofy grin on her face, "You were gonna do that?" She had her bunny nose scrunched tight.

"Yeah… I mean, it's coming up soon…" She said as she scooted to the edge of the bed and pulled her girlfriend between her legs.

"It's tomorrow." Allison gave her girlfriend a look. Remy nodded and stared at her. "Oh Baby." Allison kissed her, "I love you." She kissed her again, then pulled away, "You know I don't care where we go…just as long as when we're back at one of our apartments, we're naked and sweaty." She kissed her again, then laughed heartily as she pulled away.

"Why is that _that_ funny?" She asked.

"Oh," Allison recovered and wiped her eyes, "You have been gone so long. I have so many stories about this week for you! But, after I told Foreman and Chase what the 'perks' were for my return, Foreman was like, 'A date? Date, dinner and a movie naked and sweaty, date?'" Allison laughed, "It was really funny." She sobered as she pushed Remy further on the bed then straddled her and hugged her, "I missed this the most though…I missed cuddling way more than just sharing stories."

Remy grinned, "I did too." She kissed Allison's neck.

Allison pulled from her just a bit. She smiled and kissed her lips. It was longer than a peck, but short enough to not get the full-blown pleasure from it. She plastered a grin on her face as she looked at her girlfriend, "Who would have thought that Remy Hadley would ever like cuddling? I sure was warned about not getting involved with her because she was a heartbreaker… She was this freshman that had somehow taken over the lesbian community and had somehow almost slept with every girl, gay, bisexual, bicurious and even some straighties that hung out with us and all of our gayness…" She shook her head, "I was told that I would get my heart ripped right out and the Mexican hat dance would be performed on it…" She stared at Remy.

"Well…" Remy laughed, "I was told to stay away from you by many a women…and a few dudes. I was told that if I tried to get involved with you and if I hurt you, then I wasn't going to live to see the sunrise the next day." She took Cameron's face in her hand, "So of course, I wanted you even more." She flipped them so Cameron was on her back and Remy was laying in between her legs. "I tried so damn hard to get to you! Your friends were really, really good at getting you away from me and making me keep my distance." She bit her bottom lip and watched her thumb travel over one of her perfect apple cheeks. "But they weren't good enough."

"No they were not." Allison grinned.

"All it took was one date with you to tame me into submission." She said seriously.

"I know." Allison was grinning.

"I fell in love with you that night." She swallowed.

Allison grinned even wider and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, "I know. I fell for you too, but I knew the next day when I got that voice mail you sent me."

"Oh God!" Remy couldn't believe Allison remembered that voice mail by heart like she did.

Allison sobered from laughing and stared at Remy seriously, "Baby, I don't have to go tonight. I can stay here with you. And we can go there tomorrow."

"No. You do have to go." She said.

"Maybe I shouldn't…Wilson came into the office when I was by myself today…" Remy raised her brows and waited for her to continue, "He said that he was worried that I was going to break his heart…"

"Al, House is a grown man. He knows the reality of the situation, as do you. Nothing is going to come of this. He's being forced to do this to get you on his team. He's not the kind of guy to fall for a girl who blackmailed him into going on a date with him…" She laughed.

Allison nodded along, "But—"

"No!" Remy interrupted her from even beginning, "You have to go because you will never have another opportunity like this…and..I mean, the dud is just too intriguing…" she grinned.

"You'll wait up for me?" Allison asked as she started walking to her closet to pick out her dress.

"Yes of course! I'm going to hang out on your couch and watch movies…maybe some episodes of Friends…do we have the series pack here or at my place?" She asked.

"It's here." Allison walked out in her dress then over to her vanity. "It's in the cabinet thing under the TV." She said as she began her make-up. When she got no acknowledgement from her girlfriend, she looked in the mirror over at her, "Rem?" She was staring at her, but there was no awareness, "Did you hear me?"

"Huh, what?" Remy shut her jaw and looked at Allison's eyes through the mirror.

Allison grinned, "It's in the cabinet under the TV…Where were you?" She asked.

"I went to the last time you wore that dress." Remy said as she got off the bed and walked over to her girlfriend to drop a kiss on her neck and shoulder.

Allison turned around and kissed her, "I love you…I'll be home early." It took everything she had to turn around and put her make-up on. At this point, with all their reminiscing and the fact pointed out that it _was_ their anniversary—their seventh anniversary!—the next day; she just wanted to be with her...

Remy laughed, "You don't need to be home early." Remy shook her head.

Allison stood up and got on her tip-toes to raise the three inches to match Remy's height, "I'm going to be home early." She kissed her again. Then she walked over to her closet and pulled a pair of shoes.

~0~0~0~0~

Allison looked at the goof corsage House got her, "It's beautiful. And you look very handsome."

House licked his bottom lip. He clearly felt awkward. "Thank you."

"I've always loved this restaurant." Allison looked around.

"Yeah. It's changed a lot since the last time I was here. Used to be a strip joint." Allison laughed. She wasn't sure if he was serious or not.

The awkward silence fell upon them again, "Nice earrings."

Allison was touched that he noticed, not surprised by any means, but she was touched that he chose to comment, "My mom's. Thank you."

"Nice shoes. Comfortable?"

She knew where he was going with this. "I'm not expecting you to be someone you're not."

"We're in a restaurant. We're dressed up. We're eating. Without small talk what is there?"

Allison decided to try and ease him up, "According to Freud—and I'm paraphrasing—the instinct of love toward an object demands a mastery to obtain it, and if a person feels they can't control the object of feel threatened by it, they act negatively toward it. Like an eighth-grade boy punching a girl." She wasn't trying to play a game with him, she just didn't know how to say, 'But, I just mean I want to hang out as friends…I don't want in your pants.' She wanted to take a drink…and by take a drink she meant that she wanted the entire bottle in her system.

"I treat you like garbage, so I must really like you. Given your Freudian theory, what does it mean if I start being nice to you?"

_Oh fuck it_, She thought, then answered his question, "That you're getting in touch with your feelings."

"Mm-hmm. So there's absolutely nothing I can do to make you think that I don't like you?" House was almost begging her to let him not like her.

"Sorry, no. I have one evening with you—one chance—and I don't want to waste it talking about what wines you like or what movies you hate. I want to know how you feel. About me."

They exchanged a look, and finally House relented. He told her exactly what he thought.

"You live under the delusion that you can fix everything that isn't perfect. That's why you married a man who was dying of cancer. You don't love, you need. And now that your husband is dead, you're looking for your new charity case. That's why you're going out with me. I'm twice your age. I'm not great-looking. I'm not charming. I'm not even nice. What I am is what you need. I'm damaged."

Allison swallowed, "I am only telling you this because our anniversary is tomorrow. And before I start, yes I have read through my psychology books trying to figure out why I lied about it, but I just…I don't know. My husband didn't die of cancer…my husband wasn't even a man." She looked him in the eyes. He sat forward, intrigued that she was giving him pieces to her puzzle, "I was 21. I fell in love with a girl. She had early on-set Huntington's. We didn't find out until it was too late. She told me that she didn't want me to suffer with her. She left and I tried to find her, and when I did, it was too late." Allison wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, "So no, House. I am not drawn to damaged people. I do not need, I love. The only reason you think you can read me is because I've let you. I'm not attracted to you because you're not attractive; I'm not attracted to you because I'm gay. All you have to do is look at women and the flock to you. You have eyes that sometimes remind me of her. They're deep and intense." She took a breath, "Now that that's out of the way, I would greatly appreciate it if you kept that information to yourself."

"What did she dye of?" House asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Did she die of the disease or did she take her own life?"

Cameron swallowed and didn't answer that question.

~0~0~0~0~

Allison walked into her apartment. Remy was asleep on the couch. The 'Friends' menu was playing and just cut to replaying all six episodes on the disc when she shut the door. When Allison looked at the couch, she saw Remy in a pair of scrubs. That made her grin.

She sat on the couch and bent over to kiss her until she woke up.

Once Remy realized the kiss was real, she shot up, "Hey Baby." She said with a smile on her face.

"Hey…" She tugged on Remy's scrub top, "I know these are comfortable, but they're not meant for jammies…" she grinned.

"I'm just excited for Monday…thought I'd break them in…" She said with her own grin. "Thanks for setting me up with this one right out of school…" She kissed her girlfriend. After a moment, she could tell something was wrong, "What, Honey?" She asked.

"I told him about you…" She said.

Remy's brows shot up, "What? After all that protecting me, you told him?" She couldn't help the faint grin.

"Well…I mean, you're still dead, but I still told him that you were a woman and that I'm gay…"

"Really?" Remy looked at her, "Are you okay with the entire hospital knowing that?" She took some of Allison's hair and let her fingers bask in the softness.

"I don't think he's going to tell anyone." She said.

"You…don't think he will?"

"No…I really think he's going to keep this one to himself."

Remy looked up at a clock, and gasped, "It's not early, Babe."

"I know, I'm sorry…we actually had a really long, candid discussion…" She said.

"Are you guys friends now?" She asked as she stood up and pulled Allison with her to her bedroom.

"I think we might just be that." She said.

Remy stopped and turned Allison around. She took off her dress for her and Allison slipped out of her heels, "Happy anniversary." Remy said as she brought her over to the bed.

"Happy anniversary." Allison said happily as she kissed her girlfriend of officially seven years.

**AN: okay…so the anniversary came out of nowhere…but I'm really glad it did decide to come out. I think I will deal with more of their past throughout…I mean, I don't really know for sure, but I hope more of their past comes out as I write! I will be diligently working on season two for the rest of this and the next couple weekends! As always, please let me know what you think!**


	9. Acceptance

**AN: Hello all. Onto season two! I have the entire season planned out, so if you review me…like you all have been doing—especially for the first chapter! WOW!—I will be motivated to ignore my HW and update faster and faster.**

Acceptance:

Remy had been working in the ER for a few months now…ever since graduation she had been busting her ass to show her new bosses that Allison's recommendation was spot on. She had just finished a triple and decided coffee was a must. She went over to the vending machine.

"Yes, I'll have a venti triple shot sugar free vanilla, nonfat cappuccino…" She pursed her lips to the side as she pushed the button for coffee with a shot of vanilla. She grinned at herself then rolled her eyes, "Fuck, Baby, I am not Reese Witherspoon…" she mumbled to herself, thinking of the last time they actually got to see each other…the four days before. They watched 'Just Like Heaven' because they both love that movie, and Allison told her that she was like Reese at the very beginning. She was still smirking as she sat at a small, out of the way table, "Although a sweet, rather horny old man did propose to me this morning…"

As her thoughts drew to her girlfriend, she started to worry. She knew Allison was having a hard time with a particular cancer patient…that didn't know she had cancer because Cameron hadn't mustered the courage to tell her yet.

She pulled her phone out to check in on her, and like magic, her phone started ringing and Allison's sleeping, hair-covered face came onto the screen.

"Hey Baby." Remy said as excited as her tired body would let her.

"Hi." Allison said in a small voice. She looked around the empty locker room and pulled her kneed to her chest.

"Honey?..." Remy waited for Allison to tell her what was wrong and when she didn't, she pressed, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just wanted to talk to you." She said just as small as before.

Remy knew that she was really saying that she wasn't ready to quite tell her, but she would know by the end of this conversation assuming neither of them got pulled away.

"Well, I love hearing your voice. Tell me a story…?" Remy asked.

Allison knew that that wasn't a push to tell her what was really bothering her. Remy really did like it when Cameron told her stories… She herself would never understand why. She wasn't the greatest storyteller, but she did have some good material, so she did her best. "Okay…let's see." She stood up and cast her leg over the bench then sat down and picked at the screw that held the thing together, "Umm…"

"Once upon a time…" Remy provided and she leaned on the table she was at and hugged her coffee close as she settled in.

This made Allison chuckle, "Okay…Once upon a time there was a princess."

Remy gasped, "Was there really? I'm shocked."

"Do you want me to tell the story or not?" Allison retorted. When silence came she started again, "There was a beautiful princess. She was the only heir to the Hadley thrown, so it was her duty to marry and marry quickly. But, before any marriage could be set in stone, an evil queen set a curse on the Hadley family. She took her mother away and caused indifference between her and her father. The princess set out on her own. She knew her father did love her, but was too sorrow filled her mother."

"I'm not so sure I like this story…it's not very happy." Remy interrupted her, "Get to the good parts…where the princess can be happy."

"I am Baby…" she shook her head…and despite not even being able to see each other, they knew what the other was doing. Remy was grinning and Allison was pursing her lips, challenging Remy to continue… "So, the princess set off to travel on her own. She, being of royal blood had to disguise herself. She traded her royal garb for townsperson wear…she wore brown pants and a beige shirt with sleeves that ruffled at the ends. She was just taking it all in. She somehow wandered onto a school. She felt at home there and decided that she should learn how to rule for when she decided to go back to her kingdom." She sighed, "You still with me, Sweets? You haven't made a comment…"

"You told me to stop…" Remy said, "Keep going! I wanna know what happens!" She insisted.

Allison laughed, "Alright. There at this new school that allowed females to become strong of mind, she became particularly interested in….ummm…" She was trying to think of something that would be cool enough, but parallel enough for medicine. "Uhh…"

"Medicine?"

"NO!" Allison said, "She became interested in…sorcery." Allison smiled at her picked.

"Sorcery? Really? Like fuckin' Harry Potter shit?" Remy asked.

"No, like fucking Elphaba Thropp shit." Allison countered. Remy didn't respond which meant she was happy at that comparison…then.

"Who are you going to be if I'm Elphaba? You're going to be Fiyero?" Remy was sounding a little pissed off at that one.

"Who said this was about you?" Allison asked.

"Al…"

"So the princess became engrossed with sorcery in her first year." Allison said, not telling Remy a damn thing, "She was in the library late one night studying. She thought she was the only person there…that was then she got most of her work done. The rest of the time, the princess charmed the pants off of many a partner…This princess got a reputation around campus…it wasn't a good one either. She was acting on..unnatural thoughts. Thoughts a woman shouldn't have for other women. People kept trying to give her a special root tea, but she never got better." She heard Remy's laugh, and grinned—'The Help' really did her a solid for letting her hear that cackle her girlfriend had.

She started talking once Remy sobered, "On this night though, she was not alone. She went looking to where a certain…almost grunting came. Curious she walked until she found the source. It was another girl with long blonde hair—"

"I miss your blonde hair…" Remy said.

"Really?" Allison was genuinely surprised…Remy had never said anything about her deciding to go brunette. She just told her to do what she wanted…so she did…and the night she came home with the chocolate brown…told Allison it was quite a hit.

"Yeah. I like it brunette too, Baby, don't get me wrong…I'm just saying…" She lowered her voice, "You were my blonde bottle rocket in the middle of the night…"

This made Allison laugh…she realized that she was genuinely smiling and laughing…this is why she loved her girlfriend, without fail, Remy always made her smile. She shook her head and said, "Okay Josh Turner…shall I get back to the story now?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Remy said like a tired three-year-old.

"Alright. So the princess found this beautiful blonde girl trying to get a book that was just too high. The princess found it odd, seeing this girl in the sorcery section…there weren't very many students who studied this craft. The princess came behind this other girl and, being a couple inches taller, she got the book for her. When the blonde girl turned in thanks she stopped speaking. She tried to move from being pinned between the princess and the bookshelf, but the princess wouldn't let her. The princess asked her name and the blonde told her nothing. The blonde instead asked if the root tea she had been forced to drink by the president of the school worked. When the princess shook her head, the blonde told her that she was not what she was looking for."

"So what happened next?" Remy asked after Allison paused for too long in her opinion.

"The princess tried to woo the blonde. She tried everything she could think of. The princess knew the blonde should be one to drink root tea as well. She knew it. She just couldn't figure out how to get her. After everything was tried, she had given up. After a week of just watching the blonde whenever she was in proximity and trying to figure out what spell the blonde put over her…she realized that that had to be what it was…the blonde had put some sort of spell over her. She went back to the library and read through every spell…she found nothing, so she turned to stories of love, seeing if there was anything in there. She learned from all of them that she had indeed been stuck with Cupid's arrow. Just as the library was clearing out for the night—which made the princess happy so she could be alone, she hear footfalls coming toward her. It was the blonde. The blonde saw all the sorcery books spread in front of her and the story she was reading which was not a text book but a storybook. She asked if it was good and the princess nodded then turned back to the book, not wanting to get sucked in by—what she called them then, the ever consuming vacuum eyes of the blonde. The blonde asked her what was wrong. The princess shrugged. The blonde asked what all the sorcery books were for. The princess stood up swiftly from the table and pushed the blonde gently, but forcefully into the shelving unit next to them. She stared at her, no longer afraid of the blonde's vacuum eyes and she kissed her hard. 'I'm trying to figure out what spell you cast on me, but by reading that and many other novels I've found it is no spell…I'm sorry for what I just did, but you consume me. You are all I think about and all I care for…I just want one thing from you.' The princess said.

The blonde asked, 'What?' She was very flushed and felt a the yearning for the princess she had felt long before, now I should remind you that the blonde thought this girl was just a brunette peasant. She had no idea that she was a princess.

The princess leaned into the blonde, 'Your name.' she begged. The princess actually begged.

'Allison.' The princess tasted it on her tongue a couple times after the blonde…after Allison told her. She introduced herself as Remy and they quickly fell in love…but there was one thing that neither of them knew about the other, so the day Allison's father, King David came to take her for the summer vacation, Remy knew she had to tell her who she really was. Well after finding out that she too was a princess and the only heir to her father's thrown, the girls tried to find a loophole. During their schooling they read all the law books of all the lands and eventually, they found the perfect solutions, but it would take years to actually pan out. They had to go to their own kingdoms and rule over the people, for their fathers both stepped from the thrones at the same time. But they found ways to see each other everyday, after all, they both studied sorcery, transporting to either kingdom was no problem…

"The problems were putting up with narcissistic sons of bitches that think it's okay to treat a prisoner on death row, but not try to think of anything else that might be curable for a patient that is terminal who doesn't deserve it…"

Remy sat up with knit brows…obviously knowing that this was not part of the story anymore and that she was not going to really hear the end…which she was fine with because Allison was finally telling her why she called her the good thirty minutes before.

"The problems were that Queen Allison was a woman and shouldn't have had to be in the same room as the prisoner and should have found her boss and the prisoner drunk…the problem was Queen Allison should not have felt the—to be perfectly honest—flattering, but scared shitless shiver that ran down her spine when the prisoner told her boss that she was the finest piece she had ever seen. The problem is after bargaining enough with her boss, Queen Allison finally got the test she asked for and she still has to tell a patient she's dying."

Remy's brows raised and swallowed hard, "Baby…I'm sorry Honey." Remy just wanted to hug her and hold her.

"Can…" She swallowed so hard Remy could hear it at the other end of the line, "Do you think you could come get me tonight? I have to tell her today and I don't think I'll be able to drive home afterward…"

Remy's boss walked up to her and stood in front of her 'patiently waiting for her to end her call'.

"Yeah, Honey…I'll pick you up..." She stared sacredly at her boss' eyes and his no dilly-dallying demeanor. "Umm…Baby, this is really bad timing, but my boss is here…I'll call you as soon as I can, alright?"

Allison tried her best to keep it together and compose herself, "I love you."

"I love you too…more than anything." Remy did not let her timidity around her boss stop her from telling her girlfriend how much she loved her. "Hi, Dr. Reynolds."

"Hadley…" He said gruffly, "You look like hell. How long have you been on?"

"I just finished my third shift.."

"You smell like that's about where you should be. Go home." He didn't let her object. He just gave her a wink and started to walk away, then he turned back to her, "I never trained her good enough handle dying patients while we were at the Mayo Clinic…she was just as bright and determined as you. And the bitch doesn't get sick, so I can only imagine that the reason she needs a ride home is because she's having to tell a patient she connected with they're dying." All Remy could do was nod…this guy was so intimidating, but he loved Allison like she was his baby girl, so she had an automatic tolerance with him…which only made her more motivated to prove that she didn't need to have that automatic tolerance to be..well, to be motivated to work as long and hard as she did. He cleared his throat and looked at his shoes, "Yes, well… She deserves to be taken care of too." He turned and walked away again, then threw over his shoulder, "So take care of her tonight instead."

Remy just knit her brows and shook her head. She went back to her locker and retrieved all her stuff before she headed home and crashed. She was barely up in time to take a shower and pick her up.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Allison was finally in Cindy's room, telling her that she was dying.

"But all I have is a cough…" Cindy didn't know how to handle it.

Allison didn't know what to say either, so she just enveloped Cindy in a hug.

She didn't know that Wilson and House were watching from a safe spot.

"She's finally doing it." Wilson said as he crossed his arms.

"She finally as no other option." House said.

"She never did to begin with."

"She didn't know that." House leaned against the wall, taking pressure off his leg.

"Did you know she's gay? That's why that date of yours went sour."

"I did, and it didn't. That's just why it was never going to happen again." House gave Wilson a look. "Cameron being a lesbian isn't as fulfilling a fantasy as I though." He joked.

"Did you know her partner died when she was 21?"

"Yeah."

"Did you know they thought they were going to be together forever?"

"Yeah."

"Did you know that that is why Cameron isn't religious nor believes in forever like you would think she would?"

"Yeah."

"Is that why you stopped forcing her to tell people they were dying."

"Yeah." House pushed from the wall and limped away.

Half an hour later, House decided it was time to go home. He limped off the elevators and passed the front desk. He saw Cameron getting off a bench to go outside. He knit his brows in curiosity. _Why would she be sitting on a bench unless she's waiting for someone?_ He watched her as her figure blackened and then limped outside.

He saw a figure get out of the car Allison was waling to; he saw a feminine figure. He saw Allison slump onto this figure and the figure hold her tight. He saw that after a couple moments of hugging the two pull away then kiss. He decided to keep this information to himself for now and walked back inside unseen.

When they pulled apart, they decided that one kiss wasn't enough and they kissed once more.

"Baby just a carried to my place and I'll hold you all night, okay?" Remy said in her ear.

"Okay." Allison nodded and kissed her once more then they got in the car and drove away unseen…or so they thought.

**AN: As I said, if you review, you make me happy, and happy author means frequent postings…just saying…**


	10. TB Or Not TB

**AN: Thank you, you beautiful little reviewers! Love you all! I have decided that it's time for this next chapter…well, I've been meaning to post this for a while, but I only had the first half done until today…and may I say, I've actually been really excited to post this one, but I just finished writing it..just had the plans…But I've been so excited because of the question that some of you had…about House seeing Remy…just read on…and review me please!**

TB or not TB

Allison got a new case the day before. That was fine…except Remy was jealous. The younger doctor came to Allison's home after a very, very long shift. She wanted to cuddle and go to sleep. She laughed at herself as she walked to the door that was Allison's place when that thought crossed her mind. She would NEVER have guessed that she would be a cuddler…but Allison got her wrapped around her pinky finger and now Remy cuddled every chance possible.

She sighed as she walked in. She was going to ask Allison if her phone died because her lady love never called her back that day…she didn't even text her. Allison always text her when she couldn't call her. They had talked a bit the day before about her case and Allison lit up…that was not a good sign. Only Remy should make her light up like she lit up yesterday. This Dr. Asshole Charles should not be able to have done what he did.

She walked into the house with a new wave of jealousy…or was that anger? Or was she scared that something was going to happen to them? Maybe that's why she was angry. She shook her head as she pulled her key from the lock. She looked over at Allison and smiled at the sight of her girlfriend completely immersed in some article—probably medical—online. When she got a better look, she saw Dr. Sebastian Buttmunch smiling in a picture with a bunch of kids in Africa. _Mother Fucker! _She thought as she slammed the door shut.

Allison jumped, "Mother fucker!" She clenched her heart, "What the hell was that?" She asked with wild eyes.

"Sorry…door slipped out of my hands." Remy shrugged as she threw her book bag—which held her change of clothes and some more scrubs—down on the floor next to the TV.

"Alright…" Allison's attention was now halfway to her girlfriend..she was still reading the article though, "So what was that?" She finished the paragraph she was on before she looked up at her girlfriend expectantly.

Remy's nostrils were flaring and her jaw tightened. Her hands were on her hips, "What was what?" She asked then walked to the kitchen to get some water. She was slamming things left and right.

Allison didn't want to deal with whatever that was until she finished the article. She was on the second to last paragraph when Remy was standing before her.

The younger girl didn't wait more than a second before she slammed Allison's laptop shut and took it from her lap, "I'm going to bed." She said as she walked, laptop in hand to the bedroom.

Allison stared at where she had been for a moment or two then stood up and walked like she was on a mission, "What the hell was _THAT_?" Allison pointed to the living room then looked around for her laptop, "Where's my computer?"

"Why the fuck does it matter?" Remy had already changed and was climbing in bed.

"Because I was reading something! It pertains to our new case!" She said defensively.

"No it fucking didn't." Remy gave her girlfriend a glare, "It pertains to your pussy getting wet!" She immediately turned on her stomach and pulled the covers over her head.

"WOAH! WHAT?" Allison didn't move. She just stood there at the foot of the bed planted…rooted actually. The only movement she made was crossing her arms. She didn't yell when she spoke again, "Rem?"

"Oh come off it Al!" Remy sat up and stared at her, "He's given you like 612 minigasms since you guys have taken the case! I can only imagine what will happen when he's healthy!" She then burrowed back into the cocoon she had made.

Allison bit her lips to hold in her laugh. She had never seen Remy _this_ jealous. She was doing her best to hide her laugh as she walked over to covered body. She hopped on the bed and onto her girlfriend. She fought with her until Remy released the covers to her face, and Allison kissed wherever her lips landed.

"AL! That's my eyeball! And my nose! Get off!" Remy tried to wiggle out from under her girlfriend, but the girl was suctioned to her.

"You're so jealous!" Allison now laughed.

"Am not! I'm fucking pissed off!" Remy tried and failed to burrow away from her.

"Yes you are!" Allison clung to her, "You're jealous. You think I'm going to fall for him? Really?" she pulled a 'really?' to a 'Seth and Amy' level. "Really? How can you possibly think that? Do you know how ridiculous that is?" Allison loosened a little to get the girl out from the covers, "I'm not going to go for him. First of all, he smells of pee…and the wrong end of a dog and he's got scruff right here…" She rubbed her hand all over Remy's face.

"Al!" Remy tried to get away again.

"And he's got hair and moobies where there should be lady bits…" Allison kissed Remy's hair…Remy was finally relaxing enough to let Allison settle on her.

"Moobies? Really?"

"You're the one that taught it to me…" She kissed Remy, "Man boobies." She laughed in her girlfriend's ear.

"Yeah…whatever." Remy tried to both snuggle with Allison and burrow into the bed.

"Are you jealous still?" Allison questioned Remy's movement, "Honey…"

"I'll admit I'm jealous when you admit you kind of want to jump him and if I weren't around you'd totally try!" Remy bargained.

"Well if that's how you feel…" Allison got off.

"Hey, what? Where are you going?" Remy finally came out from under the covers.

"Well, you're in one of those moods where you're only going to be able to talk and fixate on Dr. Charles until he's gone. I'm not going to admit something that's not in the slightest bit true and you're not going to let up…So…guess what you just got yourself, Honey."

"What?" Remy looked at her like a puppy. Allison didn't answer. She just got up, looked under her bed, found her computer then packed it away in her briefcase. Then she went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. "Al?" Remy leaned over to look into the bathroom to see her girlfriend brushing her teeth. "Allis—" Allison gave her a glare, "—son.." She scrunched her face, "You're really giving me the silent treatment?" Allison spit, washed her mouth out, turn to her girlfriend, crossed her arms and cocked her brow, "For how long." The cocked brow turned double as the older brunette gave her a look that told her how long, "Until the end of the case?" Remy rolled her eyes and flopped on the bed again. She burrowed her way back into a cocoon and humphed.

Allison didn't talk to her that night and was gone the next day when Remy got up to go to work, "Oh son of a bitch…How the hell am I the one in the bitch house?" was Remy's thoughts when she first woke up and found the cool sheets of her lover's side. She got ready and sullenly made her way to work.

~0~0~

Allison didn't answer her girlfriend's incessant texting and call that day. She walked into Dr. Charles' room with a wheelchair when her phone once again started buzzing. She rolled her eyes and quickly ended the call. She text her girlfriend, 'Stop! I have this job, which means I have to keep my phone on. That's the only reason you're getting through. If you call or text one more time…' She figured that'd be enough to ward Remy from her phone for at least a while. She smiled her 'Cameron' smile and spoke, "Have a seat Dr. Charles."

As she wheeled them to the elevator, she began talking to him about the pacemaker he was going to need to wear. As soon as he stood up and gave the chair to the old woman, she knew her girlfriend might have been a little more right than she knew. She shook her head at that thought and concentrated on getting Sebastian to the right place.

When he asked her on a date…she really wanted to roll her eyes at herself, _God damn it, Remy was right…_ She tried to kindly reject him, "Are you asking me to Africa or on a date?" She joked.

As the conversation progressed she had to internally berate herself, _How the fuck is she always right? I just need to listen to her from now on and apologize when she gets pissy._ Sebastian then threw up,_ Oh! Ew! Son of a bitch!_ And then he fell forward, and Cameron on instinct tried to catch him,_ Oh shit going down!_, "Call a code!"

~0~0~

Cameron crossed her arms as she told the boys that it was not what they thought it was.

House gave her a look, "Well, thank God we found out before we put the pacemaker in. And thank God you dragged him into a stairwell to get his heart racing."

Cameron gave him a look right back, "We were taking the stairs. They keep them in the stairwell."

At this point, Chase started in on his jealous opinion of Dr. Charles and Cameron snapped at him. _Why the fuck does everyone think I want him? I don't!...Now that I've figured out I did kind of like him and the added attention…I'm a horrible human being._

~0~0~

Cameron and Chase were in the lab, "He asked me out."

"I'm shocked." Chase replied sarcastically, then turned and looked at her and sobered, "I'm shocked when patients don't ask you out."

Cameron ignored that, "He also asked me to come to Africa."

Chase shook his head, almost wanting to roll his eyes, "Boy, he moves fast."

"I think the two questions had two different objectives." Cameron said seriously.

Chase took in that statement, "Well, do you like him?"

Cameron had to play her straight, single doctor self, "Good looking single guy, genius doctor, cares about the world…"

"I take it you said no." Chase again said sarcastically.

Cameron gave him a look, "You think I'm that hung up on rules and—"

"He's not House." Chase interrupted her.

_Son of a bitch. Why do you keep fixating on the fact that I went on a date with the dude? I haven't done anything with him since..that you know of. Fuck you, Chase, you're just a horn dog that thinks I'm single…and not into pussy as much as he is…oh fuck I hate that word….He pissed me off so much I ranted a word I don't even like. Go fuck yourself Chase!—Oh my God he has TB!_

~0~0~

Allison reluctantly put the phone to her ear. She had text her girlfriend earlier and told her she was able to call her or text her whenever… She knew that Remy would know that she realized Remy was right. So, at least her girlfriend waited until the end of the day. She slipped into an empty bathroom and locked the door.

"Hi." She had a tone in her voice that told Remy everything.

"Hey Baby." Remy replied cockily. "I have something to say." She turned serious.

"What?" Allison rolled her eyes.

"I was very, very jealous of Dr. Charles. He put thoughts in my head that every person does when they show attraction and you kind of flirt back even when you don't realize you do."

The older brunette laughed at her girlfriend, "Baby?"

"Yeah, Honey?"

"I'm sorry." She took a breath. Remy knew how hard this was for her to admit that she was wrong…her apology was real. She opened her mouth to speak, but Allison started talking again, "I love you."

"I know." Remy was grinning like a fool…and Allison knew it, "I love you too."

"Even after that pointless silent treatment?"

"Even more after that pointless silent treatment…I'm just pretending in my head that you're saving your voice."

"Saving my voice? For what?" Allison asked.

"For tonight. Meet me at my place when you get off…I'll be sure to get you off as well."

"RE—" Allison realized that someone could be waiting for the bathroom, "my!" Then Allison thought about the last time they had made love…it had actually been a while for them, "Don't make promises you can't keep…"

"Baby, who are you talking to? You know I got all kinds of tricks up my sleeves…and in my pants…"

Allison laughed, "Okay, okay, alright. You're right…you're really right." She added after considering Remy's statement, "I will see you in a bit. I'm walking out of work."

"Mmm, good. I'm already home…hurry up." Remy said in _that _voice.

"I will. By Sweetie." Allison spoke quietly then hung up.

She walked out of the bathroom and went to the office to grab her stuff. House was at the elevator when she got there. He gave her a curious look as they got on and rode down.

After they exited the lift and began walking to the exit, House started talking, "Are you gonna go out with him?"

Cameron gave him a curious look, "Is that any of your business?"

"Nope."

"I don't think so." Cameron said after a moment.

"Two days ago you were holding his hand. What's changed?" He gave her his own curious look.

"He practically lives in Africa," She looked at the ground trying to figure out why this conversation was happening…he knew she was gay... "There's no future."

"On the other hand, maybe there's too much of a future now." He looked over at her, "You weren't attracted to him because he was prepared to die for a cause, you were attracted to him because he was actually doing it."

Cameron rolled her eyes, "Right. It's that simple."

House stopped walking, "That was simple?"

"I put a label on them and go from there."

"Everybody does it. We are who people think we are. People think he's a great doctor so they give him stuff."

"He is a great doctor." Cameron said in a 'duh' tone.

"The reality is irrelevant." House looked into the clinic and saw Cecelia sitting there. "I'll prove it. People who know me see me as an ass, treat me as an ass. People who don't know me see a cripple, treat me as a cripple. What kind of selfish jerk wouldn't take advantage of that fact?" House walked into the clinic and 'accidentally' stomped on Cecilia's toe.

Cameron watched this entire exchange curiously, she observed as House proved his point. She shook her head with laughter. She waited for him to come back around to her so they could continue their conversation.

House rounded back to her and didn't wait for her to comment. He was back to the original 'why aren't you going on a date with him' question, "Or did you not go for him because he's a man with a penis and you're seeing a girl with a vagina?"

Cameron gave him a wary look. He knew she was gay…he didn't know she was seeing someone, "What?"

"I saw you. I saw her pick you up two weeks ago after death row guy and cancer girl." She stopped and stared, not knowing what to do, "Don't worry. I'm not going to ask you any questions so you won't have to tell me anymore lies." He starts to walk off, "You know…for now."

Allison let out a breath, "Holy shit…"


	11. Daddy's Boy

**AN: Alrighty! Thank so much my reviewers! I am trying to diligently work on this piece, but other stuff keeps getting in my way! Like school! Stupid school! I will graduate from you yet, College! Anyways, as soon as I get the chapters done, I will be posting them! And hopefully there will be a lot of chapters posted this week…I'm hoping at least one a day…possibly two. It's my spring break and all I want to do is write and write and maybe watch some TV and then write…. However, that shouldn't stop you all from reviewing! If I don't feel like people like it, I won't be so motivated to get it done!...We've had this talk before though….Anyways….here you go!**

Daddy's Boy

After getting that call from his mother, and knowing that the ducklings heard it, House was a little on edge. He hadn't seen Cameron in a while and her suspected she was up to something.

~0~

Cameron….was up to something. Right now, she was in the stairwell talking quietly on her phone to Remy, "But Honey…it was just _so_ weird. Hearing him talk to his mother? He told her he had a meeting that he couldn't get out of…he can't lie to her, at least that's what he said…Well, he told us he has dinner with Wilson. I'm going to tell Wilson to cancel their plans…Would that be so wrong if I happened to join in? I think I'll ask Cuddy as well…I am not a real bitch!...Well…Yeah I know..I'm still going to have Wilson cancel, he should see his mom…Don't bring my family issues or yours into this, he loves his mom, I can tell!...Remy!...Fine!..." She smiled at Remy's next response, "Have you learned nothing of our years together? Of course I'm going to still have Wilson cancel…"

~0~

Nevertheless here House was with the black one and the pretty one, still annoyed at their patient and his father, "Are these people completely incapable of telling the truth to each other?"

"He went to Jamaica with his friends" Chase responded.

House sighed, "No wonder he lied. Children aren't supposed to have good times."

Foreman now entered the conversation, "One of his friends flew them down. Carnell's dad has this thing about him accepting stuff from rich friends. Wants him to remember who he is, where he came from."

Cameron chose this moment to come in. House looked at her suspiciously, "Where have you been?"

Cameron gave House a slightly defensive look, "Making dinner plans, what's up?"

House limped over to her, "With who?" He was still suspicious.

The other two men thought it a bit odd two, but the suspected with it being Cameron…and with Cameron's curiosity…and the fact that it was again, Cameron…they assumed it had something to do with House's parents.

Cameron smirked…only enough that House could see it, "You know…" She led him to believe it was her 'new' lady friend.

House stared at her a moment longer and decided it was an acceptable answer…he didn't believe for a minute it was with who she alluded to, but he accepted it and moved on.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron had been sent to Manhattan. She figured it was House's punishment because she knew he knew she wasn't really referring to Remy. She knew that he decided that if she was going to make him go to dinner with his parents and whoever else she invited, he was going to send her far, far away to do grunt work and not get to have the hot lesbian sex, or whatever it is he presumes they do.

So, here she was sitting in Taddy's office listening to excuse after excuse.

"We all had headaches, nausea, vomiting. You know, we figured it was connected to the massive amounts of drinking. What, you think what happened to Carnell had something to do with the trip?" He asked after finally beginning to answer her question.

"Don't know, you haven't had any unexplained pain or strange feelings since you got back?"

"Nope, except for a little athlete's foot I'm fine."

Cameron paused and looked at him, "Can I see it?"

"See what?"

"Your feet. There's a common parasite in Jamaica that can resemble foot fungus."

Taddy was starting to get obviously uncomfortable, "It's not really my feet. You know, I figured fungus is fungus. It's my groin."

Cameron gave him her classic, 'nothing men do phases me in the least', blank look then said, "I'm going to need to take a look at that."

Taddy was freaking out a little bit, "Now?"

Cameron wanted to roll her eyes so bad, but she had to be professional, "Unless you want to come down to the hospital with me."

"No, no, I can't. I mean, I just started two days ago, we're right in the middle of a big mer—"

"Then drop your pants." Cameron ordered.

Taddy gave her a look, thought about his options then stood up and did as Cameron asked. Cameron walked around the desk putting on her latex gloves to check out the 'athlete's penis'. It was of course, during this moment, that an older man, assumedly Taddy's boss came in without knocking.

"Riley I need the- What the hell's going on here?" The boss man crossed his arms.

Taddy had his head turned and his arms up a little bit, as if he was on a high school band trip and the parents were calling for a hand check, "She's a doctor!"

Cameron, looked up, and started speaking calmly, "I'm a doctor, he has a rash and a friend of his is—"

"Right, well, as soon as she's done treating your rash, I need the numbers on deport technology." He interrupted and gave Cameron a leer that made her shiver in disgust.

"Yes sir."

Taddy's boss was still looking at Cameron, "And err... doctor why don't you leave a card on your way out?" He closed the door before she could respond.

She looked up at Teddy and he shrugged.

~0~

Cameron walked into Remy's apartment after she had gone to her own to pack for the next day and shower. Remy was waiting up for her. She was reading her 'go to' book, _Fried Green Tomatoes at Whistle Stop Café_. Allison threw her bag down and crossed her arms as she leaned against the doorway of the bedroom and took in her girlfriend…her Utopia.

Remy looked up at her. She smiled and shut the book. She'd read it so many times it really didn't matter if she lost her place. She threw it on the night stand, "Hey Baby." Remy whispered…she felt that it was supposed to be a quiet time.

"Hi." Allison whispered back as she took off her shoes—which were the heels she was wearing the next day—and walked over to Remy in her PJs. She took the covers off Remy's lap and replaced them with her own body. She took Remy's face in both of her hands and kissed her good. "I feel like I haven't _seen_ you in forever." She said quietly, sentimentally.

Remy grinned, "I know." She nodded, "But it's the price we're paying, right?" Remy was talking in the same quiet tone as her girlfriend.

Allison just nodded. She leaned in and kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Remy wrapped her arms around Allison's middle and hugged her tight, "Mmm, tell me about your day…why you're so late…?"

"I had to go to Manhattan…" Allison rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Remy cocked her head.

"Yeah. I think House is punishing me before I punish him…he knows that I was trying to get him to go to dinner with his parents…so he sent me to Manhattan to talk to one of our patients friends…" She rolled her eyes again, "Ended up taking a sample of penis fungus…his boss walked in and asked me to leave my card on the way out…"

This was when the quiet mood was shattered. Remy cackled her loud, obnoxious, amazingly adorable cackle. Allison tried to push away from her and roll onto her side of the bed, but Remy held her close, "No! I'm sorry honey, but that's funny! And a little bit of karma for what you're doing to House that the asshole thought you were a whore…probably a very, very expensive whore," Remy grinned and let her hands roam up Allison's sides, "…one that would take weeks to pay off…" She brought her hands back down, then started to rubbed up again, but this time she started taking Allison's shirt with them. She didn't raise it over her head, just enough to touch and feel Allison's stomach…God she loved her lady's stomach, "That's what I would think if I thought you were a whore…I would think that you would cost more than I make in four years…but oh how good it would be to be indebted to you for that time, mmm…" Remy leaned forward and kissed her neck.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah…you're much to perfect to be any regular 'lady of the night'."

Allison laughed and pushed Remy's face from her neck, "Lady of the night?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you prefer 'dirty trollop?'"

Allison hmphed, "No…" She looked at Remy, "Baby-Honey?"

"Yes Dear?" Remy looked at her.

Allison leaned in and whispered, "Are you going to be too tired tomorrow if you make love to me right now?"

Remy shook her head almost violently, "No Dear."

Allison grinned, "Then will you please make love to me?"

Remy grinned wider than her counterpart and leaned up for a kiss, "Yes Dear!" She said enthusiastically.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

When it came down to the dinner with House's parents. And when Cameron actually saw him interacting with them…She couldn't do that to her friend House…she would have loved to do it to her boss House…. But ever since their 'date' ever since they decided to try this 'friend' thing out… She couldn't do that to him. So she refused their offer. He looked at her like he was grateful…he even nodded his thanks to her.

Then later, when she found him to tell him about the treatment, he nodded, and sincerely thanked her, "Thank you. For not eating."

Cameron sat down next to him and looked at him, "It was none of my business."

He nodded, "They seem perfectly pleasant don't they? They are. He was a marine pilot. She was a housewife. Married 47 years. They had one child. Mom was just like everyone else, nice enough, great sense of humor, hates confrontation. My dad's just like you. Not the caring 'til your eyes pop out part, just the insane moral compass that won't let you lie to anybody about anything. It's a great quality for boy scouts and police witnesses. Crappy quality for a dad."

That struck Cameron a little harder than it probably should have. She didn't want to remind House of his father. She didn't tell the truth no matter what…she knew that…he would find out eventually…probably. But, she needed him to know it now, "You know I've lied to you before. I've lied around the office a lot. And I'll lie again and keep lying until I feel…protected, I guess." She shrugged.

"Protected?"

"Yeah. There are things about me that I will _not_ let just anyone know. I only tell things about myself when I feel safe, or like I won't have to worry with the shit hits the fan because I won't get hit, because I'll be protected. You of all people should have been the last person to know that I'm gay…You knew that. You also knew that I told you because I felt safe with you. I don't feel so safe that I can share everything about me…that's why I lie."

"You don't lie…you keep things secret. You let people assume."

Cameron smiled her classic 'Cameron smile', "…We're…friends. I wouldn't want to be associated with something you seem to loathe." She stood up to leave, "And you give me more credit than I'm owed. My compass isn't as moral as you think…it's just the biggest in the office." With that, she walked out of the office. She knew House wasn't confused by anything she said. She knew he knew what she meant.


	12. Hunting

**AN: As promised, another day, another chapter, another episode done! Hope you guys like this! Please let me know your likes and dislikes! I will take them all into consideration! I swear!**

**Oh, PS! This one is very, very much episode based…mainly because it is Cameron-centric…which is why it's a bit longer than usual.**

Hunting

Cameron would love to be anywhere but here. She hadn't talked to Remy in three damn days. She didn't want to talk to her…but that's really all she wanted. They had been fighting…again. And Remy walked out to cool down…again. And here Cameron was trying not to think of her, trying to think of anything else, but unfortunately, she was here…in the hospital, with her hand under the blankets of a very flamboyantly gay photographer. And unfortunately, not even he could cheer her up.

"Your lymph nodes aren't swollen. That's good." she said plainly.

"Maybe Dr. Chase should check." Kalvin said smirking the Australian's direction.

Chase looked a little uncomfortable, "Sorry mate, hands full."

"He's too pretty to be straight. You ever done any modeling?"

Chase gave him a look, "Does anyone actually fall for that line?"

"Everyday. Why do you think I became a photographer? I'm guessing you guys didn't think about dating on career day?"

Cameron decided this was distracting enough from Remy…but not really—Nevertheless! She joined in conversation anyways, "I love my job."

Kalvin gave her an odd look, "Really? You seem more the 'find it exceptionally satisfying' type."

"I'm not sure there's a difference." _Fuck! Gay men ALWAYS know!_ she thought. She changed the subject, "Your mom died of diabetes, how's your dad's health?"

Kalvin did not look happy to be talking about his father, "Last I heard, he had cirrhosis. Love, is love, satisfying is social validation, fun can wait."

Cameron looked at him, "I have fun." _Just not when my girlfriend is pissed off and is away from me for more than a few days…_

Chase was smirking a little…he didn't know her in the least, that little Australian fucker! "Yeah, she's got some scheduled for February." He said sarcastically, "Last you heard? Your father?"

Kalvin rolled his eyes, "He threw me out when I was 16. It's just as well, I got tired of getting BB guns for my birthday when I'd asked for a Barbie."

"Dads can be real sweethearts." Chase replied, obviously hating his own father in that moment.

"Mmm, sensitive, AND cute.." Kalvin looked to Cameron

Cameron paused for a split second, _ Wow his gaydar is __off__!_ She thought as she looked from Kalvin to Chase, "He's…cute…" She said a little awkwardly then walked out of the room.

She pulled out her phone, hoping Remy had text her and told her she was cool. _Baby, please_.. She just wanted the fight to be over…She knew that if she went to her though, that Remy would just pull even further. She huffed out a sigh and went off to try to bury herself in the lab.

~0~0~0~0~

Cameron was back in Kalvin's room, "Your tox screen came back positive for—"

"Crystal meth aaand ecstasy." Kalvin said…he was almost happy about it.

Cameron was starting to get more and more distracted with Kalvin. She didn't understand why he lived the way he did. She put on her mom voice, "Recreational drugs are dangerous to begin with, but for someone with HIV..."

Kalvin looked up at her in a 'yes mom, I know' kind of way, "I didn't mistake them for vitamins. I'm a P&P boy. Party and Play. Drugs and sex." He started coughing, "You don't approve?"

Cameron gave him an obvious look, "Does the sex include condoms?"

"If he's negative, sure. If he's positive," He shrugged, "... why put on a raincoat if you're already wet?"

Cameron's jaw dropped a little before she started her lecture, "You could get hepatitis or another strain of HIV—"

"Or I could get hit by a bus!" He interrupted her.

"AIDS isn't a death sentence anymore!" She said sternly. She didn't understand why he was throwing his life away…Remy wasn't even _this_ dangerous…she didn't do this shit anymore… Cameron wanted to close her eyes. She wanted to walk away and curl up in a ball, but Kalvin started talking again.

"I don't want to have any regrets…" He started coughing…like hardcore cough.

Cameron looked at him concerned, "How long have you been coughing?"

"About an hour or so."

Cameron poured him some water, "Try to take a deep breath."

Kalvin began to, but he checked the hand he'd been using to cover his mouth…

"What is it?" Cameron asked.

"I think its blood." he started coughing again and then spat blood on Cameron's face.

Cameron looked at him a bit shocked.

~0~

The next thing she knew she was sitting in a room with another doctor of the hospital, "I recommend post-exposure prophylaxis. Your chances of conversion are slim, but I'd like to put you on three antiviral medications. Finavir, zidovudine and lamivudine. There are side effects: headache, nausea, vivid dreaming. You'll be tested for HIV in 6 weeks, 3 months, 6 months..."

The rest of the day was a little crazy. She took a shower and put on some scrubs. She walked in to hear the last bit of Chase's suggestion, "Wegener's granulomatosis?"

"Wegener's would have responded to the steroids." She supplied, wanting the day to just…end. Wanting her fight with Remy to just…end…She just wanted Remy to hold her and tell her it was going to be fine.

"Maybe you should go home, take the rest of the day…" Chase put a hand on her shoulder, but she pulled away, shrugging it off.

"I'm fine." She gave him a hard warning look.

House looked between Cameron and Chase. He smirked, "Oh this is good, he's pretending to care, you're pretending not to."

Cameron got them all back on track and they were sent to do their duckling duties.

~0~

Cameron and Chase were searching Kalvin's apartment, "No drugs in here. I'll take the bathroom."

"How about a drink after work? Take your mind off what happened…"

Cameron paused, _ Are you __fucking kidding me__? You're really asking me out right now? Really?...Really?_

"Cameron?" Chase turned when she didn't answer.

"I might have HIV, a drink's not going to wash it away."

"There's like zero chance of you contracting the virus." He supplied the logical explanation.

Cameron stayed as calm as possible, "Big difference between 'like zero' and 'zero'…"

"What did the infection control guy tell you?"

"He was very reassuring, kept reminding me that the hospital covers all my medical costs. Apparently forgot to mention that if I do test positive, that they'll pass it on to legal and legal will dig up any dirt they can trying to prove that I'm a drug user or a tramp, and that's why I have HIV…" _Or they'll find out about Remy and a whole other republicans against gay people thing will hatch…_

"It's not like they're going to find anything, right?"

Cameron raised her brow, "…Right."

~0~0~

Chase and Cameron went back to the hospital with a possible new diagnosis. They followed House as he made his way to the clinic.

"Kalvin's a photographer. The broken bulbs were props. Glass is from 1930's fluorescent." Chase said.

Cameron supplied more to the theory, "Some of the bulbs have date stamps."

"Pre-World War 2 fluorescent bulbs contained large amounts of beryllium. Beryllium dust inflames the lungs, they get rigid, patient can't breathe." House gave Chase a questioning look, "My father co-authored a paper on acute berylliosis."

House wiped his brow, "Phew! For a moment there I thought you were smart. Cameron, get a biopsy of Calvin's lung tissue. I want a spectrographic analysis."

"I can handle it." Chase tried.

House gave Cameron a look, "No reason to risk exposing the entire team. Then who would I torment?"

Cameron clenched her jaw and walked off to do the test.

"I'm sorry. About what happened." This was for some reason hard for Kalvin to get out.

Cameron ignored him, "It's best not to talk. You're going to feel a sharp pinch. This actually is going to grab a piece of your lung." She said as she did the procedure.

Kalvin couldn't stop talking though, once he started, "What were you guys looking for at my hotel?"

"Your drugs. Thought maybe you'd used toxic meth. We'll know if you're exposed to beryllium in a few hours."

"Well if you're still curious, it's in my bag over there on the chair."

Cameron: gave him a shocked look, "You brought drugs into the hospital? Glad I wasted my time at your hotel." She finished on a sarcastic note.

"I told you I used, you didn't ask me for a sample. You're not pissed about this, you're mad because I coughed blood on you."

"That was an accident." Cameron said sternly…she was still trying to get that into her own head.

"Oh, would you stop being nice! It's useless and worse, it's boring. Get angry! I had one stupid night, I end…end up with HIV, do you have any idea how pissed off I was?"

Cameron clenched her jaw tight, "This wasn't your fault." She sounded a lot smaller than she meant to.

~0~

They were all in the main office, doing yet another differential, when Cameron started her rant of wanting everyone to live and not have cancer, "Lymphoma's a death sentence, Sarcoidosis is treatable."

"So's an ear infection, but since he didn't test positive for that either..." House said in his usual sarcastic manner.

Cameron glared at him, "I wanna do the Kveim-Siltzbach test."

House, again sputtered out sarcastically, "Do you have any idea how much paperwork Cuddy is going to need signed?" When Cameron didn't budge, House looked back to her, "Do it."

The boys filed out of the room leaving Cameron and House as she gathered her things.

"So... how is the patient's father?"

Cameron gave House a look, "Uh..."

House rolled his eyes, "Tell my dad I'm sorry? Might as well wave the red flag at a bull!"

Cameron looked down, sad at her answer, "He's not coming."

"Well it's not a tragedy, dad doesn't want to see him, he doesn't want to see the dad. You're the only one who wants them together."

"He asked!" Cameron defended.

"He thought he was dying. Dying people lie too. Wish they'd work less, they'd been nicer, they'd opened orphanages for kittens. If you really want to do something, you do it, you don't save it for sound byte."

That one hit Cameron close to home. She _needed_ Remy now. "What did you say when you thought you were dying?" Cameron crossed her arms, but made an obvious effort not to 'clench' in front of him.

House gave her a look. He didn't answer. Then something came to him as it always did, "On the other hand, his dad tossed him out. So what's our guy want to apologize for?"

"Everybody has regrets…"

~0~

Cameron was once again back in Kalvin's room yet again, "The growths in your lungs and heart are sarcoid, your body will recognise this material and we'll see a reaction on your arm." She said as she injected the needle into his arm, "Did you really want to see your dad?"

Kalvin looked up at her, "Did you call him?" Cameron shook her head, "Thanks. He would have come, try to straighten me out. How are you holding up?"

Cameron gave him an annoyed look, "I'm fine."

Kalvin half-smiled, "Convincing. What did you do with my drugs?"

"The lab disposes of them after analysis." Was Cameron's simple explanation.

"Too bad. They could have done you some good…"

Cameron felt his stare, "Not really my thing."

"You know I hope you don't have it, but getting HIV might have been the best thing that ever happened to me. I used to be a good boy. Never wanted to piss anybody off... playing by the rules makes everybody else happy. Now I'm happy." He looked at Cameron and gave her a smile that she couldn't help but return.

~0~0~0~0~

Allison finally gave in. All of House's talk and all of Kalvin's…whatever it was Kalvin did got to her. She listened to them both. She gave in. She tried to call Remy, but she needed some encouragement…so she took the drugs first.

Remy heard the sound of Allison's voice. She knew something was up. She didn't quite understand exactly what…if she hadn't been a stubborn idiot for the past week or so, she would know what's really bothering her girlfriend. She had _never_ heard that tone before. She sounded… She didn't know.

Remy climbed the stairs two at a time and didn't pause when she opened Cameron's door, but she ran into the door because of her chain lock.

Allison walked over to the door, unlocked it and pulled Remy inside, "Come on in."

She pushed Remy against the wall and started kissing her. At first Remy wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, but she realized quite quickly that something was off.

She pushed Allison from her and looked her in the eyes…she had seen her fair share of eyes just like her girlfriend's were then. She had just never seen them on her girlfriend, "Are you high?"

Cameron grinned and stayed two inches from Remy's face, "Uh huh." She breathed out as she started to take Remy's jacket off.

Chase: I thought you disposed of the drugs

"No… No, Honey… slow down... your pupils are dilated!" Remy tried

"Come on Rem… nothing's stopped you from fucking me before… Don't do this to me now."

Remy was attacked with Allison's kissed again…it had been too long. It took everything for her to stop. "No, Baby…come on." She grabbed Allison's hands and held her down.

They struggled to the ground, but eventually, Allison gave in and started crying. _Oh this is so not going to be a nice high…_ Remy thought as she brought her to the bedroom.

Hours later, Remy was still awake. She stroked Allison's hair and did everything she could to make sure her girlfriend would be okay until she was at least competent enough to talk to her frankly. She disposed of the drugs…got them out of the apartment and came back to stroke hair and wait some more.

Allison had fallen asleep. Remy wrapped her body around her girlfriend's and waited. Allison woke up once more and felt all over Remy…not in a dirty way, just making sure she was really there. She kissed her once…she knew that was all Remy was going to allow, so she tried to make it good.

She pulled from the younger doctor. "Our patient is a flamboyantly gay photographer that loves to 'party and play'…he has HIV." She said quietly as she sat up.

Remy did nothing, she just put her hand on Allison's back and rubbed it.

Allison was still talking quietly, "He was coughing a few days ago and his blood spattered in my face…it got in my eye and mouth."

Remy looked up and bit her lip. She felt like an ass, "Why didn't you call me sooner?"

Allison shrugged, "I didn't want to bother you…Didn't want to push you further away than you already were. Logically, nothing will come of it. The doctor I spoke to said my chances are practically zero."

"Baby, Darlin'…there's a big difference between 'zero' and 'practically zero'…" Remy sat up now and settled against the headboard. She pulled her girlfriend in between her legs and held her. Allison started crying again, "What's wrong? Just everything?" she tried her best to sooth her. She place kissed on Allison's neck and held her close.

Allison shook her head, "No…I said that to Chase when he said that to me…right before he asked me out…then twice more later." She said through a sob.

Remy had to smile at that, "Sweetie…you know that I love you more than anything in the world. You know that if you called me, I would have been here in a heart beat…especially if you told me some stupid asshole with a pretentious accent is trying to get into your vulnerable pants…"

"Not when you're as mad as you were! You wouldn't have let me get to the point of trying to explain. And you would have ignored my texts and voicemails…" Allison said.

"Well…that's because I'm an ass." Remy replied, "You could've come over and made me listen to you…you did that one time remember?" Remy tried to cheer her up.

"Mmm," Allison nodded, the beginnings of a grin forming, "Yeah…maybe I should just get naked every time we fight…when I do, it always seems to lead to make-up sex."

"Mmm, phenomenal make-up sex." Remy corrected.

"Mhmm…" Allison nodded, "Is that gonna happen now?" She looked at her.

"No Baby." Remy said…it felt like a knife was dragging over her as she did, "We need to get you better…I'm not going to take advantage of you in this state…"

Allison didn't respond, she just looked down and rolled off Remy and curled in a ball.

~0~0~

The next morning Cameron walked into the elevator. She looked like the hot mess she was. Her hair was everywhere…but it wasn't sex hair. She was pale, she had bags under her eyes…not the classiest she's ever been.

House's cane stopped the elevator from closing, "You're late. And hungover." He took Cameron in, "Or maybe not…"

Cameron was kind of jittery as she thought of a comeback..which was nothing. Then she looked down, "Why do you have a rat?"

House gave her a look, "Jealous?"

~0~0~

After a very bad encounter with Kalvin and his father, they were all in the differential room once more. Cameron, whose hair was still a hot mess and was still very pale and a bit jittery was pacing, "Kalvin lied!"

House watched her blankly as did the other two, "Yeah, that certainly is shocking…"

Cameron, along with her jittery pacing began speaking fast, "Mom's kidneys were failing, she needed a transplant, they tested Kalvin, he was a match. He was also positive for HIV, mom never found a qualified donor, she dies."

House was still following her with his eyes, it looked like him Chase and Foreman were watching a tennis match, "Tragic tale. Undercut slightly by the rapid fire delivery and constant movement. Too much coffee this morning?"

"He didn't kill her. Our bodies aren't donor farms for our parents…" Chase and his accent entered the conversation.

Foreman decided to join as well, "It's not 1980. We know how HIV is transmitted! If Kalvin got HIV through unprotected sex, dad has every right to be pissed!"

Cameron turned to him exasperated, "So you always use a condom?"

Foreman gave her a 'duh' look, "Uhh... yeah!"

House leaned down and provided his racist, yet entertaining reason, "Brother's on the down-low, got to."

Foreman nodded along, "Huh, not ready for any Foreman Juniors yet."

Cameron looked at House, "You?"

House gave her an interesting look, "Working girls are sticklers."

"And you, what about you?" Cameron was staring at Chase.

"I'm not an idiot." Chase said.

House gave him a look, "Obviously not. Who doesn't try to jump a vulnerable colleague multiple times when they have a chance?"

Cameron glared at House in her, 'DUDE! That was _private_ information' way. House glared at Chase who scooted further into his seat.

~0~0~

After everything that happened over the week, she was glad that at least one thing was better. She at least had Remy back. She was looking at herself in her mirror. She was trying to tell herself that she was going to be okay… Then Remy came in the bathroom. She looked at Allison, she took in her pajama clad appearance. She took a step forward and dropped a kiss on her shoulder.

"Everything is going to be okay…We're together." Remy whispered and kissed Allison's ear. Allison held Remy's face to her and nodded as Remy wrapped her arms around her. "Come on. Let's get ready. Another day, another patient for you…another exhausting ER shift for me." She patted Cameron's ass as she side-stepped her and started brushing her teeth.

Cameron took her pills for the day that were prescribed for her and marked another 'X' on her calendar. "Another day closer to my HIV test."

Remy spat the foam of the toothpaste and washed her mouth quickly before moving to hug her again, "I love you."…it was all she could say for sure.


	13. Deception

**AN: Okay, so for some reason, yesterday's notifications didn't get sent out until today…hopefully these get sent out today, otherwise it's a vicious cycle! Anyways, here is today's chapter! Oh, and the underlined portions are flashbacks…**

Deception

Allison would have been pacing back and forth Remy's living room, but it had been what felt like months without cuddling and kissing and touching and hugging…that fight from two weeks before had Allison and Remy even more touchy feely than they had ever been…it was a doozy and they were now making up for it.

She was straddling Remy's lap and fidgeting with her hands, "I just don't see why she didn't ask me! And I don't think what House or Chase said were real issues…" She complained.

"Hold on…House or _Chase_? You're really listening to Chase?"

"NO! I'm disagreeing with Chase!" Allison couldn't help the little smile that came when Remy's obvious jealousy seeped through.

"What did he say?" Remy asked.

Allison looked up, "Well…"

Cameron and Chase were sitting in the small lab, overlooking the procedure, "Cuddy tapped Foreman to run the department. I didn't even get asked."

"Neither did I."

Cameron gave him an incredulous look, "You were suspended."

Chase barely smirked his amusement, "I was kidding."

Cameron huffed, "It's the irony of women in charge, they don't like other women in charge." When Chase gave her a look, she questioned him, "What, you think it's something else?"

Chase was actually quite frank with Cameron a lot of the time, "You sabotaged yourself." He started, "You went on a date with House, you took a patient's illegal drugs. Putting you in charge of this department is like a law suit waiting to happen."

Cameron was still leaning towards incredulous as she said, "Yeah, they're really worried that I'm going to create a hostile work environment."

Chase considered this, "Maybe that's the problem. Being in charge means having to say no to House. Would you hire you for that?"

_Of fuck you! You would never say no to House either!_ Cameron thought as she turned back to the procedure.

"Mhmm, I'll bet you thought that…" Remy said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I will not give in to your taunting…that's what you want me to do." Allison held her chin up high…all Remy wanted to do was attached herself to her neck.

But she knew better when Cameron was venting about work, "Fine, fine, fine… So then what did House tell you?"

Cameron and House were walking out of the hospital, "Why do you think Cuddy picked Foreman over me? Have I done something wrong or if there's something I needed to improve on—"

"Would you shut up if I told you she wanted someone black?" House interrupted her.

Cameron was not distracted. She powered on, "How would you describe my leadership skills?"

House was frank with Cameron all the time…not just some of it, "Nonexistent. Otherwise excellent."

Cameron gave her version of a glare, "There's more to being a leader than being a jerk!"

"The world will never know." House told her sarcastically.

"Then her made me ride his bike with him because I had the idea of Munchausen's…Which it was the whole time!" Allison crossed her arms and gave her angry, pouty face that Remy adored, "He just thought she was interesting and was clouded by that…he didn't see it for what it was, and he didn't even say anything after we sent her on her way!" She pouted.

"Oh Honey…do you just want to be appreciated?" Remy sounded as if she were talking to a child, then her voice became very seductive, "I'll appreciate—Did you say you got on House's bike?" Her voice completely fell out of seduction.

Allison grinned and blushed a little, "He said it'd be faster…and it was." She said sheepishly, "It was really fun…"

Remy's nostrils were flaring, "You aren't allowed to ride with him again."

"Why? Because it's dangerous?" Allison gave her a look.

"NO!" Remy almost spat the word out, "Because you're the epitome of a double standard! You won't let me get one, but you'll ride one with anybody all willy nilly like! No fair!"

Allison gave her a look like she was going to argue, then as she thought about today and riding with House, she cocked her head and her look softened, "Maybe I needed to ride the back of one to see the fun of it…"

That was not what Remy was expected, "Are you saying you're mind has changed on the matter?"

"I'm saying, we can talk about it, but I'll still be uber nervous all the time…" Allison said still in thought.

Remy grinned and opened her mouth to respond, but Allison was back to ranting, "I just don't see why he ignored what was right in front of him! I mean really!"

Cameron and House were at Anica's place searching for something to prove either theory, "There's even books in the bathroom."

House responded, "Well, either she's very smart or she has a severe fiber deficiency."

Cameron ignored the last part of his statement, "She's got an appointment with her ophthalmologist on Tuesday and an appointment with her gynecologist on Thursday. Multiple appointments with multiple doctors…symptom of Munchausen's."

House gave her one of his classic looks, "Or… just thinking outside the box, here… She has a vagina, and trouble reading. There's three pairs of reading glasses, each with different prescriptions, which would be explained by a tumor pressing on the optic nerve."

Cameron crossed her arms and threw the look right back at him, "Because you're looking for her to have a tumor."

"And you are looking for…. A person with Munchausen's syndrome drinks battery acid; they don't go to an ophthalmologist to get their pupils dilated."

Cameron shrugged, "An ophthalmologist is a doctor. Attention is attention."

"How many hospitals have you contacted? Has one doctor said she's crazy? It's not Munchausen's!"

Cameron gave him her winning grin, "It's not your call."

"Ooooooooooooh! Got him!" Remy said, proud of her baby.

"And he still didn't see it! Normally, he would be _waiting_ on me to figure it out, so we could wait on Foreman and Chase to do so!"

Remy smirked, "So that pissed you off…then what happened."

"House got Foreman to believe him and then Foreman made me go have her sign for the next test…"

"Hi." Anica said as Cameron slammed a bottle of pills on the tray.

Cameron was very unhappy, "This is a consent form to stick a wire into your brain. It's important for hospitals to get these signed for procedures that are completely unnecessary."

Anica gave her a look, "Then why are you doing it?"

Cameron decided to tell her that she didn't believe her for a second, "Because you're mentally ill. You injected yourself with ACTH to induce Cushing's to get attention from doctors, and so far it's worked."

Anica swallowed hard, "I'd like to see another doctor."

"I'm not giving you what you want?" Cameron asked sarcastically.

"I don't want a bitch."

Cameron was actually a little proud that she had just been called a bitch, "Just sign the forms, okay? And I'll get out of here. Hopefully for you, whatever you injected yourself with won't wear off before you get the fun of a caring and concerned doctor cutting into your head."

~0~

Foreman looked at Cameron, "Patient being prepped for the Venus sampling?"

"Yeah. Mentally ill patient is right on track for a pointless procedure." She said with literally all the sarcasm in the world.

Foreman nodded his head with her sarcasm, "Yeah, we get your objection." The phone rang. Chase picked it up and gave it to him, "Foreman. Are you sure? That doesn't make any sense. Check it again." He hung up, "We got to delay the Venus sample."

Cameron smirked, "Why, her urine turning orange?"

"How would you know that?"

Cameron was now not even bothering hiding her glee, "Because that's what Rifampin does."

Chase gave her a confused look, "She's not on antibiotics."

"But if a Munchausen's patient thinks she's about to get busted, she sees pills labeled 'Dangerous: Might cause seizures,' she might grab a couple. And if that label were accidentally on a bottle of antibiotics and if that bottle was accidentally left in her room—"

Foreman interrupted her, "You set her up?"

"Might have." Cameron nodded, "It's Munchausen's. All this she did to herself."

"So you won out in the end." Remy gave her lady a smirk.

"Not yet…first I had to get bitched out. Before anyone would believe me…And even then it took until House decided to FINALLY agree that, yes, it was Munchausen's."

Anica was erratic, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about! I had a seizure, I'm sick, I need your help!"

Cameron gave her as sympathetic a look as she could muster…which being Cameron was rather easy, "Not from this department. The half-life of Rifampin is three hours, after that you'll get your psych referral, and your discharge papers."

Anica moved to defensive, total bitch mode fast, "You know, just because you stick your fingers down your throat doesn't mean the rest of us are screwed up."

Cameron tried not to look surprised or affected by her comment, "I guess when cooperation fails you move on to hostility."

"I didn't do this to myself."

With that, Cameron left.

Allison was quiet for a minute or two, "Do you think I need to gain some weight?" She looked up at Remy.

Remy gave her a surprised look, "What of course not, Honey…"

"Are you sure? She's not the only one that makes fun of my weight…House has said a couple things too."

"Like what?" Remy sat up straight. She wanted to walk up to him and punch him then walk away…he'd never know it was her…that thought made her a little bit happy.

"Like I need to eat a sandwich." She looked at her. "Baby, don't laugh! I'm being serious…do you think I need to gain some weight?"

Remy looked her over. She lifted Allison's shirt and looked at the flat and taut stomach. She felt Allison's strong thighs and intertwined their hands together, "I think that you are perfect the way you are. I think that if you want to gain some weight, then you can… I think that if women across the country heard this conversation, they would murder you…" This got the laugh from Allisonon she wanted. Then she turned back to a serious tone, "Honey, I really don't think you need to diet like you think that you do…I mean really with the vitamin and vegetable shake for breakfast…unless I get you to cook with me and we have real breakfast, and then the freakin' oatmeal and a kale shake for lunch—Baby, you don't need that shit…"

Allison considered her words, "I guess you're right…"

"You guess?" Remy squeezed her sides to get her attention. They shared a look, "So…real breakfast and real lunch along with a usually awesome dinner?...assuming we get to eat together?" Allison nodded, "Good…Now…How did House have his usual epiphany?"

"I'm not quite sure…All I know is that he convinced us finally that it was his favored disease…then he came in and said it was mine and that we needed to stop the radiation…then he cut into her bruises and said, 'I love the smell of puss in the morning…it smells like puss.' Then he said it was grapey and that we should all take a whiff…" Allison was making her 'yuck' face.

"That is disgusting." Remy said.

Allison nodded then all of the sudden she was latched onto Remy's neck. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Remy grinned at her.

"I love that you put up with me and my stories." Allison pulled a little so that she could look in her eyes.

Remy grinned, "Well…I love listening to your rants…and I love your cute little ranty faces you make."

Allison grinned and sobered, then whispered, "I missed you." In reference to a couple weeks before.

"I missed you too, Baby." Remy nodded and leaned up to kiss her, "No more fighting." Allison raised her brows and gave her an expectant look. Remy sighed and nodded, "Alright, no more fighting resulting in leaving for longer than a day at most."

"That sounds like a possibility. That first part…Honey do we fight too much?" she asked.

"No Baby, we're Ally and Noah…we tell each other when we're being arrogant daughters of bitches and pains in the asses…which we both are 99% of the time." She grinned at Cameron.

Cameron gasped, "You watched that movie while you were in your Remy cave, away from me!" Allison accused.

"Mmm, thrice!" Remy nodded.

Allison gave her a sad face, "I wanna watch…"

Remy grinned, "It's still in my bedroom DVD player…"

Allison clapped and got up, then pulled Remy up, "Mmm, Baby!" Allison said as she walked them to the bedroom, "You are so getting laid tonight!"

**AN: So…Cameron's diet…really Jen Morrison's diet…at least that's what Michigan Ave Magazine said… Anyways…let me know what you think..**


	14. Need to Know

**AN: Again….FF is being a little hussy! I'm not really sure if everyone can see what I put up, the day I put it up, but I do hope eventually it gets read! Here's today's chapter!**

Need to Know

"We need to talk about this." Wilson said as Cameron approached him and House.

"Gosh, wish I could." He said to Cameron, "How did the HIV test go? Did you study up?"

Cameron played off his question, "I rescheduled for this afternoon. We have a new patient. 34-year-old female. Movement disorder."

"Movement disorder? Fascinating." He said sarcastically as he made his way to his office.

"This isn't just gonna go away." Wilson told him.

"No. But maybe you will." House pushed his way inside the conference room.

"Probably suffered head trauma in the car accident. Trauma leads to the dyskinesia." Foreman said.

"According to her husband, the flailing started before she got anywhere near that car." Was Cameron's response.

"What does the flailing look like?" House waited for someone to actually fall for it.

Chase pressed the conversation on, "Her arms spasm uncontrollably and there's a mild facial twitch."

"Demonstration?" Again, he waited for someone to fall for it.

"You wanna know what it looks like, go see the patient." Foreman said in his very cranky, very impatient way.

House gave him an, 'I got you' look, "Ooo, snarky… Was he like this the whole time I was gone?"

Cameron didn't answer, instead she focused his attention back to the patient, "Patient's been on a fertility regimen for the last 13 months. Excess estrogen in the system could explain—"

House was still ignoring them for the most part, "Who finished the animal crackers?" He asked as he shook the empty box.

"Sudden movement disorder could be a symptom of Huntington's." Foreman ignored him.

House interrupted once more. He was sarcastically portraying housewife, "If you finish something, don't just put back the empty box, throw it out."

Cameron, after giving a classic roll of her eyes, denied the Huntington's diagnosis, "Huntington's takes a day to confirm. We should put her on Tamoxifen in case it is the fertility meds. Counteract the estrogen."

House now chose to respond to Cameron…he knew why Cameron was denying the Huntington's diagnosis, "It's a great idea, if you want to kill her baby." House took the marker and wrote, 'pregnancy' before continuing, "Movement disorder can present in the first trimester."

"She's not pregnant." Foreman said.

"Peeing on a stick is only 99% accurate. Get a real pregnancy test. You know, the one with the blood and the hormones and the rabbit." Foreman gave him the best glare he could muster, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's still your limo. Whaddya say, Miss Daisy?"

"Whatever you want." Foreman relented.

"Lame duck's done quacking."

"You quack, people shoot at you. Cuddy just put me here to make you miserable. Another two days, you can go back to making yourself miserable." Was the other man's explanation.

"Okay. Get an MRI. See if it's in her head, or her uterus." The duckling's started to make their way out, "You're gonna want to paralyze her…You run tests on a flailer, somebody's gonna lose an eye."

After learning that it wasn't their original thought and House wanting to put her on Huntington's meds before they even gave her the test… and just the fact that this whole thing was centered around Remy's possible disease, Cameron snuck out of her hospital and fled to Princeton General. She text Remy in the parking lot and told her she was on her way to her and she needed to see her immediately.

Allison walked through the ER like she owned the place, and once Remy saw her; she kept walking toward a hall that they had used before for conversation. Remy followed her. When Allison turned around to her, her expression wasn't readable.

"Al…Baby what's wrong?" She asked. She moved in to touch her, but she stopped short when she saw her girlfriend begin to clench.

"We got a new patient today…" Allison's voice was almost lost.

"Uh huh…why does that make you sad? You're usually excited, or at the very least passionate for one reason or another…" Remy cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms.

Allison looked at her, "She has a movement disorder." She looked at Remy who immediately turned her eyes to the wall, then the floor…then anywhere but back to her, "First thought?... Foreman said it for everyone… Huntington's." She bit her lip again, "First thing I did? Refuse to believe or think that idea for a second." She swallowed.

Remy looked at her then, "Honey…" She moved closer, and once she realized that this time, Allison was going to allow her touch, she pulled her in for a hug, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? It's not your patient…" Allison tried to avoid Remy's eyes now.

"But she is yours…and _I_ am your lover…and I might have what your patient might have…and I won't get myself tested and that bothers you." Remy looked at Allison's expression, "Don't look so surprised, Babe… we've been together for eight years…I think I know you by now… And don't think House didn't see right through you when you suggested whatever you suggested that wasn't Huntington's… that was a dead give away…" Allison pushed her into the wall, "Hey! I'm just saying…" Remy grinned at her and pulled her in by the hips, "Baby I'm sorry that I can't take the test to quell your feelings on the subject…I'm not sorry for probably dying earlier than most people."

Allison nodded. She glanced to Remy's eyes then back down. She pressed into before she looked back up at Remy.

"I have a 50/50 chance of not having it…" Remy tried to make that Allison Cameron frown go away.

"No, I know." Allison tried to say, but her voice was strained. She cleared her throat, "If you were a casino game, you'd have the best odds…" She gave her that grin that she knew Remy loved.

Remy laughed, "Yeah, I guess that's true!" She leaned in and kissed her, "I love you. I'm never gonna leave you. Not as long as I'm here on this earth, mentally compatible." She said quietly.

Allison nodded and leaned in and kissed her again. "I love you." Allison replied and hugged her close.

The next thing Allison knew, they were testing the mom for the cursed disease. She had to get out of there again. She had to breath. She went to the roof. She walked to the edge and leaned as far over it as she could without losing her balance. She needed to be anywhere but there. She closed her eyes. After a couple minutes, she moved to the ladder of the fire escape and sat down, one arm hooked around the ladder's side, holding on for dear life, the other wrapped around her, her legs dangling over the edge of the hospital. She heard the door push open and didn't bother to turn around.

She heard the distinct thump-step of House walking over to her. He leaned over the edge next her and looked out in the same direction she was, "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah… I just wasn't expecting to walk in this morning and hear that she was in fact in the middle of being tested for Huntington's…" She swallowed hard.

"That's why I tried to get it done with you not here." He didn't look at her still.

She did turn to him, shocked, "You…what?" She asked, her surprise not hiding.

"You heard me." He had a slight smirk to his lips.

"Why, Dr. House…" She leaned and nudged his shoulder, "Did you admit to doing something to spare someone else pain?"

House ignored her, "You know…you need to take that test." He said. He still wouldn't look at her.

"I know…"

"Are you going to?"

Cameron got up and turned from him. She started walking toward the door.

"You shouldn't do the same as your girlfriend. Don't find out when it's too late to do anything about it." He now decided to look at her.

She jutted her jaw to the side in thought. She looked up at him and nodded, then turned and walked back into the hospital.

~0~0~0~

House had had enough of Cameron's pity party. He would never explain to anyone why he pushed them when they're dealing with the most complicated ordeals…he wasn't even sure himself, but it was time to push the human sized teddy bear around.

He this right as he was sending them off, "So ultrasound her uterus this time. See if there's something there that doesn't look adorable in a onesie." He started following them out, swab in hand, "Cameron." He stopped her, but the other two kept walking, "I love you."

Cameron gave him both a look of surprised…and a look of total disgust. Her mouth opened, and her seized his opportunity, "And by that I mean…I like you in my life. I'd like to know how long you will be here… Get your results tomorrow."

~0~0~0~

Remy of course knew about this incident before anything else happened in the day. There was an immediate call…and an immediate calming down. Allison complained about how rude it was, and Remy had to tell her and remind her repeatedly what he told her after…that he cared about her…he liked her friendship and he wanted her to take care of herself.

Allison rolled her eyes as she thought about this as she walked into his office the next day.

"Something you need to see." House said as he held out the envelope. She looked at him nervously as she took it from him, "Knowing is always better than not knowing."

She opened the letter and read as House walked over to another stack of letters and grabbed an opened one.

Cameron gave him a confused look, "It's a referral request."

House turned back to her, "Right. HIV thing came in earlier." He held it out to her, "You're fine."

Cameron was incredulous, "You won't read your mail, but you'll open mine?"

"It said confidential. I wanted to know."

"The most important letter of my life, and you're still an ass." Cameron gave him as cutting a look as she could possibly give. "But you _love_ me." She prodded.

House gave her a sarcastic glance, "Comforting, isn't it?"

She sighed and nodded, "Yeah." She said was she walked out of the office.


	15. Skin Deep

**AN: Alright, I'm still not sure what's going on with FF anymore…but hopefully everyone is able to read! As always please let me know what you think? I will be using the rest of my break to plot out the rest of the story… So, hopefully, this will move right along!**

Skin Deep

Cameron was standing outside their new patient's room, "Since when do you voluntarily go see patients?"

House didn't bother trying to limp passed her, "Have you seen her?"

Cameron gave him a warning look, "She's fifteen."

He leaned hard on his cane, "Yeah but have you _seen_ her. You better hide your new girlfriend… If you don't, you might be one girlfriend less… Or she will since you're the one spending more time with Hottie McSupermodel…"

Cameron's voice was raised, "I am _not_—" She realized she was being loud, so she softened her voice and closed some distance between them so he could still hear her, "I am not going to cheat on my girlfriend!"

"Don't act so noble Cameron, it happens to the best of us." House patted her shoulder.

She crossed her arms, "The only reason it happens is because someone's not satisfied in the home…and believe me, my girlfriend and I are quite satisfied." She said.

"Oh really both sexually and intellectually satisfied?" He asked.

"For your information, she's a doctor as well! We have almost too much in common…almost." She decided to throw this next bit in to surprise him, "But what really keeps us together is the fact that she gives me the best lady head I've ever had, and I give her the best lady head she's ever had… So the answer to your question is, 'Yes' I am satisfied both intellectually and sexually." She crossed her arms.

"Okay, you're more hot to me right now than supermodel." He turned and looked in the room, then back to her, "Actually, since I don't know girlfriend's name or what she looks like, I'm picturing you with supermodel right now…"

House always had to win. Cameron's jaw dropped and she swatted his arm, "You're a pig! And again, I remind you. She's _fifteen_."

House sighed, "Yeah, but there's something about her. Something in her eyes, a kind maturity."

Cameron rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, she's an old soul. This is creepy even for you."

"She's a fashion model, on the cover of magazines. They hold her up as a sexual ideal; the law says we can't touch her for three more years… But in my mind, you, my little piece of lobby art, are touching her in all kinds of naughty places. How hypocritical is that?"

Cameron chose not to respond to that, "Did the history reveal anything, oh I don't know, medically relevant."

"History. Right, knew I was forgetting something. You should do one of those while you're writing the labs and the tox screen."

Cameron shook her head and went to go do the job House couldn't…more likely the job he wouldn't do. Remy was SO going to be hearing about this…

As time rolled on and the patient became worse…and of course after they found out about the fact that Daddy 'diddled her', Cameron had to speak her mind.

"We have to call child protective services."

"Doctor-patient confidentiality." Was House's excuse.

"Doesn't apply in abuse cases, you know that. We're mandated to report sexual abuse."

"Is it okay if I save her life first or do you want to make sure daddy doesn't get visitation rights to the grave site?" House gave her a sarcastic glare.

"Okay," Foreman interrupted, "Elevated proteins in her CSF could mean dozens of different things, viral encephalitis, CNSV."

"Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease." Chase suggested.

"So we're just gonna leave a child molester in the same room as his victim?" Cameron brought the conversation back around.

"It's got windows." House supplied, but Cameron glared at him, "Fine, arrest him. Use Cuddy's handcuffs." He rubbed his thigh.

"If you're too distracted to deal with this because your leg hurts…"

"Yeah, I'm distracted. I'm all hung up on this fifteen year old patient who's cataplectic, can't remember what she had for lunch and is rapidly losing control of her body. And I want her father here in case they've got any more secrets that I need to know about. Now, if you're not too distracted go take out a piece of her brain and stick it under a microscope." House was loud and mad. He looked out the window and saw Wilson, "Wilson!" He limped after the oncologist.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you really think we need to jump straight to brain biopsy?" Foreman asked.

House looked at him in the same sarcastic tone, "No, lets keep playing pin the diagnosis on the supermodel until she's dead." House said as he started after his best friend once more.

Later in the conference room, Chase, Cameron and Foreman were sitting around the table.

"What do you think House is gonna do to you?" Chase asked, looking over to Cameron.

"No idea."

"Well, you did the right thing. If you hadn't gone to Cuddy I would have." Foreman grabbed her forearm and squeezed reassuringly. She smiled at him.

"If this guy'd known we'd have to report him he'd never have told House the truth." Chase said.

"She's a child. She needs to be protected." Was Cameron's defense.

"She dropped out of high school to make millions of dollars. Why does she need more protection than some crack whore shivering in the clinic waiting room?" Chase gave her a look.

"I think you're just afraid to piss House off." Foreman gave him the same look he gave Cameron.

"There's that too." Chase laughed at himself.

_Oh, so you can joke about you can't say 'no' to House and how you're afraid of him and want to please him… I think you do want to please him, you asshole. I think You want to be bent over his desk as fucked. I think that's why you constantly badger me… FUCK YOU! You are so God damn annoying!_ Was all Cameron could think as the conversation continued.

~0~

They were all in House's office now. Chase was the first to supply House with information, "Brain biopsy shows no white matter disease."

House glances at Cameron, "Cameron, you going to tell Cuddy or has she already got you wired for sound?"

"I had to do what I thought was right." Gave him a look that told him all he needed to know. He didn't acknowledge it, but he did see it.

"So white is out, that just leaves grey." He said.

"Neuronal ceroid lipofuscinosis, Heller syndrome." Foreman suggested.

"Any one of the mitochondrial encephalopathies." Chase followed up.

"Am I in trouble?" Cameron asked like a small child, ignoring the differential at hand…ironically she was the one who was now distracted.

House wouldn't looked directly at her, but he looked in her general direction, "You had to do what you thought was right. They call it grey area because you never really know what's there. We can't test for any of those things."

"So I'm not in trouble…" Cameron still wouldn't focus.

"You can torture yourself all you want." He said then turned the focus again back to the patient, "What if everything we're seeing, is just smoke signals."

Cameron did then focus on the differential at hand. She had text Remy and told her earlier that she thought she was in trouble… Remy chose that moment to text her back telling her that she couldn't wait to hear that story. Cameron did her best to ignore her phone until they were told to go do whatever they were going to do.

The three of them were waiting outside Alex's room as the Social Worker finished up.

"That was quick. What's gonna happen?" Cameron said as the social worker walked out of the room.

"What did you think was gonna happen?"

"The father had sex—"

"Do you have any medical evidence of that?"

"He admitted—"

"He denies that conversation ever took place."

"She—"

"She denies it too. I'm sure you meant well."

Cameron watched the social worker leave then turned to stare at the girl in the room.

She didn't see the looks Chase and Foreman were giving her, "You have to tell her the truth."

Alex shrugged, "Nothing happened."

"You don't have to be afraid of him. They can protect you." Cameron was determined.

"From what? Things are fine."

Cameron closed her eyes and shook her head once, "You think things are fine, they're not."

"He's my dad."

"He's abusing you."

"He's not a bad person." Alex insisted, "I seduced him."

Cameron looked at her with a bit of disbelief. She shook that off as well and continued talking to her, "You're the child, He's the adult. He had the responsibility—"

"I got him drunk. I had to get him drunk. I wanted to have sex with him."

This through the doctor for a loop, she tried her best to conceal her disgust, "You're sexually attracted to your father?"

"No," Alex almost laughed about it, "But by sleeping with him now he lets me do whatever I want. I also slept with my photographer, my financial manager, and my tutor; if I hadn't I'd be getting C's and posing for newspaper ads back in Detroit. Come on, we all do it."

Cameron shook her head, "No, we don't. After your father slept with you, you were traumatized." She tried, but Alex shook her head.

"My dad was last." She gave Cameron a look. Cameron could not believe that she did all of this with a clear mind. Alex continued, "You've never taken a run at your boss, or professor, or somebody else you needed?"

Cameron gave her a sad look, "You're fifteen. You're smart. You don't have—"

"I am not that smart. I am that beautiful." Alex said determinedly. Then the twitching they had tried to deal with came back… Alex now looked scared, not the confident girl she was 10 seconds before, "What's wrong with me."

~0~

House stormed into the conference room…he had his epiphany face on, "Who did her vaginal exam?"

"I did" Cameron supplied.

House gave her a look that had a slight sparkle in his eyes…it was only for her to see—and unfortunately for her, she did—but before Foreman or Chase could even decide they saw something that wasn't the epiphany he had moved on to the matter at hand, "Did she have hair?" He started back out of the conference room and Cameron followed.

"What are you getting at?" She asked.

"Right now I'm getting at whether or not she had hair down there."

Cameron thought about it, "Uh… not much."

House nodded, "She's manipulative, yet completely docile. Everybody tells us that outburst on the catwalk was out of character. She's never had a period." He almost sounded like a voice over for a show on Animal Planet.

"You're thinking this is hormonal?" Cameron asked him.

"I'm thinking she's the ultimate woman." He turned his attention to the nurse who was on the phone, "I…" When she didn't put the phone on hold, he hung up on the person, "I need to schedule an MRI." He told her.

In the MRI Lab, Alex spoke…probably to settle her nerves, "The twitching stopped."

"Because we changed your medicine back to the real stuff. Stop talking." House answered.

"You gave me fake medicine?"

"That's what I said; in the vain hope that you wouldn't feel the need to also say it. Stop talking." He said again.

"Wilson already did an ultrasound, said her ovaries were undersized." Cameron supplied.

"The ultrasound would be the way to go if you were looking for ovarian cancer." House said.

"What are we looking for?" Cameron asked as the machine stopped so they could focus on the image House wanted.

"That." He pointed to the screen.

Cameron leaned forward in complete awe..or was that shock?, "Oh my God."

"Looks like a tumor doesn't it?"

"But those are…"

"Yep."

Allison got home that night. Remy had text her and told her she was at her place and she would be patiently waiting to hear about the supermodel. They had already talked on the phone after that conversation she had with her. When Alex told her she wasn't that smart, but was that beautiful… All Allison felt was sadness for the poor girl…which is why she had called Remy. She wanted to be hugged, but that had to wait… And by the end of the day…that was _so_ not what she was focused on.

She walked into her place..still a little shocked. Remy looked at her from the couch, "Hey Baby…" She took in Allison's look, "You still need that hug?"

Allison turned to her and then kicked off her shoes and went right over to her. She straddled Remy's lap, but didn't let Remy hug her or anything. She pushed Remy against the back of the couch and made sure she stayed there.

"Are you listening? Cause you have to pay attention to what I'm about to tell you…" She said seriously.

"Yeah I'm listening, honey.." Remy gave her a concerned look.

"Our patient. The supermodel…House had been saying 'the ultimate woman?'" Cameron looked at Remy.

"Yes…Did you find out what she had?" Remy asked.

"Testicular cancer…"

Remy nodded thinking that made sense with the facts she had been given—"Wait! _Testicular_ cancer?"

"Mhmm…she's technically a he…" Remy's jaw dropped. "Yeah…I know…Think of how many gay men there are in the world now…" Remy was still a little shocked, but the joke still got her attention. She laughed, which always made her older counterpart laugh. They then took the time to greet each other and kiss each other and hug each other before the went to bed with each other.


	16. All In

**AN: Sorry this one came a little later in the day! I'll write tomorrow's first thing! I was watching all the episodes and the plotting stuff for season three—which I have to say, if I have any opinion is going to be pretty badass! I'm going to watch some…probably not all by any means…of season four tomorrow…I'm hoping to get the rest of this story plotted in the next two weeks…then all I have to do is write. See, there's only four more weeks of school after this, so in a month…shit's gonna get real y'all!...I'm thinking—hoping more so—that I will be able to put a chapter up a day until I'm doen with the story..starting in four or five weeks…finals week is in there too. Anyways…here you are!**

All In

Cameron was getting ready for the party at the hospital that night. Remy was…being Remy.

"Baby!...You can't gooooooooo!" She whined and stomped around.

"But I have tooooooooooooo." Allison rolled her eyes after she made fun of her girlfriend.

"Nuh uh! You're too damn sexy for me to not be on your arm! Men are gonna hit on you—Chase! Chase, that rat bastard's gonna hit on you, and where will I be?" Remy's face went completely blank and her tone turned angry, "Here." She knit her brows, "In my jammies…doing nothing." Then she looked off to the side and joked, "Well, I won't be doing nothing, I'll probably ride my hand raw thinking of you because you're so fucking sexy!" She got louder and louder as her last sentence progressed.

Allison turned around to her, "You've gotten really vulgar when you compliment me…"

"What are you talking about? I'm classy as hell."

"I agree with that, considering hell isn't supposed to be classy in the least."

Remy couldn't help the slight smirk or the twinkle in her eye as that comment came from Allison. She flared her nostrils a bit in amusement, "Baby… I'm the classiest woman you know."

"You just told me you were going to ride your hand raw…" Allison raised her brows, "That is not classy." She crossed her arms.

Remy pursed her lips and slumped in defeat, "You've got me there…BUT! If you let me come with you I will be so damn classy! I'll be a different person! OH! Yes! A different person! I can be your friend that wants to marry a doctor that you lost a bet to and you promised that you'd bring to this thing! It could be fun! Please Baby!"

Allison turned around to her laughing a little, "No Honey…you are not coming tonight. Aside from the fact that you haven't slept in two days, we won't be able to keep our hands off each other, because when we get all fancy, we never do…" She had walked over to Remy and put her hands on her shoulders, "And I can't risk you yet… I can't."

Remy slumped and leaned in for a peck on the lips, "Fine." She huffed. After Allison finished touching up her hair, she started speaking again, "But I'm going to that party. I'm sneaking in, and I am going to stalk your ass and when Chase starts to make his move that's when I'll make my presence known and you will just walk away from him, probably in mid sentence and we will go down some hallway together and it will be great and you will love it and I will seduce your sexy ass…" Remy took a big breath, "All the way home." She let out a quick breath, "Hhhoo, I think I might have just spoken a run-on."

"You think?" Allison cocked her brow. Then she considered what Remy had actually said, "You're really gonna do that?"

Remy nodded seriously, "Oh yeah…I'm really going to do that. By the time I come out to play, you're not gonna be able to resist me." She waggled her brows.

"That does sound kind of fun…." She said shyly to the younger doctor.

Remy smirked, "I win!" She walked the distance between herself and Allison hugged her tight and kissed cheek. "I love you." She said as she took one of Allison's hands and wrapped the other around her back, then started dancing slowly with her.

"I love you too." She said, "But I have to go now…You…come stalk my ass when you're done getting ready."

Remy had gotten ready in the thinnest white button up she had at Allison's and a pair of black pants…she also wore Allison's favorite lingerie…the red lacy ones that turned her on to no end, and then wore an undone bowtie…She would have worn a dress, but all of hers were at her place, and this way she could wear her fedora and hide a little easier from Allison. She got to the hospital and was in the midst of sneaking in when her phone went off. She checked it and found out that Allison had a case.

She decided it was time to see everyone for real. So…she snuck up to the fourth floor and found the office…it really was like a fish tank, Allison wasn't lying. She hid on the other side of the nurse's station—where no nurses were. She saw all of them standing and House just staring at her, marker in hand. Then she looked at the back of Cameron and couldn't help the sigh.

~0~

"This case it twelve years old…" Cameron said as she picked up an older file.

"Yup." House said as he faced the white board.

"And this case is Cuddy's…" Foreman added.

"She assigned it to me…" House lied.

Chase wasn't completely buying it, "She agrees with you that this is something more than gastroenteritis?"

"She wouldn't have assigned it to me if she didn't, would she?" House turned around…all he saw was Cameron in a red dress, "…" He let out. He stared a little longer.

Allison blushed from his response, but it wasn't just his response… She could feel another pair of eyes on her. She wanted to turn and find Remy, but couldn't at the moment. She knew she'd have to wait it out.

"What were we talking about?"

~0~

Remy watched the differential pan out. She could hear snippets too. Everything was quiet enough except for occasional beeping. She squinted so she could read the white board then stole a pad and pen to write them down. She saw them start to file out and prayed that they were all going to the elevators so she didn't have to move.

She saw Chase and Foreman leave and House turn back to the board and stare. Then she looked at Allison. Allison always knew exactly where she was…she knew that she wasn't actually going to be able to stalk her…Allison would have known the minute she walked into the door. As soon as Allison walked out putting on her lab coat, their eyes connected. Allison silently gestured to the stairwell and Remy took the pad and pencil and stealthily darted after her.

As soon as she entered she found Allison pacing, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I have _never_ seen him like this…I'm scared it's only going to get worse…"

"What is he thinking?" Remy asked.

"Erdheim-Chester."

Remy raised her brows then thought about it before debunking it, "Why?"

"He had a patient with the same symptoms twelve years ago. She was a 73-year-old woman… Never got to do an autopsy."

Remy crossed her arms, "Well, I mean, it does make sense…I mean, with what I caught of the differential…I can see it."

Allison shook her head, "You're out for my job, Hadley." She smirked when Remy looked at her wide-eyed, "I won't give it up that easily…and tonight I have the advantage…I'm in my fancy red dress."

"I know..I saw House's look…just about walked in there and punched him in the face…" Remy said, her jealously obvious.

Allison smirked and put her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders, "Calm down…he's not the one you have to worry about tonight… I don't think anyone is. Chase was flirting with an entire flock of nurses…" She offered.

Remy looked down and touched Allison's collarbone. She trailed her finger down to the top of her dress and tugged slightly at it, letting it flick back into place a couple times, "I'm sorry you got a case…" She looked into the deep blue eyes of her lover.

"I'm sorry I did too…" Allison glanced down Remy's form, "Really sorry…God damn it, you're wearing your seduction panties…" She slumped forward a little bit.

Remy grinned, "Yes I am." She sobered, "Go do what you need to do..I'll hide out in here or various other place…go exploring… I'll be around when you need me, 'kay?"

Allison nodded and kissed her twice before walking off to tell the parents what they thought it might be.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron found her girlfriend hiding right where she left her. She knew that Remy had probably already been all over the hospital, got bored and came back. She didn't know how many differentials she had been through at this point in the night, she just knew that she needed to steal away to see her.

She slumped down next to Remy who was drawing on one of her little pieces of paper…it's how she thought, cleared her head sometimes.

"We lost him for 8 minutes…" Cameron sighed.

Remy turned to look at her.

"We still have no idea." She shook her head and shrugged defeatedly. "And House… I'm scared because I just… have again, _never_ seen him like this.."

Remy hugged her tight for comfort, but moved the conversation on because there was a child's life a stake, "I've been thinking…tuberous sclerosis?" She looked at her girlfriend.

Cameron raised her brows as she stared at her girlfriend. "A genetic disorder?" She thought about it a split second more before getting up, "A genetic disorder…" She walked to the door of the stairwell, "You're really out for my job, Baby…" She gave her a hard look, then winked at her, "I'll let you know as soon as I can…"

"I know…I'll still be here." She said and waved her off.

Allison started at her a moment longer, then walked back over and kissed her before really walking back to House's office.

Cameron brought tuberous sclerosis up multiple times and multiple times House liked the idea…he liked it so much he asked for a test on it for on of the _three_ tests left they could perform with the leftover collected tissue.

After all was said and done…and it did turn out to be Erdheim-Chester all along, Cameron said her goodbyes to everyone and walked to the stairwell. Remy was curled into the fetal position, asleep. Allison clicked over to her in her fancy shoes and knelt over her. She leaned down and kissed her to wake her up.

"Have mercy." Remy said in a very Jesse Katsopolis kind of way. Allison raised her eyes and Remy gave her confused look…not because of Allison's reaction but because she had actually said it, "I watched Full House earlier today on my break… Becky woke Uncle Jesse up that way and that's what he said…I didn't think I would personally ever say it…" She explained…then she looked at her questioningly, "Is Ian okay?"

Allison nodded with an amused grin, "Yeah he's fine…let's go home." She said as she helped Remy up and they began to walk down the stairs.

"What did he have?" Remy asked as she put her stolen pad of paper and pen in her breast pocket and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend.

"Erdheim-Chester" Allison said.

"But the test…" Remy looked at Allison.

"Lied." Allison said, "Everyone and everything lies. That's what you learn from this job." Allison said as she pulled Remy along, "Did you drive?"

"Yeah…did you?" Remy asked her.

"No…I knew you were coming." Allison nuzzled her cheek, "Give me your keys. You're dead on your feet." Was the shorter woman's command.

"Only cause your absolutely right." Remy said as she pulled her keys from her pockets. Allison got her in the car and drove them to her apartment…she barely got Remy back out of the care and to her bedroom, but she wasn't about to let Remy sleep in her car.

Allison whispered into her ear as Remy was falling asleep yet again, "You so owe me for dragging your sweet ass up here and not stalking my ass very well tonight…I expect you and your underwear waking me up in a very pleasant way." Allison said.

Remy laughed and nodded, "You got it Dude." She breathed out.


	17. Sleeping Dogs Lie

**AN: Alright…this is the last one for the week. Tomorrow is back to the real world…and the real world means constant homework and tons of reading! But no worries, this is a good one to pause on!**

Sleeping Dogs Lie

Allison was looking through a medical journal that came in that afternoon's mail. She had hot chocolate in hand and Remy's head on her lap. She had been flipping through, spine of the journal on the arm of the couch so as not to smush her girlfriend's face.

Her eyes went wide and her cocoa was suddenly out of her mug and flying through the air. She jumped up with no warning and Remy…well, Remy pretty much ended up on the floor, covered in cocoa.

Remy looked up at her with anger, frustration, but mostly curiosity. She opened her mouth to speak, but Allison finally let words out, "THAT SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled, "That mother fucking son of a bitch! He fucking stole my article!"

Remy's jaw dropped….when Cameron did drop 'F' bombs, it was generally quite casually or when she was being literal with Remy…and sexy-like when she told her to fuck her… Cameron rarely cursed when she was angry…it was something she had always found adorable: the girl could curse any damn time of the day, but when she was mad, she used replacement words that a middle schooler would use…unless she was this mad. Remy had only seen her this mad a hand full of times. At this moment though, she was glad it wasn't her that pissed her off.

She sat there cautiously. She didn't make any sudden movements…didn't want to alert the beast. She spoke softly, trying to calm Allison, "Honey, I'm gonna need you to give me a name so that I can be mad too…"

"Fucking Foreman!" She crossed her arms in a huff, "Are you fucking kidding me?" To Allison, Remy was no longer in the room. "I mean, what the hell! My article has been on House's desk for forever! How the hell did Foreman…? Gahhh! FUCK! Fuck him and his fucking….fuck him!"

Remy started laughing, "Okay Honey…lovely thought, really…but I'd prefer you didn't." Allison spun and looked at her, "Mainly because of two reasons… One, this is a monogamous relationship and if you bring a third party into the mix, well we'd be swingers and… this is not the 70s, and I'm pretty sure you would hate it. And two, you obviously hate him and we both know that unless it's me you hate the hate sex is never gonna be good for you…"

Allison stood there arms crossed, clearly pissed off and did nothing. Remy wanted to dive under the couch and hide, "Please don't hurt me…I'm already covered in cocoa and I was just trying to lighten the mood…"

Allison looked at her girlfriend's appearance, She saw the hot chocolate and the fact that she was on the floor…and now realized how she got there, "I'm sorry…" She said genuinely as she walked over to help Remy off the ground, "I love you and your attempts to lighten my mood when I'm pissed off, but this…I'm not gonna be light with this for a long ass time!" She walked into the bedroom and slammed the door.

Remy turned everything off and locked up, then followed her and quietly opened and closed the door again, "Do I still get to sleep here or do I have to go to my place?"

"Oh no." Allison looked at her, "You're sleeping here. You are not about to leave me here alone, not when I'm pissed of—What are you doing?" Allison almost jumped when Remy took off her shirt.

Remy gave her a look, "I'm changing my shirt…you threw your hot chocolate on that one…it's cold and wet and sticky…"

"Why aren't you wearing a bra?" Allison stared as Remy dug in the dresser for a sleeping shirt.

Remy smirked, remembering why she liked it when Allison was mad…she got horny when she was mad and nothing was to be done…and her being as mad as she is means extra horny…which means extra sex. She kept her smirk as she pulled the white V-neck from the drawer, "Am I turning you on?" She asked as she turned to her.

Allison stared at her girlfriend. Instead of answering, she took matters into her own hands. She walked over to her, "Take off your pants." She commanded before she grabbed the taller women by the back of the neck and gave her a knee-weakening kiss.

~0~0~0~

An entire night of sex did not off set Cameron's anger. She grabbed the article on her way out the door. When she walked into the office a little later than usual, she saw Foreman and chase already there.

She walked over and slapped her article down, "You stole my article."

"I wouldn't do that."

Chase gave Foreman a look that told him he was in his nonexistent prayers.

"I wrote up the case where we induced hypothermic cardiac arrest in the terminal cancer girl."

"I wrote my own, I didn't steal yours."

"You knew I was writing one, you gave me notes!"

House walked in, "Got a case. It can wait, you two finish." Then he looked at Chase, "Five bucks says someone loses an eye."

Cameron snatched the article from House's hands and began looking through it.

House almost laughed as he spoke, "Fine. You're only putting off the inevitable. Twenty five year old female, hasn't slept for ten days."

"I assume the ER tried giving her some sedatives, we should up the dosage." Cameron said studying the file.

"Sedation isn't the same as sleep." Foreman argued.

"Thanks for your insight. For someone who hasn't slept in ten days, sedation is a great start."

"Sleep is an active process." Foreman said, "Reboots the system, restores the brain, sedatives don't—"

"The brain is being stressed, we need to relieve that." She turned to House, "You've had my article on your desk for the last four months!"

House gave her a sideways look, "I'm a very slow reader. No fever, no white count, means no infection."

"Schizophrenia?" Chase asked.

"No delusions." House replied.

"You read his!" Cameron was still fixating, like she did.

"I signed it, I didn't read it… Aside from the sleeping pills, tox-screen was clean. No cocaine, meth, amphetamines, or diet pills."

"Any medications she'd had recently are steroids for poison ivy, and ibuprofen for a knee she hurt skiing?" Chase questioned.

Cameron: shook her head, "Nothing that would cause sleep disturbances. When did you get his article?"

"Ahh.. about three weeks ago. Let's go back to the beginning."

"How far back?" Chase wanted to focus…not on the elephant in the room.

"Genesis. God said, let there be light."

"Sleep is initially controlled by external light cues." Foreman provided.

"And if the brain can't interpret those cues.." Chase added on seeing where they were going.

"Optic-nerve disease." Cameron stated it for the bunch.

House turned to her, "I'm sensing another article."

"I'll go run the tests."

After Cameron began running the tests Foreman came in. She didn't want to have anything to do with him. She tried to make him leave, but he wouldn't..then Hannah fell asleep.

~0~

After being told to keep her awake no matter what, another symptom came up: Rectal bleeding. House told them to keep her awake during it…no sedation. If she had a tumor, then they could put her out, if they didn't…keep stressing her. So here Chase and Cameron were, giving the poor woman a colonoscopy.

Hannah was groaning and her partner, Max was trying to comfort her, meanwhile, Chase and Cameron were having their own conversation.

"How am I supposed to work with him?"

Chase looked up at Cameron in disbelief, "Maybe.. we shouldn't be talking about this right now?"

"You think I'm overreacting?"

The Australian sighed, "Um.. I need you to relax your anus." He told Hannah.

Max continued to try to comfort her as Hannah tried to do what she was told.

Cameron looked to Chase, "Is that what you told him - I'm hysterical and I need to relax my anus?"

Chase decided to just get this conversation over with, "I told him... how many cases do we work up in a year? They're all weird, he could have written up any one of them."

Hannah then began bleed intensely from her nose.

After they got this taken care of, they were back in House's office.

Foreman started, "We prescribed coagulants to control the bleed, and started transfusing two units of whole blood."

"Pathology from the rectal bleed showed traces of nasal epithelium." Cameron said.

"So the blood bleed is just a nosebleed."

Cameron gave him a sarcastic look, "That much blood is not a 'just a' anything."

House looked at the both of them, "When two people fight this much - you know what it means."

Foreman ignored him, "It's gotta be a massive sinus hemorrhage, that was draining down her throat and out the back."

Cameron, of course, argued, "The question isn't what, it's why."

"Oh, get a room." House looked at the both of them

"Rat poison mixed with some sort of neurogenic toxin can cause bleeding and sleep disturbances." Foreman ignored House again and threw out his suggestion.

"Do you have a specific type of neurogenic toxin in mind, or should we just start running a thousand different tox-screens?" Kitty had claws…and right now, Cameron was all feline.

"Just pretend I'm not here. I'll be reading." House said off-handedly.

Again, Foreman ignored House as the older doctor's request, "It also could be some kind of coagulopathy."

"Or it could be us, do you have any idea what it feels like to have a six-foot long hose shoved into your large intestine?" Cameron was on her last straw.

House looked up form his magazine and gave her an intrigued look, "No. But I now have a much greater respect for whichever basketball player you dated in college."

Cameron gave him a look that both thanked him for ensuring her 'straightness' and told him how annoying the sexual innuendos were. After coming up with more ideas, they left to start their tests.

~0~

House had just finished with a clinic patient and found Cameron outside the door waiting for him, "Is this just one of your experiments? You just wanted to see how I'd react to being screwed over by Foreman?" She asked as they started walking.

"Nice idea, but no. This was just good old-fashioned laziness. Gotta hand it to Foreman though, he knew that you were a suck up and I don't give a crap. He successfully exploited us both."

"Right. We're both victims. A simple heads up, that's all I needed. You know, between your incredibly witty remarks about anal sex and Cuddy's breasts, you could have tipped me off." She said sarcastically.

"Then I'd have Foreman pissed at me. And as annoying as you can be, at least I know you're not going to pop a cap in my ass. Witty, huh?"

Cameron sighed and began walking away from him.

"You on the other hand, continue to be flabbergasted every time someone actually acts like a human being. Foreman did what he did because it worked out best that way for him. That's what everyone does." House limped a couple feet after her.

Cameron turned, "That is not the definition of being human. That's the definition of being an ass."

~0~

After discussing whether or not Hannah had slept sitting up with Cameron and Chase in his office, and finding out that Foreman was still keeping her awake, House asked, "Did she have a dog?"

Cameron was the one to answer, "For less than a week. She had an allergic reaction, so they had to give it away."

"Allergies." The Australian provided.

"Animal allergies seems unlikely, but its possible that—"

"When?" House interrupted Cameron.

"When what?" Cameron looked at him questioningly.

"When did she get rid of the dog?"

"About a month ago. Her girlfriend gave it to her for her birthday."

House shook his head. He was almost smirking, "Well then it's not allergies. She's just leaving her girlfriend."

Cameron raised her brows, "You've... spoke to the dog?"

"If her birthday was a month ago, she would still be on steroids for the poison ivy. And those meds would have suppressed any reaction she might have had to the dog, which means she lied about being allergic. The dog's a commitment. You pretend to be allergic, because you don't want to tell your girlfriend that you're not planning on being around that long. So I think we can move onto options other than allergies." House explained.

"We should still do a scratch test. If she's allergic to one thing—"

"She is not allergic." House cut Chase off, insisting he was right.

"Okay. Well," Cameron folded the file and crossed her legs, "We could either base the diagnosis on your admittedly keen understanding of lesbian relationships, or, we could do a scratch test." She gave him a look.

"Do a scratch test." House waved her off.

Cameron went to Hannah's room to complete the scratch test. Max had offered to go get Hannah a soda and left the room.

Cameron looked at Hannah pointedly, "You and Max have got a very nice relationship."

"Yeah."

"She's very supportive."

"Uh-huh."

"When Max got you the dog, did you lie about having an allergic reaction?" Cameron asked…there was no way House was right about this…except that maybe there was.

"No. Why?"

"If you have pre-existing conditions, it's important we know. But, if you don't, it's just as important. If I'm wasting my time doing—"

Hannah interrupted her, "You're not going to tell her, are you?"

Cameron shook her head, "It's none of my business."

"She's a good person. We've just been together so long, I... I'm tired of her. Sounds terrible, doesn't it?"

Cameron looked down and off into space, "I guess… it happens sometimes.

That afternoon Cameron went to Remy's place. They had decided to meet there for lunch. Allison was quiet. She watched as Remy put fresh lettuce in the aquarium that held Remy's turtle, Witherspoon.

"Would you… Would you be interested in getting a dog?" She asked as she sat on one of Remy's bar stools.

Remy looked up from stroking Witherspoon's shell and shut the aquarium, "Where did this come from? Do you all of the sudden want one…or have you thought about this for a while?" Remy wouldn't have been surprised…Allison multitasked a lot and there were things that weren't brought up until they were thought through, and there were things that were brought up randomly.

"I'm not saying I am…just…would you want to get a dog…together?" She crossed her arms and clenched.

"Baby…we aren't around enough to take care of a doggy. I think we'd have to start of with like a hermit crab or fish something…Or you could actually help out with Witherspoon seeing as you did get him for me 6 years ago…" She smiled. Witherspoon was a one year anniversary present from Allison. She got him for her because Remy had always had a thing for turtles…technically it was her grandmother's love, but when she died, Remy kept all of the turtles…and there was a lot of figurines and just…everything. She kept them because they were reminders of the only person that loved her until Allison came along…her grandmother practically raised her after her dad went off the deep end…

Allison gave Remy a small smile, "Well, you like turtles and I thought he'd be appropriate…and I thought his name even more so…"

"Because that's the name of the library at our alma mater…" Remy grinned and wrapped her arms around her.

Allison grinned right back, "Uh huh…that's where you pestered me until I finally agreed to go out with you." She laughed at Remy's reaction and kissed her. Then she turned back to the matter at hand, "But you don't do a lot with turtles…"

Remy nodded, "You're right, but a puppy?…I wouldn't want the poor thing to die of starvation or shit all over the place…"

Allison gave her a warning look and took a breath, "Okay…" She started, "Pretend that we aren't doctors and we have regular 9 to 5 jobs…would you or would you not get a dog with me?"

Remy looked at her quizzically, "Do you even like dogs?"

Allison, exasperated, '"JUST! Will you please!"

"Okay!" Remy raised her arms in surrender, "Yeah, I'd love to get a dog with you…"

Allison nodded and bit her lips with a little more emotion, "House predicted that our patient was going to break up with her because she faked a dog allergy…He was right. She is planning on leaving her."

Remy nodded once and pulled her in, "Honey come here." She held Allison close.

"I just…I haven't felt very close as of late. I want to know that we're strong, you know? And then when Hannah told me that she was just…tired of her girlfriend…it just added fuel to the fire…"

"I'm not gonna go anywhere." Remy told her reassuringly.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron did not see that she had a choice for what she was going to do. She felt sick because of what Hannah was doing and if she wasn't allowed to talk to Max, then she's have to speak with their actual patient.

"I'm going to check for vascular abnormalities that can prevent us from doing the transplant." Cameron said, "At the same time, I'm also checking for mushroom spores to see if that's the underlying—"

"I don't do mushrooms." Hannah stated plainly.

"If you lie about your love life, maybe you lie about drugs. Open." Cameron put the endoscopy tool down Hannah's throat, "Aren't you at all concerned about what Max is going through right now? Shoving a tube up her rectum. Then they're going to swab her stomach just like I'm doing. It's going to hurt just like this hurts, which is nothing at all like the risk she's taking on the table…" She removed the thing from Hannah's throat, "You don't love her, do you?"

"I'm not leaving her because I don't—"

"I'm not talking about the leaving, I'm talking about this. If you care for her at all, you won't let her do this blind."

"You'd really tell?" Hannah looked at her wide-eyed.

"Yeah." Cameron nodded.

"You'd die?"

"Yeah."

~0~

Cameron knew that there was only a matter of minutes before the surgery, but she had to try to get Hannah to tell Max… She also knew that House would soon me on a rampage…of course he got there in the nick of time. If life were a show, it would not be called _Cameron_ it'd be called _House_…because he always gets what he wants. He pulled her aside after he put Hannah out before she could say anything to Max.

"I told you—"

"I didn't say a word to Max." Cameron interrupted him.

"This is exactly why you got screwed with Foreman. You're looking for people to do the right thing."

"She hasn't slept. Her judgment is compromised due to inactivity in her pre-frontal cortex."

"Oh, she could have the best pre-frontal cortex in the history of mankind, but given the choice of life versus death, those bad, bad people are going to choose life."

Cameron crossed her arms, "Then why did you sedate her? If she wasn't going to tell, if she was never going to do the right thing, why bother knocking her out?" She paused for a moment, "This isn't about them, if she talks, if she does the decent thing, then you don't get to solve your puzzle, your game's over, you lose."

"Yeah. I want to save her. I'm morally bankrupt."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron was walking the hallway. She found Max sitting in front of Hannah's room, "You weren't in your room."

Max smiled up at her, "The surgeon said I'd heal faster if I walk. Got this far, needed a rest."

"What you did was crazy, but it was pretty amazing too." Cameron smiled back at her.

"Yeah. I'm a hero." Max said, obviously already tired of the new nickname. She watched Hannah through the glass for a moment, "She's been planning to leave me." She stated plainly.

Cameron's jaw dropped, "Really?"

Max nodded, "She told a friend. The friend let it slip."

Cameron was gob-smacked, "You knew, and - you gave up half your liver anyway?"

Max still looked at Hannah. She shrugged, "She can't leave me now."

Cameron didn't know how to take that, "You really want her to stay out of guilt - that's not going to make any of you happy."

Max finally looked at her, "You don't know that. I love her. I just want her to stay."

Cameron made it back to the office…she couldn't stop thinking about what Max said. She decided that after two of the most dramatic lesbians she'd ever met…including Remy and herself, she needed to do some 'spring cleaning' to her emotions. She walked in and found Foreman.

"I don't own House's cases." She started. "You had just as much right as I did to write it up. You should have told me but, I should have handled it better too."

Foreman leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

So, Cameron continued, "If we want this not to get in the way of our friendship, I think we both have to apologize and put it behind us."

Foreman didn't answer right away. He processed, then started speaking, "I like you. Really. We have a good time working together." He made a face, "But ten years from now, we're not going to be hanging out and having dinners. Maybe we'll exchange Christmas cards, say hi, give a hug if we're at the same convention." He sighed, "We're not friends. We're colleagues. And I don't have anything to apologize for."

Cameron watched him walk out. She watched him leave and she nodded. He was right, probably. He had a different way of thinking. She could get over that. The whole conversation didn't really even affect her. The second the glass shut, her mind was back on Max. Back on the fact that she gave half her liver so Hannah would be guilted into staying.

She went to Remy's place. Remy was in the shower, so she told her that she was there, then went back to the main part of the apartment. She pulled one of the bar stools over to Witherspoon's aquarium and just watched him as he walked from his hut over to the food he still had from earlier.

"Hey Baby." Remy came behind her and wrapped her arms around her lover. She kissed her cheek and neck.

"Hi." Allison leaned into Remy's hold. She didn't speak for a moment, she just felt her. Then she took a breath and let the words fall out from her, "If you don't want a dog then you shouldn't pretend to want one… I'd never give you half my liver to guilt you into staying. I'd give you half my liver, but not to guilt you into staying."

Remy pulled from her and spun the bar stool around, "The girlfriend _knew_ the other chick was planning to leave her and did it so she'd stay?" Allison nodded. It was Remy's turn to take that in, "Wow… well…" She shook her head to clear her thoughts, "Baby I know you'd never guilt me into staying… I love you. I'm not going to ever leave you… Baby…I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Why don't you understand that?" Remy leaned in and kissed her solidly, passionately, "Do you need more? Do you want to move in together for real? Do you want a ring on your finger? What do I need to do to get it through your head that you're stuck with me until you're sick of me?... It's never going to be the other way around."

Allison leaned in and hugged her tight, "I love you."

"I love you too."

I don't need a ring or anything…I just need you to..reassure me like you do when I freak out like I do."

Remy grinned and potato sacked her, "I'll reassure you all night long." She slapped her ass and Allison cackled as she got carried to the bedroom.


	18. Euphoria both parts

**AN: I understand it's been forever, but I had to get done with school before I could update this one! This story requires a lot of thought and watching the episodes and all of that… Even after I make notes for my plot I come up with, I have to go back and watch them again when I actually write the chapters! I hope to be putting these up FREQUENTLY now that I won't have school to focus on… so these next few seasons…and the conclusion will all be out and this story will be done by the time summer is over… probably before! Yay! Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

Euphoria (both parts)

Cameron walked into Remy's apartment to see her making mac n' cheese. She put her stuff down and walked up behind the younger brunette before wrapping her arms around the taller woman.

Remy turned and took in Allison's face in, "Hey baby." She kissed her, "How was your day today?"

"Well, we have a patient with an unidentifiable contagious disease, Foreman is now quarantined with him, House shot a dead cancer patient in the morgue and then broke the MRI machine…in front of Cuddy." She shrugged and gave a smile to Remy, "How was your day, Honey?"

Remy looked over to her girlfriend as she began fixing a glass of juice before sitting at a table, "Nothing as cool as that… Man! I'm so lime green jell-O of you baby… All I did was stitch cuts from fishing accidents, cast arms and legs from biking accidents and confirm poison ivy from camping trips…" She slouched forward as she looked into the pot before her, "On the bright side… " She glanced to her right and picked up a blue box, "Scooby-Doo mac n' cheese." She smiled at Allison.

Allison was already smiling back at her, shaking her head, "I love you boo." She said not moving from her spot.

"I love you too." Remy winked at her as she strut over to her from the pot of boiling Scooby characters. She leaned down and kissed Allison's cheek then waited for the older woman to turn her head so that she could kiss her for real.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The next day was hard for Cameron and worrisome for Remy. Remy had called Allison at ten that morning.

Allison had just been sent down to monitor Foreman for the rest of the day every hour. As she walked into the clean room to put on the suit, she felt her phone buzz.

"Hey Baby." Allison said as she sat on the bench and looked up at the suit she was about to put on.

"Hey sexy lady." Remy said in an obvious tone.

"Oh..my… Remy?"

"Hm?"

"Did you get the day off and think I might be able to take some time off and come make sex with you?" She asked.

"Yeah." Remy sounded excited.

"Honey, you know I can't… Foreman has gotten worse and worse… I think he's progressed faster than the cop…"

"Well fuck… what are the symptoms… anything different at all?" She went into doctor mode immediately.

"No. I'm just about to go monitor him… I'll call you back in a bit though, okay? I'll let you know what's going on and keep you posted… tell you if I'm even going to be home tonight, okay? Give me like… a half hour? That okay?"

"Sure Honey… Love you."

Allison smiled, "I love you too."

And that was the last time Remy had heard from her… of course… Remy didn't know what Cameron had gone through after she hung up the phone…

Cameron suited up and walked into the room that Foreman and the cop were in. The cop was writhing in pain.

"Biopsy showed nothing." Cameron answered his unasked question.

"How can it be nothing? You cut out a piece of my brain."

Cameron tried to play it down, "It's nothing personal we just didn't find anything."

"Can you just up his morphine for God's sake?" Foreman asked as Joe's moans became louder and louder.

"He's already maxed out 20 milligrams per hour." It was the only response she could give.

"What about toxins?" Foreman moved the conversation forward, wanting to get diagnosed.

"Everything was negative." She looked up at him.

"There was a cover above the stove. Did you see it? I didn't check all the food…but it could be listeriosis."

Cameron shook her head, "I didn't go back." She shined a light in his eye, "Follow right." She said, trying to move onto what she was supposed to do.

"Who did?"

"House said we shouldn't go. Too dangerous."

"The answer's gotta be in that apartment. Not going is too dangerous!"

Cameron shook her head, "I'm sorry."

"You're thankful." He said like he was blaming her, "If House would've pointed at you instead of me you would've been the one in here."

"Look straight forward tell me when you can see the light." She did her best not to show irritation at _that_ statement.

"It's your JOB to go back, you're a doctor you go where the disease is!"

"Say when you can see the light."

Foreman lost it and began yelling, "I'm dying and you're sitting here measuring how fast I go?"

Cameron yelled back at him, "Tell me when you can see the light!"

Foreman slapped the flashlight from her hand, "My vision is fine!"

"Your left side periphery is reduced!" She said sternly.

"It's fine! I'll prove it!" He bent over and grabbed the needle that was right next to where the flashlight landed.

He stabbed her with it.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" Cameron stood there, covering the area that he stabbed her with. She was so completely shocked she wouldn't have been able to speak if she had been able to process words alone.

Foreman nodded his head, telling her that 'yeah that just happened'. He was breathing hard and he looked at her as if he was a king and she was a subject, "Now we're both exposed. You got two choices: you can go tell House what just happened and get your own cot board in here or you can go back to that apartment….you save me, the cop…and yourself."

Of course by this point, all Cameron could think about was saving herself… and Foreman and the cop… She knew Foreman was right. She knew she needed to go to the apartment. And that's exactly what she did.

As Cameron walked out of Joe's apartment, she found House sitting on a chair in the hallway.

He let his first word drag a bit, "Whyyy doesn't anyone listen to me anymore?"

Cameron gave him a stern look, "I decided you were wrong."

"God you're weak. Guy steals your article, tells you you're not his friend. You still wanna risk your life for him."

Cameron had begun to take the HAZMAT suit off as he spoke. She stopped what she was doing, put her hands on her hips and turned to him, "Foreman broke my skin with a tainted needle."

House raised his brows, "Wow."

"Yeah."

"God you're weak." Cameron rolled her eyes, "Guy tried to kill you. First thing on my list of things do would be to stab him back. Shoot him. Got a gun in my desk. Last thing would be on my list would be to lie to my boss about it and give the bastard everything he wanted."

Cameron stared at him, "I'm not here for Foreman I'm here to save myself."

"Ehh…." He started as he bounced his head back and forth, "Even with a needle stick your chances of infection are pretty slim. That's why you're wearing the suit. You wanted to be here. He just gave you the excuse. What does that guy have to do to make you hate him?"

Cameron ignored that question and moved to grab the trash bag she filled with things to test.

"Give me the bag." House said as he reached into it, "Mildewed dishtowel."

"To retest for staff."

"What is that mouse droppings?"

Cameron nodded, "Mouse droppings. Could carry toxocara. Explain the blindness."

"Now that I recognize as oven crud."

"Could be meat with trichinella. Would explain the high fever."

"What's with rye bread?"

"Mold could be responsible for argot poisoning which could explain the contractures."

"There are three loaves." House looked at them curiously.

"So?"

"You're going back in there."

After House guided Cameron through the apartment and to the suspected pigeons, Cameron found what House was really looking for, "Found a scraper, it looks used. Sitting on a bucket."

"Bucket full of pigeon crap. Perfect home for Cryptococcus neoformans."

"Yup."

"Fungus enters the brain through the spanyol sinus, where it dances its tripe thread of happiness, blindness and intractable pain. Let's hope this experience teaches our cop a lesson. Don't cut corners when you're growing your pot. See you back home."

It wasn't until after the cop died that Cameron realized she never called Remy back… it was the middle of the night.

Allison crawled into one of the cots that were provided for doctors that needed to sleep after long shifts, she dialed Remy's number, "Hey Baby." She said softly after Remy answered worriedly.

"Is everything okay? Are you hurt? Are you sick? Did something happen? Where are you?" the younger doctor was flipping ape shit.

"Honey… Remy… slow—slow down! Rem!" She had to yell at her girlfriend to get her to shut up, "Honey… everything is okay for now… I am not hurt… I don't think I'm sick… But yes, Remy something did happen…" Allison heard Remy about to go into another rant, "Honey. I need you to not if I'm going to tell you what's happening, okay?"

Remy sighed dramatically and nodded. Then once she realized that Allison couldn't see her, she spoke, "Okay."

"Okay… Foreman stabbed me with a tainted needle. I went to the cop's apartment to try and find something… We still have nothing. I'm staying here tonight to make sure that I didn't get it and I don't want you sneaking in here or something stupid, okay? If I do have it then I'll call you and tell you to come…"

"Honey…" Remy started in a sad tone.

"No." Allison said, "It's going to be okay. Don't think the worst like I know you're prone to do… I'll be fine, I'm just being precautionary, alright? I will call you tomorrow and see you and kiss you and love on you… after we finish the case." Allison said.

"Love on me?" Remy asked with perked ears.

This made Allison grin into the phone, "Oh yeah, Honey… all over."

"Well hurry up! It's been a long week and a half!" Remy said.

"We're trying Honey!" Allison grinned, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright. Love you."

"More than anything."

The next morning, Allison woke up and knew that she didn't have it because she was in no way happy or giddy or anything but stressed…and maybe a lot irritated. She changed into clothes that she kept in her locker, grabbed some coffee and breakfast then went about her day as best she could.

They were in the main office, House, Chase and Cameron, still shooting ideas at each other.

"Toxic mold." Chase tried.

Cameron rolled her eyes and shook her head, "If it was toxic mold, _I'd_ be sick."

"How do we know you're _not_ sick?"

Cameron shot him a look that told him just how 'trilled' she was, "Do I seem happy to you?"

"Never." House said sarcastically as always. He had a twinkle in his eye that told Cameron he knew why she was so pissy that morning… that there was no lesbianism of any sort because Cameron had to be all precautionary.

Chase however, had no clue what was going on and laughed, as always, at House's statement. Then, after receiving looks from both of them he felt the need to explain himself, "It was funny…"

"Let's assume it's not blood-born. If you start cracking jokes, we'll reassess. In the mean time, stay away from people and animals that you care about." With this statement, he told Cameron that she really did do the right thing so that lesbianism could prevail after they get this case figured out.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Allison was on the phone catching her girlfriend up with what was happening…and apologizing to her yet again, for spending multiple nights apart.

"Baby?"

"Yes Rem?" Allison was very, very quiet as she sat in the locker room alone, changing into scrubs.

"Why do you care so much about him? Why is it so important to you that he get better? I mean… you're fighting for him like I would expect you to fight for me…"

Allison thought about it carefully before answering…

"_I need your help." Four words she never thought she would hear from him._

"_There's nothing I can give you for the pain."_

"_I wanna be put out."_

"_I can have a nurse in here in five minutes."_

"_No. Once I'm out, I might not come back. I've never done a will."_

"_I'll call a lawyer for you."_

"_I want you to be my medical proxy."_

_Okay, strike before, __that__ is the one thing she never thought she'd hear Foreman say. She looked up at him in complete shock._

"_All the things that piss me off about you in House's office; you're too emotional, too caring, too cautious. They're all good things on this floor."_

"_Your dad is-"_

"_No."_

"_He cares about you."_

"_So do you."_

"_I can't do this."_

"_We expect family members to make decisions about their loved ones after a ten minute briefing. Then we're left agonizing over ten years of medical experience."_

_This is when she looked at him carefully, "That's from my article."_

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stolen you're article. I shouldn't have exposed you. You were a friend. I need to know that we're okay."_

"_No. I'll be your proxy but we're not okay. You're scared you're dying, that's the only reason you wanna set things right. We're gonna get you better first, and then, if you still wanna apologize, I'll be around. I'll call that lawyer."_

She sighed after replaying the scene in her head, "He asked me to be his medical proxy…"

"He… what?"

"Yeah… I think he was just being an ass… I think that he really does see me as a friend… at the very least someone he can trust… I tend to think the two go hand in hand…" Allison said into the phone.

Remy smiled into the phone, "I love you."

"I love you." Allison smiled, "I have to go… House is being… House…" She said, "I was changing into my scrubs… they're the only clothes I have left…"

"Oh, alright… Bye Baby."

"Bye Rem… I promise I will be home tonight…"

"Good… whose home?"

"Uhh… just text me which one you're at, okay?" Allison said as she stood up and started for the door, "Love you." She didn't wait for a confirmation.

"Love you too Baby… go kick is ass!"

Cameron found House talking to Wilson, "He's out. The EEG shows that he's still in pain, the antibiotics have had more than enough time. We're _doing_ the brain biopsy."

House, being House, started to try to get out of the necessary, "Not unless you people can't come up with something clever in the next three hours-"

"Now! We're doing it now!" Cameron interrupted him with an overexertion of confidence.

"Well, who died and made you boss?"

"Foreman." She gave House the papers.

House looked at it, and before she knew it she was arguing in Cuddy's office in front of the Dean with Foreman's dad present.

"It's legal." Cuddy said.

"He's out of his mind. Yesterday he was giggling about a hole in a guy's head."

"Hire a lawyer and challenge it. In the meantime, Cameron's in charge."

"Why would he sign that?"

"It's nothing personal, Mr. Foreman." Cameron tried to comfort him.

"My son doesn't trust me. How exactly is that _not_ personal?"

She has no words, except, "...I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? You're talking about this man's son! You're denying him the right to be a part of-"

"Oh, shut up, House." Cuddy gave him a subtle shake of the head, then turned to Cameron, "If you wanna do the biopsy, do the biopsy. If House tries to interfere, let me know and I will take care of it."

Cameron glared at the older woman. She had had it up to her neck with everyone involved in this case and the last thing she needed was Cuddy to say that, 'she'll take care of it' if House gets out of hand, "Yeah, you're a hero." She started in full bitch-mode, "If it weren't for you, we'd be cutting into a dead guy's head instead of Foreman's!" She realized her surroundings and looked apologetically to her boss's boss, "...Sorry. Thanks."

House and Cuddy looked at each other before House limped after his favorite lesbian duckling.

"That was great!"

"It was rude and unnecessary."

"Yeah!" He said, telling her that it should be obvious why it's great.

"Go away."

"Gimme time."

"We're out of time."

"An hour."

"What does "out of time" mean?" She looked exasperated.

"His O-2 starts are 94 right now. As long as they're above 90, danger of fatal eurythmia doesn't increase."

"So what? There's no point in waiting."

"Right. We should be cutting into a corpse's head."

"Yeah! We should be except the CDC's got the cop's body-"

"There's got to be other bodies."

"You think this thing has killed other people?"

"No. That apartment was a dump. Just because Steve McQueen didn't get sick doesn't mean some other varmint didn't. You give me an hour, I go back there, I find a dead animal. I cut _its_ head open instead of Foreman's."

Cameron sighed, letting him know that he won, "Foreman's already at 100% oxygen. Once his O-2 stats hit 90, I can't wait any longer. Where's your suit?"

"Either you'll find the answer or I'll find the answer. Doesn't matter."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron walked into her place that night. Remy had been cleaning out a mug of something or other and turned to see her exhausted girlfriend.

"Baby…" She said in a happy, hopefully calming, soothing voice. She set the mug down and walked over to the shorter woman and kissed her.

"Naegleria" Was all the other woman could say.

"Naegleria?" Remy clarified.

"Yeah…"

"Damn…" Remy took it in. She then looked at the face she was holding, and looked into the eyes, "Let's get you to bed, hmm?"

"Mmm." All Allison could do was nod.

"So I've been thinking…" Remy said as she laid down next to Allison and kissed her cheek, "And… I know it's not exactly the most _legal_ idea I've ever had…" This got Allison's attention. She opened her eyes and stared at her, "What if…during cases like this… during cases when we don't get to see each other and you sleep at the hospital that, instead of you telling me not to do something crazy like sneak into the hospital to be with you… What if I do, do something crazy and sneak into the hospital so that I can be with you…?"

Allison turned and snuggled into her lover, "I think," she sighed, letting sleep begin to take her, "That if you do that… then I would be a very happy Cameron and my co-workers would begin to question it… but I don't think I'd really care…" She smiled and kissed Remy's neck where her mouth landed just before sleep took her completely.

Remy smiled and held her tighter than she had been a few moments before, kissed her temple, then fell asleep next to her.


	19. No Reason

**AN: Alright, so this one is uber short… but there wasn't a lot of reality I could work with for this one… and I really, really wanted to do this episode, so… Here it is:**

No Reason

Remy was still sleeping off a quadruple shift when she heard her phone blast, "FROM THIS MOMENT! As long as I live…" Of course Remy had to make the ring tone be from the tail end of the song, so Shania Twain is really belting… which scared the shit out of her even more.

She practically fell out of the bed as she scrambled to reach her phone and shut it off, "Huh! WHAT? What's happening? You okay, Baby?" There was an obvious, 'I was just scared awake and am still gaining my bearings' tone in the younger doctor's voice.

"Rem?" Allison asked quietly into the phone, knowing she needed to help Remy simmer.

Once Remy got a hold of herself, she sighed and spoke into the phone, "What's going on, Sweet Pea?"

"House got shot." She said just as quietly as before. She knew that Chase and Foreman were watching and she didn't want them to overhear.

Remy sunk into the bed, "Holy shit…"

"Umm… Chase and Foreman are still here, but I think they might leave at some point…"

This perked Remy up just a little despite the utterly shocking news, "And you want me to sneak into the hospital?"

"Yeah…" Allison said in a small voice, "'Cause I can't leave him… but I need you."

Remy smiled into the phone, "I'll be there as soon as you give the okay."

"Okay."

There was a short pause before Remy spoke again, "Was that the—"

Allison grinned despite herself, "No Baby, it wasn't the okay… I'll text you."

"Okay." She said in a tone that told Allison she meant to keep repeating the word.

~0~0~0~

Five hours. Chase and Foreman waited a whole five hours before they both decided to leave. Five hours it took before Remy looked at her phone as it buzzed to see a one-worded text from Allison, "OKAY" it read.

Despite the situation, she grinned at the thought of being in the hospital with Allison… It was something they would both be doing eventually… that was the plan anyways… She grabbed a pair of Allison's scrubs… the green ones that she never wore, put them on, and then went to the hospital.

"Hey." Remy said in a quiet voice to her girlfriend as she entered the curtained and closed room that belonged to Dr. Greg House for the time being.

"Hey." Allison looked at her, then had to double take, "What are you…?"

"Well, it was either this or pretend I'm one of House's grieving hookers… People don't know who I am, remember Babe?"

Allison smiled at her. She stood up and pulled the taller woman into a hug, "Thank you for coming out here to stay with me while I stay with House."

"Oh Sweet Pea. You know I'd do a lot more than put on some scrubs to stay the night with you when you have to be here…" She dropped a kiss or seven on the shorter doctor's neck.

Allison grinned, "I know…" She pulled from Remy.

Remy looked over to the sleeping man, "So this is it? I mean, I've seen the dude in action that one time… but… this is really it?"

"Shut up! You already love him and you know it… You're just coping because a man you don't even know got shot."

Remy paused and looked in Allison's general direction with a look of dismay, "You shut up!" She mumbled.

Over the night, they would check his vitals and everything else that needed checking, but Remy was gone when House woke up. She knew the risk of him being awake at all and seeing her would throw her chances of working for him away…. Or get her a job with him because she was Allison's lover… Neither sounded good, so before it got risky, she kissed her girlfriend's forehead, left her a note and snuck out of the hospital to change into her own scrubs for her own job…

Allison read Remy's note and tucked it in her pocket just before he actually woke up… and commented on the oily build-up in her hair… and asked why she didn't leave and go have hot lesbian sex to which she shook her head and made her he was doing alright… and asked what the Ketamine was about.


	20. Que Sera Sera

**AN: Okay, so FIRST AND FOREMOST: I want to give a shout out to , seige98, and The Finnish Sniper for getting my butt back in gear for this story… It was a bit of fate it seems, for as I started feeling nostalgic but still not doing anything about it… These three lovely people all came to me and asked me when I was going to finish the story… Hence, my butt getting in gear.**

**Now, I went back and read what I have so far, and all my plans for the future, and I realized that in a few of the chapters, I've accidentally called Allison 'blonde,' of course… we all know that she is not in these first three seasons, so… Whoopsie on my part! I just didn't catch myself… and if I do it at all throughout this season that I'm staring—the last of the brunette Allison Cameron, then I apologize in advance!**

**Now, after a too long delay, the next chapter:**

"What if he was in a motorcycle accident?" Cameron asked as she put her phone back in her pocket from texting her girlfriend, telling her about the new case… and trying to ignore Chase's input throughout the conversation.

"That explains the coma," Foreman started with obvious sarcasm, "But how'd he get back in bed?" He then gave a sarcastic smile and pointed at the brunette, "Ahhh! Cameron's talking about House!"

Cameron slumped forward in earnest, "Did you ever see how he drives?" 

"No, WE haven't." Chase's subtle jealousy was anything but.

Cameron looked at him and made sure with everything that was in her to not roll her eyes, "It's insane… I especially hate it when he gives me his only helmet… he needs another one." She smirked as Chase slumped back in his chair, _Yeah, that's it… stop thinking you have a chance with me… please._

"Man, I'll tell you what I have noticed about him… Have you seen how many pills he's been popping lately? I wouldn't be surprised if he's in a coma somewhere himself."

House strutted in as best he could at this time, "If I am, this is one lame hallucination." 

"What happened to you?" Chase asked like the lap dog he is.

"If you ever end up in a bar with a Cambridge woman's heavyweight eight, do not accept the offer of an upside-down kamikaze shot."

Cameron narrowed her eyes, "We have a case." She informed him.

"Fat guy in a coma, I know." he said as he rummaged around his room. 

"Cuddy found you?" 

"Nope, but the wall between Wilson's office and this one is thinner than you think; which means we need to stop talking about what a pathetic loser he is. Start treating Jabba for Pickwick Syndrome. His 96 double Zs are probably putting pressure on his chest suffocating him." He said as he pulled out some spare clothing.

"CO2 and oxygen stats are normal." Foreman was looking at his chart.

"For you and me, what's normal for a hippopotamus?"

Cameron gave him her classic scolding look.

He of course ignored it and said, "Get a detailed medical history."

"From who? He was brought in alone." The only female in the room replied. 

"And I doubt a guy who weighs 600 pounds bothers with annual physicals." Chase added. 

"Talk to the neighbors, search the house. Let's see what else Shamu's been up to besides eating. This conversation is over because I have officially run out of clever things to call the guy." House started to limp away to go to the bathroom to change.

He and Cameron shared a look before she shook her head and rolled her eyes. She then started moving as well to get to the poor guys apartment.

~0~0~0~0~0~

As Sophie brought Cameron around the apartment, she couldn't help but be reminded of House… and Remy before she had scooped her up. She saw the cleanliness of the living room first, then the books on top of books… and the instruments… she couldn't help but go to memory lane for a while.

~0~0~

It had been a week since Remy pushed her against the shelf and kissed her… and she didn't know how to feel… but she knew she wanted more. She went to one of the local gay hangouts… the coffee shop, knowing that she had to come in sometime… because she always came in sometime… at least that's what Allison heard.

She had her books with her and her and set up camp in the small corner table out of sight from everyone but able to see pretty much everything. She had been there a couple hours, getting some much needed studying done…when she wasn't scanning the shop looking for her. She knew it was time for a refill and a scone. When she walked back over to her small table she saw someone in the seat across from hers. She knit her brows and looked around a bit before going over to the other girl, "Can I help…you—Remy?" She asked like she had thought she'd have never see this girl again after that night no matter how much she wanted to.

Remy grinned at her and watched her sit down, "You wanna get out of here?"

"And do what?"

"I don't know go somewhere? Your place? My Place? Any place, really… so long as its private…?" Remy looked around.

"Why private?"

"Because I've been told by many a person that if I'm caught flirting or even talking to you then I have hell to pay…"

Allison stared at this girl for a minute… she was completely unimpressed. She smiled sadly to herself before gathering her books and putting them in her book bag. She got up and slung the bag over her shoulders. Then grabbed her scone and to-go cup and started walking out of the place.

Remy was on her heals, "So where're we going?" She asked.

Allison rolled her eyes and turned to her and leaned against her car, "_We_ are not going anywhere. _I_ am going back to my place to finish studying." She turned back around, digging for her keys, "God, I cannot believe I even thought about it… this is just the last _fucking_…_thing_ I need right now." As she shoved her key into the door to open it, Remy's hand covered hers and the brunette's breath was on her neck.

"What did I say wrong?"

Allison closed her eyes, "You said nothing wrong… You actually said everything right… I can make the right choice now."

"The right choice is me." Remy said.

"No…" Allison shook her head and turned, "It's not… You have this reputation and you live up to it quite well… I've seen you go from girl to girl to guy to girl… I am not going to be a part of a list, or a notch in a post."

"Who said you were?"

"You did! Just inside!"

Remy knit her brows, "When did I say that?"

"When you told me that people have repeatedly told you to leave me alone… I get it… you like the chase, you like dodging trouble and living on the wild side… I am not wild. I play by the rules and I hate being chased… I don't want to play this game… I want the end package… I don't want the dating and the 'what does this text mean?', I want the relationship. I want the perfect relationship; I don't break-up ever again. I don't want to be cheated on ever again; I don't want another horrible partner. I've already done those things, so unless you can offer me a lifetime of happiness… stay away." She turned back to her car and unlocked the door.

Remy stood there a second before she walked up to Allison's open window, pushed the unlock button, and rounded the car. She got in and buckled herself.

"What the hell are you doing?" Allison asked her.

"Let's go to my place… I don't really feel like dealing with roommates and I know you have them because they are three of the million that threatened me." She scrunched her nose then when she didn't back out, she looked at her, "First the car gets put in reverse… you back out, preferably facing east and drive…"

"Did you not hear a thing I just said?"

"No I heard you… believe me… I heard you. Let's go." Remy motioned for her again.

Allison did as she was told… to flabbergasted to think about the consequences.

Remy started to get out of the car, but noticed Allison didn't move, "You're coming in, aren't you?" She asked.

"No. I'm going to go home. I was just being—HEY! Those are my keys!" Allison yelled as Remy got out of the car and walked off. She quickly grabbed her bag—which had her phone and locked the door, "Give them here!" She chased after the brunette.

"I'll give them there when you give me a fleeting chance." Remy raised her brows, "Now come with me and let me show you around." She opened the door to her apartment and brought her inside. "Okay… Living room," she said as they entered, "Dining table area…" She pointed at her diner style kitchen table and chairs, "Kitchen… it's small but it works… Bathroom's the second on the left, first is the coat closet slash laundry room, and bedroom's on the right." Remy sat down, "You can explore anywhere you please… dig up whatever and I'll try to explain it or tell you why it's there."

"You're serious?" She asked.

"Mhmm." Remy nodded then sat forward, putting her elbows on her knees, "I'm a bitch when I'm tired. I'm picky about the most random things. My DVDs have to be in order, for example. I'm clean, but not like OCD clean. I hate having bad breath. I play guitar and sometimes I think I can sing. I'm a flirt. My middle name is Beauregard…" Remy watched Allison smirk, then start snooping. She pulled out a plastic baggy and looked over at her in shock, "I smoke weed and am known to do harder drugs when I need it. I drink to forget not to have fun. I had a bad childhood that I don't talk about. I'm fucked up because of it. I fool around. I don't like to touch or anything after sex. I don't find sex emotional like most, like I assume you do. I don't like to get emotional about things… people. I don't like romance. I'm no good at it. I never thought that I'd want any sole person—I'm not the type that wants, but I want you… I'm not gonna be good at this thing in the beginning… I'm gonna be quite horrid, actually… But I'll learn from my mistakes. And I think…" Her voice cracked, "I think that if you give me a chance you'll find that I might be what you're looking for…"

Allison dropped the bag of weed on the coffee table, "No drugs." She said in a serious tone, "If you really want to be with me… No drugs. Sorry, I'm a tight ass."

"I get the feeling that you're not really sorry…"

"You'd be right." Allison crossed her arms, "I don't care what you drink so long as it's not excessive. You won't care about any other girl or guy except me… in the way you care about me… I am not a side dish and I will not be pushed to side to act as one… I'm a fucking five start, three course meal. You will never touch another person again—"

"So no threesomes?"

"You're kissing me, right?" Allison looked down at the brunette.

Remy looked back up at her blankly before finally, "Yeah, I'm kidding." She grinned, "I did know that one…"

Allison blinked a couple times before she continued, "You can look, but I would prefer if you didn't or kept it to a minimum glance…" she swallowed, "You have to work for me, do you know that? I am not just here because you want me to be here."

"I know I will… I had to practically fight Hades himself before you gave me your name…" Remy stared at the blonde girl before her.

Allison nodded and stared at her, "We're not going to have sex for a long, long time…"

"Why?"

"Because it does mean something—I don't care if I'm just like every other cliché of a girl you've ever fucked… I am not a fuck. I am worthwhile, and if you really do think that you can commit to me like you say then you'll nod your head and stick to your hand or vibrator for the next while."

"How long is a while?"

"Until you realize just how much it means." Cameron jutted her jaw to the side then grinned, "Remy Beauregard."

Remy chuckled, "I knew I was going to regret saying that… you're going to remember everything I tell you about myself aren't you? You've got the mind of an elephant, huh?"

"I'm going to remember almost everything… I'll tell you right now, if you talk to me while I'm studying…" She shrugged as she sat down, "Probably not going to hear anything…"

"You ever play guitar?" Remy asked as she leaned to the side and picked her acoustic from the stand.

"No—Who said I was done explaining the beginning rules of being with me?"

Remy set it back down, and turned to her exasperatedly, "Oh my God with the rules!" She grinned as she turned around, took the blonde by the back of the neck and brought her in for a kiss, "Anyone ever tell you to loosen up?"

~0~0~

"Doctor?" Sophia asked, pulling her from her memory, "What?" 

"Nothing, just reminds me of someone I know. Does George have a job?"

"He has a head-hunting business he runs from home. Occasionally he'll interview people here but he does most of it over the phone."

They walked into the kitchen and Cameron saw the fridge, "Wow!"

"Yeah, he loves to cook, and eat. Obviously. Four course gourmet meals almost every night, sometimes for lunch too."

"Do you know if he ever uses any unpasteurized cheese or wild game?"

"I'm not sure. He gets all his groceries delivered from that market down on Alden, they probably know."

When they got to the bedroom, Cameron asked her next question, "He have any friends?"

"No. I mean, sometimes women do come by. Young, attractive, never the same one twice if you know what I mean."

Cameron raised her brows, _Sounds like someone else I know…_ "I see."

"There can't be many women who'd want to be with a guy like him…"

~0~0~0~0~0~

She couldn't resist it when House asked her what she found out, "That you and George have the same taste in home furnishings and women." _And I guess my baby could be added to the list prior to me._

"Danish modern and Russian gymnasts?" He asked.

Cameron gave him friendly glare, "Pianos and prostitutes. We should do an LP and look for nuerosyphilis."

By the time that they were told to either start treatment or build a stronger MRI machine Cameron had already made up her mind… He was going to get that MRI.

"There's no way." Foreman said.

"His head's the only part that we have to get in the machine. We can just get him on the table." Cameron insisted. 

"We get him on the table, we break the table. We break the table, hospital's out of a million dollars and we're out of our jobs."

"The weight limit's obviously just an estimation. It's not like it can hold 450 pounds fine and then collapse under 451."

Chase gave her a look, "He's not 1 pound over, he's 150 pounds over…"

"I don't care; he still deserves the same standard of care as anyone else."

"And you believe the machine will stand on principle?" Foreman cocked his brow.

_If Remy were here, she would try to help me… _She thought solemnly. She knew that logically this was a bad idea, and she didn't know why she was so attached to this poor man in a coma… she just knew that she was and that she wanted him to be alright… Alright, she did know why… He reminded her of Remy when they first started talking… Remy was just barely hanging onto life before she decided that she wanted Allison… that almost made her grin, but she didn't. 

Instead, she started pushing him on the table, "You guys going to help or not?"

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron had been trying to get George to stay in his chair, but he just wouldn't… So… there she went, with him through the giant wall of glass. She grabbed her phone and ducked into the locker room.

"Whatever happens is gonna happen…ultimately it's all out of our control anyways…" She text those words that George has said to her.

"What the hell?... Baby are you becoming a philosopher on me?" was the response.

Cameron laughed then took a picture of herself with a pouty face, focusing on her elbow, "I got a boo boo." She sent.

Immediately there was a call back. She laughed to herself as she answered, "What the hell happened?"

"I uh… kind of crashed through a wall with our patient…"

"Oh really… How the hell'd that happen?"

"He was dizzy…"

"That wasn't one of the symptoms you told me…" Remy said sternly, "Babe…"

Allison could hear the scolding in her voice, "Alright! I gave him 3 grams of phenytoin…"

"You what?"

"I didn't think he should be discharged…!"

"Al… Honey… I know that you see me and House in him, but you can't just go around shooting people up to make them feel dizzy…"

"How did you kn…?" She didn't finish her sentence.

"Darlin' we've been together almost nine years… I know how your mind works, just like you know how mine works…" Allison could hear her grin and concern, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I just need to go back to work…"

"You're gonna figure out what's wrong with him…"

"I know." Allison sighed, "Love you."

"I love you too baby. Hey! I'll pick you up? We'll go to dinner?"

"Yeah that sounds nice. We haven't been out in a while…"

"And there's no time better than when one of us gets a boo boo…"

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron walked into House's office after starting George's treatment. She held her jacket and her hurt elbow tenderly, "You were right." 

"So was he."

Cameron walked into the room more, "He said, c'est la vie." She started playing with the oversized tennis ball.

House looked up at her, "He's a complicated man."

Cameron paused a moment before deciding on what to say next, "What about you? What are you going to do about your problem?" 

"Nothing. I just got a call from my lawyer, he gave the DA copies of my prescriptions. As soon as they confirm that it's bona fide, they're going to drop the possession, DUI and resisting arrest. As soon as I pay my 85 dollars speeding ticket and impound fine, I get my bike back."

Cameron shrugged, "I guess that's good."

House stared at her a moment, "You guess?...I thought we were friends now."

"No, it's good." She started, "You get to keep going like you always have." She stopped spinning the ball on the table and started walking away.

House waited for her to get halfway across the room, "Alright, I give up, who was it? Who in your family had the weight problem?"

"You think I can only care about a patient if I know someone else who's been through the same thing?"

House chuckled, "Of course not! You have that fake husband who died of cancer and that real lover that died of Huntington's… you care deeply about both diseases though… and you care for everybody… You only lie and stand up to Cuddy for a few."

"You lie for everybody and only care about a few." She retorted, "You would have liked her… My girlfriend… She was everything you are minus the limp… until I got to her that is." She grinned.

House smirked at her then said, "You're avoiding the question." 

"I like damaged people, remember? Explains everything I do." She pursed her lips.

"Almost everything." They shared a grin, "Wasn't you, was it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Nope, but it'd be interesting…" 

"Sorry to disappoint you, sometimes the answers just aren't that simple." She started for the door.

"You're not waiting on me?" House asked as he started gathering his things.

"No." She called behind her.

"She's coming here again, isn't she!" House looked like the cat about to eat the canary.

"Of course." Cameron turned around with a smirk before heading quickly to the stairwell.


	21. Words and Deeds

This weeks patient had not been the easiest to deal with… He was actually quite lovely to begin with, but the whole going-into-a-rage-and-trying-choke-your-doctor-to-death kind of made Cameron a little hesitant around him for a while. She touched at her throat until she heard the door handle, "Hey Baby." Cameron smiled and reached out for her.

"Hey." Remy immediately noticed the beginnings of fingerprint bruises, "What the hell?" She walked over and started touching around them, investigating.

"I uhh… We got a new patient at work today…" She grinned at her in an apologetic way.

"And?"

"And he's actually a very nice guy—"

"And I actually just fell down the stairs…"

"No baby… he's a really, really nice guy… He's a fire fighter… he was brought in last night to the ER because he was freezing… while inside a flaming building."

There was no doubting the interest in Remy's eyes.

"Right?" Cameron asked, "Pretty cool, huh?" She bit her lip, "… Well, this afternoon he went into this allergic reaction slash rage thing… and I was the closest to him… I was trying to take the needle from his arms."

"Are you okay?" Remy asked as she sat on the couch, pulled Cameron closer to her and kissed her hair.

"Yeah, baby… I'm fine… I made lunch… But we have to eat fast, 'cause I have to leave soon…."

~0~0~0~0~0~

The next day at lunch, as she and Remy curled up on the couch once more, Cameron looked up at her, "House looks like hell."

"You saw him today?"

Cameron nodded as she sat up a little bit, "He threw my words in my face when I wouldn't put up with him not thinking about the case and focusing on his pain."

"And what words are those?"

Allison grinned, "I'm fine by the way… thanks for asking."

Remy smirked, "Well, well, well…. That does sound like something he'd do…" She knit her brows in thought, "He said that Amy is the reason Derek is having all of these heart attacks?"

"Yeah… why?"

"I'll get back to you… Go on… go to work." She shooed her girlfriend out of her apartment.

~0~0~0~0~0~

As Remy got on her computer and started researching what she thought it might be, she realized that it had to be it. She pulled her phone out, "Baby?"

"Yeah, Honey?" Cameron looked around as she replied.

"Broken Heart Syndrome." It was all she said for a little bit, "Derek."

"He has Broken Heart Syndrome!" Cameron realized, "I-I-I gotta go! I'll see you later, baby! Thank you! I love you!"

~0~0~0~0~0~

As Cameron curled up on Remy's side that night as they were going to bed, she started crying. She turned around before Remy could feel her shirt getting wet, but Remy took one look at the back of her head and knew that her lover was soaking the pillow.

She curled up behind her, "Honey…"

"I don't want to have Broken Heart Syndrome." Her lip quivered as she stared at the wall.

Remy realized then, in that moment that her ladylove was thinking of their probable future. There was nothing she could do to comfort it, so she just wrapped around her tighter, "I don't want you to have it either, Baby… I hope you don't."

"Me too." She wiped her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

~0~0~0~0~0~

The next morning, she went to work as usual. She and the boys debated and disputed over the usual… and she stared her friend right in the face and told him that she wasn't going to the trial.

He stared back at her and nodded. He knew that she wouldn't. He knew that she wasn't going to lie for him. That she thought he was reaping what he's sewn, but he gave her a look back telling her it still hurt.

As the day passed, she text Remy and told her what went down… then she asked her to sneak in and help her monitor Derek… Remy was more than enthusiastic in her agreement.

She closed the blinds and they finally got to hang out while.

After her conversation with Amy… and finding out that there was not going to be a wedding… After finding out that Derek's memories were false, Cameron darted back to the room.

"We have a big problem." She said seriously as she looked at Remy.

"What?" Remy stood to go help with whatever.

"Derek's memories are false… I need to get you out of here and the boys back in…"

Remy knit her brows, "I wanna stay. I'm committed now… you know how hard it is to get rid of me once I'm committed…"

Cameron bit her lips, "You have to hide!" She said seriously.

Remy smirked before she got up and kissed her lover, "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah… go hide somewhere." Cameron ignored her…or tried to but refused to let the kiss get passed by.

Cameron called all of them and got them up… then they called House… she couldn't believe that she was actually shocked that he walked out of the court… She rolled her eyes when he came in… and tried really hard to hide her grin.

After they found the spinal meningioma, Cameron couldn't help herself as she got him to turn around, "I heard that you apologized to Wilson."

And when he stared at her and said, "Detoxing… I didn't know what I was saying…" She couldn't help herself as she wrapped her arms around him… and she really couldn't help the fact that her eyes were a little extra watery when he wrapped his arms around her. They stood there for a moment before he said, "I'm an ass… I don't know why you keep coming at me, but… I'm not as angry when you do."

Cameron smiled into his neck then pulled away, "I know." She brought her hands up to his chest as his were still awkwardly yet comfortably on her waist, "Go on… You have to go to jail."

Cameron saw him off before she turned to go to the locker room where she found a note on her locker, 'Meet you at the car.' It read in Remy's handwriting. She smiled as she grabbed the note and her duffle and headed out there. Remy was leaning against the driver's side when she walked out and offered her hand for the keys.

"God bless you, Baby." Cameron leaned into her and kissed her.

"I love you too, Baby." Remy chuckled as she kissed her temple before she walked Cameron around to the passenger's side and they drove to Remy's


	22. Needle in a Haystack

House walked into his office while talking to Foreman, "J. Whitner. Doctor. Who is he and where do I find him?" He yelling into the outer office. 

"She's a new researcher. Works with Erechevsky." Cameron looked up at House, asking him silently why he was asking.

"Is she hot?" Chase looked over to her.

Cameron felt House whip his head around and stare at her in wonder. She didn't look at him yet, she looked to Chase, "She's in a wheelchair."

"Doesn't mean she's not hot…"

As Chase replied, Cameron looked up to House and let him know silently that no one else knew about her sexual preferences but him… and she's appreciate it kindly if he kept it that way.

House didn't do anything, he only continued on with the conversation, "Just means she can't bend over. So Cuddy has to bend over backward."

…And Cameron was eternally grateful.

~0~0~0~0~0~

After they got their first assignments, and after she and Chase walked into the wrong home and caught two people having an affair… and after Chase made an ass of himself, Allison called her boo, who was on her first day of freedom in what felt like forever to come have lunch with her at a restaurant just outside the hospital.

"It was so embarrassing…" She said through Remy's cackle, "Baby! You don't understand!"

"That is funny shit!"

"No! It's not!"

"You guys walked in on two people having sex! Not only that, but it was an affair and he fucking accused the woman of not being a what was it? 'A better lover than a maid'? Babe!" She laughed again, "That is hilarious!"

"But it wasn't even his house…"

Remy sobered a bit, "Yeah that's not cool…" She burst into laughter again, "It's just so funny!" She said when she saw Allison's look.

Allison couldn't help but laugh along with her.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron and Foreman were doing the arteriogram. Stevie was an incredibly smart kid. She could tell just by the stuff she'd heard him saying and the way Foreman was talking to him. So when he tried to say all of the wrist bones, she felt the need to help him out.

"Scared lovers try positions they can't handle." Then… as she felt their eyes on her, she had to explain, "It's a pneumonic for the wrist bones! It's the only way I can remember them!"

… Had they known that the only reason she could remember the wrist bones because of her girlfriend… well… she wasn't sure they'd be able to handle it.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The next day, Cameron had enough time to go home for lunch. She text Remy just in case she too was going to be off. She was stirring noodles for some chicken flavored Ramen for them both when she heard the door.

The next thing she heard was keys dropped and quiet footfalls. She grinned when she felt Remy's hands come around her then make their way down her hips and back around to her ass, "Good afternoon to you too, Babe!"

"I love your ass in these pants… you know that… is that why you got off for lunch, hmm?"

Allison only grinned and leaned into Remy, "House has been treating this case as though we're plumbers…"

"And?"

"He told us to show him some butt crack…" Allison turned to see her lover trying not to laugh, "Yeah, I thought you'd like that." She grinned at her.

"Well… Come on Baby! Did you or did you not show him your best plumber?"

"NO!" The older doctor swatted at her girlfriend, "First… we were in the clinic… second… he is not my girlfriend."

"Oh that's me!" Remy kissed her neck, "Are you saying that you'd show me your best plumber? Right now?" She asked as she squeezed Allison's ass.

"Maybe if you're good… and you let me eat first." Allison waggled her brows.

~0~0~0~0~0~

As they were all waiting for Foreman to come back, Chase asked Cameron if she wanted to go for a drink. She shook her head and told him that she was just going home. She looked at House in his wheelchair, when Chase was turned away. She rolled her eyes then pulled out her phone.

"You guys wanna hear what he said? After I tried to get him to get him an interview?" Foreman said as he walked into the office and stood next to Cameron, "He said that he saw me and you two and we all have empty ring fingers… he said that we're alone and that's why he's never going to go into medicine…"

Cameron moved in jerky movements as she moved around House to set her phone on her desk and started taking her lab coat off. She mumbled under breath, "Yeah, well it's not legal for everyone in this office to have a ring." She moved passed Foreman to hang her coat up then walked back over to her desk.

She and House exchanged a look before he rolled on out, Chase following behind, obviously ready to leave.

Foreman stood there a minute while Cameron gathered her bag and stared at her. He checked that everyone else had gone before her asked, "What did you mean?"

"What did I mean when?" She asks as she shrugs on her coat.

"Just then… when you said it wasn't legal for everyone to have a ring?"

Cameron put the strap of her bag over her shoulder, "I'm telling you this in confidence…"

Foreman nodded, telling her he wouldn't break that trust.

"I was never married… I would have been if it were legal… I just said it was because… I guess I just didn't want to deal with the stares…"

Foreman knit his brows, "Are you telling me that you're gay?"

"Yeah… I'm telling you I'm gay." She replied before she walked out of the office.


	23. Insenstitive

**AN: Yes… Cameron and Chase's conversation is completely opposite then turns into my own… I just didn't want anyone to get confused!**

Insensitive

Remy had been searching for the perfect Valentine's Day present for a while. She knew that Allison already got her one… she's not the best when it comes to hiding things… and Remy's not the best at resisting a peek… She decided that she too was going to get her girlfriend something awesome this year… it was just a matter of if it was going to be as sentimental—which is what she was hoping for…

See… Allison got her a turtle necklace… now, to anyone else that's just a little random, but Remy collected turtles… Allison had even gotten her a real turtle in college, and he was still in their lives today… See… when her father gave up on her… on life really after her mom died, her grandmother was the only person she cared about… and the only person that cared about her… After she died her senior year of high school, she used the money she got from her estate and everything else her grandmother left to pay for school… and Remy sold everything but these turtle figurines that were all over the place… Her grandmother had just always collected them…

So the turtle necklace was actually a rather badass gift… and Remy needed to make hers at least as badass… As she looked around their apartments, she realized that they had more than a couple Wizard of Oz figurines and other random stuff… and that's when it clicked… Allison loved the Wizard of Oz… she always has, just like Remy has always liked turtles.

She walked to a store that always had random figurines and found some… just not any that were what she was looking for… She didn't quite know what she was looking for, but she knew that she would know when she saw it. After three more Hallmark's on top of two more random stores that screamed "Wizard of Oz shit here!" at her, she finally found it… It was a necklace of the Tin Man… he had his axe and his heart.

She smirked and knew that it was going to be Allison's.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron and Foreman were working on all of the tests they were running on their CIPA patient. Cameron breathed a sigh before she looked up at Foreman, "Past 3 a.m. on Valentine's Day night. I assume you had a date with Wendy."

"She'll survive. She knows the deal." He said stiffly. 

"You're lucky." She gave him a look to tell him how lucky he was. 

"I know."

Cameron thought for a moment and then pushed the talking forward, "Someday, when there's time, I would like to actually have a social life."

Foreman scoffed, "Someday? Come on. If there's one thing a good-looking woman can have whenever she wants, it's a social life."

Cameron smirked as she gave him a pointed look, "You mean a sex life."

"There's nothing wrong with a little companionship 'til the real thing comes along." Foreman was slightly smirking as well.

Cameron shrugged—she had to tell him the same story House knew at the moment, "I had the real thing. Forgive me if I don't want to settle."

Foreman's lack of belief was obvious, "Right."

Cameron knit her brows and looked at him, "What does that mean?" 

"Nothing." He was quick to try to retract his statement even though he knew she wouldn't give it up.

"You think I didn't have the real thing?" The woman was flabbergasted.

"I have no idea what you had."

"And yet you're judging it." She snapped back… as she should have.

Foreman sighed, "It's late. I'm cranky. Sorry."

Cameron muttered under her breath, "I didn't have the real thing." She had mumbled loud enough for him to hear, but after she looked up, "How could you even know?"

"You were with a dying woman. You thought six months, a year, it'll be tough. But then I'll recover and I'll have the rest of my life. It's like willingly getting the flu or joining the Peace Corps. Short term."

She wanted to slap him across the face so hard in that moment, instead she went with sarcasm, "Wow, you nailed it. It was basically like a wasted weekend."

Foreman resituated himself, "The sacrifices you made were huge. But they were at the height of your love for him. Commitment is only commitment because it has no expiration date. You stand next to someone and watch them floss for 30 years like my parents have, then ask for sacrifices. That's how you know the real thing. Cameron, I wasn't criticizing you. People who avoid commitment are people who know what a big thing it is."

Cameron shook her head before she looked down in her microscope then immediately pulled, "I need a minute." She said curtly and headed for the door, "I'm cranky and tired too."

She silently walked down the hallway, clenching, like she does. She closed her eyes and just wished that she could open them and Remy would be there, in the hospital, on Valentine's Day… because it was frickin' Valentine's Day and they hadn't been together in what felt like forever… and that might have been the holiday talking, but… It's how it felt… Just as she passed the small alcove that led to restrooms, she heard a rather distinct voice.

"Hey there pretty lady." Remy said in her best low, creeper voice as she leaned against the very edge of the alcove looking at her.

Cameron turned around and grinned as she walked over to Remy, who seemed to be hiding something but she couldn't seem to care as she then walked her to the edge of the alcove and pushed her into the wall where she proceeded to kiss the crap out of her.

When she pulled away, she stared into those deep eyes that were Remy Beauregard Hadley and couldn't resist the urge to peck her once more before asking, "This is the real thing, right? Like… the _real_ thing?"

Remy stared at her confused, "I sure hope so…cause otherwise we've spent way too much money, time, feelings, and drama on each other if it wasn't…" She stared down at the other woman with a grin, "This included…" Remy says as she pulls a red and white rose from behind her back, then as Cameron took it and stared down at the intertwining, variegated colors with a wide smile before Remy pulled the necklace from her pocket and let the Tin Man dance on the bloom of the flower to get her girlfriend's attention.

Cameron smiled at it and took it from her, "The Tin Man?" She asked as she looked at it, then decided she wanted it on and turned, giving it back to Remy to put on her.

"Mhmm." Remy nodded, then kissed Allison's neck as the older woman picked her hair from her neck to get the necklace on.

"Why?" she asked as she picked it from her sternum and stared down at it as she turned back to her lover.

"Because this way you always got me with you even when you don't…" Allison looked up at her girlfriend and half smiled, wanting more of an explanation, "I know that you love Wicked babe, but I also know that you love the Wizard of Oz… and pre-Gregory McGuire, the Tin Man was just a man with no heart that he knew about until he asked for one… I didn't know I had a heart until I asked you to give me a chance… that was when I knew I'd had one all along…"

Allison bit her lip and looked up at her, "So this is the Tin Man with a heart… because of me?" She asked.

Remy grinned, "Yeah Baby… it is."

Allison pushed her into a hug and they leaned against the wall before sliding to the floor. Remy made quick work at her back pocket as they slid, "I stopped by the vending machine… Chocolate on Valentine's day…" She shrugged, "There's the good stuff at your apartment of course, but I'd have been looked at if I walked in here with it…" She said as she ripped open the Hershey's bar and gave her a piece.

"This really is the real thing…" Allison said as she took the chocolate, "You sneak I here just for me…" She rested her head on Remy's shoulder.

"Of course I do baby," Remy kissed the other brunette's hair, "I love you… and it's Valentine's day…"

"I love you too." Allison looked up and waited for Remy's lips. "Okay… I have to go… we have to finish testing… I'm sorry baby…"

"Honey, it's your job… I understand." They stood up and Remy kissed her forehead, then her lips, "I'll be at your apartment, alright? I have today off too…" She bit her top lip before she felt another pair over bottom one and immediately kissed back.

After finally pulling from her lover, she walked back to the lab. Foreman didn't notice the added necklace and she honestly didn't expect him to. She walked over to the microscope and stared into it, "This isn't right."

~0~0~0~0~0~

After finally figuring out Hannah had a tapeworm, and after getting ready and walking out of the hospital, Chase caught up with her, "Happy Valentine's Day." She said with a soft smile. 

"A holiday that only applies to people who are already paired up. For everyone else it's Wednesday." He replied.

"Wow. Thank you for that dash of cold water…" 

"Don't get me wrong. I still think true love's out there it's just very far away. Possibly in another galaxy. We may need to develop faster than light travel before we can make contact." He said as they walked outside. He slowed their pace and made Cameron turn to him, "So I'm thinking we should have sex."

Cameron's brows shot up and her hands shot out a bit, "That makes sense…"

Chased smiled at her reaction, "Yes, well… Despite the wisdom of pop songs, there's no point in putting our lives on hold 'til love comes along. We're both healthy and busy people. We work together so it's convenient…."

Cameron stared at him, "Like microwave pizza?" 

"…And of all the people I work with, you're the one I'm least likely to fall in love with." 

"Like… microwave pizza…" She said again with knit brows. 

"The point here is to make things simpler, not more complicated. Someday there'll be time to get serious about someone. Meanwhile, why not this?"

Cameron was a fish out of water for a moment, "Because…"

"Because…?" His tone went down in confusion. He waited for an explanation.

"Because in order for sex to be good… first, it should be consensual.." She raised a brow, "Which it's not… second, both people should be attracted to the other person and the parts they have…" She raised her other brow, "And neither of those apply here in this case…"

"Wait… What?" Chase asked as she turned to leave.

"I'm gay Chase…" She sighs and turns back to him. He is staring at her blankly, almost as if confused, "A lesbian, Chase… A woman who likes other women? A gay woman, a dyke, a carpet muncher, a muff diver, pussy pleaser? Do you know what I am saying."

"Yeah—No you're not…"

Cameron raised her brows, "I'm not…. I guess I should break up with my girlfriend then…"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes… my lover… partner? Chase?"

"You… you're really a lesbian?"

Cameron gave him a half smile and a nod before turning around, "Oh… and I trust you'll keep this discreet?" She gave him a pointed look before turning back around and walking away.

~0~0~0~0~0~

By the time Allison got to her apartment, and shrugged off her coat, dropped her bag and shuffled to her room, she was ready to pass out… that is until she saw Remy laid out naked on her bed, "Good god! Are you trying to kill me, woman?" She asked as she walked in further, starting to shed her clothes… it was at this point, she got to her lover's sternum and saw her present already out of its wrapping. As her eyes traveled further up, she saw Remy's cheeky grin.

"Uh… I wanted you to draw me like one of your French Girls?"

"Oh really, now?" Allison was grinning.

"I'm sorry baby, I couldn't help myself… I was all alone… and I had already found it once, hiding it from myself was not very successful in the long run…"

Allison finished stripping her clothes and crawled on top of her, meshing their bodies together, "If you let me sleep for four hours or so, I will gladly reenact the car scene… but I just… four..five hours?" She stuck out her bottom lip.

Remy grinned, "Is that a promise?"

"No… but I do promise to have sex with you tonight…. Lots and lots of sex… it is Valentine's Day after all… those three words."

"Mhmm! Let's get naked!"


	24. Half Wit

Half Wit

Cameron and Remy had been sleeping in a 'we just had sex and are exhausted' blissful sleep… and then she was called in. She needed to take a shower before…because everything about her clearly noted her lively sex life… and when Remy saw her girlfriend lose her top sheet toga as she went to the bathroom and she saw that ass that she loved… she knew it was time to shower as well.

So… When House walked in after she had found his lovely not and the bag of food… and of course, the case, and asked, "Did you and your girlfriend shower together?" With that dumb, goofy look on his face, she couldn't really do anything, but stand there and act like a fish out of water. He was obviously amused by this, seeing that his next words were, "No answer… that's a yes."

Cameron finally had the sense to glare his direction and huff out a breath.

"What?" He started, as he sat down next to her, "It's not like we don't all know…The blonde yuppy over there couldn't shut up about it, and when Foreman just told him to mind his business, I knew he knew anyways…" House put a hand on her shoulder in mock comfort, "It's okay Cameron. This office loves women. What's wrong with that?"

Cameron could only roll her eyes as a defense.

~0~0~0~0~0~

After Cameron found the plane tickets for House to go to Boston and back, she just couldn't let it go… So… She got the 'blonde yuppy,' gave him her puppy eyes that she knew would work despite him knowing she was gay and they broke into House's apartment.

"I'll take in here. Bedroom's down the hall." She told him.

"You… you've been here before?" He turned and looked at her blank stare, "How do you know where the bedroom is..?"

Cameron stared at him a moment, _Well… uhh… you see, the thing is, House and I are besties…_ "Where else would the bedroom be?"

"You've been here before… You didn't….?" Cameron raised her brows in question, "Sleep… with him, did you?" His accent thickening in jealousy. "I thought you just told us all that you were a lesbian… So… you don't like any man until House? House in the one you go straight for?"

Cameron stood back a little, her face showing her shock of his accusation, "Okay… you have no idea what you're talking about, and you obviously have no respect for me or your boss." She went to the coffee table and picked up a card, "I mean honestly, who says to someone? 'House is the one person you go straight for?'" She mocked, "What the hell does that even mean? Because I'm a lesbian I could never, ever fall for a man? No! It doesn't, it just means that I'm a five on the Kinsey Scale instead of a six. It'd mean I'm no longer a gold star. But you stand there and say that with disgust because I'd have picked him instead of you to go straight for? No." She threw the card back on the table, "You have no fucking right to be disgusted with my choices… especially ones that I haven't even made! I don't _like_ House… I like my girlfriend—I love my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Did you not pay attention to anything that happened when we got to work last night?" She put her hands on her hips.

"No, I did! I just…" He stared at her a moment, then laughed, "You don't have a girlfriend." He laughed cockily.

"Alright fine… believe whatever you want to believe…" she rolled her eyes, "Whether you actually think I'm fucking House, or if you actually believe the truth, my life right now is still better than yours because at least I'm not an asshole that likes my gay coworker." She pointed behind him, "Will you go check his bedroom now?"

After Chase walked off with his tale between her legs, Cameron felt her phone buzz. It was a text from said real girlfriend: 'Damn Baby, you is feisty today… I think you pocket dialed me, and I just couldn't hang up when I heard the angry-frustrated voice. Haha!'

Cameron couldn't help but laugh at the text before snooping around some more.

~0~0~0~0~0~

_Okay… He has cancer… I can handle this… I just… wish he'd have told me…_ Cameron took a deep breath in thought. _He would have told me… Something's not… I have to get that sample… _She continued with herself as she walked into his office.

House took off his glasses and set down what he was working on, "PET scan done?"

"No." She said quietly. 

"You come for my feelings?" He watched Cameron open her mouth to speak, but continued, "'Cause I left them in my other pants…"

Cameron opened the letter and set it on his desk, "This is a letter of recommendation. I'm applying for a job at Penn."

House looked at her in warning then looked back down at the paper and picked up a pen, "Thank you for writing your own. Sure my thoughts are beautifully phrased."

"Thank you for signing it." She replied stiffly, "Saves me from having to fake your signature."

He handed her back the letter and she stuck it in an envelope, "Stay away from Weiss." He started, "He cries with his patients. Holds their hands as they die. He won't like you." 

Cameron looked at him in question.

"Your new-found nonchalance in the face of cancer… in the face of long-term illness, really…"

Cameron said nothing at first, then shrugged, "I thought you'd find it appealing… I thought it would make me a better doctor…"

"Twenty seconds. Pretty good." He leaned back in his chair. 

"For what?"

"Time it took you to go from hard-ass to human being." He got up and rounded his desk to look at her, You really wanna leave?"

Cameron looked down, then back up at his face, "If you're not here, there's not much point of staying."

He looked off to the side then back down at her, "I'm not dead yet."

Cameron knit her brows for only a split second in contemplation… _What does that mean?_ She thought… She knew something was fishy and that's why she was even more encouraged to get his blood. She went where her lips had never dared to go before…

"What're you doing?" House asked in surprise as he found his lesbro move closer to him, "I know this must be a turn-on for you… But I'm not your girlfriend… I'm not even a girl…"

Cameron kissed him. She kissed him and it was odd, and weird, and nothing like she ever really wanted to experience again… but at the same time it was rather exhilarating. _Oh I am so going to the bitch house for this.._ She thought before she reached in her pocket for the syringe.

House, being House, knew it was coming, "A little whorish to kiss and stab." He said after he gripped her wrist and stared at the needle in her hand. 

"You kissed back." She smirked at him.

"I didn't want you to die without knowing the feeling." He took the syringe from her hand, "Actually, no woman should die without knowing the feeling… Let's get your girlfriend over here…" 

"All I need is a few drops of your blood." Cameron pressed the conversation forward.

"Foreman and Chase's lips are not gonna get to close," He stared at the needle in his hand. "Now that I know your plan."

Cameron insisted… more like pleaded, "There's a nurse downstairs about to risk his job to steal the blood you drew from yourself yesterday."

House huffed out in frustration, "I'm Patient Number 0-2-0-4-0-6, in the Record Room, under the name Luke N. Laura! There's a whole file of blood there, along with CT scans, MRIs, CSF, everything you need."

Cameron nodded and scurried to the door.

House yelled after her, If you and your girlfriend need a sperm sample, come back without the needle." Cameron only grinned at him as she continued her way down to the lab.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron had been on an emotional roller coaster… she had been thinking that House really hadn't told her that he had cancer… and of course, now she was going to have to deal with both him and possibly her girlfriend losing life at the same time… But when they figured out that it wasn't cancer… She was so happy. She text her girlfriend and told her she wanted to go celebrate when she got home… she knew House wouldn't, but that didn't mean she and Remy couldn't have fun…

So… When House told them that he wanted the cool drug in the pleasure center of his brain… She was the first of the three of them to speak, "You faked cancer to get high?"

House sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He wouldn't look at her, "I'm going to bed." 

"You're right! I don't like you!" Foreman yelled at him as he left in a huff. 

"Sure. Now that I'm not dying."

Chase just shook his head and walked out as well. House didn't move… he waited to see what his friend would do. She carefully walked to the door and shut it. She went to the couch and sat down. He limped over there and sat next to her. In a very un-House-like gesture, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

She gave a ghost of a smile as she cuddled into his side. They were quiet for a long while before she started the conversation, "How depressed are you?" 

"I'm not depressed." 

"You faked... cancer."

"It was an outpatient procedure. I was curious."

"Are you curious about heroin?"

"Not since last year's Christmas party. Whoof!" He paused and looked at her finally, and she of course was looking back at him, "I know this goes against your nature, but can we not make too much of this?"

"You made people think that you were going to die!" She insisted, "You made me and Wilson think you were going to die…"

"I didn't make them! I tried to hide it! You idiots needed to get into my business."

Cameron just started laughing.

"I'm sure I'll regret asking, but why are you laughing?"

"Well…It's ironic."

"I'm sure I'll regret asking, but why...?" 

Cameron stared at him, "Depression in cancer patients—in any terminally ill patient… It's not as common as you think. It's not the dying that gets to people. It's the dying alone. The patients with family, with friends... they tend to do okay. You don't have cancer. You don't have anything but a bum leg… You do have people who give a damn. So what do you do?" She laughed again, "You fake the cancer, then push the people who care away."

"Because... they're boring." He looked over at her, "Go home to your girlfriend and laugh with her at that irony." 

Cameron smiled at him and bit her lip before speaking, "Start small, House. Take a chance. Maybe something that doesn't involve sticking stuff in your brain. Pizza with a friend." She gestured to herself, "A movie. Something." She said as she got up to leave. She turned at the door, "Goodnight House." 


	25. Top Secret

Top Secret

Remy had been of her ER rotation for about two weeks now and was trying to get a job at Princeton Plainsboro… and her boss from Princeton General knew why. He, being the secret softy he was, asked her to stay on call until that job opens up and she had gladly accepted.

So, she was at Cameron's place lazing around, waiting for the woman to get back as patiently as possible when her phone went off. She was hoping to find a 'I just got off. You get naked now. I'll be home as soon as possible' text, but instead, she got a text that read: 'So… Chase and I have to do a sleep cycle for our patient… Worst. Night. Ever… I was so planning on coming home to the sex…'

Remy took about point two-five seconds to decide on what her next move was going to be… Sneaking into the hospital it was… and she told her girlfriend that too.

As soon as Cameron read the text that said, 'Well… that just means I must go to you…' She flipped her phone shut and turned to Chase, "That's his third REM cycle and his breathing is completely normal, there's obviously nothing wrong with his sleep pattern."

"It's not uranium it's got to be some other sort of toxin."

Cameron wanted to roll her eyes and shake her head, "Or nothing at all. Do you really think there's something wrong, or do you just want Foreman to be wrong?"

"Both."

"Well, it's not his sleep pattern. If you really think it's a toxin you can do a liver biopsy in the morning." She got up to leave the monitor room.

Chase looked up at her, "We can't leave, if we don't monitor the whole test House wont accept the results, he'll just make us do it over."

Cameron shrugged, "It doesn't take two doctors to monitor what's clearly going to be a normal polysomnogram."

"Oh so you want me to stay?"

The woman gestured at him, "You're the one that thought there was something wrong." She started to leave again.

"I never said it was a sleep disorder."

Cameron, with her tongue in her cheek turned back around to him, "You want to flip for it?"

The blonde man scoffed, "Just... go."

"Thank you." She said sarcastically before she took off.

Had she known that Remy had text her back from the parking lot… which she should have considering she hadn't gotten a response in a bit, she wouldn't have given Chase the time of day the first time he stopped her.

It had been since just after Valentine's… just before the savant since they last made love and damn it… she wanted sweet lady kisses and she wanted to be naked with her girlfriend now!

She walked outside the sleep lab and found Remy waiting there. She didn't hesitate to glance down either end of the hallway before pushing Remy hard against the wall. He hand came up to pillow Remy's head as she smashed into a kiss and Remy wasted no time pulling Cameron's lab coat open and moving that sweater she was wearing up her torso to feel skin.

Cameron put her free hand on Remy's cheek before she said, "Let's find a bed of our own…"

Remy smirked and nodded eagerly before Cameron took her hand and they… found a bed of their own.

Meanwhile, Chase sat around for another ten minutes before he'd had enough too. He got up and went outside to grab some coffee and a snack.

So, they were both most definitely out of the room when John woke up.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron, Foreman and Chase were sitting around the conference table when Foreman looked up from his copy of the file, "Where were you two when the guy woke up?"

Chase, not wanting to admit that he voluntarily left after telling Cameron could leave, stuttered, "Uhhh... we just... stepped out for a second." He looked guiltily to Cameron. 

"To do what?" the other male doctor asked.

"To... get a coffee. We'd been up most of the night."

Cameron felt the need to protect Chase, even though she was going to ream his ass later for leaving after telling her she was fine to leave… _Obviously one person had to stay you idiot!..._ "He's just pushing to make sure we get the complete history, obviously we're missing something or we'd have the answer."

Foreman looked at her and squinted suspiciously, "You didn't have any coffee when you came back. Chase did… you didn't."

"Yeah, and you were texting before you left…" Chase was a little suspicious as well. 

Cameron jutted her jaw to the side before, exasperatedly and sarcastically said, "All right already, I confess. You caught me. My girlfriend snuck into the hospital for a booty call because we haven't been together since just after Valentine's day…It was wrong and I shouldn't have done it while on the clock. I'm sorry… Now can we move on?"

"You wouldn't have snuck your 'girlfriend' into the hospital for a quickie." He said… he used the word girlfriend flippantly because he still had yet to believe completely that Cameron was gay… she was just too straight to be gay… He liked her too much for her to be gay… And he had never seen this 'girlfriend', so until he saw her… he wasn't going to believe it completely…

Foreman, also laughing, added. "Yeah, Chase would do House, or let House do him before you would let your girl into the hospital that you work at where people could see her…You kept her hidden from us for almost three years. You are not going to just let her come here all willy nilly, now.." He obviously had believed the female duckling the first and only time they talked about it… and it actually solved a lot of mysteries about her for him… 

"No you would do House AND Wilson before I would let her sneak in here. Now can we get back to work?"

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron was on her cell in the main office alone a bit later, "What did you want me to tell them? The truth… seriously and not sarcatically?"

"No. You didn't have to be so convincing, which I'm sure, based on your story is completely how it came off…"

Cameron grinned into the phone, "Don't worry. I'll make it up to you."

Remy laid back on Allison's couch, "This is getting out of control."

Cameron giggled, "Don't pout."

"Your patient woke up with an infection while we were… you know… doing the dirt!" 

Cameron sat down in a chair and spoke quietly, "Do you want to stop having sex all together? 'Cause that seems to be the only other option…"

"Of course not! But I don't want to get caught either… Not when I'm so close to getting a job there…" 

"You think I do want to get caught?"

"You certainly didn't go out of your way to keep the volume down while we were in that sleep lab…"

Cameron grinned into the phone, "I couldn't help that..."

Remy was smirking. She didn't respond for a moment, letting her lover realize the shift from light and playful to serious. "We're not doing it at PPTH anymore…"

Cameron huffed, still a little playful, but giving in to her girlfriend… for now… "Fine." She heard the door open and turned around to find Chase walking in, staring at her suspiciously, curiously more so, "Listen, Honey… you want to grab lunch at my place?"

"Baby… I'm already here… Although, I don't know how you're still functioning after last night…"

Cameron laughed into the phone before she said her goodbye then gave Chase an odd look to the one she was getting from him and left.

Chase flared his nostrils after she walked out… this just wasn't possible… it couldn't be…

~0~0~0~0~0~

Chase looked at Cameron angrily as she walked into House's office, "Where have you been?"

Cameron looked from House, who whipped his head to the jealous blonde… then looked to the jealous blonde herself, "Lunch." She answered nonchalantly, "Why, what happened?"

"Wilson's found some fast-growing, illusive, or magic brain tumors. What did you find?" He asked her.

Cameron shook her head, "Nothing, he's telling the truth."

Wilson chimed into the conversation, "About what?" 

"About everything." She answered, "Where he's lived, who he's dated, besides forgetting to mention his dad's shin splints, his granddad's nosebleeds and to return a few rented DVD's, everything he's told us has checked out."

Wilson turned to House angrily, "You have them researching your dream?"

House didn't look at him or Cameron… since he hadn't even told her about the dream yet he was feeling this odd… guilty-like feeling… maybe it was indeed guilt, but he refused to acknowledge it and instead he replied with, "Nope. I have them researching my patient."

Cameron raised her brows and looked from Wilson to House, "You had a dream.. about a patient?"

Wilson, "This poor guys brain is riddled with tumors and you're checking his credit report?" He turned to the three ducklings, "C'mon, I need you guys."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron and Chase walked into the lab… Chase had been glaring at Cameron ever since she left for lunch… and she… had been trying to ignore him… It seemed only right that even in House's not-able-to-pee-because-I-had-a-dream-about-a-patient state, that he could still torture her as well.

"You paged us?" She asked.

"Why didn't you send his urine to Leicester like I told you?" He answered her question with another.

"…Because you told me not to." Chase answered.

"Why did you choose that moment to listen to me?"

"You think depleted uranium might have something to do with his tumors?" the Australian asked.

"Radiation's the only thing that will make tumors grow that fast."

Cameron interjected, "High doses of radiation. Even if he ate depleted uranium bullets for breakfast he still would have been exposed to less radiation than we've given him in the last two days."

House obviously didn't care about logic at this point, "Do it anyway." He watched Chase grab the urine sample before he turned to Cameron, "And you, call his uncle back, find out if he ever brought his nephew to any hospital parties or fundraisers."

Cameron shook her head, "No. Not until you give me a reason."

"Because... I'm your boss." 

"A rational reason. Or at least admit that you don't have one."

House gave her a warning look, "I've got a full bladder and I'm not afraid to use it."

"But you are apparently afraid of discovering something that you can't rationally explain—" 

"SHUT UP!" He cut her off, "Do what you're told. Cuddy and Wilson may not have to listen to me but you do." He left after he finished talking.

Cameron knit her brows, "What the hell was that all about?" She walked out after her friend before Chase could respond in any way.

~0~0~0~0~0~

It wasn't even a week after Remy had told her girlfriend that they would not be having sex at PPTH anymore when she found herself begrudgingly walking back into the hospital as inconspicuously as possible, pressing the elevator button to go to the fourth floor and… well… to go have sex with her girlfriend.

Once she was in the hall closet, she found Cameron sitting on an extra shelving unit. She shook her head and walked over to her. They kissed a couple time before Cameron started speaking, "So… you want to know why he remembered him?"

"House and the patient? Of course!"

"He was Cuddy's date to some random hospital thing a few years ago…"

Remy looked at her and grinned, "Awww, he loves her."

Cameron quickly, and quite easily changed the direction of conversation from just conversation to, 'we're going to have sex now' when she lowered her voice two octaves and said, "I love you…"

She knew Remy wouldn't be able to help herself… and she was glad that she couldn't…especially when Remy gave in a moment later and resumed the previous kissing. Remy's shirt was gone in a matter of seconds and Cameron was working on her bra when House walked in. Remy never looked at him, she only pulled from Cameron quickly and walked a few steps over to the other side of the closet, making sure House couldn't see her.

House glanced from Remy's back to Cameron, who didn't bother pulling her shirt back down her stomach as he limped forward, "Sorry…" He said with a bit of glee in his voice, "I was just looking for an extra large trashcan…" He dumped a mountain of files into it and started to limp back out before he turned back to Cameron and have her the 'okay' sign with an exaggerated wink, which really said, 'noihhihihice!' before he did actually shuffle out of the closet.


	26. Fetal Position

Fetal Position

Cameron looked at Foreman and Chase as they started walking to Emma's room to prep her for the MRI, "Hey, you know what? I can take care of this… you guys go get a coffee or something…"

"You sure?" Chase asked in that way that made him seem as if he actually cared, which was a possibility, but that was only because he like the woman before him.

"Yeah… it's fine. I really don't mind." She gestured for them to go on ahead.

Had the known the real reason it was fine… they wouldn't have let her go alone. But they didn't so here she was… in the MRI lab with her girlfriend, that had once again snuck into the hospital… but this time it was to actually learn. Cameron was going to teach her just how to use the machines when she got a chance…

Remy was wearing some pink nursing scrubs that Cameron lifted from a closet… she knew it was wrong, but it was too easy not to do it…

As they sat down and started the machine up, Cameron more so just showing her girlfriend the specifics, since she'd already used one, just not _this_ particular one… She watched the screens before her as she spoke, "There's no way House just let's this slide… he's gotta be planning something."

"You really think he's _planning_ something? What the hell could he be planning?" Remy turned to her girlfriend.

"Oh come on!" Cameron turned to look at Remy as well, "You think he just stumbled into that closet? No. He knew we were there… and he wanted us to know that he knew…"

Remy turned back to the MRI, "Yeah…"

Cameron took her hand, "Don't worry… He never saw your face… You were too quick. He did tell me that…" She leaned in close, "So… if and when you get to be his duckling… it won't be because you're my girlfriend…"

Remy nodded, "Good."

Cameron leaned in and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss before they finished up the MRI, "Love you."

"Love you too." Remy smirked.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"You want to paralyze Emma Sloan's baby?" Cuddy asked in that tone she uses when she finds House's ideas ridiculous. 

House rolled his eyes, "Let me guess. Cameron."

"Cameron and Chase both had their concerns." She looked over at him.

He shook his head, "No, Cameron had concerns. Chase just agreed with her because he's waiting on the moment that Cameron goes straight. Which…" He laughed sarcastically, he chuckled even, "Based on what I saw in the janitor's closet a couple nights ago when sneaky hot brunette girlfriend snuck in to have the hottest of lesbian sex, I don't think that's going to happen anytime to. Speaking of hot brunettes… was there one in there with them?"

Cuddy was taken aback, "Wait… Cameron's a lesbian?"

"Cuddy! Where have you been? Yes! It's the greatest gift that mankind could have ever received!" 

"… And she's having sex in janitor's closets here?" She raised her brows.

"No, the janitor's closet at the local high school." He pumped his fist and said, "Go, Tigercats… Do you have one of those camera-phones? Because I have a MySpace account…" He gave her a look.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "I will deal with Cameron after I deal with you." 

"Oh, come on. Let's gossip some more. I'm sure she's into bondage…"

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cuddy was sitting at her desk when Cameron walked in, "Dr. Cameron, the MRI results back?"

Cameron nodded and came forward, "The fetus' heart is structurally sound. The problem's with the bladder. It's four times normal size."

Cuddy knit her brows in concern, "Let me see." She gestured for the film, which Cameron gave her and sat down across from her, crossing her legs. 

"The bladder's so engorged it's taking up the whole torso, squeezing all the other organs. There's no room for the lungs to develop."

Cuddy stared up at the film, "The baby has a lower urinary tract obstruction. We can fix that by inserting a shunt. I'll give Emma the news." She nodded and started putting her desk in some sort of order before she left. 

"Are you… taking over the case?" Cameron asked, uncrossing her legs.

"House won't care. He has his diagnosis." She said before looking down and back up to start the conversation she really meant to have with the woman before her, "Dr. Cameron…leading Chase on and flaunting the fact that you're sleeping with a woman can only end in one of two ways…"

"House told you?" Cameron seemed more concerned as she stood up and began pacing.

Cuddy gave her a look, "Chase will pursue you and then someone is going to get hurt…I'm telling you this for your own good."

The younger doctor knit her brows and turned directly to the Dean, "I assume you will tell Chase for his own good?"

"Chase isn't the one that will get hurt." She said as if it were definite.

Cameron crossed her arms and steps closer, "Yes…he is. I have tried deflecting him. I have told him I'm not interested. I have told him I'm involved on numerous occasions, so finally, on Valentine's Day when he asked if we could start sleeping together, I told him I was gay."

The curly haired doctor looked at her, "Dr. Cameron…" she obviously doesn't believe her… or House.

"I'm gay, Dr. Cuddy…for some reason, a lot of people don't believe me until they see me with my lover, but I assure you…I'm quite gay and have been forever… We've been together for 9 years!" She opened her mouth then covered it as realized her mistake, "Please don't tell House that piece of information. He thinks… something else." She rolled her eyes at herself.

Cuddy looked damn impressed with this information and seemed suddenly convinced, "Dr. Cameron…" she smirked then saw Cameron's worry, "I won't say a thing." She gave her a genuine look before taking the file from her and walking out of her office.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron walked into the room that held the hyperbaric chamber. She walked over, knocked on the window and picked up the phone, "My social life is my social life." She said.

House grinned wickedly, "Couldn't agree more!" he waggled his brows, "What goes on in the janitor's closet is nobody's business except—"

"Why did you tell her? Why are you just flaunting my personal matters around now? I trusted you." Cameron had cut him off to let him know how much it was really bothering her.

House looked over to her seriously, "It's time people know the real you…the real you is better than your boring, straight, straight-laced counter part you've developed for the hospital…and I'm annoyed with Chase, way more than usual…"

Cameron gave him a glare, "You can't do this just because you want to know what she looks like. You can't have it your way this time… there's too much that we've worked for for you to go and House it up, okay! So please… let us do what we need to do before…" She stopped talking and looked down.

"Before what?"

Cameron shook her head, "Just leave it alone!" She dropped the phone, turned and started to leave, but heard him knocking on the window. She picked the phone back up, "What?"

"Pizza? Tonight?" He asked softly.

Cameron bit her lip, "House I can't… I told Chase that I would get a drink with him… after he explicitly stated about four times that it would be between friends… I felt bad, I'm sorry!"

~0~0~0~0~0~

Remy walked into Emma's room, after getting a text from Cameron asking her to check her vitals and everything. She was on her way out when Emma stopped her, "Emma: Hey, could you hand me that?" She asked indicating the camera, "I'm keeping a visual memory book of this entire, surreal process and this is the first time I'm seeing you actually in my room…" 

Remy picked it up, "Yeah. Sure." She handed it over. 

"Thanks."

Remy looked down at the pile of pictures on the meal tray table. She smiled when she saw her girlfriend, "When did you take this one?"

Emma looked at it, "Oh. She did the second bladder tap. You should keep it."

Remy looked up at her, "No! I couldn't…"

Emma grinned, "Oh come on… I saw the way you looked at her while you guys were getting me set up for that MRI…" She grinned wider when Remy looked down, "And I saw the way she looked at you too… There's something there."

Remy swallowed a nervous lump before walking closer and talking softly, "Yeah… we uh… we're in love… have been for almost ten years." She smiled.

Emma's grin didn't fall at this news, it only grew wider, "And I get the feeling that the people you work with don't know…"

"No see… I'm studying to be a doctor—I technically am a doctor, but… I haven't gotten he position I want, so until then… here I work with her permission to learn from the best of the best…"

Emma nodded, "Well… your secret's safe with me." She picked the picture up and handed it to her.

Remy gave a soft, loving smile as she looked at it. She didn't hear the click of Emma's camera as she took a picture. She simply looked back up a moment later and gave her cheers with the picture, "Thanks."

~0~0~0~0~0~

As Cuddy was trying to frantically come up with something—anything else, Cameron's heart went out to her. She had to help. "Acute fatty liver of pregnancy would have the same symptoms."

"Thank you." Cuddy gave her a gracious look.

House looked over to her, "Brown-noser." She rolled her eyes… Just because she told Chase she'd go get a drink with him instead of going to House's for Monster Trucks and pizza…

"Viral hepatitis. HELLP syndrome."

"Oh look. Sticking up for your girlfriend. Who says chivalry's dead?" House leaned back in his chair. Cameron gave him a glare. And Foreman looked a bit confused, "Be patient. She's going through all of us. She'll get that jungle fever eventually."

Cameron's glare at House only increased before she gave Foreman a look telling him that House was just being his ridiculous self… as always.

Cuddy is frustrated that they've managed to get off topic again, "Dr. Cameron is obviously not going through any of you considering…" She gave them all a gesture rather than saying, 'she's gay' before she continued, "So, this can probably wait until after you've biopsied Emma's liver, right?"

~0~0~0~0~0~

After all was said and done, Allison and Remy walked into Remy's apartment and sat on the couch. Allison took the picture that Emma had given her and showed it to her, "Look at you… she got you to glow." She smiled as she snuggled into her, "What were you looking at."

Remy grinned and pulled from her girlfriend for a split second as she grabbed the picture of her, "I was looking at this…."

Allison bit her lip and looked back up to Remy, "I made you glow?"

"Always, honey… Always."


	27. Act Your Age plus 3 more

**AN: Alright. This is actually four episodes combined… the episode titles are in bold… the bulk of this chapter is 'Act Your Age' there are only 1 or 2 scenes from the other three.**

**Air Born**

"I want more." Chase said as he and Cameron walked out of the hospital together.

"Want more… nights out? I mean, it's kind of exhausting, but I could use a little more time out of my homes or out of the hospital…"

"That's not what I meant…"

Cameron took a breath, "I know… I was just hoping that you'd take the hint and pretend you'd never said that…"

"I want our friendship to be more than it is…"

"I thought I'd made myself perfectly clear…" Cameron looked up at him a bit agitated.

"In the beginning, sure… but you can't tell me that you feel nothing for—"

"YES! I can!" She interrupted him in anger, "Yes I can…we were just hanging out…trying a friendship out..God this is why we don't like hanging out with guys that much." She rolled her eyes, "I am not attracted to you. I will never _be_ attracted to you… I am attracted to my girlfriend…my girlfriend of a very long time…I don't need this. You've screwed it up." And with that she walked away.

She went to Remy's apartment and dropped everything at the door. She curled up next to her girlfriend on the couch and sighed. Remy was finishing an article in some medical journal as she wrapped her arm around the body next to her and kissed her temple. Cameron sighed once more.

Remy smirked and set the large book on the coffee table, "What's going on?"

"You were right… you're always right… Chase thought that he could still get me even though I told him… He told me he wanted more after we walked out of the hospital…" She grunted, still angry.

Remy chuckled, "Well… you know how much I like to be right, so… I. Told. You. So." She laughed at Allison's reaction and leaned in to kiss her.

**Act Your Age**

Cameron and Chase had been arguing over the patient since they walked in… Foreman finally couldn't take it anymore, "ENOUGH!" He shut them up temporarily, "I assume Chase did something stupid like ask you out despite your being a lesbian because he's a straight up fool?" Cameron only gave him a 'duh!' look while Chase glared at him, "You're a fool." He rolled his eyes.

~0~0~

After yelling at House for intentionally punishing her and Chase, and getting assigned to go to the house, she had to roll her eyes at Chase's jealous of an eight-year-old boy… She couldn't help herself though as she called after Jasper, "Wait!" She walked over, kissed his cheek and took one of the flowers from the bouquet he stole from the maternity ward. And she couldn't help but smirk and stroll by Chase.

~0~0~

As Chase and Cameron were checking the house, she knew that he wouldn't be able to just… do his job. He had to start talking…

"Why did you take the flower? Why'd you kiss him?" 

"He did something sweet." 

"He STOLE flowers!" 

"He's eight." 

"You're trying to make me jealous." 

Cameron couldn't have been any more sarcastic if she tried, Yeah, I want you to profess your love for me. Oh wait, you already did that and it caused me to end our friendship." She glared at him, "Annoy you maybe…" She shook her head, "Not make you jealous… I deal with enough jealousy at home… she's jealous enough for both of us.." She rolled her eyes once more, but this time, it was with a grin. 

Chase seemed to hear none of her talking about Remy because he only continued on, "You're enabling a thief." So, Cameron ignored him and walked into a different room, "And a delinquent!" Chase followed her, "Letters from school, fights, detentions, a parent conference, oh I know, I know, bad boys are hard to resist." 

"It's a crush, it's harmless." 

"It's never harmless." 

"So I'm learning." She gave him a pointed, angry look.

~0~0~

She knew she wasn't wasting her time like House thought… she just knew it. There had to be something they missed. She called her girlfriend for reinforcements and they collected and collected until she knew she wouldn't be able to carry any more into the hospital without help.

As Remy dropped her off, she leaned in and kissed her, "I'll call you when I get the lab to myself… you could sneak in with those scrubs on again… if you want."

Remy smirked, "Yeah… I'd like that."

Cameron kissed her once more, "I know." She started moving to get out, "I know how to seduce my girl… get her in a lab to start testing for pesticide poisoning and MM! She's a bottle rocket in the middle of the night!" She winked and got out of the car.

The last thing she expected to see was Jasper when she got back to the office to put her purse up… and the last thing she expected the kid to do was grab her ass… but that's what he did… after she got him where he was supposed to be, she immediately pulled out her phone, and text Remy, 'Baby you apparently have some competion because, OMG! 8 year old just grabbed ass… MY ass… it was unpleasant and quite embarrassing, but I figured it'd make you laugh!'

~0~0~

Cameron didn't get to sneak Remy into the hospital… she had to sit around with Chase and monitor the patient… she was going to kill House when this case was over.

She had been at the coffee machine when he came out as well, "Don't get the mocha chino, somebody screwed up and put hot chocolate in the dispenser." 

"Thank you."

She decided she'd try to lighten the mood and use the 'ass grab' story, "You were right. An eight-year-old kid grabbed my ass. I shouldn't have encouraged him."

"Well, I was a boy once I know how they think."

"You were a pervert at 8?" 

"Maybe... 11."

"I didn't realize you were going to get hurt. I'm sorry if I misled you… it was just nice having a guy friend, I guess…"

"You didn't. You have feelings for me…"

"No. I don't. I in no way have the feelings you want me to have for you…"

Chase nodded his head and looked down before looking back up at her, "C'mon, you have feelings for puppies and patients that you barely know but when it comes to a guy that you've worked with for 3 years?" He took her hand, "Gotten drinks with, became friends with, you're telling me you feel nothing? Absolutely nothing?

Jasper interrupted them at this point as he came running down the hall, "Get away from her! Don't touch her! I'll kill you if you touch her." He tackled Chase as best he could. 

"Jasper!" Cameron yelled. 

"Get him off!" Chase cried as Cameron tried to do just that, "AHH! He's biting me! Get him off! AHH!" Cameron finally got the kid off to reveal a big ol' bite mark in Chase's arm.

~0~0~

Cameron was sitting on her couch with her arms wrapped around her knees… she looked so small when Remy walked into the room, "Honey…?"

Cameron swallowed and looked up at her, "He said I was way to skinny to be menstruating…" She looked back down.

Remy tilted her head in sympathy then walked over and plopped down stretching out on the length of the couch. She opened her arms and gave Cameron a look as she pulled her knees tighter at the opposite end. Eventually, Remy won the staring contest and Cameron crawled and stretched out with her.

"You know… I may not have that long to live, so I think it's time we become fat old ladies now… that sound okay to you? You wanna get fat with me?" Cameron giggled and nodded, "Alright… that sounds like the best plan ever to me." She grinned back at Cameron's smile and kissed her.

~0~0~

This case had been rather emotional for Cameron… and rather annoying as well… both due to Chase… and House assigning them both to the same tasks. So, when she walked into the locker room and found a bouquet on top of her locker, she had to turn around to see Chase standing there, "They're beautiful… But I can't accept them… I don't want a relationship with you. I will never want a relationship with you… I am _in love_…"

Chase swallowed and nodded, "I know… but I also know you like flowers…" He walked out after that.

**House Training**

Cameron and Chase were running the MRI… and he brought it up… again… it was the worst…

"6 mm cuts, started at the apexes. Also, I just wanted to let you know, should you change your mind, I'll be available."

Cameron could not believe that he was still doing this… _I'm fucking gay, dude! What the hell?_ "Aren't you getting tired of hearing me say it? I have no intention of going out with you, having sex with you, doing anything with you, except work… ever in life."

Chase turned and looked at her, "You don't have to make a big deal about it, I just thought I'd let you know. I decided Tuesdays would be a good day to do that."

Cameron was shaking her head at this point, "You did not suddenly fall in love with me…"

"Cameron, it's fine. No need to go on about it. Advancing through the lung bases." He then continued on as if it was a normal procedure without him telling her he liked her.

**Family**

"Negative for E. Coli and TB. Why is House taking it easy on Foreman?" Cameron said as she started in on labs for their patient of the week.

"He deserves a break."

Cameron gave him a look, "Yeah, House is all about giving breaks to people in need."

"No on klebsiella." He looked up at her, "And it's Tuesday." She gave him a confused look, "It's got nothing to do with Foreman or House. It's just... It's the day I remind you I like you, and I want us to be together."

Cameron did her best to not roll her eyes, "Thank you. I'd forgotten." She looked back down, completely annoyed.

Chase continued on with the test, "No on brucella and both viral antibodies."

She couldn't hold it in anymore, "You're really gonna do this every Tuesday?"

"You take the day off, I'll pick it up on Wednesday." He focused back to the patient and the case for a moment, "What if we're looking for the wrong thing?"

"These are the only infections that cause swollen testicles." She turned the conversation back to the more important… well the more annoying matter, "Why don't you just say it four times now and leave me alone for a month?"

_Fucking Tuesdays._


	28. Resignation

House walked into the office with a smile on his face and a bit of a chuckle, "Morning. This is funny." He held up his coffee cup, "People don't—"

"Not done reading. Go away." Cameron said as she kept her face in the file. She was being pissy because of all the time he'd been making her spend with Chase… she knew that he was showing her just how annoying he really was… but she knew…

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Now a good time?" Cuddy asked as she walked into the office, interrupting the differential.

House… being the jackass he is, "If you can tell me how blood can mysteriously appear..."

"Now." She turned to Foreman, "This includes you."

All three of them got up and walked to House's office.

"What's going on?" Cameron asked, looking up at House. 

As House was closing the door, "Feel free to speculate amongst yourselves." 

Cameron and Chase watched Cuddy and Foreman discuss something then him sign papers.

"Doesn't look promising."

They watched as Foreman handed Cuddy back the document and talk a bit longer before House and Foreman walked back into the office.

"So, where were we?"

"Polish sophomore coughing up blood." Chase supplied. 

"Not the case, the speculation. The palace intrigue. The rising self doubts. Did Foreman get a promotion?" House said in his usual sarcastic way. 

"I resigned." Foreman looked from Chase to Cameron.

Cameron gave a sad, surprised, "What?"

"Personally I can't believe I've had the same 3 employees for 3 years…" House said to break the silence before it started.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron and Remy were at their favorite diner dive of restaurant.

"Foreman quit…"

Remy looked up and dropped her jaw, letting a fry fall from her mouth, "What?"

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"I don't know…" She shrugged, "He'll tell me when he wants to."

~0~0~0~0~0~

"I didn't expect House to beg me to stay, but it seems like he's in a better mood since I quit. Nothing in the axial view." Foreman said as he and Cameron started the MRI. "You haven't asked me why I'm leaving."

"Figured you'd tell me when you wanted to."

"I don't want to be like him."

She gave him a sympathetic look, "You're not a jerk."

Foreman laughed, "Thank you."

"I mean... sometimes you are, but I don't think we can pin that on House." She grinned, "And you're a better doctor than when you came through the door." 

"Better at some things worse at others."

Cameron nodded along, "Again, not House's fault. It's a job. You're supposed to take the good and leave the bad." 

"It's easier for you."

She turned and looked at him angrily, "Why, because you think I need to toughen up? You think I'm weak?" 

"Yeah." He nodded, "See? I am a jerk, I've got to get out of here."

Cameron stared at him a moment longer before she nodded and accepted that that's what he thought he needed to do.

~0~0~0~0~0~

She walked into Remy's apartment and plopped down on the couch, "He thinks House has turned him into House Jr…. he thinks he's a jerk…"

"Well… If that's what he thinks, there's not a lot we can do about it…" Cameron nodded and burrowed into her girlfriend, "I know you like him, Babe… but you gotta let him leave if he wants to."

"I know…"


	29. The Jerk

The Jerk

"He did WHAT?" Remy asked with a flare of anger.

Cameron bit her lip, "He flashed me his doodle." She covered her face in embarrassment.

"His _doodle_?" She gave her girlfriend a look, "Honestly Al, you're a doctor—"

"Yes exactly, which is why you should not be angry because my patient exposed himself… It turned out to be medically relevant."

Remy crossed her arms and sat angrily next to her. She wouldn't look at her, but she did decide to tackle her so that they were lying on the couch, "I still want to sneak in there again and give that jerk a punch in the face… and the undersized testes." She 'hmphed'.

Cameron only grinned and pulled Remy closer, "I know you do…"

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Hi." Wilson chased after Cameron as she got off the elevator as if on a mission to get to the lab.

Cameron turned to him, "Hey."

There was a moment of silence before the older doctor asked, "Where are you going?"

"The lab. We're testing our patient's blood for hereditary—"

"Cuddy thinks I sabotaged Foreman's interview. She's gonna fire me." Wilson interrupted her with a flustered look.

Cameron paused for a moment before, "I don't believe it."

"She said it was unprofessional and—"

"No, I mean I literally don't believe it." It was her turn to interrupt, "Cuddy wouldn't fire you for something like that." Wilson gave her a guilty look, "Which... means either she lied to you, or you're... lying to me."

Wilson gave it up, "You so would have fallen for that three years ago."

Cameron studied him a moment, "You were looking for a reaction. You were looking for me to feel bad for you. Save your skin." She shrugged, "But how am I gonna save you?" She stops walking all together, "Unless... you think I'm the one who really did it."

"Cuddy's logic was Foreman's valuable to House. I care about House. Ergo, I would do anything to save him."

"And your logic was... I care about House as much as you do, ergo..."

Wilson nodded, closing his eyes.

"Well… It wasn't me." She said.

"I don't believe you."

"Look… Foreman's nothing more than a colleague."

Wilson nodded before he gave her a suspicious look, "You're lying." 

"Everyone does. But it wasn't me."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron and Chase were in the lab performing the many tests assigned for that jerk of a kid, "Foreman's interview in New York got screwed up." Cameron started conversation.

"I heard." Chase didn't move or anything… he simply kept running tests.

"Foreman thought it was House, House thought it was Cuddy. Cuddy thought it was Wilson, Wilson thought it was me…" She said in a tone indicating where she was going.

"And you think it was me?" He laughed, "God... you think I... sabotaged Foreman? I don't even want him here."

Cameron nodded, "I know." 

"Then why would I do—?"

"I think you sabotaged Foreman just to sabotage Foreman."

Chase sits back in his chair not letting Cameron see the hurt look on his face, "So everyone's a suspect because everyone wants to help House. Except for me. I'm a suspect because I'm a petty, vindictive jerk?"

She gave him a look that told him that's exactly what she thought.

"You actually think I would do something like that?"

Cameron shrugged, "It was someone."

He knit his brows in anger, "It wasn't me." He ripped a test result from the printer and looked at it, "Negative for Von Gierke disease." He paused before changing the subject, "And it's Tuesday."

"I know." Cameron started to grin.

He was angry as he stated, "I like you."

"I know. See you next Tuesday." Her grin turned a bit wicked and she scrunched her nose in triumph as he turned away from her.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"See you next Tuesday?" Remy asked in disbelief.

She chuckled, "Yeah… am I a horrible person?"

"Horrible? No… Fed up and a bit bitchy about it… Most definitely."


	30. Human Error

Human Error

"Foreman's not going anywhere." Chase said after he finished updating them on Esteban.

House turned around, "He said that to you?"

"He doesn't really want to leave, and you don't really want to let him. You'll cave, just like you did with Cameron."

House hid his smirk as he spoke his next words, "Foreman's not as easy as Cameron, but of course, who is?"

Cameron looked over to him with flared nostrils and a hint of annoyance as well as amusement… because she wasn't easy… not for men at least, "I'm in the room." She said, playing anger.

Chase didn't get the joke. He thought about what brought her back and just continued on with the conversation, pretending that House and Cameron didn't seem to have some unspoken bond, "He may not want a date but he does want... something."

House capped the marker in his hand, "Maybe it's something I can't offer."

"Then you'll just lie."

"He'd see through it."

"Maybe. Or maybe he'll just see what he wants to see."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron was on her couch, completely worn out. Remy was on the floor rubbing her hands and arms, "Damn… How long were you at it?"

"Three hours." Cameron sighed out and let her girlfriend work her sore muscles.

Remy made a noise with wide eyes, "…Three hours before you put her on bypass?" She received that look from her girlfriend, "Well damn…"

After a few moments, Cameron opened one eye and stared at her, "House fired Chase…"

Remy raised her brows, "So… you're the only one left…"

"I'm thinking I shouldn't be." She looked over at her girlfriend, "It's time for changes…" She tried to shrug, but was too damn tired to.

Remy only leaned forward and kissed her, "Whatever you want to do, Babe."

Allison turned on her side and looked at him, "Honey…" She shook her head.

"What?"

"I want to find out what wrong with her… now. Esteban… he doesn't deserve it." She stared at her, "He is the cutest man… and he's just so, so, so in love with her…" She grinned.

Remy smiled back at her, "You'll figure it out… Happy people deserve to be happy…"

Allison nodded and stared off for a moment before she looked over at the coffee table, "Oh! Did you get the wrapping paper I asked you to get?"

Remy smiled and nodded, "Yeah, baby, I did."

~0~0~0~0~0~

"I got you something." Cameron said as she walked into the main office, finding Foreman packing his things. She hands over the present and he unwraps it. He laughed when he saw the first page of the article he 'stole' from Cameron, "I'll miss you. I know you won't miss me but I just thought it'd be nice for you to have that."

Foreman looked at her as he walked the few feet over to her, "I will miss you." He hugs her. She only smiled and burrowed into her friend's hug.

House walked in, "Can I have a hug too? Surgeon found nothing, can't start her heart." He looked at the present in Foreman's hand, "What a thoughtful gift. Nice reminder of intellectual theft to hang at your new place of employment. You two can go, say hi to lesbian for me." He gave Cameron a look, "You're wearing lipstick."

Cameron shook her head, "We can stay. We can run another differential."

"You two have no theories about why the heart stopped. Which means I don't need you, go."

Foreman interjected, "It's too late for theories; we need to tell the husband."

"Tell him what?"

"That it's over." 

"Why?"

Cameron got a little excited with anger as she took over the argument, "Because her heart won't start!"

"How can we tell him there's no hope if we don't know why there's no hope? He's not going to pull the plug on his wife, he risked his life to get her to me. If he pulls the plug it means he's failed."

"If he pulls the plug it means you failed." Foreman said frankly, as always.

"And you're ok with that? Go." He shook his head and watched them walk out of the office.

~0~0~0~0~0~

After many a contemplation, and another talk with Remy, Cameron knew what she needed to do. She sat down in House's chair and waited.

When he finally came in, he eyed her, "You now have a bigger office than I do, why don't you go enjoy it."

She didn't say anything as she handed him her neatly folded letter, in her nice clean envelope. 

"Better be naked pictures." He gave her a look, "Of you and lesbian."

Cameron swallowed hard, "My resignation letter."

It was House's turn to not say anything as he looked down at in surprise… and knowing, and of course anger that his friend was leaving him.

"I've gotten all I can from this job."

"What do you expect me to do? Break down and apologize?"

Cameron grinned at him, "No, I expect you to do what you always do. I expect you to make a joke and go on. I expect you to be just fine. I'll miss you." She made her way towards the exit. 

"Cameron." She didn't turn around, but stopped at the door, "I'll miss you too."

She smiled as she looked back at him and her smile grew as they eyed each other.

~0~0~0~0~0~

She walked into Remy's apartment and found her curled up in bed, almost asleep. "Baby…?" She asked as she spider-monkeyed herself around Remy's back.

"Hm?" She grunted in her half-wakeful state.

"You're gonna need to get your resume together… He's gonna have to start hiring soon…"

Remy grinned, "Okay."

As they were relaxing even more, Allison laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling, "You remember when you told me you love it when I was blonde?"

This got Remy's attention… not the fact that she might soon be working for the narcissistic ass that she'd dreamed about for three years now. She popped herself up on her elbows and grinned, "Yeah…?"

"It's time for changes, Babe." Allison waggled her brows and giggled as Remy dove into her, attacking her neck with nips and open-mouthed kisses.


	31. Alone

**AN: Season Four… FINALLY! This chapter is more of a tease… because I really, really, really just flat out adore House's speech at the end of this episode… But no worries… I will be powering through until the end! In fact… if everything works out as I hope, I will be done on August 19…**

"Welcome back, Dr. Cameron." Cuddy stood and shook her hand over her desk and smiled at the newly blonde doctor.

"Thank you Dr. Cuddy." She grinned.

Cuddy tilted her head, "You're not going to tell him are you?"

She grinned wider, "No… I'm going to see how long it takes him…"

Cuddy smirked, "He needs you… you know that."

She nodded, "It's one of the main reasons I came back." She said softly before she picked up her purse and walked out the door with one more smile at the dean.

~0~0~0~0~0~

A week later, Remy walked into the living room. She walked over to Allison who just got back from her first day as Head of ER, and sat down next to her.

"So…I got the job." Is all she said.

Cameron sat up and gave her a contemplative look, "Why do you say it like that?"

They shared a look and Remy continued on, "Well, he's hired like 50 interns…he's going to weed us all out. So the pay really, really sucks for what I'll be doing, cause it sucked for you…but…I mean, Babe…it's working with House."

Allison smiled, "You can't pass it up Honey…you were born for this…and for me..but also for this. You're too brilliant to still do what I'm doing now…"

Remy cocked her head at her girlfriend's wording, "Why are you doing it then, Baby?"

"Because I figure, once he weeds all of you guys out, he'll come back to me for really complicated cases…Cuddy will probably want me to oversee every so often…this is gonna be fun for both Chase and me…"

"Who and what now?" Remy's nostrils flared.

Cameron got this excited look on her face, "Oh! I can't wait for your first sarcastic comment to him…he's going to be so confused! It's going to be so funny!... Cuddy hired him back as a surgical attending."

Remy shook her head and reverted back to the topic at hand, "So you'll be fine with not doing what you did?"

"I need a change…I need the fast paced life of the ER for a while…I need my own department for a while…I've gotten all I can from him." She smiled, "You Baby…you're just starting to learn and you haven't even started yet…" She bit her lip, "You do have the advantage though…you've helped on cases before…" She smirked, "You're going to get it. House will be too intrigued by you…especially if you do as we've planned…and this setting is even better when you think about it…"

Remy nodded, giving her that one, "That's true…so…mysterious me, here I come." They kissed and went to bed.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The next morning they decided drive separately to work… but just happen to walk in together…

Cameron went to her office and then ran to the fourth floor to sneak around and see for herself how he was doing… but she couldn't find him anywhere. So, she set out in search of her girlfriend

She found the room that all of House's new minions were piling into and looked for her from the top of the room when she felt a tap on her shoulder, "Looking for someone?"

Allison turned around and looked around before, "What's all this?" She asked as if she didn't know—and didn't know the girl before her.

Remy got the hint and played along, "Do you know Dr. House?"

"Heard of him…" Allison smirked and nodded.

"It's his next big…scheme, I feel is the word I'm looking for."

"Hmm… The numbers?" she gestured to the number hanging from the brunette's shoulders.

"Didn't want to learn our names…" Remy tried to hide the amusement at Allison's reaction.

"Oh..wow…" Cameron looked in the room again, stepping aside for people wanting to get in, "I'm actually not all that surprised…" She smiled kindly at the 'stranger' before she walked down the hall a little bit then turns around.

Remy is grinning back at her, walking into the room.

Allison mouthed, "I love you." And Remy winked and mouthed it right back. Then, as she was going back to her office, Cameron text her and told her, "Good luck my sexy, lucky number 13…you should have people just call you by your number…then they wouldn't even know your name…"

Remy grinned as she text her back, "This is why I love you…you're a fucking genius… Now go save lives."

And then House walked into the room with his guitar and sat down… Needless to say, Remy crossed her legs and sat a little forward, completely intrigued.

"Sometimes I am wrong," he started tuning, "I have a gift for observation. For reading people in situations, but sometimes I am wrong. This will be the longest job interview of your life. I will test you in ways you will often consider unfair, demeaning, and illegal. And you will often be right. Look to your left…and now look to your right. By the end of six weeks one of you will be gone. As will 28 more of you."

He started walking back out of the room.

"Wear a cup."


	32. The Right Stuff

The Right Stuff

'Thirteen' wanted to text Cameron so bad. She wanted to tell her everything they were talking about… from Buddy Epson to Cuddy walking in and him taking out an entire row without batting an eye! But she refrained…

Then… as she played with her phone in her pocket, she felt it buzz. 'Heads up.' The text read, 'I just sent a girl to House's office… you're about to get your first real case.'

She kept herself composed as she replied and told her just how much she loved her girlfriend… and what she wanted to do to her that night when they got home. Then… she waited.

She waited and waited and listened to all of the others discussing Buddy until House came back in.

One of the guys in the front started talking. She wasn't sure if it was the guy in the wheelchair or not until House looked directly at him… she was sitting in the back, like she always did.

"The aluminium could have been tainted..."

"Don't care. New patient." House said, cutting him off. "30 year old female, with synaesthesia. New rules." He pulled up the projector screen and then erased the words on the board, "You generate a lab report – You shred it. X-ray - You melt it. No notes, no records, nothing. As far as you're concerned the patient is Osama Bin Laden and everyone not in this room is Delta Force. Any questions?"

"We're protecting Osama Bin Laden?" The same guy asked.

"It's a metaphor. Get used to it. Any more questions?"

"And you're not even going to tell us her name?"

_God this guy is asking too many __pointless__ questions…_ She thought as she started getting a little antsy, but didn't show it.

"You think her name might be connected to what's wrong with her?" He walked over to the door and in the best announcer voice, she said, "Here's Osama!" He let her in and let her take a seat, "You all have numbers so we're going to do this, alphabetically. 8, 15 and 5—"

"Is the synaesthesia new?" The guy next to her asked.

"Yes."

"Any history of similar symptoms or psychiatric..."

"No, nothing."

"Are you on any prescription meds or use any other drugs?"

"No."

He looked to House, "Should we trust her answers?"

"What, you think I'd pull you off Buddy Epson just for a junkie?"

"Can we trust your answers?" The blonde chick in the middle of the room asked.

"You have got to trust someone, right?"

"No." She leaned forward, "Has anyone close to you been sick lately? A family member, a co worker?"

"No, not that I'm aware of."

"Two down, Kitty Carlisle?"

She decided it was time to ask her questions… after her initial observation and everything, "You spend much time above 20,000 feet?"

'Osama' looked over to House in surprise… she knew it.

House tried to play it off, but didn't well… which she knew meant he wasn't actually trying to hide his own surprise, "Why would you ask that?"

She shrugged, "People who fly are immobile for long periods. Could be a leg clot that embolised to the brain through a PFO."

"That's an unusual choice."

"Well like you said, you wouldn't interrupt Buddy with anything that wasn't…" She was content to sit back a little in her chair.

"The patient is a frequent flyer. 13, 32, 39, get Osama an EEG, MRI and an angiogram."

~0~0~0~0~0~

She wasn't really all that surprised when they walked in on… what they walked in on… but it was uncomfortable trying to keep a straight face all the same…

"No evidence of clots and other than elevated red blood cell count, ah, the ah, blood work was unremarkable." The guy that had originally sat next to her said.

He turned around and looked at '39' then got distracted by '32' who was still watching the screen in obvious disgust and fascination, "Got a problem with the naked female form?

"Not at all." She said.

Thirteen decided it was time for a joke, "Maybe she's just not used to seeing it spooning with the naked dolphin form."

House wanted to laugh, but didn't, "That's not a dolphin, it's a porpoise. There is a difference you know." He went back to looking at the screen, "Salary for one thing."

"You want us to give you a minute?" When he gave her a double take, she knew for some reason that she was going to be okay for a while in the running… So she moved on, "A high red blood cell count likely means..."

"Carbon monoxide poisoning." House said as he got up and moved to the door quickly as if on a mission.

"There are a lot of different explanations for elevated red blood cells."

"Yeah well which one fits best with the damaged flue that your competitors found in the gas fireplace in Osama's cave."

That stupid blonde bitch came up to him with his keys, "Car's clean."

"Did you just see a blonde guy with a pretentious accent?"

"Can't see an accent." She said… and that's when Thirteen knew… it was Chase.

~0~0~0~0~0~

As they were back in the classroom, she pulled out her phone and subtly started texting Allison before they started the differential. She told her about the things she said and she got the responses she was hoping for.

As they started the differential and the twins began arguing with each other, she really wanted to start texting her girlfriend again… not to tell her that twins were arguing, but to tell her what he said… because even though she was expecting it, they weren't… and their faces were priceless… and she only saw them in profile. So… eventually, after she was sent off to do another test, she got the time and did just that, 'He told them that they were distracting every male and lesbian here, hahaha! Oh! And I just got picked to do something again!'

~0~0~0~0~0~

She found it rather odd when 'Scooter' decided to let her do the test. She was debating her thoughts on the older man when Cuddy stormed into the room.

"Who is she?" She asked angrily.

_How does Al think when that woman is in the room?_ Thirteen thought to herself as she watched the woman pace the front in her ever sexy business attire, _I mean… she told me that the woman was sexy, but… damn…_

"Is she okay?" One of the others asked.

"She's stable. Who is she?"

"What did House tell you?" And there she was drawn back to the older man in the room as he asked his question.

"That she is on the run from an international crime syndicate."

"That's what he told us." Oh yes… she definitely like this guy.

"House may be your boss, but I'm House's boss. You want to work here, I better be okay with it."

"Honestly, he didn't tell us anything about who she was, or what she..." The Russian girl started, but was cut off.

"Her name's Greta Cooper. Wants to be an astronaut. Doesn't want NASA to know her brain's getting her ears confused with her eyes. I went through her mail."

It was number 10… she couldn't believe it! Like… What the hell?

~0~0~0~0~0~

After being the medium drinker and after getting Greta to the, she snuck away for a bit and watched her lover work around the busy ER. Allison felt Remy's eyes on her and looked up. She nodded her head, telling her to go to her office and she'd be right there. She finished suturing and ran there, locking her door behind her.

"Hey Baby." Allison grinned and leaned in to kiss her but stopped short. She sniffed and pulled back, "Have you been drinking?"

Remy had a shit-eating grin on her face, "It was a diagnostic test."

"That you volunteered for, I'm sure." Cameron crossed her arms.

"Oh come on, Baby! Kiss me!" She pulled her in and kissed her girlfriend, who gladly kissed back.

She smirked as she pushed her away, "Baby, I swear if people think that I've been drinking because they smell you kiss on my lips.."

Remy gave her a look, "They're not going to think that you've been drinking…" She plopped down on Allison's fancy couch and crossed her legs all sexy like to get her girlfriend's attention.

Allison did give her all the attention she wanted as she plopped down next to her, "How's it going so far?"

"Well… he's definitely already curious… and already trying to figure me out." She smirked.

"Oh yeah?"

Remy nodded, "He asked me if my brother left home, if my mother initiated the divorce, if I'm a Wiccan…" they shared a look, "And then he tried to analyze why I don't have a lot of friends…"

Allison tilted her head and looked at her, "Well… Baby you don't have a lot of friends…"

"I don't need a lot of friends."

"You need someone…"

"I have you."

Allison bit her lip, "And what about when we fight? Then who do you have?" Remy turned away from her, "No. Don't do that." The blonde took her girlfriend's cheek and turned her to face her once more, "I love you." She kissed her, "I just… worry about you."

"I don't like getting attached. You know that."

"I do…"

"I've only ever had one person stay for me, push for me… want me."

"Honey." Allison crawled so that she was straddling Remy, "I love you."

"I love you too." She answered back, looking down.

After a moment, she moved so she could get her girlfriend's eyes on hers, "I think House might have seen me today… I think he's going to come down here sometime…"

Remy nodded then after a moment, "You wanna make out?" Allison laughed and nodded happily.

~0~0~0~0~0~

As they waited for house to come in for their elimination Thirteen thought about Greta's surgery. She thought about how Chase came in and gave them all the answer. _Stupid Chase… He really does have a pretentious accent…_

But after he came in, her mind was completely focused on getting through, then going home and going to bed.

As she was told she made it through to be abused another day, she started her way secretly to the ER to wait on Allison before they left… separately… not together so that they could be together when they got home at the same time.

But as she started her way there, she saw House limping that way and ducked into a hallway so she wouldn't be seen.

As Cameron was checking a patient's vitals, she felt two pairs of eyes on her… She looked over and saw her girlfriend behind her best friend. She smirked as she saw her girlfriend duck away into an empty bed and walked over to House, "Three weeks." She held up three fingers, "For someone who never misses something small, you missed something big."

"You're an idiot."

"The hair, where I'm working, or both?"

"The hair makes you look like a hooker. I like it. Pulling pieces of windshield out of car accident victims and reattaching fingertips sliced off cutting bagels. At least Chase's move is only one step down."

"I can do good here. Get it out of my system. Why'd you rat your patient out to NASA?"

"I don't know who's been gossiping about ethics instead of sex, but I hope they've already been fired. Which number was it?"

"Greta."

"Number!"

"No number. The patient. How do you think she got your pager number? She came into the E.R. didn't want to talk..."

"I didn't rat her out."

"You-lied?"

"Suppose I should tell her that before she keys my car."

"Why lie?"

"Had to stop some leaky faucets."

"What did it matter?"

"It was no one's business."

"Right."

"She's going to be the safest astronaut up there. Certainly more vigilant than the guy next to her who's got no clue about the aneurysm in his head ready to pop."

"Right." She grinned and started to walk away.

"You got a better reason?"

"You couldn't kill her dream." She walked off to go to her office.

Remy waited for House to duck out before she met up with her girlfriend.


	33. 97 Seconds

**AN: I've realized that this fic really needs a disclaimer… so here it is: I always forget to do author's notes about the dialogue… in a few of the 'House and Cameron are friends and it's awesome' scenes, it's actually House and Wilson dialogue… I'm sure I will continue to do this throughout.. I know I will… in this chapter, I put Cameron in a House-Wilson conversation… Also, I assume those of you reading actually watch the show and know that I use dialogue from it while changing things here and there to fit the Camteen/Cadley aspect… Obviously I'm not one that owns the show or wrote the original dialogue, but I love it too much not to put it in an episode based fic… Anyways… carry on…**

97 Seconds

'She moved to the 'danglers'… she thinks that the women will lose.' Thirteen text her girlfriend quickly and before she knew it, she was getting an answer back.

'Honey, you're not going to lose. House won't let you. You're much too perfect for the job…' Remy started just a bit too long… when she looked up, one of the twins was looking at her. She just swallowed air and walked in time with Taub and Kutner to House's office, despite them being on different teams.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron saw her out of the corner of her eye… she knew it was about to get interesting. She couldn't decide if she was going to trade on her girlfriend to challenge her a bit, or if she wasn't going to give this little blonde bitch the time of day… She decided on the former because she knew her girlfriend loved the challenge.

So, she finished her chart and walked over to the nurses station, but in passing she caught a man playing with the cut on his arm, "Hey! Stop playing with your sutures or I'll have to redo them." She finished making her way to the station when the other doctor came up to her.

"Why do you guys keep a 'D' cell battery in a urine specimen cup?" Amber picked up the cup and inspected it.

"Because we pulled it from a patient's intestine." Cameron sighed, picking up another chart.

"Why would somebody swallow a battery?"

She smirked, "Why do you assume it was swallowed?" She stopped a nurse in passing, "Bed 5 needs a bag of Ringer's Lactate." She began walking to another bed.

"Would have been worse if he'd used a 9-volt."

Cameron's smirk turned to a grin, "Who said it was a 'he'?"

"False assumptions. You're good. You're trying to get me to think like him."

"And you're trying to kiss my ass." She stopped abruptly and turned to Amber staring her straight in the eyes, "Why are you talking to me?"

"Because House is turning patient care into a game. It's dangerous. The patient's going to suffer - maybe die."

After the rest of their conversation, she took her phone out, 'Okay… so… That little blonde bitch on the boys team got to me… Just thought you should know you're now being challenged… I let her think she appealed to my need to protect the patients from House's… Houseness, but I really just wanted to have a little fun… so you could have a little fun.'

A minute or two later, she received a text back, 'Gee, thanks Babe!—and I text that with all the sarcasm in the world.' She smirked and continued on with her job.

~0~0~0~0~0~

After listening to House badger Brennan a while longer, she decided to move the conversation forward and focus on the patient, "This is not a new symptom. Our patient has Spinal Muscular Atrophy. He has documented trouble swallowing. The choking is not new."

"So if it's nothing new, what caused the old?" House asked.

"Strongyloides worms explain the fainting. We already treated—"

"So, he's all better, Woman Who..." He gave her a look, as he couldn't think of anything to make fun of her with, "Thirteen."

"Hasn't gotten any worse."

House kept his stare on her as he tried yet another approach at knowing her secret, "That's a pretty passive approach for the daughter of an alcoholic."

Thirteen sighed, "Wrong again."

~0~0~0~0~0~

As all of the team came into the room and saw House wearing a blue towel as a bandana and had a row of Bunsen burners lit with large blue flames, they knew it was elimination time.

"Thank you all for coming... to Tribal Council." He looked at Cole, "Man of your integrity, I feel I can trust... Big Love. And I don't call you that because you are a Mormon." He gave an exaggerated wink in a joking gesture, "So, where's your team's sixth man?"

"She went rogue. Broke the rules."

"You also sinned. You have no right to cast the first stone."

"And atheists have no right to quote Scripture."

"The rules said 'no talking'."

"I told her not to talk."

"Out loud."

Taub interjected, "We were trying to save a man's life."

House turned to him, "Key word being 'trying'. Tilt table test confirmed that you guys were wrong. You're fired."

Then men all began to sigh, but Amber walked in just at the perfect moment.

"Ah, the Prodigal Son returneth. You're also fired."

"We thought there was a tumor on the patient's esophagus. We were right about the area, wrong about the diagnosis. Turns out the esophagus is just straightening. It's scleroderma. It explains the syncope and the choking. He needs steroids."

Thirteen wanted to punch that bitch in the face, "You did a CT scan?"

"Obviously." 

"After you were already proven wrong?"

"Good for you. It's too bad you're wrong. Straightening indicates weakening, not hardening. SMA explains the weakening. Strongyloides infection explains everything else." He gestured to the women's team, "You ladies have the honor to give the patient a feeding tube, discharge him, and show up for work tomorrow. The rest of you... you're a disappointment. You make me want to stop dangling."

Thirteen and everyone else began to file out.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron and Chase were walking to the exit for no other reason than they ran into each other in the lobby, and Cameron was too polite to ignore him… This was when House started yelling at them from behind.

"I could have you fired!"

Chase was the one to talk… seeing as Cameron had no idea what was going on, "You've already had me fired."

"Which proves that I can."

"Were the men wrong?"

"No. That doesn't change the fact..."

"Why are you yelling at me?" 

"Because performing tests for someone who is not a doctor in this hospital..."

"You're frustrated. If you want help, I'm here. If you just need to vent... leave a message." He turned and left.

House stared at Cameron as she leaned forward and took a step toward him in concern, "House… it wasn't what you thought it was. Don't take it out on the person you fired. But he's right. You want help? We are here…" She glanced behind him and saw her girlfriend coming at them with that determined look on her face… she knew she had to make herself scarce otherwise House would have them figured out in half a second… so she turned and walked away.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Wilson and Cameron were in the room when House finally came to. Cameron was sitting on the bed and Wilson was standing at the foot of it, "You're an idiot." The blonde started almost slapping his face… almost.

"You nearly killed yourself." Wilson added.

"That was the whole idea."

"You _wanted_ to kill yourself?" Cameron looked at him.

"I wanted to _nearly_ kill myself. Is he... better?"

Wilson gave him a look, "No. But he doesn't have cancer. We think it might be eosinophilic pneumonia." He stopped and turned to look at him again, "Maybe you didn't want to die, but you didn't care if you lived."

"You insisted that I needed to see for myself." House said like the jackass he knew they loved. "What, was he discharged?" He asked after a second thought.

"No. He's dying. You've already had two near-death experiences."

"Not that guy. The guy in the car accident. With the knife. I... I need to talk to him."

Cameron knit her brows, "He... died almost an hour ago. Apparently, it's bad to electrocute yourself within days of suffering massive internal injuries. Why did you need to talk to him? Did you... see... something?"

~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen was sitting by Starks sewn body. She was just… staring. Fixating more so. She couldn't believe that she didn't watch him take the pills. She heard the door open and the already family thump-step of House's cane.

She spoke softly, "As soon as the pathologist cut into the lungs, we saw the threadworms."

"You think it's fair that I fired all the other members of your team when you guys actually came up with the right diagnosis?" House asked her in the same calm tone.

After House was standing next to her, she started speaking, not answering his question, but speaking, "I keep replaying it in my mind. Did I drop the pills when I put them on the bed tray? Did I knock them over when I turned to leave?"

"You know he'd be alive… His dog'd be alive."

Thirteen grit her teeth and flared her nostrils, "I know."

House walked around to the other side of Stark and stared at her, "You forced us to act on a false assumption."

"I know."

"Everything we built from that step on. Every test. Every theory. Every treatment."

Thirteen's emotions got the better of her for a moment. She looked at him heatedly, "I know! Forget the lecture and fire me already!"

"If I was going to fire you, I wouldn't be giving you the lecture. I know you're not going to let anything like this ever happen again…. I'll see you tomorrow."

Thirteen nods then after a moment she gets up and leaves.

~0~0~0~0~0~

She walked into Allison's apartment. She shut and locked the door and saw her girlfriend still up, waiting for her. She dropped her stuff and kicked her shoes off and paced a moment or two before she turned to her, "I called T-O-D today… It was my fault he died." She had a sad smile on her face, "See, I didn't make sure that he took the pills… I set them on the tray… and I didn't make sure he took them.." She was staring off into space at this point, "He would have been fine… If I had just made sure he took his meds."

Allison made quick work when she saw her girlfriend's knees buckle. She caught her just before the brunette would have gotten some nice bruises to add to the day. She held her close as Remy broke. She didn't tell her to calm down or shush her soothingly, she only held her and kept her close.

Remy pulled from her lover and wiped her eyes, "He fired the rest of my team… and I get to go back tomorrow even though it was my fault." Allison held her tight. "It was my fault."

After another minute or so, Allison decided she could say what she was going to say and Remy not refuse it immediately, "Honey… you know why you get to go back, right?" Remy looked up at her, tears forming once more, but Allison knew she refused to let them fall again, "You are _never_ going to do it again… and you are brilliant and he knows it… did he talk to you at all?"

She nodded, "He said the same thing… and that he wouldn't be lecturing me if I were fired…"

Allison gave her a soft smile, "So let's go take a shower, get you cleaned up… get you some food and go to bed… You're going to have to deal with everyone and everything tomorrow…"


	34. Guardian Angels

**AN: Okay… New plan… I have all of season four planned… So this week I will be trying to get it out… Then hopefully by Wednesday I will be done and able to start on season five… it will be awesome… hopefully. But yes… I will hopefully be getting the rest of this story pounded out even before August 19… we shall see and hope!**

Guardian Angels

In the classroom, Amber chose to sit next to her… Thirteen wasn't surprised, but she sure as hell wasn't pleased either… Especially when CTB started talking.

"How're you doing?" She asked in probably the least sincere way the brunette had ever heard.

"I'm fine." She tried to go back to doing nothing, but CTB wouldn't let up. 

"FYI, if you ask me, it's more the guy's fault than yours. And House isn't blameless either. If he hadn't pitted us all against each other—"

"It was my fault. My mistake." She said curtly, shutting the other doctor up.

Amber looked like she was about to start speaking again, but the phone rang on the desk, causing everyone to look over at it. 

"Was that always there?" Taub asked pointing at it.

Brennan, who was standing next to the desk shrugged before answering, "Hello?...Sure." He put it on speaker, "It's House." He mouthed to everyone else.

"Gooood morning, Angels." House's voice came through the speaker.

Thirteen grinned at the antics of her boss and listened.

"As you will see from the file, we have quite the interesting case. Not often do you get a patient who sees dead people." He started.

Everyone else was knit brows and confused looks until Kutner started speaking, "Uhh, what file?"

House sat up in his office desk, "What the hell? I gave it to Bosley a half hour ago."

Cameron walked into his office, drink in hand and gave him a look, "It was not a half hour. It was ten minutes. And he made copies of the ER records first."

Hearing her voice, of course made Thirteen excited while she sat in the classroom, visualizing the two of them argue… it really did lift her spirits a bit… her narcissist mentor and his best friend/her girlfriend that could be called a teddy bear or something just as fluffy, hanging out in the morning discussing medicine… sort of. She kept her face stoic though.

House looked over to his second best friend… and she's only second because she came second… He mocked her as he pointed to the drink in her hand, "Less lip, more whip. I only agreed to take this case because you said that this Mocha Frappalicious would have whip on it."

Cameron, who had been handing it over took it back, "Fine. I'll refer the case to Foreman." She took a drink.

House shook his head, "Can't. Mercy fired him." Cameron took a step back in surprise, "Gimme." He tried for the drink once more.

"He got fired?" She still held it away from him.

"Disobeyed a superior officer under fire. He's lucky he wasn't executed." He said as she finally got close enough for him to swipe the drink from her hands and take a gulp.

"How do you know about it? You keeping tabs on him?" She said it in a mocking tone.

"Girls talk." He turned back to the speaker phone, "When Bosley drags his ancient ass in there—"

"I'm here." Henry, 'Scooter and now Bosley' said, "Twenty-four-year-old funeral cosmetician suffered a grand mal seizure at work."

Thirteen overheard Taub and Kutner's harsh whispers while 'Bosley' handed out the files.

"Why does he get to be Bosley?" 

"You wanna be Bosley? Bosley's like the asexual messenger boy." Kutner gave Taub a look.

"She had a vision of being raped by a cadaver before passing out. Seizure rules out psychiatric illness. No history of epilepsy, head trauma, or drug use." Henry informed them all.

Taub looked at him gravely, "Bosley keeps his job while they replace five Angels over three seasons."

Amber started the actual DD, "Could be a tumor to the temporal lobe."

"Not with a normal CT scan."

"You mean it appeared normal to the doc in the ER."

"Way to get right back on that horse, Thirteen."

Thirteen didn't hesitate a half second as she answered, "No, that was Amber." She knew just how good 'the doc in the ER' was… and she knew she was in the room with House listening… and she was not about to get in trouble for saying something like that… No sir.

"Nice try, Cutthroat Bitch. That was the worst Thirteen imitation I've ever heard." House glared at the speaker.

Cameron loved that House loved her girlfriend so much… she couldn't wait until he knew… but she wasn't sure when that would be… obviously after all of the games, but… still…

Thirteen grinned over to the speaker as Amber glared at it after House's statement.

After Taub and Henry started getting into it because yes, Henry was the one that was not a doctor, but might be smarter than all of them… And as House pretended he was losing connection by punching buttons and saying, "Oh, you're breaking up. I'm going into a tunnel." He turned the conversation back to the patient… sort of…

"Dark religious nut." He said into the phone.

Cameron gave him a look, scolding him and he only shrugged… she knew by Cole's response that he was _not_ excited about the newest nickname…

"What did you call me?" They heard from him.

"I'm sorry. What do you people want to be called this week?"

"Cole."

Cameron smirked as she leaned against the desk. House knit his brows and in his permanent sarcastic tone he said, "I'm never gonna remember that. Take Bosley and the other visible minority to the funeral home." Cameron just shook her head at him, "The rest of you young white people, the world is your oyster. Get an MRI with contrast, EEG, LP, and blood panel. And, Angels, be careful." He hung up.

Cameron stood back up and crossed her arms, "Just because he's religious doesn't mean he won't kick your ass."

"You wanna bet?"

"No, I want you to stop being such a jerk to him."

House pulled out a good ol' Benjamin Franklin from his desk drawer and popped it a couple times, "One hundred dollars." He offered. Cameron could only grin and nod, "Smart call… Guy's a wuss. He's gonna be the next one on the train."

Cameron got a little excited, "Define "kick your ass.""

"Any physical confrontation..."

"Or verbal?" She gave him a look.

House gave her a look right back, "Define verbal."

"Anything over...seventy decibels. And you can't start suddenly being nice to him."

"You realize what you're encouraging here?" He asked his friend.

Cameron grinned wide, "Yeah, someone kickin' your ass."

~0~0~0~0~0~

After Amber got to the grave they were illegally digging up and offered the donuts and coffee, she couldn't help but walk over for one of the cups. She was exhausted and even though she knew she shouldn't she decided that if she was going to get through the night, she needed caffeine… especially when Amber started talking to her again…

"So Thirteen, you grow up around here?"

Thirteen stopped mid-drink to frown over at her, "We're digging up a grave, and you want to chit-chat?"

"I'm just making conversation. It's what people do. Why are you hiding everything? And I'm asking you that question because you're hiding everything. There's something seriously wrong with you. I'm worried."

She grinned, "No, you're not."

Amber sighed before recovering, "Fine, but I am freaked, because I don't think you're a freak. I think you're doing this on purpose because you know House will be intrigued."

Thirteen considered the fact that Amber was getting a little too close… because if she admitted to the fact that… 'yeah, she decided to stay a mystery to get on House's team because her girlfriend knew he would like it'… she would be way too close to find out who said girlfriend was… So, as she started to turn away form the blonde, she said, "Yeah, I grew up around here."

~0~0~0~0~0~

After dropping everything off at the hospital and leaving the pickaxes in plain sight, Thirteen finally got to Cameron's. She did her best to be as clean as possible, but because she didn't shower at the hospital, it made it just a bit hard. She threw her shoes down in the shower and walked over to the tub to get a nice bubble bath going for her after she got the dirt cleaned from her body. Once done, she turned on the water to the shower and stepped in as she stripped. It took all of five minutes… and the rest of her energy to scrub everything clean.

She had been falling asleep in the nice warm, scented water of the tub for about five minutes before she felt lips press against hers. She was of course surprised by this, but she was also very happy to have those lips, so she kissed back.

As they pulled from each other, Allison stroked her hair and glanced to the shower, "What did you guys do? Dig up a grave?" She asked jokingly.

Remy looked down and back up innocently.

Allison's jaw dropped, "You dug up a grave? Remy!"

Remy only shrugged as she decided it was time for bed and got out of the tub, "I think I'm going to have to sleep naked…"

"Well, you know I'd never complain about that… but are you honestly that tired?" Remy nodded, "Well okay.." The blonde grinned and grabbed her girlfriend's towel, handing it to her before she stripped down to nothing as well, "Let's sleep naked."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen was on break and knew her girlfriend would be too. She snuck into the ER head's office and waited. Cameron jumped when she came in, but looked at Remy with a grin before she really looked at Remy… She shut the door, but it was not going to be for afternoon delight.

She crossed the room and straddled her girlfriend so she could give her a proper hug, "What'd going on?"

"Our patient is seeing dead people… or she thinks she is… And she saw a guy in a wheelchair that told her I killed his dog…"

"Honey…"

"And then… when I told Amber to back off because forcing the reality into her head that her mother was gone wasn't going to do anything but make her sad and uncooperative, she asked if I lost my mother…"

Allison just held her tight. She kissed her neck up to her cheek and ear, "You I can't… do… this conversation well…"

"I know… This is fine… just you here with me." Remy hugged her middle tight and they stayed like that for a moment, "I think she'd fucking with me… Actually… no, I KNOW she is… she planted a fucking doggy collar in one of the rooms we were running tests in."

Allison knit her brows and tried to decide if Amber's death would be swift or torturous… But before she could say anything about it, Remy held her tighter and Allison knew it was 'cuddle with Remy and don't think about anything else' time.

When Remy's hold loosened, Allison knew she could change subjects, "I think Cole might kick House's ass…"

Remy quirked a brow, "Really?" The blonde nodded, "Why?"

"Well… House and I might have made a bet that he would… and while House isn't allowed to be nice to him, we never made any rules about my influences…" She smirked, making Remy grin.

The brunette shook her head, "You are going to hell…"

Allison shrugged, "I like warm climates." She changed the subject, "I thought we were almost busted when I talked to House at lunch…"

"Why?"

"Because he pinpointed the fact that I cared about who he hired and fired… but he drew it up to the fact that he thinks I still think I can control him and I want the job."

"Well, Honey, you can control him and you do want the job."

Allison shook her head, "Not as much as I want you to have it… and not as much as I want to head my own department… I miss it, sure, but… I don't want it." She kissed her girlfriend.

"Four more?" Remy asked pleadingly.

"Only four kisses? See, I saw you here at first and I was thinking 'afternoon delight' but if you want only four kisses then—"

"Afternoon delight!" Remy demanded before Allison could finish her sentence.

~0~0~0~0~0~

As Thirteen watched the beginnings of a heated exchange between her boss and Cole, she slowly reached for her phone and started recording… Allison had to see it! It was going to be great.

"You believe that the Book has all the answers?" House asked. 

"To morality, not science!"

"But the book is inconsistent with science. You know how many epileptics were tortured because they were possessed? How many teenage witches were stoned to death 'cause they took mushrooms?"

"Just shut up already! We got a patient dying!" Cole was maaaaaaaaaaad! He turned away from House as he replied.

"Either got to prescribe an exorcism or admit to me that Smith was a horny fraud."

And there it was. He turned quickly and punched him square in the jaw. All of them were jaw dropped except Amber, who was zoned out.

"I know what she has." She said with an obvious epiphany looming around her.

House gave the blonde an angry look and Thirteen slid her phone back in her pocket very, very subtly, "You couldn't have spoken up ten seconds ago? You coulda saved me a hundred bucks."

~0~0~0~0~0~

House walked into the room with a bouquet, "As you know, there are seven of you and..." He counted six stems then threw out the extras, "Only six roses."

"Those are peonies." They all gave Kutner a look after the correction, and Kutner only scratched his neck, "But I'm sure they're part of the rose family." He smiled like the dork he was.

"Actually, I'm surprised there are seven of you." He turned to Cole, "You punch your boss and stick around?"

Cole sat as calmly as he could before he couldn't take it anymore, "Gimme the flower and shut up." He said with a smirk.

House gave him the peony, "Don't overdo it." He turned to everyone else, "Now I would love to keep all of you. But not enough to do anything about it. So according to my arbitrary schedule, one of you has to go."

House looked at each of the others. He waited to look at Amber last because he knew that when he looked at his not so secret favorite, she would be smirking. So as his stare turned to her with a slight grin, she frowned.

She laughed at the ridiculousness of her getting fired, "You're kidding." House only stared, which made her lash out a bit, "I came up with the answer. I robbed a grave. I—"

"Planted a dog collar in the procedure room just to screw with my head." Thirteen looked over Cole to her.

Amber turned to House, "No, I never..." She shut up when House gave her the flower.

"What, you don't believe she did it?" Thirteen asked her.

"I'm sure she did it. That's why she's getting the flower. It was beautiful." Amber grinned and glared at Thirteen as she sat back down, "She just overreached. She got into your head."

"No. I—"

"She owned you!" House grinned slightly, "Planting the idea was good. Letting it fester was good. Leaving the collar was stupid. Well known fact, ghosts don't leave things lying around."

Thirteen's nostrils flared slightly, "So am I gone then?"

House gave her a look as he walked up to her, telling her that she wasn't ever going to be gone and gave her the peony. She smiled and bumped her flower with Cole's excited that they both got to stay.

~0~0~0~0~0~

After seeing the video, Cameron ran up to House, catching him on his way out, "Cash will be fine…" She smirked.

"I bet you say that to all your clients…" he laughed, "Get it? Because your hair makes you look like a hooker." He dug in his wallet and handed her the money, "Here… take your blood money."

She plucks it from his fingers and puts it in her breast pocket of her scrubs.

House eyed her, "Who are you going to protect next."

The blonde leaned into him, "If I told you, it wouldn't work." She grinned and bounced away back to her ER.


	35. Mirror, Mirror

Mirror, Mirror

Thirteen knew that House would notice her want to go with Cole. And she knew it was because she didn't want to 'look in the mirror'. She only hoped that she'd be able to stay away long enough to not have to deal with the patient or his insane Mirror-ness… She couldn't think about the future, she could only think about the fact that she was not there in that moment… that she would be stalling for as long as possible… That's why she was only half-assing her looking for the car with Cole.

Cameron on the other hand, had heard that the patient has Mirror Syndrome and that there was a betting pool against Foreman leaving that week… So, she really wasn't surprised when she was inspecting a wound in a man's thigh and Foreman walked up to her in a bitchy mood.

"Your boyfriend's got me at even odds." He crossed his arms.

Cameron was going to respond to what her brain had preemptively told her he was going to say, but then realized what he actually said. She closed her mouth and stared… okay, she glared at him until he broke.

He chuckled a bit to himself and looked down then back to her eyes, "I'm sorry…" He was telling her he was sorry for implying straightness to her know that she had come out… he couldn't help but joke about Chase's crush though… it was pretty sad and pathetic and obviously something that they would all joke about until they don't work together anymore…

Cameron only shrugged, "It's okay." She looked back to the man's leg, "I got a hundred on you anyways." She gave him her 'What can I say? I'm a bitch.' smile and shrug.

He glared at her and walked away before she told her patient that she would be right back and ran over to him, arms up so as not to contaminate her gloves, "What do you care what other people are betting on?"

"If Chase is trying to screw with me because he's jealous Cuddy didn't ask him to take this job—"

"Right. You're figuring he's jealous of your misery." She gave her friend a look.

"He's messed up enough to..." 

She didn't respond for a moment. She took Foreman in and made sure that he was paying attention, "The problem is you're not miserable."

"Then House has been wasting a lot of time."

"You've been humiliated, treated like crap. You've every right to be miserable, but you're not, because even though this job is insane and House is insane, you like it. You always have."

"You know what's worse than a sanctimonious speech? A sanctimonious speech that's dead wrong."

"See? You belong with House." She smiled before she walked back over to her patient.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen and Cole finally got back from getting into his car. They went to House's office and found him sitting at his desk.

"His name's Robert Elliot. He's from Hamilton, Ohio." Thirteen started.

"Here's everything he had in his trunk and in his glove box."

"No need for the heart biopsy. I now know exactly who he is and what he has. You saved his life." House said.

"Really?"

"No, you idiot. It's vapor rub and lunch receipts."

"We have his name. We can find his doctor, get his medical records."

"It's 8:00 at night. The biopsy will be faster. Not fast enough to save him, but that's hardly the point." They both tuck their tails between their legs and start to leave, but House stops them, "Thirteen." They both turned so House stared at Cole, "Is your name Thirteen?" He waited for Cole to leave, "Why did you volunteer to go street walking?"

"I thought I could help that way."

"A black Mormon could help that way. There's no reason for you to want to be there. Which means there's a reason you didn't want to be here. Didn't want to look in the mirror?"

Thirteen looked back at him and jut her jaw to the side.

No… she was not surprised at all when they made their way to Robert's room… She was not surprised when he scooted her forward to the laid out gloves on the desk so she could finish up what Foreman was doing… And she was not surprised when he kicked Foreman out.

"Hi. Cuddy called. She needs you to iron her shirts. We'll take over… Go ahead." He told Foreman to leave silently then pushed her forward a bit, "Talk to him."

"Uh... you might feel a little tug when the catheter's in the heart."

"Come on. Make him feel comfortable." House encouraged.

"I've done this procedure dozens of times. It's completely—"

"My god." Robert said staring at her, "You are incredibly hot."

Thirteen looked over to House and he rolled his eyes, "I'm not here, deal with her."

"Are you an idiot? Do you not think she's hot?" Robert looked to House, and Thirteen couldn't help but grin.

"I'm not the alpha here. She is. She's my boss."

Thirteen looked down at Robert's hand, "The rash is back."

"Increase the drip. If... you think that's the right thing to do." He tried to catch himself, but realized his mistake too late.

"This is so frustrating." Robert threw his head into his pillow.

Thirteen stood next to House, "I don't think that's me." She grinned.

House stalked out of the room and then it got interesting…

As she finished the test, Robert started talking, "I'm scared."

Thirteen knit her brows, "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

"No. No it's not!" He looked at her, "I think I might be dying. I think my wife will leave me if I am…"

Thirteen looked at his ringless hand, "Are you married?"

"Of course I am. We've been together forever… I partied a lot to take the edge off, but then she came into my life… everything changed and that was good." He looked at her, "But if I'm dying…" He looked down.

"You're not dying." She swallowed hard.

"You don't know!" he said angrily and turned from her, "I assume you're done… so you can leave."

With that said, she walked quickly out of the room.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Foreman paged Cameron and Chase to the patient's room because he knew that they would want to see what's going on. They walked up together from the elevator and Cameron was the first to ask, "What's going on?" She stopped by Thirteen and played as casual as one could.

Chase had walked around to Foreman to ask the same thing.

"The patient has Mirror Syndrome… We're seeing who's the dominant one…" Thirteen explained as nonchalant as possible as she stood behind Wilson and next to Kutner and Amber.

Cameron nodded and looked over to Foreman who had turned around to tell her as well, "This what you paged me for?"

"Didn't think you'd want to miss it…" He grinned. "Even if you do have a hundred on me… You'll be losing your money tonight, the least I could do was let you see a show…"

Cameron shook her head as they watched House and Cuddy approach the patient. They watched the patient looked between them as they talked.

During this time, Allison, ever so subtly brushed the backs of her fingers against Remy's. They stayed like that, barely touching the entire time.

Then Cuddy started yelling about how she loves her breasts, and they knew it was over… especially when House started jumping around as best he could.

They all made their way to the classroom for the elimination at that point.

Cameron, Chase, Wilson, Cuddy and a bunch of other doctors and nurses were all standing in the back for this one.

Allison stared at the back of Remy's head the whole time… and Remy knew Allison was staring… and Allison knew that Remy knew… and both of them tried to keep straight faces as House started the elimination.

"You all suck." House said from the front desk of the classroom, "The two of you," He pointed to Cole and 13, "Took 14 hours to find a car. You," He stared at Kutner, "Forgot to mention that the guy with no memory, had memories. You" This time it was Brennan, "Keep on thinking, that insane guys have hidden wisdom. You're going to wind up shooting people on the subway." He looked at Amber and Taub, "Something."

"So, which one of us sucks the most?" Taub asked.

"It's a tie."

"Between?" Amber took the second question.

"All of you."

"We're all fired?"

"None of you are fired." House stood up and walked out of the room as the rest of them sat there and breathed out sighs of relief.

Cameron fiddled with her money before she gave it to Chase. She realized then and there, as House eliminated no one, that he and House planned it. "Here. It was originally House's anyways… give him back his blood money." She said to him.

"You know, if you were my girlfriend, I would have cut you in…" He smiled that boyish smile he'd perfected over the years.

"No you wouldn't've…" She shook her head with a smirk as she walked away or started to then turned back around. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"When I say things like that it gives you hope… there is no hope… not for you and me to… ever be a thing…" She shook her head, "So… I'm sorry…" She walked away for real the second time.


	36. Whatever It Takes

**AN: The conversation with Cameron and Wilson was originally between Cameron and Chase and there was a lot more flirty-flirt flirting for those that don't remember…**

Whatever It Takes

Thirteen walked into Cameron's office after having to secretly tear away from everyone… which was very hard because Amber wanted to know her story so bad, she was practically stalking her… BUT! She got away. She locked the door and turned to her girlfriend, who was doing paperwork.

"Okay… So… House? Gone."

Cameron knit her brows, "Why are we surprised?"

"Because of how he left." Thirteen said in a 'duh' voice.

"And how did he leave?"

"With this suit that came in, pulled out his picture and took him away…"

Cameron was now interested, "And what did he say?"

"That he was on a secret mission with the CIA…"

Cameron considered this and nodded, "I wouldn't be surprised with that…"

"Come on, babe! The CIA?"

Cameron leaned back in her chair with her hands up in surrender, "You're the one tweaking out about it…"

"I am not, shut up." She sat down. She waited a minute or two before she got to her other point, "Did Amber and Taub come down here and see you today?" Allison nodded, "They asked for your opinion on our patient?" Another nod, "What happened?"

She looked from side to side, "I told them that I wasn't going to sell Foreman down the river…. But all House cares about is results…"

Thirteen looked to the side and back again, "Forewarning? I think Foreman is going to come down here and try to kick your ass…"

"What? Why?"

"Because you did sell him down the river, Babe.." She gave her lover a look, "He's pissed because you told them to defy him…"

Cameron looked at her girlfriend, "I told them the truth. Not because it's what they wanted to hear, but because it's the truth… House wants results. He doesn't really give a damn about anything else."

"You really think Foreman is gonna see that part of it?"

"Probably not…"

"Is it bad that I already want to kick his ass?"

"You are not going to kick anyone's ass… I know you think you will one day, but you won't." The blonde raised a brow.

Thirteen 'hmphed' in her chair.

"I'll tell you something you can do though…" The blonde continued in her sexy voice.

Thirteen only grinned back at her girlfriend.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron was walking back to talk to the sweet little old fragile lady that she had been taking care of, but when she pulled the curtain and found Foreman she couldn't help but be surprised… even though she wasn't.

"Oh…Hi… What are you doing here?"

"Just came to say 'hi'."

"Hi again. Where's... Mrs. Berman?"

"Sent her home."

"I was scheduling her for an MRA."

Foreman shrugged, "If we gave MRAs to every patient with a headache..."

Cameron stared at him, "This wasn't just a headache, it was the worst in her life."

"Then lucky for you I'm a neurologist. She went to a wine and cheese tasting. Both triggers for migraines."

"She's never had a migraine before."

"And I never had a blueberry bagel before the first time I had one."

Cameron's eyes flashed with heat, "Bagels don't kill people. This is a classic ticking-bomb aneurysm."

"Wow. This taught me a lesson. I guess when I mess with other people's patients, I risk looking like an officious bitch." He got up and left.

She looked around and grabbed a nurse, "We're gonna have to track down Mrs. Berman." Then she saw the old lady come back from giving a urine sample, "Wait... Never mind." She looked back to the nurse, who nodded.

She jut her jaw to the side and shook her head. _That went better than expected…_

~0~0~0~0~0~

"That's funny." James said as Cameron sat across from him at his desk.

"It's not funny. It's totally immature."

He was still laughing, "It is funny. You just can't appreciate it because you're the victim."

"Yeah, I deserve shame and ridicule for offering a consult. Unheard of for a doctor."

"You didn't offer a medical consult. You offered a 'Dealing with Foreman' consult…"

Cameron gave him a look, "For the good of the patient. It's what House would have done."

"Maybe House will hear about it and tear up with pride."

Cameron squinted and stared, "You… of _all_ people know that I am not trying to impress House…"

"Yes, I know… It's just that, for someone who's not involved in his team, you're remarkably involved in his team…"

"You too!"

"He's my best friend!"

"… Yes. Exactly." Cameron looked at him and he nodded, "And… let's just say that I have something precious riding on this… on House's new team… so I meddled a little bit, whoopsie, my bad." She finished sarcastically.

Before Wilson could say anything in response… before he could state his suspicion, his phone started ringing, "It's House.. I've been trying him all day." Cameron started to leave, but Wilson stopped her, "No, it's fine! I'll just put it on speaker…" He answered the call, "I was wondering when you'd grow bored of avoiding my calls."

They heard his voice on the other end, "Oh, I can never grow bored of ignoring you. What's the latest protocol on Waldenstrom's?"

"Where are you?"

"CIA headquarters."

Cameron knit her brows… he usually doesn't use the same lie twice… And Wilson saw her confused look and knew that she knew something he didn't.

"How much fludarabine...?""

"Either you're sprawled naked on your floor with an empty bottle of Vicodin, or collapsed naked in front of your computer with an empty bottle of Viagra. Please tell me which, because Chase has another pool going."

"They flew me in to help deal with a sick employee. How much...?"

"Hallucinations. Damn! I shouldn't have bet on the Viagra."

"Okay, call the Langley switchboard, ask for extension... Three five seven eight." Then the line went dead.

Wilson looked back at her, "What was that look for?"

"He already used that one today… I asked them, when they came for the consult, what House thought and they said that he was on a secret mission for the CIA…"

Wilson Knit his brows and went to the phone to get to the appropriate extension. After getting there, they heard House's voice, "Inspector Gadget."

"My God. You're actually at the CIA."

"You've gotta get down here. They've got a satellite aimed directly into Cuddy's vagina. I told them the chances of invasion are slim to none, but... Waldenstrom's."

"Recommended dose is twenty-five milligrams per meter squared. They do a background check on you?... They did a background check on you, they did a background check on your friends."

"Relax. I'm sure they already know that you brought heroin back from Afghanistan."

"That... that's not true. I've never been to Afghanistan. House?" Cameron was laughing by the time Wilson hung up the phone.

"That's the part you defend yourself over? Never having been to Afghanistan? Not the heroin part?"

"Oh shit!" Wilson stared at the phone.

~0~0~0~0~0~

As Cameron's day ended, she found Foreman in the doctor's lounge, "Hey."

Foreman, obviously crestfallen looked at her, "Hey."

She walked over and set her stuff down, "When... when you were dying, you tried to infect me. Because you knew I'd fight for you if I thought I was dying too."

"You bringing this up now so I'll forgive you for messing with my patient?" He asked. 

"I'm happy I changed jobs. But I know I'll never have that sort of... excitement."

"You miss people trying to kill you?" He deadpanned.

"No. I miss... people doing whatever it takes to get the job done… I guess that's why I'm having trouble giving it up. I shouldn't have helped them mess with your patient."

"They had to screw with me. I've gotten everything wrong."

"I don't believe it. You're not gonna get everything right. But you're never gonna get everything wrong." She smiled and patted his leg before she got up and picked back up her things before she left.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Remy walked into Allison's apartment the next evening. She stared at her girlfriend and stood stalk still for a bit until finally Allison couldn't take it anymore, "What?"

"Brennan…" She shook her head, still in shock, "He… gave our patient Polio…" She knit her brows, "And then tried to prove that we could cure it with Vitamin C… The whole time Foreman was right…" She threw her hands up in the air, "It was just a heat stroke, but Brennan… she went through all of that… because of him." She plopped down right where she was and looked up at Allison, "Polio!" She said louder than an indoor voice should be, "Polio…" She said it again, "That dude was fucking crazy!"

"I assume he's the one that got fired this week?" Remy looked up at her girlfriend's statement and waited for something… useful, "Alcohol? Sex? Early bedtime?"

Remy couldn't left but look down and grin as those were the three things she wanted in that moment.


	37. Ugly

Ugly

"House is acting, really, really weird…" Thirteen locked Cameron's office… this was becoming all too common… and they both loved it. "I mean, he's moving us from room to room that won't let the documentary people inside, which is understandable so we can think, but he's acting weird besides that…"

"How so?"

"This new bitch said the stupidest thing I've ever heard in the first DD and House nodded along with it…"

Cameron knit her brows, "Is she hot?"

"She's nothing compared to you, Baby." Was Remy's now automatic response to that question… apparently no matter the question. Allison raised a brow, "She's… attractive, yes… I could tell there was some chemistry between the two of them…"

"How else has be been acting weird?" Cameron asked.

"Well… in the last DD, he asked Foreman if her idea made sense… which it didn't… again… then I suggested mitochondrial disorder and he had Kutner say what I said before he let us go run tests…"

Cameron smiled, "You got the smart idea?"

"Umm… I'm awesome… In case you haven't noticed."

Cameron eyed her, "Oh, I've noticed." She grinned, "I'm happy you're the smart one, Boo."

Remy shrugged, "Afternoon delight?"

Cameron looked at the clock, "Oh, not today Babe… I was supposed to start round fifteen minutes ago…" Allison started pulling her hair back and putting her sneakers on, "But… rain check!" She said as she leaned down and kissed her girlfriend… then she had to come back and kiss her again, "Rain check?" She asked quietly.

Remy nodded, "Rain check." Remy grinned and watched Cameron dart out to the ER.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron was not expecting to be part of this documentary, but here they were, wanting to ask her questions about House, and she…. Didn't have the guts to say 'Hell no.' and then deal with Cuddy…

"So, before you worked here in the ER, you worked for House, right?" Darnell, the interviewer asked. 

"Three-and-a-half years." Cameron confirmed, knowing the camera was on her and doing her best to just focus on her job. 

"Why did you leave?"

"Hey. I don't want to be on TV. I'm not signing a release." The patient she walked over to interrupted. 

"We'll blur you out." Darnell assured. 

"Take off your pants." Cameron said to him.

"Will you be able to use any of this if I start swearing?" The guy asked as he stared into the camera.

Darnell ignored him and moved on, "Did House treat you as badly as he treats his current fellows?"

Cameron smirked, "Loaded question."

"Fuuuuoork.!" The patient laughed, "That's not even a word… Fork!" 

Darnell looked at him, "Very clever." She said dryly. 

Cameron rolled her eyes with Darnell at the patient's antics then pushed the interview along so she could be done, "I learned how to be a doctor from House. Or at least a doctor who learned how to be a doctor from House, if that makes any sense."

"And you left his team because you couldn't stand him any more?"

Cameron was leaned over, examining the patient, who had given up at this point, and said distractedly, "No... no. I... I love Dr. House."

"Well that's something we haven't heard." Darnell mumbled under breath.

Cameron looked up in realization, "I mean... What did you ask me again?"

"Why you left." 

"I loved... being around him. Professionally. You know... he was always... stimulating. Not... in an erotic sense of the word…" She looked off to the side, knowing she couldn't pull herself out of the hole she just dug and jumped into…

The patient looked up, "Fork! They forked. And then they spooned."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron called Remy to the locker room to hear what she had been working on to rectify the horribleness that had happened earlier. She turned and stared in the mirror.

"I wanted to clarify something I said earlier. I love Dr. House. And then I qualified it. Which, after thinking about it, I didn't really need to do. I did love being around him. I guess... I just wanted to qualify what I qualified before…" She turned around to look at her girlfriend, "I'm looking defensive, aren't I?"

Thirteen tried to not give into her smirk, "No, no. I think that's great. It clears everything up."

Cameron pouted before turning back around, "It's no big deal, really."

~0~0~0~0~0~

After sucking the rest of the afternoon up, Cameron decided to hide in her office and do paperwork for a while when she got a call from her girlfriend.

"I WIN!" Remy said excitedly then turned around to see if anyone she knew was around… thankfully not.

"What? You got a permanent place for House?" Cameron asked happily.

"What? No…" Remy said into the phone like that should be the furthest thing from her mind, "I win the case… I was right… the whole time… well not the whole time, but the last time! It's Lyme Disease. The initial target rash was hidden in his hair."

"Oh the case! That's good… great baby!" Allison said excitedly.

"Yeah, well… I was just calling to let you know that I'm going to be late tonight… I get to help with the surgery…"

Allison grinned into the phone, "That's good babe… You won."

"I won!" She hung up and went to go scrub up.


	38. You Don't Want to Know

You Don't Want to Know

House was in the classroom with everyone discussing the magician and the challenge. He paused a moment before he started speaking, "We can all applaud the doctor who's willing to break all the rules. But the real hero is the unsung doctor, toiling in anonymity, because he broke the rules without getting caught. I need to know you have these skills. I need you... To bring me the thong of Lisa Cuddy." Everyone looked up gob smacked. "Not kidding." They were still frozen in their seats. "Thong. Cuddy. Go."

"It's how I got hired." Foreman said as they all slowly passed him. 

~0~0~0~0~0~

Remy walked casually into the cafeteria. She immediately saw Cameron, and Cameron, being the girl she was would wave an incoming duckling over to sit with her… that's what they thought at least.

Remy plopped down across from her, "Did House tell you to hike up your skirt ever?"

Cameron knit her brows and looked under the table, "You're wearing—"

"He told Amber to hike up her skirt… in front of everyone."

Cameron leaned forward, "Did she?"

Remy gave her a look and smirked.

This is when Cameron started putting pieces together, "Wait… why was she hiking her skirt?"

"For the challenge."

"What challenge."

Remy leaned forward and planted her hands firmly on either side of her lover's tray, "The person that brings him the thong of Lisa Cuddy gets immunity this week."

Cameron began laughing… loud, causing everyone to look at them. This made her blush and hide, "Really?" Remy nodded, and Allison looked at her skeptically, "Are you participating?"

Remy shook her head, "I mean… I probably should because Amber is trying extra hard to get them and if she gets them she's gonna pick me—"

"Pick you?"

"Yeah… Whoever wins gets to pick two people. One will be saved, one won't."

"… But you're not trying?"

"Nah." She shrugged, "I don't want to get in trouble with my girlfriend.. and I don't want to touch another woman's panties… Not for real anyways… even if I do say silly things sometimes, I don't want to touch another woman's panties."

Cameron smirked and looked around before she squeezed Thirteen's hand and began a game of footsie.

Thirteen waited a moment, "I think House knows I might have…" She didn't say anything.

"Why?"

Remy looked down, "I dropped a file… and… I overreacted."

"Honey…" Cameron squeezed her hand tighter.

She had to release it quickly because Chase walked over to them, "Cameron." He said in greeting, "Oh… Hey Thirteen." He acted as if he hadn't seen her before.

"Chase." Remy said tightly.

"Hi Chase." Cameron looked over to Remy as he sat with them.

"So… What are we talking about?" He asked with a cocky smile. It was almost as if he knew something was going on between the two of them… which was ridiculous of course.

"Well, I should go… Dying magician and all…"

"Magician?" Cameron asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Remy played it cool, aloof even. "He did the pick a card thing with me and the card somehow ended up in Kutner's wallet… after he caught it on fire…"

"That's so cool!"

"Which Kutner feels is why we need to save him." Thirteen smiled, "See ya." She took her tray and left.

"So you like magic?" Chase asked.

"Only sometimes." Cameron was now completely disinterested.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Those aren't my panties." Thirteen said as she followed House into his office form the differential in which Cole pulled Cuddy's panties from his pocket.

"I know. Hypothetical. A young woman does something clumsy in public, and instead of laughing it off, she gets irrationally upset. Explain."

"Maybe she's clumsy because she's nervous, because she forgot to do her spelling homework…?" Thirteen paused for a second and stared at him before she continued sarcastically, "Oh in my hypothetical, she's eight."

"But this girl's not insecure. Seems more like she's afraid."

"Do you have a point, or did you just get a new book of riddles?"

"I think you're hiding a medical condition."

"I'm not." She turned away and put her lab coat on, then as she flipped her hair from under it she turned back to him, "I'm glad we had this talk."

"Doctors often try to ignore their symptoms because they think they can't get sick. If you've got something going on, I need you to take care of it."

"And I take your compassion entirely at face value."

"It's not compassion. It's self-interest, I want my team healthy."

"It's not self-interest. It's curiosity. I dropped a file, House. I start bleeding from the eyes, I'll be sure to make an appointment."

"Okay."

Thirteen walked out of the office… and straight to Cameron's. She caught her girlfriend's eye before walking inside and she just waited until Cameron was done. She lay on her couch and faced away from the door into the back of the couch.

"Baby?" Cameron walked in and quickly suctioned herself to Remy's back.

"I was right…"

"He suspects?"

Remy nodded, "Will you just… can you just hold me for a little bit?"

Cameron didn't know what to do anytime Remy showed vulnerability. And this was no different. She simply nodded and kissed her lover's cheek, "Of course."

~0~0~0~0~0~

She knew House was looking at her as she tried to cap her pen earlier… and she knew he was looking at her when she noticed her hand trembling. But thankfully what he didn't know were the thoughts that ran through her head during both of these events.

She knew she shouldn't think them, and they were completely irrational, but the only things she thought were, 'Oh my God, Al's gonna leave me.' And 'Oh my God… Al _has_ to leave me… or, I have to leave her…'

So, as she stood before him and hung a bag of blood to give House to prove his theory or theirs, she wasn't surprised when he started talking… and what he started talking about.

"I have a new theory. You're not stubborn. You're not getting it checked 'cause you already know the answer. I found an old picture in your wallet."

"Of course you did." She rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't snooping, I needed lunch money. Figure it's your mom, except she looks about 32 years old. The only reason not to update a photo in 20-odd years is she's not talking to you, which would be interesting, or she's dead. Which would also be interesting." She gave him a look, "She's dead."

"So's Grover Cleveland." She said firmly.

"Pretty young to have a dead mom. You were even younger 20 years ago. I googled her obituary. Said she died at Newhaven Presbyterian after a long illness. Parkinson's?"

Thirteen sat down and stared at nothing, "Huntington's chorea."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm leaving when this case is over." The words were out before she even realized what she said.

"No you're not."

"You don't want a doctor on your team who's slowly losing control of her body and mind."

"Huntington's isn't the only thing that causes tremors."

"You think it's just a coincidence?"

"I think you're the only one on the team who drinks decaf. I've been switching it out with regular ever since you dropped that file. You're trembling because you're hopped up on caffeine. The first file wasn't my fault. Medical explanation for that is... People drop things."

"I've been walking around thinking I'm dying."

"You are."

"You don't know that." She cried in insistance.

"With Huntington's, it's inevitable."

She stood up angrily, "No, you don't know, because I don't know!"

House stared at her in actual surprise, "How could you not get tested? If your mom had it, it's a 50% chance, you're a bomb waiting to explode."

"Not knowing makes me do things I think I'm scared to do, take flying lessons, climb Kilimanjaro, work for you."

"Yeah because if you knew, you couldn't do any of those things."

~0~0~0~0~0~

"You said that?" Cameron asked with a smirk, "You actually jabbed the biopsy needle into him with no lidocaine and said, 'slight pinch'?... After you drugged him?"

"…Yes."

"Well… there it is, then." Cameron smirked once more, "Are you okay, Babe?"

"Fine. I just cannot believe he did that… it's low even for him…"

"You know that it's not… He professed his love for me to get my saliva for my HIV test… or do you not remember that?"

"No, I do… I just…" She shrugged.

"I know… Honey, we'll get through it. We always do."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Remy came home that night and threw her shit all around. "God damn it!" She yelled when her coat wouldn't let her arm loose.

"Honey… honey!" Cameron ran over to her, having just gotten out of the shower and helped her arm get free. "What? What, what? What's going on, huh?"

Remy wrapped her arms around Cameron and buried her face in her neck, "You don't know, why should I have to? I don't want to know! Why doesn't he FUCKING understand that?"

Allison sunk with Remy all the way to the floor. They stayed there, Allison in a towel, Remy all frumpy from her rant, crying and angry. "You don't have to know." Allison whispered, "We don't have to know, babe."


	39. Games

Games

House trolled his way through the ER until he found his bestie, "Hey! Who's the sickest patient you got?"

Cameron came over and walked in step with him, "I've got a guy who'll be dead in the next ten minutes." She said sarcastically before she chuckled, "Oh! You mean someone who might actually survive a diagnosis."

House gave her a look as he started pulling curtains with his cane.

"There's nothing here. Just the usual cracked heads, gunshots, false alarms."

"Who'd you pick to fill your narrow little flats?" He stared at her with a grin.

She smiled back, "So you could fire them off my recommendation? Nice try." 

"Hey! Who do I have to grope to get some turn-down service in here?" A guy moaned out from one of the two curtains House hadn't opened.

Cameron pulled it back to reveal the patient to House, "Jimmy Quidd. He is a punk rock singer."

"Punk rock _star_ to you." He looked at both of them.

House picked up his chart and reviewed it, "Repeated trauma, self-cutting, fever, arthralgia, hyper inflated chest, fatigue, anemia, blood in the stool and urine." He almost grinned at the guy… almost, "I've died and gone to diagnostic heaven."

Cameron took his chart back, "His blood results shows booze, cocaine, amphetamines, opiates. The only mystery here is how he made it to be thirty-eight."

"I'm twenty-eight." Jimmy said as he gave her a look while pulling out a cigarette.

"And he lies. And he's a pain in the ass." She looked over and grabbed the cigarette from his mouth.

"Hey, c'mon."

"No." She struggled with him a moment.

House had that 'this is cool' look in his eye, "Wrap him up. I'll take him to go."

~0~0~0~0~0~

After Amber won the stupid eyeball and the first test, Thirteen found her standing outside the men's room. She knit her brows and walked over to her.

"Is he in there?"

"Yeah."

"Why'd you go right for the drug theories?"

"If he had a history of shoving cancer into his veins, I'd have guessed cancer." The blonde said sarcastically.

Thirteen nodded, not really agreeing, but understanding nonetheless, "Okay. You're an idiot. Either that or you've decided you can trust a smoking addict alone in a bathroom with an oxygen tank."

It was at this moment that they heard an explosion from inside.

~0~0~0~0~0~

For the second DD, Thirteen was not taking 'no' for an answer, "Who gets the eyeball next?" She stared at House.

"I haven't run my test yet. It still might be a lung issue." Amber almost whined the words out.

The brunette turned to the blonde, "You can't run your test. The patient had massive smoke inhalation. Do a bronchoscopy, it'll set off a laryngospasm."

"I'll do an open-lung biopsy instead."

Thirteen paused just long enough for the pause to be effective, but not get cut off by anyone else, "You want an invasive surgery because you screwed up?"

House started ducking behind the white board, while Amber began arguing back, "The patient snuck a cigarette."

"The patient is an addict. It's not his fault he's jonesing for whatever he can get his hands on."

"Not his fault he's jonesing? In what universe does that make any sense?"

House decided to come back out as this argument was not getting anymore heated and actually a bit blasé for him, "Get him on a nicotine patch. It'll keep up with his joneses. Do your biopsy."

Thirteen gave Amber a smug smile as she took the eyeball and left the room.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen was sitting in the seat across from Cameron's desk, "We lost the patient, Babe… we actually lost him in the hospital."

Cameron thought about it, "We did that once too… at least yours wasn't hallucinating a lacrosse game on the roof…" She gave her girlfriend a look, "Where did you find good ol' Jimmy Quidd?"

"You know our patient's name?"

"I admitted him…" After a short stare, she continued, "You really think House was going to do it himself?" she shook her head.

Remy nodded, "Right…"

"So where did he wind up?"

Thirteen gave her a look as if she were asking for a puppy, "We found him in Peds… He was entertaining the kids."

Cameron mirrored the look, "That's precious." Thirteen made a face, "But something happened…?"

"He kind of collapsed in front of the kids and we had to calm all of them down and get him stable enough to move…" She pursed her lips.

"Yup… Good ol' Jimmy Quidd." She looked up at her girlfriend who gave her a look, "What? He should have been in bed no matter how adorable he is…"

Thirteen squinted her eyes, "You know, I could say the same thing about you, but I would mean it in a completely different sense…" She waggled her brows.

Cameron shook her head, "Naughty, naughty, Dr. Hadley." She gave her a cheeky grin, "So what did House do when you told him? He told us that there was nothing a guy with a bum leg could do about it and to call him back when we found our guy."

"He told Taub to check the lost and found and me to come with him…"

"And how was the principal's office?"

"Lovely." Thirteen challenged, but when Allison cocked that brow, she was done for, "He asked my why I loved drug addicts…"

"And…?" Allison stood up and walked around to pop herself up on her desk in front of Remy. She spread her legs just enough for Remy to scoot in and hug her and kiss her tummy.

"I said that there was more to him than the drugs… and after a few more witty jabs at each other, I told him that drugs are always a mask for something." She paused for a moment and looked up at her blonde lover, "And he said that was the dumbest thing he'd ever heard…"

Allison leant forward and held her tight. She kissed Remy's hair, "Only 'cause he knows it's true."

~0~0~0~0~0~

House walked into the classroom that night with a small record player. He took a record from its paper casing and placed it delicately on and started playing it. A lone guitar began playing.

"A little mood music. Build the suspense." House said as he leaned over and stared at it spinning for a moment.

"Sounds more folky." Kutner said.

House gave him a look, "You seriously have no idea when to shut up, do you?"

Kutner sunk down in his seat and House nodded then moved towards them.

"Amber, please stand."

"You didn't call me 'bitch'. Is that bad?"

"You play the game better than anybody else here." She smiled at his statement, but he continued, "But for the wrong reasons." 

"Reasons don't matter. Results are the only thing—"

"You were wrong." He stared at her a moment, then pointed to the record player, "Twenty years ago, this was recorded by Jim Moskowitz. Who later became known as Jimmy Quidd. Loves kids, apparently has a heart, perhaps even a soul. If you're gonna work for me, you have to be willing to be wrong, willing to lose. 'Cause you just did… You're fired."

She didn't say anything to make him take it back, she only sat down with a defeated look in her eyes.

"Thirteen, please stand." She did as asked, "You're fired."

Thirteen was in complete shock… House wasn't allowed to only have men… was he? She did try to protest, "You just said I was right about—"

"He was a drug addict… Four applicants, two spots. If I had three, I'd keep you."

Thirteen stood there feeling Taub and Kutner's eyes on her and Amber as House limped out, "Game over!"

~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen was sitting on the bench of the locker room staring off into nothing. Her phone rang and clicked the answer button but said nothing.

"That firing you thing… Never happened… again."

"What?"

"I needed three—"

"And it was the only way." Thirteen grinned.

"See you tomorrow."


	40. It's a Wonderful Lie

It's a Wonderful Lie

"I cannot fucking believe he gave him a present! We all agreed not to." Remy paced her living room.

"Come on… you know deep down you want to give him a present…"

"No. Not with the way he's been treating me lately. I don't." She turned to Allison who was watching her pace from the couch all cuddled up making her want to dive in and cuddle, but refraining due to her anger.

Allison cocked her head and looked at her, "Come on… You know that you still love him. Even though you hate him right now."

"No!"

"What about a Jagger LP?"

Remy stopped and stared at her girlfriend wide-eyed then slumped, "That's perfect…" She sulked.

Allison grinned and reached her arms out for her to come and lay down with her, which Remy did happily.

~0~0~0~0~0~

This case… this truly bizarre case that was… well bizarre. The mother had cut both her boobs of in prevention of getting breast cancer… and she got breast cancer… in the back of her knee… It really took its toll on her though.

She saw Maggie and Jane, she saw a mother and daughter that were so close, and so honest and she saw Cameron and maybe their future kid after she was gone probably… and it completely broke her.

She thought about House… and how he squirted that nasty back of the knee milk in Jane's mouth and laughed a bit at Kutner and his holiday antics as they got off the elevator and entered into the lobby that had turned into the hospital holiday Christmas party.

She made sure not to glance to much at her girlfriend, but she couldn't help herself… Taub and Kutner were also looking over there, but that was mainly because Foreman was trying to get their attention and wave them over.

They walked slowly and she looked at Chase who was just staring back at her and moved a little closer to Cameron… Cameron though, took a step away from him. She sidled next to her girlfriend and they grinned at each other.

"So you guys are the new ducklings." She looked at all of them.

"Yeah." Taub nodded.

"How is it so far?" Chase asked.

"It's… working for House… it's the greatest thing ever in the whole world." Thirteen deadpanned causing them all to laugh.

Cameron leaned into her like she would anyone, but she didn't pull away… and no one seemed to notice. Not even House as he limped across the lobby and looked over at them. He almost did a double take to really look at Cameron and Thirteen standing next to each other laughing… but he didn't. He did decide to start thinking that maybe Thirteen might soon be thirty-one… and oh-how-delightful that would be… but he didn't look back to make sure that he saw what he saw.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Baby?" Remy whispered as they walked out to the parking lot and over to their cars—they just happened to park next to each other again.

"Yes, Honey?" Allison said loudly and proudly—she was a little tipsy, and they were the last of their group to leave.

"You wanna ride home with me instead? You're a little out of it."

Allison pursed her lips and thought, "I do…. I do wanna ride home with you instead." She nodded and stomped her foot.

… Okay, maybe she was a lot tipsy.

Remy laughed, "Baby…"

"What? Baby! Come on! Take me home and then…. Take me home!" She laughed drunkenly to herself as she wrapped her arms around her lover and started kissing her.

"Baby." Remy held her down despite that she didn't want to.

"Honey, I want to come out." Allison said seriously… as seriously as she could at the moment.

"You want the whole entire hospital to know about us?"

Allison stood there for a moment, "I don't care if the whole entire hopsital." She knit her brows, "Hopsit…. Hopsit—"

"Hospital."

"Yes, I don't care. I'm tired of playing hide and seek."

"Well… honey, I think you're going to change your mind in the morning."

"Nuh uh."

Remy chuckled, "Yes."

"Why will I?"

"Because Babe… you wouldn't be you if you weren't carefree when drunk and secretive when sober… secretive around everyone but me."

"Everyone but you." Allison nodded and kissed her again.

"Baby, I love you… So much, you know?"

Allison grinned, "Of course I know."

"Good…"

"Why are you making sure I know?"

Remy stared at her a moment as she walked them around to her car and pushed her gently against the passenger door and leaned into her, "I love that you can tell even when drunk when something is bothering me…"

"You never make sure that I know for sure unless something is happening with you…" She was seemingly sobering in front of the brunette.

"Our case this week… it… It made me start thinking, babe."

"Thinking?"

"Yeah… I want more. I want to move in. I want babies and a family with you."

"And you're telling me this while I'm drunk?"

"Just because you'll change from being an extrovert to an introvert doesn't mean that you won't remember this." Remy cocked a brow.

"You want to move in?" She asked softly and hugged her girlfriend close.

"Yeah." Remy nodded, "I want to move in."


	41. Frozen

Frozen

"Coma guy needs cable. Women's billiards is the only thing that's keeping him alive." House said as he limped into the ER.

His bestie turned around and looked at him, "I'm sure Carlson will be moved by his plight."

"Carlson won't listen to me since I hit on his wife."

Cameron pointed at him and smiled, "You knew?" She gave him one last accusing stare before reading a file.

"God no. I thought I was hitting on his daughter." He waited for the blonde's signature eye roll, "Look, you're on the committee. He'll listen to you." His friend looked over, not masking her surprise, "I'm an avid reader of committees with hotties message boards."

Cameron walked over to a bed and looked at a chart, "Amoxicillin, 500 milligrams IV."

"Studies conducted in major hospitals indicate that happy patients recover faster. Studies conducted in my apartment show that TV makes people happy. Premium channels have a particularly striking effect."

"Charging patients for cable is bringing in 13 grand a month." She put her hand on her hip.

He gave her a challenging look, "Until this injustice is righted, I am going to waste 13 grand a day." He grabbed a box of tongue depressors and emptied it onto the floor, "It's 2 dollars 49 cents down."

Cameron did not satisfy him with a reaction. She turned to a nurse, "Get an EKG and a cardiac enzyme. If those check out, discharge him and tell him to get a snow blower."

House gave her a look and started pulling gloves from a box, throwing them haphazardly around him on the floor. When Cameron and the nurse gave him a scolding look, he said with a blank face, "How much is 13 grand divided by 4 cents?"

"I am not giving you cable!" She said firmly, "You're going to have to somehow survive with the broadcast networks alone." 

"I'll be fine on Tuesdays." He joked and she pulled the curtain in front of him, not allowing him any more conversation.

~0~0~0~0~0~

House didn't bother trying to annoy her longer. He went up to his office and found that they were consulting with their patient in the North Pole. After she asked if he were who he was, and after he told them not to tell her to test but treat, he bent forward a bit and squinted his brows, "Can she see me?"

"Oh yeah." Cate, the patient, smirked into the camera.

"Think Jagger shows up for the sound check?" Cate shook her head and walked from the camera, "Okay. Roadies, off the stage. Go help Cameron in the ER."

"Why? No way you're just doing her a favour."

"ER is standing room only. Which means Cameron's bound to make a mistake. Find it so I can blackmail her. As far as you know, this is way more than just some silly battle over cable."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen was not excited about seeing her girlfriend… that she was currently in the process of moving in with. She was not excited about watching her work, which was flawlessly, if she did say so herself… and she was not excited about having to do this on House's orders… these were, of course, big fat lies. But she tried to hide her excitement from the boys as they took the elevator down to the first floor and came up with a game plan.

They found Cameron taking a chart about to walk over to a patient and the three of them created a wall to stop her, "House wants us to spy on you, report back." She said, holding her smile at bay.

Cameron smiled just barely smiled back at her, "And you're telling me this because...?"

"We don't want to do it." Kutner provided.

Cameron smiled at him then all of them and said happily, "I don't see a problem so far." 

"If our choice is between pissing House off or pissing you off, that's not much of a choice." Taub said frankly.

Cameron fell a little and looked at all three of them, "So unless I give House cable, you're going to make my life miserable." She gave a pointed look to her secret girlfriend at the end of this statement.

"Yes." Thirteen grinned back at her.

"And you're telling me this so you won't feel as guilty when you do it."

"Yes." Taub nodded.

Cameron gave them all a look, "Accommodating House's every whim is not my job anymore."

"But it is ours." The shorter man continued. 

"House will get what he wants." Kutner tried to sound intimidating.

Cameron laughed at him and started walking away.

"Maybe we should just pay for it ourselves and tell him she folded."

Cameron turned around and said with determination, "No." She had a mischievous look in her eye.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Kutner, Taub and Thirteen followed Cameron silently. They knew where they were going, but they didn't know why. She turned to them, "You will speak of this to anyone but House or anyone that will tell House."

"So… House and Wilson." Kutner said.

"And possibly Foreman." Cameron looked at all of them and their surprised expressions, "Oh you'd be even more surprised of the things they've shared with each other."

"And how do you know what they've shared with each other?" Taub asked.

Cameron squinted her brows, "He told me…" She said like that was the dumbest question he could have asked.

"Are you two close?" Kutner was surprised.

"… I'm second in command next to Wilson." She defended.

"Could have fooled us…" Taub looked over to Thirteen, "Why aren't you surprised?"

"I guess I'm just observant and knew all of this… What I don't know is what we're doing outside Cuddy's office…" She turned back to Cameron.

Cameron smirked, "I'm taking myself away from the problem… I won't be able to give him cable if I'm fired."

"But you're not fired…" Thirteen almost reached for her arm, but she refrained.

"Exactly." She smirked as she knocked on Cuddy's door and walked in with the three ducklings.

"Can I help you all?" Cuddy asked from behind her desk.

"We have a favor to ask…"

~0~0~0~0~0~

When House came around with the Rottweiler puppies poster, Thirteen almost tore them up then and there… She almost let it slip that that was where she slept as well. But she held it together long enough to wait for House to walk off and then throw them away.

~0~0~0~0~0~

They were gathered around a table in the cafeteria, staying away from the ER, as requested by Cameron and made a rule by Cuddy, and also staying away from House. They were discussing the many reasons they didn't hang the posters—Kutner was scared that House would know somehow that they didn't… and Thirteen and Taub were rolling their eyes when House walked over to them.

"You got Cameron fired."

"Cuddy wasn't supposed to find out." Taub started in the straightest face Thirteen had ever seen from the man.

"No kidding! Get me cable. How tough can that be? Cost a woman her job. There's only one thing you can say to keep me from firing you."

"Cameron wasn't fired." Thirteen acted by telling the truth.

"Wrong." House looked at her.

"You know?" Taub asked.

"We're still fired?" Kutner added.

"That should be a hint as to what you're supposed to say."

"We're sorry." Taub guessed.

"Wrong." House looked at Kutner.

"I love you." He guessed after a moment.

"Wrong." He now looked at Thirteen.

"This is a game? First we have to screw with our co-worker and now we have to try to figure out what you want us to say? This is insane. I'm not playing."

House smiled, "Right. You should've said this two days ago. Do not play games with me. Number one, you're going to lose, you're just not ready. Number two, the game was to force you to stop playing games. I need you to stand up to me. Challenge me. I need you to stop worrying about getting fired. Go pay for my cable."

"No!" Kutner tried to stand up to him.

House turned and gave him a look, "I didn't mean on this. Seriously, I need cable."

Thirteen shook her head as she watched her boss walk away. She stood up and went to the locker room, "Well, that was a day well wasted in the cafeteria…" She said as she shrugged on her coat and glanced to the blonde next to her who happened to be her girlfriend and happened to look exhausted, "Come on." She kissed her temple, "Let's go home."

"Mmm, home." Cameron grinned as she stood up, "Did House think he won the game?" She asked as they walked out casually together.

"Yes." Thirteen grinned at her.

"I can't wait to tell him otherwise…" She smirked at Thirteen, then chuckled at her reaction.


	42. Don't Ever Change

Don't Ever Change

Foreman and Thirteen were sitting in the MRI lab with Roz, their latest patient, who happened to be a party girl in the music business turned Hasidic Jew, "Good symmetrical activity in both hemispheres." Thirteen announced.

"Caudal structures look okay. She hasn't changed?" Foreman asked her referring to her earlier statement in the DD, "Sex, drugs, rock and roll, the six hundred rules of God are all in there somewhere."

She turned to her coworker from looking at the screen, "We oversimplify people. It's how the human mind works. Everything's on or off. Everything's got a... category."

"You don't like it. You don't wanna be... oversimplified." Foreman leaned in to the mic, "Roz, move your right leg."

"No one can describe themselves in ten words. Why would we wanna hear anyone else do it?"

"So you keep it a mystery. No categories if no one knows anything."

"Do you think maybe you're oversimplifying me now?"

"No. I'm sure you have many reasons to keep yourself a mystery, besides the fact that you're bisexual."

Thirteen turned quickly and gawked at him. She didn't know what to say.

"Uh, denial would have worked before the long, vacant stare." He gave her a look before turning back to the microphone once more, "Roz, move your left leg just an inch." He looked back to her, "I saw the way you and Cameron were looking at each other… And," He chuckled a bit, "I know she's gay."

"Cameron's gay?" Thirteen tried to act like she had no idea.

Foreman gave her a look, "She's into women more than you, that's for sure… She's probably more into women than Chase and Wilson combined." He laughed, "But you already knew that." He gave her a pointed look.

Thirteen stared back at him surprised, but nodded slightly to let him know that he did indeed know it.

Foreman nodded before getting back to their earlier conversation, "People who have a problem with boxes are people who don't fit in them."

She laughed at him, "You've been working for House for a long time."

"No need for name calling." He smirked back at her.

After a long pause Thirteen decided to make sure of something, "I would ask if this was gonna be lunchtime gossip, but lucky for me..."

"I don't give a damn." He glanced back at her, "And I like Cameron. She's my friend."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen, Taub, and Yonatan, Roz's new husband were on the other side of a sauna chamber. Thirteen decided to explain what was going to happen to maybe take a little weight off Yonatan, "As the chamber heats up, Roz's body temperature should also rise, making her sweat and turning the powder purple. No change in color means no sweating, which means her central nervous system is damaged."

Yonatan started to fidget, "I shouldn't see her like this."

"We could have a diagnosis as soon as she comes out of the chamber. It might be better if you stayed."

He turned away, "It's disrespectful. I'm sure she imagined the first time her husband would see her bare like this would be... celebrating the marriage?"

"Given the circumstances, I think Roz would sacrifice modesty to have you with her."

He turned and looked at Thirteen, "Please. Don't do that."

Thirteen knit her brows in confusion, "What? I-I-I think it's nice that you're here. I think..."

"You think it's sweet. That I care for her modesty, but that it's archaic and ultimately irrelevant." She tried to interject, but he continued on, "Our traditions aren't just blind rituals. They... they mean something. They-they have purpose." He paused, "I respect my wife. And I respect her body."

~0~0~0~0~0~

After figuring out that the entire time it had been a floating kidney, House turned to Thirteen after letting Yonatan and Roz know that they were going to get an ultrasound to confirm, then it would be a couple hours of surgery before she was better. He stared at his female duckling a moment before, "You do it both ways, right?"

Thirteen's eyes shot up, wide with shock, "What?"

"The ultrasound. You do it standing up and lying down." He gave her a look and said 'innocently', "What else would I mean?"

~0~0~0~0~0~

"The last box." Allison jumped up and down as Remy entered their apartment and set the box down.

"The last box." Remy grinned and held her hand out for Allison to take, which she did happily. Remy started a slow dance; only they heard the music and knew beat. She kissed Allison's shoulder, "Do you think I respect you enough?" She asked.

"What?"

"Yonatan just got me thinking is all… He's so sweet and so faithful… and one of the things he said really got to me…"

"And that thing was?"

"'I respect my wife. And I respect her body.'" The brunette cocked her head to the side, "He had just finished talking about how their religion was full of traditions, but the traditions all had meaning…"

"Baby…" Allison took Remy's face in her, "Just because we don't have a religion, and just because don't have all that many traditions doesn't make our life meaningless." She kissed her, "You give my life meaning with every damn breath you breath… and you know it."

Remy grinned and tried to lean passed Allison's hands for another kiss… She was successful, "I love you."

"There's meaning right there." Allison grinned with another kiss, "I love you too."


	43. No More Mr Nice Guy

No More Mr. Nice Guy

She couldn't believe she had told Al that she wasn't going to work on any case House may or may not pick up in order to avoid the flue epidemic and the lack of nurses. She couldn't believe that she had ranted on and on about how she 'wasn't going to take his shit and blah, blah, blah'… She couldn't believe that all House had to do was whistle before her ears were perked and she was running to get the treat.

Al looked over at her as soon as House whistled. The blonde didn't hide the knowing grin as she walked by apologetic… if she were a dog, she'd have licked Al's face a bit before going to House for her treat… but she wasn't… she was a doctor addicted to her job… And here she was, sitting through a differential, spouting off ideas, using sarcasm—she already got a good one in that morning as she asked if the patient was happy because of the flu (due to Taub's reasons) and good parenting… she really couldn't help her smirk with that sarcastic line. She also thought about her lover as per usual… it was all too perfect.

When House called for her she got confused, "Thirty…one?" She knit her brows and looked around.

He looked at her with as ecstatic a grin can be coming from House, "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought that either way was good with you. Taub and Thirteen, MRI for tumors and EEG for nerve damage. Test whatever comes out of him for everything else."

~0~0~0~0~0~

She knew that she shouldn't have just walked out on Foreman like that… He was a pretty good guy, but she was not going to let him review her… Not after the first like read, 'I think you've shown remarkable strength in a difficult situation'. She was not going to sit there and listen to it… She had other things to do… to worry about…

Like… Taub…? She spotted him over by the nurse's station.

He had been going through a harder time that week, what with House being House. She was not expecting him to pour his heart and soul out, she wasn't even expecting a conversation, but what she got out of him was quite interesting.

He didn't even really look to see who it was when she approached, he seemed to just start talking and know who he was talking to, "It's always the same conversation. They tell you, you must be mistaken, which is why I always run the tests twice, and then they blame the other guy. Which makes sense if they're innocent, but obviously, half of them aren't. They don't seem to get that they're busted. Scientifically proven."

Thirteen bit her lip and nodded, "Unless your spouse cheated too."

He nodded, "Exactly. That's what you're praying for in that moment. That she cheated too. And then if she doesn't kill you, you know that she did, you know she betrayed you. And then, you realize that that sucks worse."

She couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy… She couldn't help but wonder about his relationship that brought him to that point in thinking… then she thanked the high heavens that she really didn't believe in that she wasn't in his boat… which was selfish, but true.

~0~0~0~0~0~

They were all in a stupor… both the old ducklings and new. They were sitting around a table outside, but Cameron stood. They were all trying to put together the fact that House had neurosyphilis.

"So this is why he is who he is?" She bit her lip in that pondering way she had as she looked around the table.

"We don't know." Taub answered first.

"We know. It's not just a coincidence." Foreman looked at him.

"Wilson says he's always been a jerk." Thirteen supplied, trying to make her girlfriend feel better.

"But he got worse." Taub looked over at her.

"After his leg." Cameron supplied.

"The leg was a coincidence." Foreman spoke up once more.

Chase interjected and stared at Cameron, "Did you sleep with him?" He asked seriously.

Cameron glared over at him, and Thirteen took her cue to change the subject, "So what's going to happen? What's going to change?"

"Maybe he'll be less of a jerk." Kutner supplied.

"Or less of a doctor." Cameron, already over Chase's accusation, looked at him.

"You got to be a jerk to be a good doctor?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, maybe House does."

"Why aren't you answering me?" Chase stared at the blonde woman.

Cameron just her jaw to the side, "Because it's none of their business. It's none of your business." She didn't wait for him to even try to respond before she started talking again in anger, "And why do you assume that he and I are more than friends? How many times do I have to tell you that I am gay! I'm gay, Chase! I'm gayer than gay! I'm fucking ecstatic! So why? Why do you always think that I'm sleeping with him when I have consistently told you just how gay I am? Why?"

Chase swallowed and looked down, "First you say it's none of my business then you leap straight for the gay excuse?"

"That's a bit of an oxy_moron_," Thirteen looked pointedly at Chase, "'Straight for the gay'?" After he glared her direction, she continued, "Humans are complicated."

"Humans are simple." Foreman looked at the new female duckling.

"A million different things make us who we are, you change one, you change everything. If Mozart was better adjusted, decides to play catch one day, maybe there's no magic flute." Cameron defended the other woman.

Chase continued staring at her, "You did, didn't you?... You did and you won't give me the time of day because you're 'gay'." He glanced to Thirteen and back to her, letting her know that despite his words, he had his suspicions… and he still thought for some reason that he had a chance.

Cameron glared at him and walked away. Thirteen turned around and watched her go, "Damn. She really is gay…" She turned back to the boys and looked over to Foreman who was smirking, "What?" She grinned at him, "I didn't full believe my gaydar until the moment she gayed Chase's head off." She turned back around and watched her girlfriend again with a grin.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The next time they met up, they were all in the doctor's lounge… Cameron had gone in there to sulk. Thirteen had gone in there because Cameron went in there, Kutner followed Thirteen, after checking on their patient, in hopes of watching what he thought was going to happen, and Taub and Foreman followed Kutner because they had nowhere better to go after they too checked Mr. Nice Guy out as well.

Cameron was lying in the loveseat and Thirteen was sitting in front of her, leaning against the front of the couch. They were grinning at each other when the three boys walked in. They were almost holding hands, but stopped themselves when they turned to see who exactly was walking in. They smiled pleasantries at each male… that is until Chase came in after he made rounds on his surgical patients.

Kutner started the second conversation, "We gave Van Gogh chelation therapy. Turned him into a house painter."

"Maybe not, maybe we just put Hitler on Ritalin." Taub said.

Cameron looked across the room at him, "Are you comparing House to Hitler?"

"Oh god." Chase scoffed and rolled his eyes.

The blonde female glared daggers, "Just because I don't think he's Hitler doesn't mean I slept with him. I don't sleep with everyone who's better than Hitler."

"Though the world would be a much better place if you did…" Thirteen turned her head from the front and gave her a flirty, cocky smile, "Though I think that if I ever got the pleasure, I'd never be able to let you move on." She continued, making her girlfriend blush of embarrassment and Chase flush in anger.

Foreman moved the conversation back to the topic at hand, "Maybe Taub is right, maybe this is good."

"This is not good." Thirteen stopped staring into her lover's eyes and looked at him.

"Well, he respected our opinions, he mocked himself, he was civil, he shared."

"He didn't care." She pressed.

"He never cares." Foreman looked at her.

"He didn't vote! He always cared about one thing, solving the puzzle but he was irrelevant to that diagnosis. He had no opinion of his own. He now cares about nothing." She looked down.

Chase turned and looked at her, despite his anger, "You had no choice, you had to treat him. What's done is done." He headed for the door and left.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Do you have it?" Allison asked as they got home that night… after they found out that House again switched his blood sample and was playing a big fat prank on them all.

"Do you?" Thirteen cocked a brow.

"Yes." Cameron grinned and sat on one of their couches, Remy laying down on the other, looking at her, "You first." She took a breath to start reading, but got interrupted.

"Why? It was your idea!"

"Yes, but you've already blown off one performance review, you have to sit through this one, so you can give me mine!" She gave her a cocky grin.

"Fine…" Remy nodded and waited.

Allison stood up, "You." She looked to Remy, "Are the world's biggest cuddle bug, but you sometimes pull away too quickly. You know how to bring me up when I am down, and you are sexy as hell. You give me the warm fuzzies with every look and you know exactly what say and when to say it… and you're the best lay I've ever had." She dropped the folder, pen attached in Remy's lap, "Sign here."

Remy laughed, "We need to give Performance Reviews more often." She signed and looked up at the blonde, "Ready?"

Allison nodded, "After almost a decade together, you still make my heart go bomp, bomp." She kept her eyes glued to the paper, "You're the kindest person in the world. You're a teddy bear, and I don't mean that in the way House does. You are the sexiest fucking thing that has ever graced the planet with breath… like one 'I want sex' look and my panties are soaked…. And you're the best lay I've ever had." She looked up at her with a grin, "Sign here." She pointed to the line.

Allison scanned her lover's scrawl, "You really wrote it too! Awe, Boo! We're so meant to be!" She tackled her girlfriend to the couch, "I mean, ending our performance reviews with the same words! Come on!" she kissed all over Remy's face until she reached lips. Then. Then she stayed for a long time. Remy took her hand and laced their fingers together and looked at her in that way that gave her the warm fuzzies… They were so meant to be.


	44. Living The Dream

Living the Dream

"Chase, Foreman, Cameron – up here, please." Cuddy waited until they approached at the end of the meeting before she spoke quietly, "Why is House driving a limo."

"Don't know." Foreman looked at her.

Cameron placed her hands on her hips, "Don't have to know."

Chase knew he needed to go along with the 'don't' phrases, "Don't… care?"

"Wrong. Until this inspection is over, you're back on House watch." Cuddy pointed to Foreman then Cameron, "Current case, past cases."

"He doesn't have a current case." Foreman stated.

The blonde woman gestured behind her, "I have a whole department."

"Are you gonna fire us if we don't?"

The dean sighed, "I was just—" Chase was walking out the door before she finished the third word, "Asking for your help!" She yelled at the Australian before she turned to the other blonde, "The last time I checked the ER, you had the best-kept charts in the building. The last time I checked the fourth floor janitor's closet, I found House's charts. He hasn't filed anything since you left. Now, House may not care whether this hospital's accreditation gets downgraded, but the people who sign my paychecks do. So, I repeat, current, past."

"He doesn't have a current case." Foreman said again.

Cuddy gave him a look, "Did he tell you about the limo?"

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron could not believe that she was back here… she couldn't believe that she was that close to Remy and could do nothing about it. She worked effortlessly as she listened to the differential, but was still distracted when her lucky number started talking.

"Foot numbness has a huge differential."

"It gets a lot narrower when you add in peripheral vision problems." House looked at her.

Foreman looked at House the same way he looked at Thirteen, "Which gets a lot wider when there's no proof he ever had a vision problem."

"So, House was wrong about the first symptom, but the guy just happened to develop a second, unrelated symptom a few hours later?" Kutner asked.

Taub started into the conversation, "He already kidnapped and sedated a guy against his will. Makes sense he'd also do something to numb his foot so he couldn't leave."

"But it doesn't make sense to include the symptom that he caused in a differential he's so desperate to solve." House said as he leaned against the desk Cameron was using.

"Unless he didn't mean to cause it." Cameron glanced at him as she slapped a post-it on a file and highlighted something inside.

House gave her a look then slapped the file and spoke cockily, "Stick to the filing, Sweetheart. Let the doctors do the doctoring. Either toxins or a vitamin deficiency—"

"I'm guessing when you drugged him, you didn't catch him and ease him to the floor. He could have pinched a nerve in his ankle when he fell." She flipped the file closed and grabbed another, "You need to run an EMG test for motor nerve entrapment or the inspector will own your ass." She enunciated her last three words in the cute way she has, and chanced a glance to Thirteen who smirked at her.

House nodded and looked to Kutner, "Kutner, leave the room. Wait thirty minutes, come back and tell her the test was negative."

He knit his brows and stared at his boss as he spoke dryly, "Is it okay if I use that time to do the test?"

"Get out of here." House shooed him.

Cameron stood, emptying a sack of more files in front of her, "The rest of them can help me with all this stuff."

House looked at his best friend with a playful glare, "They're busy. Which is really annoying because I wanted to be able to say they're busy for no other reason than to screw with you." He grabbed a DVD collection from a box he brought into the room earlier, "Research."

As they filed out, House didn't wait on anyone and Thirteen was the last to leave, pretending she was cleaning out her mug quickly. She darted over to Cameron and pecked her lips, "I'd stay if he wouldn't notice I was gone…"

"I know, Baby. Go on." She kissed her back and shooed her on to follow her boss.

~0~0~0~0~0~

House, Thirteen, Foreman and Taub were sitting in the doctor's lounge in front of the TV watching Evan, their patient act as Brock, House's favorite TV doc.

House pointed to the screen, "You can't tell me you didn't notice that pause."

"Sorry." Thirteen shrugged.

House leaned forward, "Ah, this is a whole new experience in super high def. I had no idea Marie wore an underwire."

"Does sound a little forced. Could be stiffening in his tongue, which is a symptom of myxedema." Taub asked.

Thirteen cringed, "It's not the tongue, it's the dialogue." She leaned forward and squinted, "I think I dated that nurse, though." She knew House was staring at her like a happy puppy, "No." She shook her head.

"What about the way he's holding that stethoscope? His thumb and forefinger are meeting at an odd angle." Foreman said.

"Could be demylenation from toxic exposure." House added.

"Back it up." Taub wanted to see it.

The door opened and Thirteen jumped… she just knew that it was Cameron coming in to slap her face for thinking it was one of the many women she'd slept with before she found the blonde woman… Cameron was jealous, maybe not as jealous as Thirteen, but Thirteen did get slapped a lot while talking about pre-Allison Cameron… and she always had this freaky sixth sense of knowing what was going on… But as she turned and saw Cuddy, she relaxed a bit… but she knew that she would pay for that comment later sometime, somehow.

"What's this, the AV club?"

~0~0~0~0~0~

After going to the set of his favorite Soap and deciding he knew yet again what was wrong with Evan, he walked back into the diagnostics office.

"He's impotent." He stated simply as he threw a pack of sunflower seeds he got from Evan's dressing room, "Steady diet of sunflower seeds causes a B6 toxicity, which causes an autonomic disregulation, which causes a wood-free existence."

"One bad night and a couple of sunflower seeds and he's got autonomic disregulation." Kutner said.

"It's more than just one. He can't even remember the last time he was able to salute. It's cool, huh?"

"B6 wouldn't show up on a tox screen and we didn't find anything at the house." Thirteen added to the theory.

"So all we have to do is filter the B6 out of his blood. Prep him for plasmapheresis." House tried to shoo the once more.

"Just because he didn't salute doesn't mean he can't." Cameron looked up from her place and wrapped her sweater around her more, looking up at House.

House looked around pretending not to be aware of his best friend sitting right next to him, "And can you find out where that voice keeps coming from? And tell it to get out of my head."

"The impotence could be psychological. He's depressed. Hates his job."

"Plasmapheresis has risks. We should have him spend the night in the sleep lab. See if he gets a reflex erection." Thirteen suggested.

"Confirmation is for wimps and altar boys. We don't need to wait for a reflex. If he can't get engorged the way God intended, he can't get engorged." He finally looked down at the blonde.

Cameron stared back at him unenthused as she took a post-it from the pad and slapped down on some paper, "I'm not showing him my boobs."

"Lack of response to your chest tells us nothing. Thirteen, show him…" He sighed loud, as if asking the heavens, 'Why, God?' then asked the room flat out, "Where can I find a decent set of knockers around here?"

"Your porn's in the second drawer." Cameron straightened the file and looked up seemingly unaware of how the rest of the room would react by the fact that she said 'porn' so casually.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The next morning, Kutner and Thirteen let them know what happened the night before in the lab, "We shocked his heart back into sinus rhythm. He's stable, at least for now." Kutner started.

"Could be some sort of atypical septic reaction." Thirteen added.

Foreman shook his head, "Not without a fever."

She looked over at him, "Thus the word 'atypical.'"

"In that case, it could be an atypical bunion." House said as he did as his best friend forced as she stood over him, making him sign document after document.

…Thirteen was none too excited with Cameron choice of wardrobe, what with her boobies on display when she bent over. She tried to ignore House's eyes… and Taub's, and Kutner's and even Foreman's.

"He used to smoke. Could be paraneoplastic syndrome caused by small cell lung cancer." Kutner said.

"He quit twenty years ago and his calcium levels are normal." Foreman said.

Cameron didn't even bat an eye as she kept pointing to where House needed to sign and switched files, "Could be Graves Disease. Extreme hyperthyroid disease leads to systemic problems including numbness, vision loss and cardiac arrest."

House stopped, causing her to stop, straighten and look at him "You want to be here."

Cameron huffed a sigh, "I have to be here."

"Just say the word. I'll fire Thirteen." He waited for her reaction and looked over to Thirteen who looked a bit panicked, but over-confident that her job was not at stake.

"Just sign the forms." Cameron leaned back down and pointed.

"Smart move. I was bluffing." He turned to the rest of them, "She's right. We should fry the thyroid before it fries him."

"Uh… I know it's more exciting this way, but shouldn't we confirm you're right before destroying one of the most important glands in his body?" Taub asked.

House considered this, but continued on with his thinking, "If that gland has drawn a bulls eye on his heart, then no."

Cameron looked at them both, "Nuking his thyroid puts him at risk for vascular lesions and all kinds of cancer. Protocol says we should do an iodine uptake test."

"'We?'" He asked quietly to the blonde before turning to everyone else, "Anyone else want to run a useless test while Brock's thyroid plots its next lethal move?"

Thirteen's hand shot up quickly before anyone else's as they slowly raised it… she was so quick that she thought that her arm was going to fall out of socket… Really she just wanted to get her girlfriend's attention… which she did. They shared a smile before Cameron turned back to pointing and turning.

"It was rhetorical." House looked at all of them.

"You were sure about B6 toxicity, too." Thirteen gave him a look.

"House is right." Foreman said, causing everyone in the room to stop and stare at him.

"Seriously? I mean, I am, but you think so?"

"If he goes into full-on thyroid storm, he'll die. We gotta nuke his thyroid." Foreman got up quickly, getting the ducklings to follow him.

Thirteen looked at Cameron as she left giving her a look that gave Cameron warm fuzzies.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron was on her way back to the diagnostics office from getting a refill on her coffee, but was plucked from the hallway and pushed into a supply closet. She didn't scream or anything, but she need time to recover.

She took a moment and pushed her hair back out of her face and straightened her clothes. She took a sip from her coffee before she set it on a shelf then looked at her captor, "Why am I getting pulled into supply closets?" She asked with a grin.

"No talking from you." Remy gave her a glare, "You have been showing everyone your boobies today and I do not appreciate it." She said seriously.

Cameron knit her brows, "When have I—?"

"Don't play little miss innocent on me, Baby… I know you did this on purpose because Jealous Remy hasn't made an appearance in a while and you decided to wake the beast. Well guess what!" She pushed her lover into the shelving unit behind her, "Beast woken." She kissed Cameron hard.

Cameron grinned as she pulled from her, "I'm gonna like assisting on cases…" she laughed as Remy nipped at her clavicle and tried and failed to get her pants undone.

"You know that I'm gonna be pissy later what with all of them ogling you… You know that, right?" Remy checked.

Allison grinned, "Of course I do, Baby… but if you're good, I'll make it worth your while tonight." She waggled her brows.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron walked into House's office after her… meeting with her girlfriend, and found men hanging a flat-screen on his wall, "Doesn't the doctors' lounge have that same TV?"

House shook his head, "Nope. They've got a 12-inch, exactly like the one that used to be in here."

Cameron she rolled her eyes, "Files are done."

"I'll be doing a dance of joy just as soon as my leg is healed." He turned to the other guys in the room, "Can you tilt that down?"

"I know the paperwork annoys you, but patient records are important. You can't just let them sit there." She said seriously.

House looked up at her, "I had to. In the name of science. I let the crap pile up and I see which team member is the most self-flagellating… breaks down, clears up the mess. Surprise was, it turned out to be you. Again. And you weren't even registered as a competitor. You miss me." He grinned.

"You miss me." She shot back, "You hired Thirteen to replace me."

House rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. All pretty girls are fungible. You're avoiding."

"I miss the job. I miss running around playing private investigator. I miss... the puzzles."

House stared at him a moment, "Seriously. I'll fire Thirteen. Or Kutner, if you think Thirteen is hot." And when she didn't answer right away, and she just stood there, he grinned, "You think 13 is hot!"

Cameron just sighed and said, "Yes…" She gave him a look, "Have you seen her?" House laughed as his friend's face flushed. She decided to change the subject, "I miss you too… but I'm not coming back."

House watched her as she started making her way out, but he stopped her, "Oh. My. God." then in his usual epiphany way, "She's your doctor girlfriend."

She turned around with a grin, "Wonder what else you're gonna figure out…" she gave him a look telling him he almost had her figured all the way out.

House gave her an inquisitive look, "What do you mean?"

"I mean there's more to us than a couple of lesbians…" She knew he was right there on the tip of it.

He squinted in thought, "She's your college sweetheart… she never died… and you've never made her get the test."

"No." Allison looked down.

"How long have you been together?"

Allison smiled, "Rounding a decade."

He laughed, "You mean to tell me that this entire time, you two have been together? Ever since I've known you, you and Thirty-one have been together in a committed relationship?"

She swallowed and looked down, "Are you angry that I lied?"

"I'm actually quite impressed that you could lie for so long…" He gave her a look then said quietly, "I'm not mad… You did what you needed to do to protect her and you… So that you could be together." His stare lingered on his friend and he shook his head with a grin, "Thirty-one and Cameron… this is the best job ever." He waited for the maintenance crew still in the room to file out, "You know… if you have pictures or videos of you two having sex, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to show them to me… Or, you could give me a private show." He waggled his eyebrows and leered at her.

She laughed, but sobered quickly, "You're a pig."

"You wore a low-cut shirt today, of course I'm a pig… I'm sure Kutner, Taub and Foreman are all pigs as well."

"Well this shirt was not worn for any of you." She gave him a look.

He laughed, "I see… It was worn for the secret girlfriend that you flirted with like crazy last week—Don't think that because I wasn't around the six of you doesn't mean I don't know that Chase was on his period because you two were all over each other."

"We were not—!"

"You were flirting and touching a little bit… In super-jealous-Australian-surgical-resident speak it's 'all over each other'."

Cameron shook her head and walked out of the door. She was done talking about her relationship and he was not… the answer was simple. Stalk away. But she couldn't help the relief she felt wash over her when he said he wasn't mad. She was finally at peace… which meant something bad was going to happen.


	45. House's Head

House's Head

Everyone looked at House when he called Thirteen a lesbian. She and Cameron glanced at one another, but when she accused him of forgetting her name, and him reacting as nonchalantly as one can after blacking out, waking up in a strip club, realizing you were in a bus crash and thinking that you saw symptom, she knew something major was going to happen… as did everyone else.

She took it in stride though and answered calmly, "I'm not a lesbian." She shrugged and looked around as all of them knit their brows and looked from her to Cameron.

Her girlfriend shrugged as well, "She's not." She stated calmly.

Their coming out was brief. The week prior, House made a dirty comment as Thirteen volunteered to help in the ER… and the boys only asked if it were true. Then after her nod, they all went on, business as usual. So, she was really not all that shocked as everyone looked to Cameron for confirmation of her bisexualness.

~0~0~0~0~0~

They all found themselves gathered on the bus, going along with House. Thirteen knew that the storm she had been waiting for was about to hit as he popped the Alzheimer's meds.

As he went down, she jumped up and formed the crowd along with everyone else as Cuddy and Wilson began CPR. She grabbed Cameron's hand and squeezed it, willing her girlfriend not to break yet. House's spiral was sending her towards the edge and she knew that the blonde was going to break and break down… it was just something that happened every so often… she broke and hid for a while… but she couldn't do it yet… not when House was as he was.

As he came to and old everyone that Amber was Jane Doe… Thirteen knew that that was exactly what Karma was going to bring them… life was just a little too good for everyone that this happened… She swallowed hard as they all walked off the bus slowly after House, Cuddy and Wilson exited.

"Babe… you have to be the strong one." She finally looked to Cameron who looked back at her with wide eyes.

"It's the storm we've been waiting on, and I don't think… I think it's going to be me that breaks this time."

Cameron only nodded and pulled her in for a big, long, bear hug, "Okay." She took a deep breath, "Okay." She said again trying to comfort Remy and herself.


	46. Wilson's Heart

Wilson's Heart

Cameron walked into the empty, darkened cafeteria and found Wilson sitting there with his head in his hands. She walked over to him and grabbed his forearm after she sat down.

She doesn't say anything… she can't. She knows that one day she might be in his shoes, but he's in his shoes now… and they are the last pair she wants to step in… The man's girlfriend, his lover, his partner… his female House… She's dying and there is nothing anyone can do about it.

He seemed to calm a bit as she sat with him, but he said nothing. He stared off at the table and she started to as well. It was in this moment that she felt the absolute need to go to the lab… She didn't know why or how… but she knew she needed to go, and she needed to go in that moment.

She knit her brows as she stood up, "I'm so sorry, but I have to go…" She mumbled under her breath to herself, "I have to go."

Wilson watched her leave and turned back to the table and looked at it once more, "I do too." He got up to go see Amber.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Allison took down the hall running to the lab. As she rounded the corner, she saw Remy sitting in there alone looking down. She slowed her pace to see what exactly was going on. As she got closer she saw the needle, the vile, the stress ball and the rubber tourniquet.

Remy hadn't seen her yet, she hadn't heard her. She took one end of the tourniquet in her mouth and the other in her hand. Just as she was about to tie it off, Allison made her presence known, "Rem…" She whispered out as she walked over and took it from her mouth and hand.

"I decided that we have to know." She said quietly, "We have to know what we're dealing with. We have to know if I… If I'm gonna…." She looked up at her, "We have to know." She stood up and pushed away from the table, "With all the stuff with Amber, and with all the stuff that House did, I can't-I can't… I can't do it do you. I can't do it at all. We have to know. We have to know. We have to know!" She repeated herself three more times as her words got louder and louder. Then she sunk to the floor in tears.

Allison was immediately at her side, holding her, "Shhh, Baby." She soothed, "Calm down."

"We have to know." She clung on to her lover's arm and they stayed there a bit longer.

As Remy calmed completely she looked up at Allison, who was stroking her hair. The blonde smiled at her, "Are you ready?"

Remy nodded, "I'm ready." She took a ragged breath and stood up. She took her seat on the stool again, and Allison stood next to her.

The blonde tied the tourniquet off, found the vain and inserted the needle. One vile of blood running later, she and Remy were walking down the hall hand in hand, going back to the diagnostics lab.

Cameron stayed for a while, but when Remy wanted to say goodbye to Amber after hearing they were waking her up, she went back to her office after kissing her temple.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Two hours later, her office door opened and Remy walked in. Cameron had never seen the look on the woman's face before her. She got up from her desk quickly and walked two feet then stopped and stared at her, ready to run to her or away from her whenever she had it figured out.

Two seconds later, Remy's eyes leaked a grand total of four tears and Cameron was holding her tight. She walked them over to her couch and held Remy as close as possible, making sure the brunette knew she was there.

They stayed that way for a long time until finally Remy sat up, "We should go get my test results." She stood up and walked to the door. She didn't turn around, but she knew that Allison had stayed on the couch, "I need you to be with me… but I can't take the look that you're gonna give me when it's positive… I can't take the look on your face right now… but I need you. I need you with me, and we have to find out."

Allison got up from the couch and walked the few feet over to her. She wrapped her arms around her middle and kissed the brunette's neck, "I've got your back then, Baby…"

Remy nodded and they held hands tightly as they walked back to the lab. They waited for the piece of paper to print and then Remy took it from the print tray.

The red letters screamed at her as she saw the 'POS' connected by a dotted line to 'Huntington's Chorea'. It was in this moment that she let her knees give way. It was in this moment that she broke. And Allison had her back. She held onto her, she put her on a stool and still held her tight. Remy cried for a total of ten minutes. Then she was done. She held onto Allison's waist as she pulled back, then wiped her face and nose with one hand, one always touching her lover, "I need a fucking drink." She said as she finally looked up at her.

Allison nodded and they got themselves together and made their way to the bar. They saw Foreman there and sat down. He didn't ask what was going on with Remy, and it was nice that they didn't have to tell right away. He watches as Remy drank and over drank… She was already drinking to forget. He watched Allison keep one hand on her, always making sure that Remy knew she wasn't alone. It was when Remy practically passed out on the table that he knew the evening was over.

He helped get Remy into the car and told Cameron that he was always willing to help out if they needed help with anything. She nodded and got in and they drove back to their apartment where Remy drank whatever liquor they had, which thank God was not much, and passed out in their bed.

Cameron opened the piece of paper with Remy's test results once more and stared at the red letters that handed them their future. Sooner than she realized the letters became blurry and she felt wetness on her cheeks. She heard sobbing from her throat and felt the shaking over her body. They just learned their future… and it was the exact reason neither of them believed there was a God… They learned their future.


	47. Dying Changes Everything

Dying Changes Everything

This case had opened a can of worms Thirteen didn't even know she had. And that was why she ran after House down the hallway, "What if she wants to keep the baby?"

"She doesn't."

"What, we can't take two seconds to discuss this? I mean, fetuses have been transplanted before. Whole uteruses too."

"Just terminating the fetus when it's glued to her intestines is high-risk surgery. Saving it is a fantasy. That was at least three seconds." He started to walk away again, but she was right behind him.

"She's a 37-year-old woman who deserves—!"

"People get what they get. It has nothing to do with what they deserve. And this has nothing to do with her genitalia, and everything to do with your genetics."

Thirteen was literally taken aback, "You told me to get tested."

"I didn't know it was gonna color your every medical opinion, every personal opinion."

She knit her brows, "You didn't think a death sentence would—?"

"People die!" He wasn't yelling at her, but his voice was raised in frustration, "You, Amber, everyone. Don't act like you just figured that out. I gave you a diagnosis. You don't like it? There are exits on every floor."

~0~0~0~0~0~

After the fetus was removed, Thirteen couldn't handle it anymore. She needed to see her girlfriend, and she needed to see her then. She walked into the ER and found Cameron immediately.

Cameron had literally just sat back down on a stool to work on the poor guy that had to endure the small amount of House he did when she saw the blur of brunette approaching. She looked up to tell her 'one minute' but Remy was too quick for her and the woman had her lips planted on Cameron's before she could even take a breath.

"I need you now." She whispered in her ear before walking away towards the blonde's office.

"Some hospital…" The man said as he looked at her, trying his best not to be affected by her many 'pursuers' that had interrupted his patient care.

She laughed completely embarrassed, "I'm so sorry about that…" She waved Remy off, "Let's uh… let's get you taken care of." She shook her head and finished helping him out.

Then, she went straight to her office. She shut her door and locked it then took a breath as she turned around and stared at Remy. Remy smirked, but it wasn't the one that Cameron loved… it was a new smirk that came when she deflected. It came when she avoided and flat out ignored.

Remy's smirk deepened as she got up and started walking predatorily towards the blonde.

No, Cameron didn't like this smirk at all… It scared her in all seriousness. She placed her hand on Remy's sternum when she invaded her space and stopped her from kissing her, "You can't do this."

"Do what?" she pushed into her girlfriend hard, breaking the barrier and sucking on the blonde's pulse point.

"You cannot run away every time your Huntington's gets the better of you. And you have to stop avoiding—"

"ALL I DO IS THINK ABOUT MY HUNTINGTON'S!" Remy yelled at her, anger in her eyes, "Don't you tell me I'm avoiding it! It's the only thought that's ever in my mind!"

"Sure." Cameron crossed her arms and pushed passed her and leaned against the front of her desk, "Until you decide that you think seducing me is a good idea, then you focus on that for a little while."

"And what's so wrong with fucking you? I never hear you complaining." She glared over at her girlfriend.

"What's so wrong is that's all you're doing!" She pushed back up and walked to the brunette, "The only thing that's going on when you're fucking me is that you're fucking me…" She paused, "I know that I'm sappy. I know that I'm a romantic, but for almost ten God damn years you have only ever made love to me… and now…" She couldn't hold the tears, "Now I'm not even part of it… You could be with any god damn person—"

"Yeah well, sometimes it's not all about you!" Remy spat.

And in response she received an Allison-shaped handprint on her cheek.

"Go to hell." The blonde said, "You don't think I know that? You don't think I know that it's about you right now? I know it's about you! I'm—" She balled her hands into fists and stopped herself from saying what she was going to say and changed directions, "I am trying to make you open your fucking eyes! I'm trying to help you deal with what is happening! Because whether you like it or not, you are dying! And there are things that we can be doing to prevent—"

"'Whether I like it or not'?" Remy glared at her, "You think I want to be dying?"

"I think that deep down somewhere you do, yes. I think that you don't want to deal with it, but I think you did want your mother's disease. I think you want to die sooner and not later." She shook her head and looked away, "Even though you talk about being old ladies someday, I think you never planned on it. I mean… look at you. We've known for two months, I've looked into all the things we all know you need to do and you've taken nine steps back!"

It was Allison's turn to receive the slap now, "Fuck you." Remy walked to the door and unlocked it, "I came down here because you are the only thing that makes me feel like I'm not drowning… Now I'm at the bottom of the ocean floor." She slammed the door behind her.

~0~0~0~0~0~

It took all over her energy to get up after their fight and go do her job…. But she knew he had to… then it took even more energy to bit her tongue… energy she didn't have. So, she started in with Lou as she was leaving her room, asking everything she'd been wondering since the woman came through the doors. She turned back around and looked at her a moment before speaking, "How can you let her treat you like a footstool?"

Lou looked over at her, "The world needs flunkies."

"Don't say that. You're better than that."

"I have no problem with it. Why do you?"

Thirteen's anger flared a bit, "Because... life is short. I mean, yours could've ended in that surgery. You'd have never lived for yourself. What kind of feminist—? We can have anything."

"No, we can't. We can aspire to anything. But we don't get it just because we want it. I would rather spend my life close to the birds than waste it wishing I had wings."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen was back in Lou's room, and Lou was sitting there thanking her for making her feel better… for giving her a treatment that was actually working. She had to apologize for taking everything out on her, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry at you. Your choices are your choices."

"You're not like me. Maybe you have wings."

Thirteen sat down on the stool in the room and looked at her, "I have Huntington's Chorea. Dozen years or so, my nervous system, my cognitive skills, even my emotional balance... they'll all start to fray. I won't be able to fly. I won't be able to walk. I won't be able to breathe."

"And you want to make sure your life matters."

She nodded, "I don't want to just... be tightening bolts and following instructions. I want something... to be different because of me."

"I am. Not just 'cause you saved my life. I'm applying for a job at a foundation, running the finance division. And I don't know if I'm gonna get it, but if I don't... There are other foundations."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen was still stewing over Lou changing her mind and actually going back to her boss after all… and over her and Allison's fight. She was sitting there debating the many places she could sleep that night because she was sure as hell not going home…

It was far past quitting time when Cameron walked into the room, "I'm calling 'pause' on our fight."

Thirteen glared up at her, "What?"

"I don't want to fight right now. I just want to make you feel better right now… I know it's been a hard one and our fight hasn't made things easier. We live together now, and you can't run back to your apartment anymore… So, since it's far from over, I'm calling an official 'pause' to our fight." She sat down next to the brunette and kissed Remy's cheek.

Remy only nodded. They stayed sitting for a bit longer when House came in, "I like you better now that you're dying."

"I was wrong." She swallowed.

"You took a shot."

"She's going back to work for that idiot. It's pathetic."

"You thought something would change?"

"She almost died because of that job. Yeah, I-I thought—"

"Almost dying changes nothing. Dying changes everything." He looked over to Cameron before he decided to stay quiet and walk out.

Cameron gathered her and Remy's things, taking her time as she waited for Remy to realize that they were leaving too. "Come on, Baby." She said finally, holding her hand out.

Remy refused to look at the blonde in the face, but she took her hand nonetheless and laced their fingers together as they walked out of the hospital.


	48. Adverse Events

Adverse Events

**AN: Okay, this one is written a bit differently. The italicized portions are thoughts, as they always are in my stories, but they're written in third person and they're much longer than most of the characters' thoughts… so… they are in Remy's head, but like I said third person… Anyways:**

Thirteen and Taub were in Brandon's room telling him that he was going to go on dialysis.

"Dialysis." Brandon looked at them in question, "You use that for kidney failure, right?"

Thirteen smiled a closed mouth smile at him, "Don't worry. Your kidneys are fine."

"He's not worried about his kidneys. He's worried about how he's going to explain the dialysis to his girlfriend." Taub looked over at Thirteen with knowing agitation, it seemed like it was more with himself though.

"I just don't want her to worry." Brandon looked down.

Thirteen was exhausted and skeptical. She and Allison had decided to un-pause their fight two nights before and Thirteen was not getting very much sleep, "You mean you don't want her to leave you?"

_"Tell me what's really going on inside your head." Allison said… commanded actually. Her arms were crossed and she was staring down at Remy with a glower._

_"Nothing." Remy insisted as she took another swig of tequila straight from the bottle she bought._

_"Something."_

_"NOTHING!"_

_"SOMETHING!" Allison grabbed the bottle and went to the sink, "You want to act like you're five, fine. No more drinking for you."_

_"I'm just gonna buy more…" Remy swallowed and looked over to her with a fixed glare._

_"Oh good. We've gone from five to fifteen." Allison clapped in faux excitement. Then she walked back over to Remy as sat on the coffee table across from the couch she was on, "Where did you go?"_

_"I'm right here."_

_"No you're not." Allison stood up and started to walk to their bedroom, but Remy stopped her._

_"Yes… I am." She linked their fingers and they walked to bed together._

"What's wrong with that?" Brandon asked, shaking Remy from her memory, "I love her. It's not like I've lied to her about anything important. I am an artist. I've sold plenty of paintings in the past. It's just… I've hit a bit of a dry spell lately, is all."

"So tell her that."

_Allison was staring at Remy's back, and Remy could feel her eyes but did nothing about it._

_"Are you ever going to tell me?"_

_"Nothing is wrong with me to tell."_

_"Rem…" Allison was lost._

_"Al…" Remy was frustrated. There was something to tell… but she couldn't tell her._

"He can't. He wants her to be happy too. He's telling her what she wants to hear." Taub said as he and Remy walked out of his room.

Thirteen stared at him a moment and thought about their previous DD in which House told them all about a bank account Taub's wife had, "You didn't know?"

"No." He said seriously.

"What are you gonna do?"

"She's not sleeping around. She's not gambling it away. She hasn't even spent any of it. So I don't see a reason to do anything."

"You don't think a conversation might—"

"How many people do you know in completely happy and fulfilled relationships?" Taub asked seriously.

_"Are we ever going to be happy again?" Allison was choked up at this point in the night. She knew Remy was up, just like Remy knew she was crying._

_"Doubt it." Remy said as Allison sniffled._

She finally spoke after a minute or so, "None."

"None?" He asked her surprised.

Thirteen only shrugged. She wasn't going to tell him about her and Allison no matter what, so he decided to move on.

"I am. Most people cling to some storybook notion of what a relationship is. You can't have an imperfect thought. You can't have a private zone. You can't—"

"Steal money and hide it away in a secret account?"

Taub sighed in frustration, "She makes me happy. I make her happy. It works. Because we don't do storybook. And I don't plan to poke into her business."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen sighed as she walked into Brandon's room to give him an update, "We've gradually reduced your dosage. You're actually drug-free now."

"I feel great. Thanks to you."

_"I thought I said no more drinking!" Allison yanked the bottle from Remy's mouth after she came home from the ER the next night._

_"Oh please." Remy rolled her eyes._

_"No. I am _not_ going to put up with this." She threw the bottle in the sink creating an obnoxiously loud sound. She breathed in and out twice in the silence before crying out almost as loud as the bottle hitting the sink, "I hate this!"_

_"You don't have to stay." Remy said quietly… passively._

_Allison looked at her from the kitchen, "I don't have to stay?" She laughed sadly, "I don't have to stay… She tells me I don't have to stay." She shook her head, "Of course I have to stay!" She cried as she walked over to her, "Because unfortunately for you, I am head over heels, completely, utterly, irrevocably, tenderly, forever in love with you!"_

_"I never asked you to be." She didn't look at her._

_"But yes you did. You asked me to give you a chance to prove to me that you could be committed and to prove to me that you could love me. You asked for it." She huffed, "And now I am, thanks to you… the real you. Not this bitch you've been sporting around for the last two and a half months."_

Thirteen shook from her thoughts, knowing she needed to respond to Brandon, "All part of the job. Your blood pressure's normal. Can you sit up?"

He did with this weird look in his eyes. But she ignored it and began checking his breath sounds. As she leaned over just a bit, she felt him attach his mouth to her neck and tried to get to her lips. "Hey!" She tried to push away, but his arms wrapped around her tightly and before she knew it she was on top of him, "What are you doing?" She grunted as she struggled against him. Once she got her knee on the mattress and was able to push up a bit, she punched him in the face as hard as possible.

He started screaming and she scrambled from the bed. She had just started straightening her lab coat when Foreman and a couple nurses came in.

"What happened to his face?" He looked at Thirteen in shock.

"Question is what happened to his hormones? We're gonna need an ice pack in here." She called to the nurse's station as she stalked out of the room and darted down the hall.

~0~0~0~0~0~

One hot shower to burn that pig's touch off her body, a pair of sea foam green scrubs, and a quick lunch later, Remy ran to the ER. When she didn't see her lover working, she went to her office to wait for her, but found that she was already there.

She knew that the last time they communicated it didn't end well… but she needed her. Allison stood up to tell her off, but froze when Remy cautiously walked over to her and dropped to her knees in front of her and her pink scrubs. She stiffened when she felt Remy's lips on the edge of her scrub shirt, then when Remy's lips found their way under her shirt and against her skin, she sighed in frustration… and she wasn't sure if she was frustrated for liking it or for letting Remy walk all over her.

"Our patient just tried to fuck me." She kissed the blonde's midriff.

"So… you decided to come down here because your… what, you're horny because your patient is?"

"No, nothing like that… It was icky and gross… I came down here because I wanted to see you. Because you make me not icky and gross… because you're my girlfriend and I love you and I needed to vent…" She looked up at the blonde and held tight to her middle. "This was the first place I thought to run to because you were here…"

Allison stared down at her then closed her eyes and tilted her head back as if she were praying. "Rem…"

"What?" Remy knit her brows and stood up, still trying to stay close to her girlfriend since they hadn't exactly been close lately.

"Rem, I understand that you want to come here when things go bad, but I can't… You can't run here every time something like that happens… You just can't. You have a job and I have a job and between those two jobs… there's no time for that kind of thing."

Remy knit her brows and pulled away from the blonde. She stared at Allison a moment longer then shook her head and turned to flee.

"Remy come on… Stay now that you're—"

Remy raised her hand to cut the blonde off, "No. You're right… It's what you did to me, but I was only a student then, not the head of the ER. My bad." Then she ran away and back to the office.


	49. Birthmarks

Birthmarks

**AN: Remy's quote with the '**' just before is directly from ****_Grey's Anatomy_****, but instead of 'Al' it's really "Dr. Grey'… I just loved this quote so much… so I decided to put it in. Thank you ****_Grey's_**** writers! Oh, and the scenes that are actually from the show, Kutner is originally saying Thirteen's lines.**

Remy stared at the bottle in the convenience store that she had stopped at on her way home. She had a half-day because she had been thinking too much… or maybe she was finally thinking the right amount.

She signed a month-to-month lease on an apartment right across the street. She was going to try to move out before Allison got home… it worked perfectly because Allison was working a double that day so she had plenty of time… and she hadn't been fully moved in at this point anyways.

She went back home… back to Allison's and thanked the Lord she'd beat the movers… but only by a hair. She told them what stayed and what went and they were done packing in under an hour. She went with them to the new apartment and grabbed as much crap as she could before she took them all to her new place… They were only there another hour and a half before they left and Remy was on her way back home… to Allison's—God! She had to get that in her head then and there!

She got pretty much everything in her car, the only thing left was Witherspoon… and she needed to wait to take him down… So… she waited… and waited.

Allison was half asleep by the time she finally got home… but she didn't miss the fact that half of their living room was gone. She stood where Remy's couch had been for the few moments she was in the living room by herself. Remy came out of the bathroom and froze, staring at the blonde.

"Rem…?" Allison looked at her.

"Yeah…" Remy looked down and rubbed the back of her neck with her palm.

"What… Um… Where the hell's the couch?"

"It's at my new place." She said softly.

"You're—?" Her head snapped up to the brunette, "You're what now?"

"My new place… I got another apartment." She licked her lips and bit her bottom lip in trepidation.

Allison looked up, willing the tears to go back in her eyes.

"Al…"

Allison shook her head and sunk to the floor, "We're not even going to discuss it? You're just going to leave?"

"I have to." Remy's voice was soft as she walked cautiously over to the blonde and sunk in front of her.

"No."

"Yes." Remy nodded.

"NO!" Allison said again, as firmly as a two-year-old.

"Yes." Remy's voice was still calm.

"No you don't!" Allison hit the floor with her fist, "We can work it out! We can—"

"No we can't." Remy's voice was unwavering. "We cannot work the fact out that I will not let you spend the rest of my life with me because we both know that you deserve better than me…"

"No—"

"Yes! Al… yes you do. You want to know what's been in my head for the passed almost… three months? There are only two things that run through it: I have my mother's disease, and Allison deserves better. You deserve someone that you can live your life out with and no matter how many trials… no matter how many things we find to help prolong it… we won't be able to. The fact of the matter is I'm dying. Eventually I won't know who the hell you are, and I can't let you take care of me. I can't let you stay attached to me… I can't."

Allison looked at her through tears in her eyes, "But they're making advances everyday—"

"It's not gonna help me, Babe…" Remy shook her head, "It's already starting… My hand has already twitched…" she shrugged, **" I watched my mother go through this Al, I-I know how this goes. After the spastic hand comes the slurred speech and then the trouble walking and the difficulty eating and the seizures and the memory loss and then the dementia sets in so badly that you don't know if you're in the supermarket…. Or the bathroom." She wiped a tear that she hadn't realized she shed until it was too late. "I am not letting you go through this with me. You deserve someone that will cherish you… not someone that needs you to help her shower or dress in the mornings…" She leaned in and kissed her, "I love you. I do." She kissed her cheek, "But I am ending this relationship." She stood up and walked over to Witherspoon's tank and took it with her as she walked out of the apartment.

She heard Allison begin sobbing as she shut the door and it took all her power not to break down and run over to her. She was almost to the elevator when the door flew open and Allison ran around her stopping her.

"I'm not letting you break up with me." She said firmly, "You are not allowed to break up with me. Now turn around and put that damn turtle back where he goes then get into bed." She wiped her face the entire time she spoke, each time she finished once cheek she found her other cheek wet again.

"Al."

"NO!" She cried, "Get back inside!" she insisted and pushed on Remy, "Get back inside!" Her determination became more of a pleading as her vision became blurry and her nose clogged, "Get back inside! We're not breaking up! We're not break—" She couldn't help the sob that came.

"Okay." Remy set Witherspoon back inside the apartment quickly and pulled Allison as she sank against the wall. She knew that the neighbor was going to come out any minute because she was a nosy old bat… She wasn't going to let that blue-haired woman see Allison like this. She picked her up and carried her inside.

They sunk against the door as it shut, and the tightening in her chest gave way to a few tears as she held Allison. They stayed like that four three hours, neither moving.

Allison's voice was horse when she spoke, "We're not breaking up. We're still in love."

"Sometimes love isn't enough, Babe… I don't want you to—"

"But I want to!" She interrupted, "I want to."

"No." Remy said firmly. "I want to know that you're happy and well-off when I'm still lucid enough to recognize you. I want to know that you're gonna have babies and a family that can be with you for the rest of _your_ life… we've always talked about mine… never yours… you need someone to look out for you… you need to be one of those cute wrinkly couples that goes to a restaurant and yells at each other because you both forgot your hearing aides and you guys both hold hands and everyone except for the little children around you think that you all are so fucking cute that they got home and tell their family and friends about them… You need to do that you can't… I won't let you take care of me."

Allison stared at her. Her lip started quivering first then tears filled her eyes, "I want that to be us."

"You know that I would give anything for that to be… but it's just… not in the cards for us…" she kissed the blonde's temple and they sat there a bit longer… this time, she interrupted the silence, "When Chase finds out that we broke up… say 'yes' to him…"

"What?" Allison pulled away.

"He's been in love with you for like… five years… Give him a chance."

"But I'm not attracted to him or his man-parts."

"I think you are more than you think… I think that you really are a five, not a six on the Kinsey scale.."

Allison stared at her, "He is charming."

"So say 'yes' when he asks you out after he finds out that we're not together." Remy's eyes were filled with tears as were Allison's who only nodded. "I'm going to go… okay?" The blonde only nodded again, "Okay." Remy kissed Allison's hair and turned for Witherspoon then left the apartment.

Allison sat there for a while longer. She looked up at the ceiling, "I am not a religious person." She said quietly, "I do my best to avoid you at all costs. But I am a decent human being. I'm a damn good human being actually. So I'm gonna ask you this once. I'm going to ask you this because I have clearly run out of options… Please let us be together. We are all the other has and if you're so all-knowing and omniscient then you know it's true. So stop doing this to us and let us have each other! It's bad enough that you gave her Huntington's but now you have to go and make her think like that? Does it really make you wonder why I don't believe in you?" She shook her head, "Fuck, I am sitting here talking to a God I don't believe in…"

She got up and barely had the energy to make it to her bed. She took the pillow that Remy slept on and held it tight as she tried to sleep.

Remy locked her new apartment door after getting everything out of her car. She looked around at the haphazard boxes and piles of clothes and DVDs and just completely random shit that littered her new place and she sunk to the floor. "What the fuck did I do?" She asked herself.

Thoughts of Allison and Chase holding hands started flooding her mind and she kicked the floor in anger. She let the floodgates open and she cried through most of the night. She couldn't even get up to go to her bed… she was too busy lying in her metaphorical bed that she had made up already.

~0~0~0~0~0~

As House was gone and on his way to his father's funeral with Wilson, Thirteen knew that this week was going to be as easy as possible… what with not having to deal with Allison's best friend mocking, degrading and making fun of her all day.

She knew that she shouldn't but she volunteered to go tell Foreman about the patient. She actually grabbed the results out of Kutner's hand before he could say anything. She heard Allison's voice as she approached… it was God damn fucking music to her ears… She hadn't seen her in a week and a half and the only thing she wanted was to curl into the blonde and get her to hold her. She took a breath as she listened.

"What do you think House would send, the "gentle comfort" arrangement or the "warm thoughts" bouquet?... I mean, if he wasn't an ass." Cameron asked the other two.

"Send one of those giant cookies shaped like a coffin." Thirteen knew that Cameron was giving him her death glare, "His mom would believe it was from him."

"I didn't tell you so you could send anything. Just wanted you to know the extent to which the man is disconnected from the human race." Foreman looked over at the blonde before she turned back to the computer screen.

Thirteen decided to step into the conversation at this point, "Took a six-pack of FFP to stop the oozing."

Cameron whipped around. She acted like a fish out of water, first at seeing Remy because she was so going to say something…. Then she had to remember was that was. She closed her eyes a moment, "She's bleeding and clotting?"

Remy eyes quickly turned misty, but she pretended they didn't, "Plus schistocytes on her smear means it's DIC, which means she's got cancer."

Cameron swallowed and kept staring without blinking, "She's young. It could be leukemia."

Remy shook her head, but also didn't take her eyes from the blonde woman, "Normal WBC makes that less likely."

"The belly pain points toward a GI tumor." Foreman noted.

Thirteen didn't looked over to him, but she did manage to have the decency to turn her head a bit as she kept her eyes stuck on Cameron, "House already did an ultrasound."

"He wasn't looking for a tumor. Go run a CT." Foreman said.

It took a moment for Remy to process what was being asked of her. She eventually nodded and walked off.

~0~0~0~0~0~

After getting cut off from House as he was in the middle of a metaphor, the new ducklings stayed to ponder while Foreman again went in search of Cameron and Chase…. And after they figured it out, Thirteen again darted from the two men and down to the ER where Cameron, Chase and Foreman were all discussing… She just about ran into Foreman though as he had turned to leave.

She ignored the almost run-in and glanced behind him at Allison, who was looking at her curiously, "The steamroller means potholes—"

"Relax. We got it." Foreman cut her off.

"You figured out she's got gallstones?" She asked. She felt three pairs of eyes look at her in surprise then two as Foreman walked off to go start treatment.

She lingered a bit and looked over at Cameron, "Dr. Cameron." She did her best to give her a smile, but she knew it was a very, very sad smile.

"Dr. Hadley." Cameron stayed in the stool she had been sitting in and looked at Chase's crossed feet as she started biting her thumb.

Remy nodded and staggered away, obviously wounded.

She was going to need a fucking drink…


	50. Lucky Thirteen

Lucky Thirteen

Allison couldn't believe that she actually thought that dressing up and going to a restaurant alone would make her feel better… that's how much of a funk she was in. She just wanted to go back home and crash, but that's also the last thing she wanted… she'd probably sit there for a bit the go back to work. Work was more her home at this point anyways, she didn't like her apartment without anything Remy in it.

She closed her eyes as she unlocked her door and walked inside, already taking her shoes off. She looked up in surprise as she saw none other that Remy Hadley standing next to the kitchen counter, frozen because she was caught.

"I was just—"

"No…" Allison smiled, "It's fine." Her smile fell, completely broken, "Get whatever you came here for." She bent down and picked up her shoes then walked over to the brunette, "Will you unhook me?" She asked as she turned around and pushed her back into Remy so that Remy would have no choice but to unhook her dress for her.

Remy stared at the dress Allison was wearing. Her mouth watered at bit and she wished she could just turn her around and kiss the crap out of her… Instead she took in a ragged breath, "Yeah… I can do that." She tenderly lifter her hand to the clasp and unhooked it, "What are you all dressed up?"

"Chase wasted no time…" the blonde blurted and turned back around. She knit her brows at herself, then decided to go with the lie because really… it sounded better than the truth, "He asked me out the minute after I confirmed our break-up…"

Remy felt like she was being stabbed, "And you… you said 'yes'?"

"You told me to…" Allison defended herself, "So, yeah… I agreed." She crossed her arms, keeping the dress up and looking defensive, "Are you jealous? You broke up with me… You..told me to say yes…"

Remy knit her brows, "Right. Yeah." She nodded and nonchalantly said, "I'm glad you're moving on so quickly."

"Yeah right." It was a joke, but it was the complete and honest truth. She looked up at Remy, "What did you forget?"

Remy stared at the counter a moment, "Nothing…" She shrugged, "I was just…" She fingered the key that used to be on her key chain and now laid on the countertop, "I was giving you back your key…" She held it up, "But, since you weren't home, I was just gonna leave a note and use the 'oh shit' key under the extinguisher outside to lock back up."

Allison stared at the key, "…Oh." It was her turn to take in a ragged breath, "Well… you've done that, so it's time for you to go."

"Al…"

"No. Rem…" Allison shook her head and tried to push Remy to the door.

Remy instead grabbed Allison's hand and waited for her eyes, "Are you okay?"

Allison shook her head, "No! I am not okay! My girlfriend of almost ten fucking years broke up with me because she wants me to be happy, but the only thing that will make me happy is her… And I just want to complain and cry to my best friend, but I can't do that because she is the very person that hurt me in the first place! So, no. I'm not okay." She retracted her hand from Remy's and pushed her to the door.

"Al, I'm sorry—"

"Don't be sorry." Allison said softly, "Just… leave. Please." The beginnings of tears unshed their way in her eyes, "I can't… I can't." She shrugged as she looked at Remy's now blurry face.

"Okay." Remy nodded and turned then walked down the hall to the elevator. She looked back and saw Cameron staring back at her completely broken once more… and it was all her fault.

She shook her head at herself then decided it was time to stop beating herself up, and to remember that this is what Cameron needed… And she needed to forget… only three things could do that: A bar, a little E, and a woman.

~0~0~0~0~0~

She knew walking into the bar that shit was going to get real that night… she just didn't know that 'real' meant 'I'll be going to the hospital that I work at because the girl I brought to my new place just had a seizure…'

And she didn't know that 'real' also meant that the woman she left crying and broken would be at the ER working instead of sleeping… working on the girl that she had just fucked… But with her luck, she really shouldn't have been as surprised as she was.

"Female, late 20s, tonic clonic seizure." The EMT said as they got Thirteen's 'date' out of the ambulance and rolled her into the hospital.

"Duration of the seizure?" Cameron asked, feeling a familiar presence next to her… _It can't be…_ She thought, but knew how very much it could be and was the woman she was in love with.

"A little over three minutes." Thirteen said.

"Does your friend have a history of epilepsy?" Cameron asked not looking at her eyes quite yet.

"She never said." Thirteen wouldn't look Cameron's way either.

Cameron turned to the woman on the bed, "My name is Dr. Cameron. You're in a hospital. We're gonna take care of you." She now looked up at Thirteen, "What's her name?"

In that split moment they exchanged a look… a specific look… a communicative look. They both read each other like they were looking in the mirror. Thirteen did this because it's what she does when Cameron is out of the picture… it's what she's always done, maybe not for the past decade, but it's what she's done before the past decade… and it's probably what she'll do everyday she'd not with Cameron. They both know that. Cameron looked at her apologetically, telling her that she hadn't actually gone on a date, and that she only wanted to make Thirteen feel like shit.

Cameron was hurt… and Thirteen was too. The brunette couldn't believe her luck, she really couldn't…

She swallowed and shook her head, "I don't know."

~0~0~0~0~0~

"House." Cameron said as she walked in his office. She knit her brows as her friend stared expectantly out of his office towards Wilson's.

He put up a finger, telling her to hold on, and grunted out his 'Please wait, Cameron, my blonde bestie.'

"I have a case I think you might be interested in." Cameron tried to sound anything but sad and pathetic, in every sense of those words.

He darted around her, "Not now." He said as he hauled it towards Wilson's office.

Cameron looked out the window to see what House was looking at then just decided to run with him, "A 26-year-old woman had a tonic clonic seizure."

House looked down and over to the small woman, "What about me speeding away says to you 'let's chat'?"

She ignored him, "History of fatigue, and two years ago she had a retinal vein occlusion."

House stopped in front of Wilson's door and stared at her, hand on the knob, "She's diabetic."

The blonde shook her head, "No, she's not. And she has no history of hypertension." She tried to hand him the file, but she failed.

"It can wait." He said just as a loud sound and a groan came from inside. He gave her a look, "I knew I should've set up a video camera. Stay there." He grinned and walked inside. "Oh, my goodness. I played a practical joke on my best friend, and he's badly injured."

Cameron heard him say as he shut the door… She could only roll her eyes.

When the door opened once more, she started talking, "The seizure could be the result of dehydration or something neurological." She tried to give him the file again, and this time he took it—thank God.

"Or the ecstasy you found in her system." He gave her a look.

"According to Dr. Hadley, the patient took the drugs about five hours before the seizure, so—"

"What does Thirteen know about it?" House looked at the blonde.

Cameron looked down, "Uh, apparently she was with the patient last night."

House knit his brows and glared at the file then at his friend, "At 3:00 AM?" When all he got was a shrug with no eye contact, he knew that his thoughts were right on track, "Oh, yeah! Penthouse forum meets medical mystery. Maybe there is a God."

"House!" Cameron scolded him, both angry and sad.

"What? It's a case brought to me thanks to girl-on-girl action… I can annoy, irritate, anger, and piss Thirteen off by taking it. And because you guys are broken up it's not you… Which is a blessing for us all… if the human teddy bear was in this kind of trouble…" He looked at the file then back to her. They stared at each other for a full minute before he did something very un-House-like and grabbed her shoulder, bringing her in for a hug, "Are you gonna be alright?"

"No." She wasn't going to lie to him, "But… I mean, I'll get through it." She wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Cameron." He said sternly.

"I'll get through it." She pushed from him and looked up, staring at him as if she were a rebellious teen telling her parents that she was gonna stay out past curfew.

He gave her one last look then walked to his office.

~0~0~0~0~0~

She knew that this was going to happen… Somehow House found out and wanted to treat this girl… Okay, Cameron probably told him, because this girl really was House's kind of sick, but she'd already been made fun of, verbally abused and basically, in so many tones, been told that this was all because Cameron was hurting and it was all her fault.

She now had to go take Spencer's bone marrow, "I can handle this alone."

House gave her a hard look, "You've already handled it. That's why you need a chaperone. Of course, I'm a very permissive, understanding chaperone. So feel free to ignore me. You know, if you're in the mood to start kissing, or groping, or showering."

Thirteen stared at Spencer, "You'll have to excuse Dr. House. He mistakes immaturity for edginess."

"You're Dr. House?" Spencer asked curiously, knowingly.

"I assume my name came up last night in the form of a moan. You had sex, then a seizure. Could be a particular position or activity that set it off." He leaned in and stage whispered to Thirteen, "That sounds like a valid medical theory, doesn't it?"

"I'm really sorry. Just ignore him." She apologized to Spencer.

Spencer only shrugged and looked over to House, trying to ignore the pain, "Whatever you think we did, we — we did. And then some."

"Lights on or off?"

Thirteen, already annoyed, uncomfortable, and a little paranoid that all of this information would be getting back to Cameron turned to him, "Do you have a medical rationalization for that one?"

"Light sensitivity."

"On." Spencer answered.

"Figured she had more shame than that. Did she talk dirty, or did you rely on vague hand signals?" House asked as he grabbed a clipboard and started writing on it.

"She's, uh, pretty direct about what she wants." Spencer looked from the uncomfortable woman preparing the rather large needle then back to House.

"I'm learning so much." House gave an evil smirk. "Okay, score the score. Scale of one to ten."

Thirteen started sticking the needle in, "Don't answer."

"Seven." Spencer said in pain.

House grinned a little as he turned the clipboard around, "Finally got one right." He showed them both a '7' and set the clipboard down. He saw Thirteen's disgusted look and gave her the same on in kind before he walked out.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"This morning, you rejected drugs." Taub said as House decided it was drugs during the next DD.

"That's when I thought that Thirteen was right and was just jerking her around. Cardiac arrest means she could be a serious user."

"Great." Thirteen rolled her eyes.

"What?" Foreman asked, curious.

"That means that something she did at my place set this off. Either she brought drugs in, or she grabbed something from my medicine cabinet. And that means my place needs to be searched. Now, I'd be happy to do that myself, but unfortunately that would be far less titillating for House, so he's about to come up with some convoluted medical reason why I have to stay here while he goes through my stuff."

House gave her a look, "Patient's dad had bypass surgery. Means she's a candidate for atherosclerosis. She needs an ultrasound. That was much less convoluted than what you just said."

"I'm not giving you my keys. If you want to do this, I'm going."

"Who could pick a lock?" House looked around the room.

Foreman shook his head, "I'll go. Make sure he doesn't steal any underwear." He felt sorry for both Thirteen and Cameron… ever since she found out she had Huntington's, he'd tried to make her life even the slightest bit simpler. He knew that House liked Thirteen, but he was obviously on Cameron's side of this, and Thirteen… needed someone that knew both of them as well…

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron answered her cell on her break, "House? Where are you?"

"Searching your girlfriend's place."

"What?! Why?" She tried to ignore the pain that jabbed her when he said 'girlfriend' and she remembered that there should be an 'ex' before it.

"Because party girl might have brought something with her, of course. Say, do have custody of all the toys?"

"Toys?" Cameron asked.

"You sleep with the same person over and over, that's when you need accessories. First time is plenty exciting on its own." He said.

Cameron heard Foreman begin to scold him as she took the phone from her ear and hung up on him… he did not get to know the answer to that question… especially if he's already got logical reasoning telling him the answer. She rolled her eyes and threw her phone on her desk haphazardly, deciding against keeping it on her the rest of the day.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen grit her teeth as she entered Spencer's hospital room. First, the fact that the brown recluse was in her apartment wasn't too thrilling, now being forced to look at this woman that she slept with all naked and stuff made bile rise in her throat… Not because Spencer was beautiful, but because she felt like she was cheating on Cameron… and that was probably the worst feeling she'd ever known. She shut the blinds and turned back to her, "I need you to stand up and take off your gown."

"I think I would've felt a spider biting me." Spencer said as she got out of the bed.

"Not necessarily." Thirteen put on her gloves and waited for Spencer's gown to fall.

Spencer stared at her gloves, "You really need those after everything we did the other night?"

"The other night I wasn't your doctor." She started on with the spider bite search.

"How long are you gonna stay mad at me?"

"How long are you going to be here?"

"Oh. Okay, then." Spencer said sarcastically.

"Look… I really had no intention of ever seeing you again."

"So… Having me end up here is a little less than ideal. I get it. But… We just met. How'd you know you didn't want to see me again?" When all Thirteen did was continue searching, Spencer asked, "You cheat on your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend." The doctor said seriously.

"But you had one… and she broke up with you recently?"

Thirteen glared up at her, "I broke up with her."

"And now you regret it by going to bars and coming home with a different partner every time?" And when Thirteen didn't respond again, Spencer smirked, "I figured I wasn't the first girl you cruised."

"Why is that?"

"You're awfully good at it."

"'Awfully good' eh? It's been ten years since I've 'cruised'… Even still, you'd think with all that experience and the fact that I am 'awfully good' that I'd be better than a seven."

Spencer smirked, "We just met. We were both drunk. Not like there wasn't potential… Little more practice for the both of us, I'd say we're looking at a nine. Easy." She turned a little more to the other woman, "But that would require a repeat performance with someone that's not the girl you regret leaving."

~0~0~0~0~0~

He found Thirteen in the gallery looking in on the surgery, "That, um, thing, you were hoping House didn't find at your place. I, uh, I found it." Foreman said referring to thing House didn't find at her apartment that she just knew she was going to get more shit about. He pulled the document from his coat, "You did the CAG test two weeks ago. A number this high means you have less time than you thought. It's understandable you'd be upset. Doesn't mean you have to self-destruct."

Thirteen gave him a look, "It's not noble for you to protect me from House if you're just gonna judge—"

"There are things you should be doing. Working out, improving balance and coordination."

"Yeah, that sounds like a blast. I'm having fun. Cramming as much life into my life as I can."

"You're doing drugs." He gave her a look, "Staying up all night, having sex with strangers. Avoiding Cameron at all costs—"

"It sounds fun to me. A relationship is not fun… drugs and girls are. Good night."

She went to the balcony of the foyer and looked into the ER. She watched Cameron a while, and once she got up the nerve to tell her that she made a big, huge, gargantuan mistake, she darted the other direction and into a bar…

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron saw Thirteen walk in the next morning… she saw what she looked like and her heart absolutely ached. She snuck out of the ER and stood outside the Exam Room. She wanted to give the girl some privacy, but she wanted to make sure that she wasn't self-destructing completely… which was what she was afraid of.

She didn't realize that Cuddy was in the hallway as well until she began pacing and turned towards the main part of the clinic and found her staring at her, "Dr. Cameron…" She had a suspicious look on her face, "Who's in there?"

"I don't know." Cameron tried, knowing she was failing miserable, "This is my pacing place?" She asked instead of lied.

Cuddy gave her a look as she rapped on the door.

"Exam going on. 15 minutes." They heard Thirteen say.

Cameron gave her a guilty look then tried to stop Cuddy, but failed miserably as they looked into the room and saw Thirteen trying to hide the IV and pull the needle from her arm.

"Good morning, Dr. Hadley." Cuddy gave her an angry look.

~0~0~0~0~0~

House walked into Cuddy's office to find House, Cameron and Thirteen all present. He hoped that something juicy was about to happen, but then he saw the broken look on his best friend, the angry look on his boss, and the guilty look on his employee.

"Found her in the clinic giving herself IV fluids." Cuddy said as she crossed her arms.

"At least you could've let her finish. She looks terrible." He chanced a glance to the blonde in the room then back to her.

"She has a fresh nightclub stamp on her wrist. She's in no condition to practice."

"Unless this is a prelude to an actual spanking, there's no reason for me to be—"

"I want her to take a drug test."

"You can't make me do that." Thirteen stood up and looked at the woman pleadingly.

House looked over to Cameron again who only turned away from them all and stared out of Cuddy's office windows.

"But I can suspend you until you do." He heard Cuddy as he gathered Cameron's feelings.

He turned to her, "Because she went to a nightclub in her free time? Or because she had sex in her free time? Patient was undergoing routine surgery for RTA. Didn't need Thirteen here for that. And I don't need you making my employees punch a clock or pee in a cup." He looked at Thirteen then nodded his head to the door, "Let's go." When she hesitated, he gave her a look, "Come on."

Thirteen looked at her stunned boss and didn't even try to see the look on her girlfri—on her ex-girlfriend's hidden face as she followed him out.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

House turned back to her, "By the way," He stopped them completely in the foyer, "The surgery was not routine, patient stopped breathing and you missed a differential. You're fired."

"What? You just defended me."

"No, I just prevented you from getting a drug test. Probably saved your career. I'm already taking responsibility for one doctor with a drug habit." He popped a Vicodin for effect.

"I don't have a drug habit."

"The slutty party girl is fun till she pukes on your shoes. Then she's just a pain in the ass."

Thirteen stared after him with a determined look on her face.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"I heard." Foreman walked into the viewing room, finding Thirteen looking at the x-rays.

"Yeah. I'm looking for my ticket back."

"Sorry if I upset you. I didn't want to invade your privacy."

Thirteen shook him off, "It wasn't your fault. Can you get me caught up?"

"Think you're gonna find something we didn't?"

"It's good for the patient. Good for me."

"Films are clean. We ruled out hypertension. Guys have her on a treadmill running a methacholine challenge. And I still think you've been acting like an idiot."

She gave him a look, "I know."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen sat on the bench after finding the key and still getting fired. She ran random conversations of this week through her head.

_"Empty transient sex? I've been waiting for you to spiral out of control, ever since you got your Huntington's diagnosis, but this is more than I dared hope for."_

_"Wait. Were you doing drugs?" Foreman asked her._

_"Not diagnostically relevant."_

_"Depends what we're trying to diagnose. It's how steep of a spiral you're on." House gave her that House 'Yes, I'm now punishing you' look._

_"Thirteen, go stick a needle in your girlfriend's pelvis. And no, that one wasn't a metaphor. Suck out some marrow. That one was."_

_"Should've known it wasn't a coincidence. Found your letters. You recognized House's name. And you're the first patient I've seen who actually enjoyed being accosted by him." She said to Spencer angrily, evidence in hand._

_"I would've told you, but—"_

_"What exactly would you have told me? That you slept with me to get to House? That you've been trying to get him to take your case for over a year?"_

_"I'm sick. No one even wrote back."_

_"You used me." Her eyes bore into Spencer's._

_"You used me."_

_"My motives were clear."_

_"You might've figured out my motives faster if you bothered to ask my name. I followed you to that bar because I wanted to talk to you. See if you'd help me get to House. I didn't expect you to be so aggressive."_

_"Thank you. My employees can take care of it from here. We need to biopsy the cysts."_

_"You fired me because I screwed up. I just proved I can pull my weight."_

_"All you proved is you know how to make an entrance."_

She shook from the thoughts, stood and started cleaning out her locker when House walked in, file in hand.

"Why not men? You're bisexual. If you were just being self-destructive, you'd be having random sex with men. Better chance of getting assaulted, catching a disease. If this were just about getting laid, it'd be a lot easier to pick up men. Or ugly girls. This woman's hot. Which means you like the challenge, the conquest. It's the control that gets you off. And controlling women is as close as you can get to controlling what's gonna happen to you."

Thirteen rolled her eyes and stared blankly at him, "Here I thought I was just into boobs."

"You can't control the outcome of what's going to happen to you, but you can prolong it. You can—"

"Shut up, House." She stared at him, "I don't want to hear it. I know what I can do. I know that you think I should get back with Alliso—"

"You don't deserve her." House said with a low, dangerous tone, "I'm glad that you're not dragging her down anymore. I just hope you can live with what you've done to her for the limited time you have left. Or maybe I'd rather you just be gone and forgotten, maybe that's why I fired you."

"Go to tell." She shut her locker door with a bit of force.

He gave her an unreadable look, "Instead of getting sweaty with a stranger for a night, why don't you try taking it to the next level? Play God." He gave her Spencer's file, "Tell a girl that she's got ten years to live. She has LAM."

She stared at the file a while, "Okay."

"This is not a test. You're not getting your job back if you can—"

"I know what it's like to get this news, and no one should have to get it from you."

"I'm not quite sure if you're saying that to me, or yourself." He shrugged, "Oh well." He limped out of the locker room.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen barely held it together as she told Spencer that she had LAM, but she did and now she was out of surgery, back in her room and waking up, "They removed all the cysts they could. That should help you breathe better."

"How long until the cysts come back?"

"We don't know exactly. I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry."

"I know you're scared."

"I don't know what I feel."

"You're gonna be numb for a few more days. Then you'll go home and cry for a few weeks. And then you get angry. Start telling yourself nothing matters anymore. You start doing stupid things. Maybe you go out to bars and pick up a bunch of women."

Spencer knit her brows and looked at her, "You're…" Thirteen nodded, "How long do you have?"

"Maybe a little more than you. Maybe a little less." She got up, "You know… I made the biggest mistake of my life when I started telling myself that nothing mattered anymore… when I started telling myself that I didn't matter… Make sure that you don't do anything you regret, and if you do, and you feel the regret instantly, don't bury it away because you're never gonna dig a deep enough hole…"

Spencer had glanced a couple times behind her as Thirteen spoke, but was listening intently. She stared out of the hospital room a bit longer and said, "Was that mistake of yours a hot, blonde ER doctor that wears pink scrubs?"

Thirteen turned around and saw Cameron. She decided to defy House, which she then realized is what he wanted her to do, and was going to walk out there when Spencer made a noise. She turned around and saw blood quickly filling her white bandages.

"Oh, God. What's going on?" Spencer asked.

It took a bit to get the bleeding under control, and when she turned back and tried to find Cameron, she was gone… she had even gone to the ER, but couldn't find her at all.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"I'm glad you're here." Spencer said as Thirteen laid in bed with her. Thirteen only smiled and nodded, "So… tell me about this hot, blonde ER doctor that wears pink scrubs and was a mistake for leaving…" She smiled at her, "You said you hadn't cruised for a decade, I'm completely curious…"

Thirteen gave Spencer a look, then looked off to where Cameron had been standing two days prior, "She's everything." She shrugged, "She's the only person I've ever cared about… including myself. She was… She still is the reason I actually get out of bed. She's my life."

"So you broke up with her?"

"My disease…" She shook her head, "First I'll lose control of my body, then my mind… I'll be a shell and she'd still have to deal with me at that stage. I don't want her to have to put up with that. I saw my mother go through it… I don't want to have to put anyone through it."

"So you broke up with her…" Spencer nodded, "How did the love of your life and you meet?"

Remy smiled, "Well… we'd seen each other at the local gay bar and coffee shop just off campus of our alma mater… then our first conversation was in the library…"

"And?"

"It was love at first sight for me… I mean… that's why I had to meet her… people kept telling me to stay away from her, and that, of course was like telling a kid not to touch things in a museum…"

"So… you touched?"

"I kissed…" Remy nodded, "That was after a couple weeks of trying to figure out how to get her name… and then…" She shrugged, "I was turned into a completely different person… right now, you're looking at the pre-Allison Cameron version of me…" She looked down, "And apparently the post-Allison Cameron version of me… I'm not good when I'm not with her. I'm harmful, mainly to myself, but it's who I am… She built me up and made me good." She looked off into space and stopped talking.

Spencer stared at her a moment, "You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you need to get over yourself and tell her all of that. I'll bet she takes you back… Women don't watch from nurse's stations if they don't still care…"

"Maybe you're right." Remy looked at her then back to where Cameron had been standing before.

"You're not gonn do a damn thing, are you?"

Remy didn't answer. She only looked away from the nurse's station and away from Spencer.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen walked into House's office a while later.

"She said yes to the transplant."

"Good. You're in a downward spiral of destruction."

"I can stop." She lied.

House knew she was lying too, "You're gonna keep spiraling. Keep screwing around. Slashing away at every person who tries to help until no one tries to help anymore. Till you hit bottom. Till you're dead. Until then… I can use you."

"You're hiring me back?"

"You did good work."

She knit her brows, "I did good work yesterday, and I was still fired. What changed?" She realized it just as she asked, "You wanted me to spend time with her. See if I could still make a connection."

"You connected with a diagnosis, not with her."

"You're trying to save me, trying to control me. You're doing exactly what you think that I'm doing… Why?" Another realization, "Allison? Did she ask you to hire me back?" When he nodded, she took in a breath, "Tell her thank you." She looked down.

"She told me to hire you the day I fired you. I wasn't going to hire you because she asked me… I needed my own proof. Maybe she's made me soft, but I saw you two together and I see you two apart… I did need to see if you could connect to something—anything besides that spiral."

"Well I can."

~0~0~0~0~0~

_"Another life saved by girl on girl action."_

_"She get's to live."_

House and Foreman's words rang in her head as she walked into the bar that night. She needed a release… after this case, after getting used by Spencer… after seeing Allison watching them… and that God damn look in her eye… She needed a release. She would have denied anyone that commented on the fact that the woman she brought home that night looked like. And she would have denied the fact that she called the woman 'Al', 'Ally', 'Allison', and 'Baby' all night long and told her how sorry she was and how much she loved her… at least this chick was super wasted so she wouldn't remember a damn thing in the morning… Or maybe Remy was the wasted one…


	51. The Itch

The Itch

"35-year-old male — crushing headache and three seizures in the last two days." Cameron stated she chanced a glance to the other woman in the room and found that she had her full attention… she didn't want to feel smug, although… she did just a bit.

She was wearing one of Remy's favorite pairs of pants…the purple-y grey ones that made her ass look good. She hoped that that distraction would make it just a bit more tolerating for the brunette. It seemed that every time she said 'hello' to her or tried to act kind in any way, that Remy would just pull from her further… So, she decided on the easiest thing she could think of that always made Remy want her when they were together… her ass in the pants that Remy loved on her… it seemed to be working.

She shook from her thoughts and looked at House.

"So it's a bleed, clot, tumor, metabolic, or infection. Stick him in a CT." He started.

"Can't."

House turned around in surprise, "I'm assuming he has a giant head."

"Severe agoraphobe. The world scares the hell out of him. So we can only test him with whatever we can take to him."

House obviously wanted to limp over and hug her, but he refrained, "Fun."

"Agoraphobia a symptom?" Kutner asked.

"Only of being shot. He and his girlfriend were mugged seven years ago. That's when it started." She looked down at him.

"Anybody can hate humanity after getting shot. Takes a big man to hate it beforehand."

"How'd you get this case if he didn't come to the ER?" Taub asked.

"I talked to him through his door when he had flu last year. I run the community outreach program now." She answered.

"See? Perfectly reasonable explanation. She's definitely not here trying to work her way back on the team and steal your job or anything." House gave Taub a look as he walked around and stood next to Cameron.

"It's a legitimate question." Taub defended himself, but saw that House was distracted by the dean of medicine that was lurking outside.

Cameron knew he was still listening even as he started for the door, "He agreed to meet with us. But even if I can get inside his house, his brain is a black box." She slumped forward once he was out in the hall though, "We can pick this up in a minute."

Everyone else watched House and Cuddy talking, but Cameron looked over to Remy. And Remy felt her eyes on her and decided to turn from House and Cuddy to the blonde. The gave her a half smile, ensuring the blonde not to worry, that she was fine… and yes, that she loved her ass in those pants still. Cameron gave her own half smile in return, letting Remy know that even though they weren't together, the pants were for her.

Once House walked back in, the blonde started again, "Portable equipment can't distinguish a bleed or a tumor. Can't see Vasculitis."

House nodded about to respond, but the other girl that liked girls started speaking.

"What did Cuddy want?" Thirteen asked, knowing it would annoy him.

House looked down at her as he stood next to Cameron and said sarcastically, "I kinda hit that last night, so now she's all on my jock."

Thirteen nodded in surprise, "Wow!" She started and kept that sarcasm going, "She looks pretty good for someone on roofies."

Cameron interrupted, knowing where this conversation could go… They both argued about anything but the thing that they need to argue about… Her. And she didn't want to be there when they actually did, so… She interrupted, happily, "The only equipment we have is a sonogram and a portable X-ray."

"What part of olivine, pyroxene, and amphibole don't you understand?"

Kutner started thinking out loud, "Pyroxene. Pyro means 'fire'…"

Cameron looked at him, "They're indicator minerals. You can't see diamonds so you look for the indicator minerals. I assume the diamond is the tumor or bleed or whatever it is."

Foreman nodded along, "We provoke a seizure. The indicator is the increased electrical activity focused around the abnormality. We do an EEG, see the focus, see where the problem is, which tells us what the problem is."

House took in a breath as if he were a proud father, "The Formster and the Camster. Kickin' it old school." He looked at Taub, "Thank God she's not trying to steal your job." Then to everyone, "Go do it. And search the home for toxins."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron, Thirteen, Taub and Kutner all stood in the small room that was between the outside and the actual front door of the patient.

"I agreed to talk, not let you in." He said from his side of the door.

"You could be very sick, Stewart. We need access." Cameron was leaning against the door.

"I'm just not ready."

Taub looked between the doors and around the small room they were in, "Why does he have two locked doors?"

Thirteen looked around too, "He must use this room as an airlock. Deliveries in. Garbage out. He never has to go outside."

"Just tell us when you are. We're not going away." Cameron said into the doorway, ignoring the rest of them.

"Seriously?" Kutner asked.

Thirteen looked over to him as if scolding him for being annoyed with Cameron, "You want her to admit that all he has to do is ignore us for a few minutes and we'll take off?"

"He was shot. Girlfriend killed. He probably has post traumatic stress disorder. He doesn't believe in a just universe. He doesn't trust anyone. Give him some honesty." Kutner said seriously looking from Thirteen to Cameron.

Cameron nodded and turned back to the door, "I shouldn't have implied we can wait forever. We've got a whole hospital full of patients. We can give you a few minutes. But eventually, if you don't let us in, we're gonna have to leave."

"Just one person comes in." He bargained.

"No." Cameron was in serious mode as she continued, "We've got to search the whole house for toxins… How about I examine you in one room and my colleagues will do the search?" He unlocked the door and Cameron turned around to everyone and smiled, both thanking them for coming with her and showing her smugness off because she got them all access inside. They all smirked back at her, but Thirteen's was the only one she noticed.

~0~0~0~0~0~

After doing the initial exam and searching the house, the four of them all sat around a speakerphone and called House, "What do you got?"

"His place is totally clean. No animals. No hidden drugs or alcohol. No lead in the paint." Taub said.

"And since you're not breathing hard, I assume you're not holding Cameron aloft in triumph. Which means no seizures." House responded, then before anyone could say anything else, he started, "Hey, speaking of breathing hard, Cameron, you Thirty-One back together yet?"

Thirteen rolled her eyes, "Sorry, we should have clarified. We're calling about the patient, not mine and Dr. Cameron's love life."

"We aren't together yet." Cameron answered his question and looked around at the table as they all eyed her, then back to Thirteen who was shaking her head at her. She shrugged, "Moves things along much faster to just give him the answers. (to House) Seizures can also be induced through—"

"After a year and a half of pure lesbian lust, you lesbians still haven't worked it out?"

"A month." Cameron looked into the speaker, "Through sleep deprivation or—"

"Sleep deprivation would take too long. You guys were living together though, right?"

"We were, but when someone breaks up with someone else they move out of the one-bedroom out of respect. There's a bunch of drugs that can lower a seizure threshold."

"And cloud the diagnosis with side effects. Did she ever tell you the specific reason why she broke up with you, or did you know it?"

"Yes to both." Cameron looked apologetically to the other woman who had crossed her arms and legs and sat stiffly.

"Interesting."

"You would've said interesting no matter what the answer."

"And no matter what the answer, it would've been interesting. You lived together, but only after nine and a half years. Commitment issues on both sides. You've broken up but if we're all honest with what we see everyday at the office, you haven't. Control issues on both sides too. It's interesting."

Thirteen swallowed and leaned over to Cameron, "Yeah, moves much faster this way." She said sarcastically.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron couldn't believe that House had just proposed that Chase would perform a surgery inside Stewart's home. She ran after him and stopped him in a hallway both away from Stewart and the rest of the team, "With the risk of infection, Chase won't actually—"

"He's not gonna do surgery in some crazy dude's house."

Thirteen saw them both walk passed the entryway to Stewart's room and got up, unnoticed by the rest of them… she was curious as to what they were talking about.

"You just said —" Cameron started but was cut off by House.

"What I said was that Chase would put him under at the house, we'd take him to the hospital, open him up, do our thing, then slip him back into his room for the post-op without him ever finding out that we tricked him. Some of that was implied."

Thirteen made her presence known and stood next to Cameron, "That's unethical."

House gave her a look then gave them both a goofy grin, "That's so cute." He gestured between them then sobered completely a split second later, "He'll be asleep."

Cameron crossed her arms, "He gets to make his own calls even if he's asleep."

House gave her a look, "Why are you siding with him?" Then mocking put a hand to his chin as if thinking about it, "Oh, yeah, you're that girl who likes broken people because her girlfriend has Huntington's and her best friend is cripple. And since she's alone now, and she really isn't all that broken—"

"Hey, why don't we operate on his infarcted leg while we're at it? Who cares if he said 'no'." Cameron took his lead and hit him where it hurt right back.

"I was risking my life to avoid becoming a cripple. He's doing it to avoid sunlight and fresh air." House looked between them.

Cameron looked to Thirteen, who by the look she received was on board with whatever she wanted to do, "We've got to make it look good."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Staging the surgery got the better of Cameron… she should have known it would have… she should have known that she would have woken him up and told him… and she should have known his reaction… But she didn't. She did all those things and thanks to Remy running in and helping before Chase got there, they got him back under.

But that didn't stop them from getting sent to the principal's office… Cameron, Thirteen, Chase and House all stood in Cuddy's office and listened to her words… Cameron could not believe what she had heard. She could not believe that they were kicked off the case. She looked back at House for a little help, but he left, then Chase… and Thirteen was standing by the door waiting for her. She shook her head and walked out as well. Chase was waiting for them… for Cameron when they walked out of the office.

"You gonna keep working on this?" Chase asked… Remy stayed silent, having already seen the determination in Cameron's eyes.

"Yeah. I brought in the case." She started down the hall.

Remy knew where she was going so she jogged in front of them both and let them have their conversation as she listened in while Cameron allowed her to.

"There is no case. He's gone. You've been tossed. This is totally nuts." Chase said.

"He's incredibly sick. We don't know—"

"Forget about the patient. What is going on with you? This is why we left House's team to avoid this constant flood of pure craziness."

Cameron almost gave a chuckle as she spoke, "That's why I left House. You got fired."

Chase stopped and let Cameron catch up to Thirteen and the two of them walk on. They stayed silent as they gathered Cameron's kit and a few other things they could get their hands on then they went back to Stewart's house.

As they got out of the car, Thirteen watched Cameron open her back door and grab the stuff. She had a smirk on her face.

Cameron looked up at her, "What?"

Thirteen shook her head, "You." She smiled.

"Me?"

"You… are never not surprising." She said as they approached the first door.

The blonde blushed, then walked in and started tapping on the other front door of Stewart's home to try and win his trust back once more.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron was sitting in Stewart's house, looking through his file once more. Researching anything and everything, if she could. She heard the door and saw Thirteen walk in with a take-out bag and coffee.

"Hey." She smiled at the other woman.

"Hey… He doing okay?" She asked.

"He's stable. Yeah." She took a gulp of coffee, "Thank you. You didn't have to do this."

"I know." Thirteen nodded and sat down. They looked at each other in that way they had, and Remy had to literally shake herself from it, "Uhh, I got Chinese… I know that it's a little late for Chinese, but really it's a little late for anything… and you need to eat. I know you haven't." She gave her the to-go box, "Bourbon chicken and noodles."

"Oh my God! You know me so well!" Cameron's mouth watered as she took it from the brunette, grabbed a plastic fork from the bag and dug in.

"Yeah…" Remy looked at her, and the way she spoke made Cameron look back at the sea foam eyes she adored.

"What?"

"I didn't break up with you because I fell out of love with you… I still care… I still know you… I still—"

"I know." She put her hand on Remy's knee, "I know." She nodded and smiled at the brunette. She leaned over and snuggled against her side, testing the waters. Remy only wrapped her arm around Cameron's shoulders, both of them smiling at each other. Cameron stabbed a piece of chicken and wrapped some noodles around her fork, then gave the bit to Remy, "Thank you." She said as Remy took it and chewed.

Remy closed her eyes because the food was just that good, "Mmm… You're welcome." She said through a full mouth.

Cameron grinned and took her own bite when Stewart started calling for her in his room.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen and Cameron did what they could, to keep him as comfortable as possible, but Cameron still called House, and finally got a hold of him on his cell, "I just tried your house. Where are you?"

"Clubbing." He lied obviously, "Good or bad?"

"Bad. Vitals are dropping. The abdominal pain keeps getting worse."

"Means we were too late with the treatment. Tell the lawyer he's off the clock. We're done."

"You're giving up?"

"Call Taub. Tell him to pick up some morphine. There's no need for the patient to be in pain."

"He's on morphine." Cameron had him on speaker as she stepped outside Stewarts room, so Remy could listen, but Stewart didn't have to anymore.

"No. He's on saline."

"I figured you put him on saline so I switched him back to morphine."

House paused a moment, "I love you. When you reach puberty, give me…" He stopped talking again. Cameron hoped to God that it was epiphany time, "His abdominal pain. That was on morphine?"

"Yes. Is there something that causes abdominal pain that doesn't respond to morphine?"

~0~0~0~0~0~

House got to Stewarts house with the x-ray they had taken a while ago and gave it to Cameron. She asked what she was looking at and he told her that the hip was less boney than they thought. He looked at Stewart as he took a scalpel, "You're not gonna feel a thing… Except excruciating pain." He inserted the blade, making an incision just over his hip, "The mugger used hollow points. They exploded and left fragments. Your doctors missed a couple hiding behind your hipbone. It's no biggie. Except years later, they started to dissolve, and then, biggie, you started to dissolve."

Then, after starting treatment, and in his normal House way and calling the patient a liar and pathetic for not going to visit his girlfriend's grave, House left them both to make sure that Stewart was okay. They made sure he was stable, and he quickly started feeling better… and asked them to leave.

Thirteen gathered their things as Cameron made sure that Stewart knew to call her if anything happened. She gave the blonde her kit and they walked outside.

"You know… you haven't seen my new place." Remy looked at her.

"I do know that." Allison nodded.

"You want to come over for a celebratory drink?" She asked.

Allison smiled and nodded, "Sure."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Remy gave her the grand tour and they settled on the couch with some wine.

Allison set her and Remy's glasses down once they were empty. "I miss this." she spoke after a bout of silence.

Remy looked at her and nodded, "I miss this too."

The blonde tilted her head and looked at the brunette. Everything was still there… the only thing missing was the many, many kisses they would have shared at this point. So… without thinking too much about it, she leaned in. Remy closed her eyes. She wanted more than anything to lean back, but instead she turned away.

So, Allison leaned her forehead, frustrated against the woman's cheek then leaned up and whispered, "I will wait for you forever, you know? So just… give it up and come back to me so we can get on with our life… Please." She then kissed Remy's cheek, got up and walked out of the apartment.


	52. Last Resort

Last Resort

"Got a minute?" Foreman asked Thirteen as she finished writing in a patient file in the very busy clinic.

"No." She handed the nurse, Regina, the file and looked over the information inside.

"I'm consulting on some clinical trials that involve CNS compounds." He tried anyways.

"While it's true that no sometimes means yes, in this context…" She trailed off.

"One's a new Huntington's drug. Phase three trials are showing real results delaying neuronal degeneration. Probably get you in."

"No, thanks." She gave him a look before walking away.

"Are you doing anything about your disease, following any kind of program?"

"No. Nor am I looking for a consult." She walked away again and this time, Foreman let her alone.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen honestly wasn't all that surprised as a man with a gun took her hostage along with a teen, Oliver, a girl in her twenties, Nikki, the nurse, Regina, a married pregnant couple, Sandra and Bill, a guy with a migraine, Larry, and a guy that was rather well dressed, Mitch. The only thing she was surprised about was that House was in Cuddy's office.

House looked up, not seeing the captor at first, "Nice try. Love to help."

"Shut up!" Jason, the captor, locked Cuddy's door and started closing the blindes.

House recognized him from taunting him earlier and then he saw the gun, "You wanted to see doctor—"

"I said shut up. I'm sick, and I want to know why. I want the best doctor in this hospital here, now… Or I'm gonna start killing people."

All of the hostages seemed to start squirming and cringing… except for Thirteen, who only looked at him, telling him to do something.

House looked at the man again and, as if talking about the weather, "What seems to be the problem?"

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron was with the other boys in the conference room listening to House, the patient, and Thirteen when she had input. Cameron was shaking on the inside. When Chase walked out, she almost ran after him and punched him before making him come back to help… instead, she tried to pay attention and help out so that Thirteen would be alright… they had been so close the week before to getting back together, and no dumbass with a gun was going to ruin it for her. She took a breath and listened for her assignment: Records. That's what she got. She closed her eyes and prayed to any God she could think of to let Remy be okay… and to let her make rational decisions. She had no idea what the woman would do in this situation…

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Herpetic? You think I have herpes?" Jason asked.

"I'm not judging here. This thing is just as likely to be caused by chicken pox." House said.

"I need proof now."

"There is a test. It's dangerous and painful while the treatment is safe and painless. But you make a good point. You need proof now. I'll order up the test. If you have neuralgia, you won't feel it going in."

"It only hurts if your diagnosis is wrong?"

House nodded, "Win-win."

~0~0~0~0~0~

After watching all of them play 'Nose Goes' to see who would be taking the medicine, Thirteen knew she had nothing to lose. "I'll do it." She volunteered causing everyone to look at her.

House shook his head as he prepared the syringe, "This is a level of risk taking beyond anonymous girl-on-girl action." He spoke quietly.

"They're patients. I'm a doctor."

"With a degenerative, drug-unfriendly illness."

"Everything's not some fascinating character flaw."

"This is a genetic flaw. This is your Huntington's speaking. This is you waving a white flag at the world."

"Yes, I have a shortened life span. Another reason why I'm objectively the right choice." She hunched over in pain and gasped out a groan.

"Wow! I would have laid money you had herpes." He said sarcastically, then turned to Jason, "Your turn." He prepared the other syringe, "So why are we here? We've ruled out immediate risk of death, lost love. That just leaves… work? You're defined by your work. But you kept seeing doctors, kept missing time. Couldn't focus. Maybe you made a huge mistake… got fired."

"I just want an answer."

"I know. I'm asking why." House watched Jason kneel down in an immense amount of pain. He knew that that diagnosis was to good to be true… or too easy.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen burst through the door from getting the medicine to calm his heart… She'd had thirty seconds before he was going to start killing people and she could tell that something was about to happen just before she entered. She gave the syringes to House.

"She takes it first." Jason gestured to Thirteen.

House looked at him like he was an idiot, "Adenosine slows the heart. Which is fine, if it's beating fast like yours. Not fine if it's normal, like hers. Following the math on this?"

"She takes everything I take. I don't want anything that cross-reacts."

By this point, Thirteen tied the tourniquet around her arm and took a syringe and gave herself the drug.

House rolled his eyes and limped over to her as she collapsed on the floor, "The martyr's heart is beating dangerously slow. Are we good to go?" He asked then gave him the other syringe, "Your heart's back to normal. No tachycardia. No sign of a heart defect at all. But you're sweating."

"I nearly had a heart attack. You're surprised I'm sweating?"

"On one side of your face, but not the other."

"What's that mean?"

"A tumor is pressing on your sympathetic nerves. You have lung cancer."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Regina was taking Thirteen's pulse. She looked over to House, "Pulse is down below 50."

"So's her IQ. Help her up. Get her heart going faster." He said.

"I need proof it's cancer."

"Of course you do!" House glared at him before he took his phone and dialed… he had two calls to make and the first was to Cameron.

~0~0~0~0~0~

When Cameron answered the call to the conference room, he paused a minute hesitant before he spoke, "Cameron… is there someone else, or even two someone elses in there with you?"

"Foreman and Taub are both in here…"

"Okay, Foreman. Go stand next to Cameron and get ready to catch her or… something…"

"House, what are you—"

"Thirteen is taking everything he is." House says seriously.

Cameron's knees buckled and Foreman got to her just in time to help ease her down, "Now her heart has slowed way down… You needed to know."

Foreman picked Cameron up and brought her to House's office so she could have a little privacy. Then he went back into the conference room for the rest of the information, all the while keeping an eye in House's office.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen barely registered what was happening as rope was tied around her and she formed a circle with Oliver, Regina, Ben and House around their captor. She looked around with an open mouth most of the time. She almost felt out of body.

Once they got to radiology, her movements were made due to muscle memory. She wanted to pass out then and there.

~0~0~0~0~0~

After releasing all the hostages except for House, Thirteen and Olivier, who wanted to stay out of curiousity, and giving up the gun, then getting the gun back, They were all gathered in the CT lab still.

"You had four theories. You ruled out four theories. Maybe no one can cure me." Jason broke the silence aside from the constant ringing of the phone.

House finally grabbed the phone, "He overpowered me and got the gun back." He told the police man on the other line and hung up.

Thirteen stared at House, "You're a coward. You need to know everything because you're afraid to be wrong. You're so afraid of being ordinary, of being just another doctor, just another human being, that you'll risk other people's lives."

House gave her a look right back, "I'm arrogant. You're the coward. You're terrified of death. You just want to cheat it by making it come sooner. Gives you the illusion of control."

~0~0~0~0~0~

They negotiated once more and got more medicine for Jason to try. The negotiation for the medicine was letting Oliver go and Thirteen not taking it first.

So when Jason tried to get House to give it to her first anyways, he began arguing. He was not going to let Thirteen die for him… not when Thirteen was the answer to his best friend's happiness… He knew he'd gone soft, but that's what happens when your two best and only friends are a couple of romantics.

He glared at Jason, "She has Huntington's. If these drugs are real, it could screw up her liver."

Thirteen grabbed the syringe from him and injected herself, "The chances are slim. Chances of him shooting one of us, on the other hand—"

House tried to stop her, "Don't do—"

It was too late though. Thirteen just gave him a weary look and sat back on the CT bed.

"How long do you have to live?" Jason asked.

"Eight, ten years."

"Killing her is your chance to get personal?" House interrupted.

Jason ignored him and continued, "Huntington's doesn't have—" He gasped for a breath, "Doesn't have a cure?"

"No."

"So if we get out of here—"

"If she were clinging to hope, she wouldn't be standing in line waiting for you to order up more drugs." He was really scolding Thirteen as he checked over Jason. He looked to the brunette as he put his stethoscope to his ears and said, "Take a deep breath." She looked back at him, knowing what he meant when he said what he said.

Jason listened to House and took deep breaths, "Not knowing what was wrong with me… made me miserable. Maybe that's insane. Doing this… Yeah. Insane. But I had something to gain. You can't take risks with no upside at all."

House removed the ear pieces and put the stethoscope around his neck, "I can't decide which is riskier, taking crazy risks or taking advice on crazy risks from a crazed risk-taker." He went to check Thirteen, "Heart's racing. Fever." He laid her down, "And your breathing's unchanged."

"Does that mean she…?" He trailed off.

House turned back to him, "Means I was wrong. Her kidneys are shutting down because of the meds you made her take."

~0~0~0~0~0~

House had called the office again. He heard the absolute terror in Cameron's voice as she rattled off as many ideas as possible, "Is he absolutely sure of that? Mexico. Costa Rica. You've never been—"

"I've never been anywhere south of Florida."

House and Thirteen both turned and looked at him. Even in excruciating pain, Thirteen was thinking clearly enough to know that this guy was an idiot.

"You idiot." House said for everyone present, via telephone or lying in agony on a CT bed.

"Florida counts?"

"Well, not to the Supreme Court. But it's warm enough for germs." He hung up his phone, "You keep blaming doctors when you can't even give a halfway decent history."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen listened to them all make the final negotiation. She thought about what needed to be done. She thought about the fact that this might be her death date, she thought about Cameron and how she wanted to tell her she loved her one last time. And despite it all, she felt herself say, "House, get out of here."

"Shut up. I'm not leaving." He looked at her.

"Who's the martyr now? Either the drugs kill me or he kills me. Doesn't seem to make a lot of difference." She took in a deep breath.

House walked over to her. She looked at Jason then when he took a step back to give them a minute, he assumed of negotiation, she looked back at House. Tears were in her eyes and House knew then and there that he had been right the whole time… and she was just now realizing everything.

She closed her eyes, "Tell Allison…" She couldn't finish her words. She didn't need to. He knew what she wanted to say. He only nodded before he walked out with Cuddy as she brought the meds.

After getting the last drug they were going to get, Thirteen looked at him, "You really don't feel bad about killing me?"

"Not if you don't feel bad about killing yourself."

"I don't want to die."

"Yeah, you do. You just don't have the nerve to actually do it. You just want it out of your control. Well, it is. 'Cause I've got a gun."

Thirteen hesitated as she prepared the last syringe, "Don't do this."

Jason turned and looked at the wall that a loud noise was coming from, "Either I do this with you alive, or—"

"Please. Sometimes you just have to trust people." She swallowed hard as she got ready to inject herself, but she stopped, "I don't want to die! I don't want to die!"

~0~0~0~0~0~

When House walked out of the room and down the hall to Cuddy, the last thing he expected was Cameron there. He had hoped that Foreman had enough sense to keep her away. Cameron saw him coming from the room and tears sprang to her eyes. He let her fall into his arms, and gave a scolding look at Cuddy who had her hands to her cheeks.

"I didn't see her until it was too late." She said quietly.

"She's not gonna take it." Cameron said faithfully, "She won't." She stared over to the men that were currently working on the wall to make an entrance.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Jason looked from the wall, knowing the swat team was going to blow the wall open. He grabbed the syringe from her and stuck it in his arm just as the wall blew up. He and Thirteen were thrown to the floor.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron ran passed House and opened the actual door first. She saw Remy on the floor and turned her over. When House got there, he looked at her shocked, "Why are you still alive?"

Thirteen looked from him to Cameron, "He didn't make me take it." She smiled before passing out finally, knowing it was okay to do so.

Cameron collapsed on Remy and after only a minute for the SWAT team to take Jason into custody, they get her into a hospital room on dialysis. She stayed with her the whole time.

Foreman was in the room with them when Thirteen woke up once more, "A week of temporary dialysis, your kidneys will be okay."

Thirteen nodded. She stared at Cameron as she spoke to Foreman, "About that Huntington's drug trial…" She finally looked over at him and smiled. She picked up Cameron's hand and kissed it as she looked back up at her. Cameron smiled down at her and they kiss for the first time in what felt like 90 years.

Foreman smirked and stepped out of the room then.

After breaking the kiss, Remy snuggled into Allison close, "Thanks for waiting for me to come back to you so we can get on with our life."


	53. Let Them Eat Cake

Let Them Eat Cake

Remy and Allison were sitting in the waiting room for her first day of treatment in the clinical trial. She was holding Allison's hand and flipping through pages of a magazine mindlessly when a nurse walked in with a patient with an advanced case of Huntington's. She dropped Allison's hand and stared. When she saw this woman… she saw her mother.

Allison knit her brows and looked at Remy's face, and when all she saw was hair she leant back to see Janice as well. She tried to lean a bit more to see Remy's face, but when that failed, she just put her hand on her back and rubbed. Remy turned back to her and smiled a sad smile. Then she took a breath and turned back to the magazine.

When she was called, Foreman told her that Cameron couldn't go with her, but after getting the death glare from both of them, he relented and escorted them both back. Remy couldn't stop running her mouth during all the tests. She knew that she wasn't supposed to, but she couldn't help it.

Then… Foreman told them that she was already showing signs of degeneration. She inhaled deeply and nodded. She already knew that, but it was finally kicking in with someone else saying it out loud. She looked to Allison. Her face was blank. The blonde was obviously waiting on her reaction.

After Foreman left them, Remy turned to her, "Al?"

"What?"

"You absolutely, positively—"

"I swear to God, if you ask me if I still want to be with you I will kill you here and now." She stood from her chair in the far side of the room and walked over to her. She stood between her legs and took Remy's face as the brunette wrapped her arms around her waist, "We're finally getting back on track, Baby…"

"I know. I just—"

"No. No, 'I just's, alright?" Allison pressed their foreheads together and Remy wrapped her arms tighter, "We're gonna get through this." She said resolutely. "Okay?"

Remy grinned, "Okay." She leaned up for a kiss or twelve before Foreman came back in and Cameron had to go to work.

~0~0~0~0~0~

House, Kutner and Taub barged into the trial room, where Foreman was giving Thirteen an IV.

"Cliff notes. Gastric bypass only makes her skinny on the outside. On the inside, we have heart and lung issues not caused by heart and lung issues." House started.

Foreman turned around already annoyed, "Private area, House. It can wait."

Thirteen decided to shrug it off, "You need to consider side effects from her gastric bypass surgery."

Kutner shook his head, "Forget the bypass."

House raised his hand, "Let the dying girl finish." He scolded.

"You said forget the—"

"Ssssh! Dr. Thirteen has the floor."

Thirteen shook her head slightly at House's never dull antics, "Bypass could create malabsorption issues. Leads to low potassium."

"Very stupid. Her potassium's fine."

Kutner knit his brows, "But her intestines aren't. Gastric bypass could cause malabsorption by creating a blind loop of bowel. It ulcerates during exercise. Bacteria get loose in the bloodstream. Migrate to the heart and lungs."

house considered this, "Very not stupid. Bacteria in the bowels means there's bacteria in the poop. Get some and test it."

Taub and Foreman left, grateful that they didn't have to interrupt anymore. They almost ran into a certain, blonde ER head on their way, and then were extra thankful they got out when they could.

Cameron had a break and had come to see how Remy was doing, knowing that she wasn't necessarily liking this part of her life, but doing it because she finally realized that she wanted to live… When she had told her that, Cameron wasn't sure how she reacted. She knew that she cried, but they weren't sad tears or happy tears… they were just overwhelmed tears.

And knowing all of this was exactly the reason she was going to the trial every chance she got… She wasn't expecting her best friend to be hounding her already. She leaned in the doorway after Taub and Kutner left and had listened to the last bit of the conversation…

"He could've come up with SIBO anywhere else in the hospital. You didn't need to come down here and screw with us." Foreman scolded the oldest doctor in the room.

"But her wrong idea led to his right one. It was vital screwing." He said smugly and turned to leave.

When House turned around, he looked like a dear caught in the headlights. Cameron gave him a warning look then looked over to Remy, who only smiled a half smile, letting her know that he wasn't really bothering her, and that she was actually making a mountain out of a molehill.

She looked back at House and stepped aside, letting him limp passed her then she walked over to Remy and place a chaste kiss on her lips, "Everything going okay?"

~0~0~0~0~0~

The next night, Thirteen, Taub, Kutner, House and Foreman were gathered around a hallway corner, not able to go into the office thanks to House and Cuddy playing tricks on each other and the office smelling like boo-nasty. They'd resorted to doing DDs anywhere but the office.

"Ascending numbness means her nerves are breaking down." Thirteen started.

"Or her brain." Taub added.

"Or both." House looked between them.

Foreman looked at his watch, "We've gotta go."

Thirteen gave him a look, "Let me finish. I'll meet you down there."

"You were 15 minutes late yesterday. I don't want you to develop bad habits."

Her look turned hard, "Appreciate the life lesson, but 15 minutes give or take isn't gonna make a difference. Get started on your other patients. I'll be down there when we're done here." He sighed then left to go start.

House watched him go then, as he started turning back to the other three, "Way to know where your bread is buttered, sister." He raised his hand for a hi-five, "Up high!"

Thirteen ignored him, "If the problem's in her brain, it could be MS."

"Or early onset Parkinson's." Kutner added.

"But if it's her nerves, it could be transverse myelitis." Taub said.

"Or a million other things. We're gonna stay in the dark until we can figure out if her electrical problem is in her power station or in the high-tension wires." They all stared blankly, "Power station's the brain. Wires are the nerves. Go run an NCV test."

~0~0~0~0~0~

That afternoon, Remy had asked Allison on their second ever first official date… that of course, got her many, many kisses, which she was all too happy to receive and return. She had picked her up and given her 112 silver and purple open silk roses.

"I know it's corny, and I've done this one before, but then I bought a bouquet of real ones and had one fake one… There are 112 fake roses here…" Remy looked up at Allison's grinning face, "49 of them are purple… one for each day I pushed you away after we learned my diagnosis and 63 which is a rounded guess for the days throughout our relationship that we pushed each other away. 112 in total… 112 too many." She looked up at the blonde, "I love you. I'm gonna love you until these die, or until I do." She shrugged, "This is the first of many apologies for pushing you away."

Allison smiled and pulled her in for a kiss, "I love you too." She kissed her once more, "You don't need to apologize anymore, alright?" She grinned and kissed her cheek a couple times before reaching her lips once more. She pushed away quickly and took the flowers inside her apartment then locked up and took Remy's hand. Remy happily pulled her in so that their arms were wrapped around each other.

Their second first date went phenomenally. Remy asked Allison to come back to her place and Allison happily agreed. As they were walking up to Remy's place, Allison got a text. She couldn't help but laugh at it.

"What?" Remy asked, wanting to peek at the words, but keeping her distance. Allison gave her the phone and let her read the text from House. "A list of symptoms?"

"Kutner started a website under House's name and House knows… he asked me and Chase to help scare the hell out of him." She shrugged, "Chase wanted part of the income, I just wanted to do it for funsies… so, that's what this 'patient' that is really one of House's call girls, is going to be experiencing…" She smirked as Remy opened her door and let her in.

Remy laughed a bit and watched Allison's ass as she walked down the hall to the main living space. She quickly caught up with her and wrapped her arms around her, "Just doing it for funsies?" She grinned.

"Yeah… don't tell me you wouldn't do it if you were me." Allison smirked as Remy's hands ran down her back to her ass, "Why Remy Hadley…" She gave Remy waggled brows before she started for the brunette's neck.

Remy turned her head to give her better access, then quickly pushed her away. When Allison started to complain, she saw Remy's hard stare and turned to see Foreman sitting in the dark. She jumped a bit at the initial shock then knit her brows… Remy gave him a glare that told him to start talking.

"You never showed up."

She shook her head subtly, "Get out of my house."

Foreman looked between Thirteen and Cameron, "I wanted to find proof that you were slipping back into your self-destructive pattern. Confirm you weren't worth my time. Instead, I found this." He held up a notebook and gestured to the many medications laid out with an open pill organizer, obviously filled, "You followed all of my instructions to the letter. Probably better than any patient I have. So why are you the only one who can't show up for appointments?"

Thirteen felt the blonde woman's concern and her scolding look. She looked at her then sighed as she looked to Foreman, "I came down right after I was finished with House. You were in your office with another patient. And there was another patient in the waiting room."

"Janice." Foreman said.

"I'm well-aware of what's gonna happen to my body over the next eight to ten years. I do not need a visual reminder every time I walk into that place."

"That's understandable. It's human. And you need to get over it. Now you show up on time tomorrow, or you don't show up at all." He walked passed them and said goodnight to Cameron as he walked out of the apartment.

Allison looked over to Remy, who was obviously in another world.

Remy had a flashback of her dad trying to get her to come with him to the hospital with her mom. She just sat on her bed and did nothing. She felt Allison's hand on her shoulder and turned to her.

Remy pulled her in for a hug and Allison walked them over to her couch. "It's okay, Honey." She said.

"No…" Remy looked at her, "It's not."

Allison only nodded and pulled her back into her hold. Eventually, they got up and made their way to Remy's bed where they made a cocoon and Remy eventually calmed enough to fall asleep.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron was eating a quick lunch in the cafeteria. She hadn't had a lot of time that day, and her breaks weren't the same as Remy's, which was a little unfortunate. She popped a French fry in her mouth as Chase walked over and sat down across from her. She pulled a foot up on the seat and wrapped her arms around her shin, then took another fry.

They had a bit of a staring contest before he started, "Is it true?"

Cameron stared at him, knowing full well what he was asking. She sighed, "Chase."

"Is it true?" He asked again, urgently.

Cameron couldn't help the grin that came over her face, "Yes. We got back together." Her tone almost triumphant, "Went on our second first date last night." She bit her lip.

"It ended well, then?" Chase asked as neutrally as he could.

"Swell, even." She grinned, "Right up until Foreman crashed the party, that is…" she looked off to the side, "But I can make up for it I think with our second official second date." She looked over at the Australian and his face, which was somewhere between and sad puppy and someone wanting to vomit, "You asked…" She defended her reasoning for gushing like a teenager.

At this moment, Kutner came over and sat down with them. Cameron smirked over to Chase, who couldn't help but give a sly grin back. They went into acting mode and played serious as he started in on a DD.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen, Taub, and Kutner were sitting next to each other against the wall, in the now furniture-less main office. House was lying on his back, spinning his can like a baton.

"Mood congruent hallucinations." Taub stated.

"Means it's not Guillain-Barré." Kutner shook his head.

"Which means whatever it is, it's now in her brain." She looked at her watch and got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" House looked at her.

"Sorry. Treatment."

"Does Foreman schedule your appointments by numbers on the clock or just by when I'm in the middle of something?"

Thirteen knit her brows and gave him an annoyed look, "Sorry if I'm dying at a bad time for you." She pointed to Kutner and Taub, "Could be CNS lymphoma."

She heard House yelling after her, but mouthed, 'I can't hear you', pointed to her ears, and shrugged her shoulders through the glass as she walked towards the elevator. She smirked as she checked her watch again during the ride down. She had a little bit of time before she needed to meet Foreman and went straight to the ER.

She waited patiently by the nurse's station for Cameron to come out from a curtain and when she did, she saw that bright smile that only made her realize how much more important it was she do the trial now while she's not showing symptoms constantly.

"Hey!" Allison greeted her happily as she almost skipped over to her.

"Hey." Remy grinned back.

Allison looked at her watch, "Aren't you supposed to go get your treatment?"

"Yes…" Remy nodded.

"Then…" Allison cocked her head, "What are you doing here?"

"I was uh…" Remy leaned in and whispered so that the eavesdropping nurse's wouldn't her, "That I could come here and get some good luck lovin' before I went there…"

"Oh, well…" Allison pulled her to her office, "Of course you can." She grinned as she shut the door and locked it.

~0~0~0~0~0~

After getting her 'good luck lovin',' she walked into the waiting room and saw the woman from two days before struggling to get the sleeve of her coat back on. She wanted to bolt, but she felt a presence next to her.

She turned to see Foreman, "I'll keep coming, but can you change my appointment time?"

"Can't. Schedule's full. You're stuck with her. Might as well get to know her." He walked passed her.

Thirteen took a breath as she looked over to Janice. Every time she saw that woman, she saw her mother. She closed her eyes took a deep breath then walked over to her and offered her help.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Than night, Thirteen had text Cameron and asked her to come to the trial area to get her instead of her coming down to the ER. She walked into the conference room that Foreman had been using and stared at him a moment. When he looked back at her, she started speaking.

"I lied to you the other night. That woman in the waiting room, she didn't freak me out about my future. She freaked me out about my past."

"Your mother. Must've been horrible watching her die."

Thirteen looked up at him and said stoically, "I wanted her to die. She just…" She shook her head, "Yelled so much. And for no reason. Just screamed at me in front of my friends. My father tried to explain to me that her brain was literally shrinking, that she didn't mean it. That it was the disease, but I didn't care." She paused, "I hated her. I never said good-bye. And she died with me hating her."

Foreman gave her a sad look, then walked over to her and hugged her.

Cameron pushed the door open, walked in and stopped. She looked at Remy with knit brows and then to Foreman, who waved her over. She came and took his place.

He made sure the blonde had the brunette then mouthed to Cameron, "Her mom."

Cameron nodded then thanked him as he left.

Remy looked up at Allison a few minutes later, "I wanna go home." She said softly.

Allison nodded, "Okay, Honey. Let's get you home."

Remy didn't move though, "You know… it's awful lonely in my apartment…"

"Do you want to go to mine?" She knit her brows.

"I love that place… I really do, Babe… but mine is bigger and newer and less rackety…"

"Wow, thanks. Sorry mine isn't as cool as yours." Allison smirked.

"It could be… You know… if you moved in with me…? We'd actually be able to use everything of both of ours and have nothing in storage…"

"You're ready for me to live with you again?"

"Just because I acted foolish doesn't mean I'm an idiot… of course I want you to live with me again… if you'll let me live with you, that is…"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well… last time we were just getting together, you wouldn't sleep in my bed because you didn't know who had been there before…" Allison flared her nostrils, "And I'm now realizing that I shouldn't remind you of the fact that I had meaningless sex with multiple partners while we were not together…"

"We're burning your bed and using mine." She said sternly.

Remy smiled and sighed, "Thank God… that one is a hell of a lot more comfortable…" She kissed her cheek, "So…" She started, but didn't know how to form what she wanted to ask.

"We'll get moving this weekend." She leaned into her girlfriend once more, "And this is the last time we move in or out… unless it's together. You hear me?"

Remy nodded, "I hear you, Baby."


	54. Joy to the World

Joy to the World

Foreman was working on Thirteen's arm, for trial purposes.

Thirteen looked out to the waiting room then turned back to him, "Where's the woman I spoke to last week? The trial patient, um, with the advanced symptoms."

"She dropped out."

"Is she okay?"

Foreman nodded, "Not health-related. She just wants to drop out."

"Why?" She knit her brows.

"She didn't say. And I only break into the houses of very special patients to understand them better." He smiled at her.

Thirteen wasn't sure if she should take it as flirting or friendship… She decided to just take it as friendship until something obvious happened, "I do good today, boss?" She asked as she hopped off the bed.

"No rigidity. No cog wheeling. So, absolutely, I'd call that good."

"Great. Thanks." She smiled at him and made her way back to diagnostics.

~0~0~0~0~0~

She couldn't get the wonderment behind Janice dropping out, out of her head. She actually felt a pull towards the other woman and she decided to go see if everything was alright. She got to the home that Janice was staying at and found her in the lounge by the TV, "Janice? I'm Remy. I'm—"

"Yeah! I remember you." Janice said.

They both ignored Janice's advanced inability to control her limbs, "I heard you left the trial."

"Yeah."

"If there's some way I could help…"

Janice chose not to look at her while she answered, "Um. It… it was that doctor. He… The one that was running the test."

"Dr. Foreman."

"Yeah."

"He's a great neurologist. He's… a good guy."

"Huh. You like him."

Thirteen smirked, "Only as a friend… He helped me get into the trial… Why don't you like him?"

"I told him that those injections were making me sick in my stomach and he just gave me antacid."

Thirteen looked off to the side a moment, then back to the woman before her, "We were warned that nausea's a side effect and giving you antacids is all he really could do."

"No! He told me… 'Get over it.'" She paused a moment then calmed and reasoned with Thirteen, "With or without these drugs, I don't have a long time. I'm not gonna spend it being his guinea pig."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen walked into the trial room that Foreman was in, "I spoke to Janice."

He looked up at her, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah. Her nausea… She said you told her, like, 'Get over it'?" She asked disbelievingly.

Foreman looked at her like nothing was wrong, "And?"

"Nausea isn't something you can overcome with sheer will power." She crossed her arms.

"Which is why I didn't prescribe will power. I prescribed antacids. If she can't handle that, she'd have to leave the trial anyway."

She nodded along with him, but pushed on, "Just call her. Say you're sorry. She'll come back."

"No."

"God, you're acting like House now." She shook her head at him.

Foreman's anger reared, "No, I'm not acting like House, which is exactly why I don't need to apologize. I'm not being cruel. I'm not being manipulative."

"You said the same thing to me when I told you I was having a hard time."

"And it worked."

Thirteen huffed her breath out and tried a different approach, "She's a 40-year-old woman who's falling apart, physically and emotionally. She's dying."

"Look. I know seeing the ghost of your Christmas future is tough, but the only way I can help her is by making sure she follows her regimen, not by becoming her life coach."

Her nostrils flared, "You're not acting like House. You are like him." She stalked out of the room.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen walked into Cameron's office to find her doing paper work and charting and something she wasn't sure she recognized.

At Remy's confused look, the blonde spoke, "Departmental Budgets… mine and House's…" And as the other confused look, she smirked, "He'll owe me a favor now…"

Remy made an 'O' with her mouth then turned and started pacing.

"Rem…?" Allison put her pen down and walked around her desk.

"He just…" She shook her head, "He doesn't care. At all. He stood there like it was the weather we were talking about."

"Okay." Allison put her hands out and stopped Remy's pacing. She held her shoulders and stared, "I'm gonna need more than a pronoun so I can know who—"

"Foreman."

"And what were you talking about that is not weather related?"

"Janice."

"The woman with the advanced symptoms?" Remy nodded and the blonde didn't know where to take the conversation, "What…?"

"She left the trial because she told him she was feeling nauseated and he told her to get over it."

Cameron bit her lip, "Honey… I know this is hard for you—"

"Do not side with him." The brunette took a step back.

"You know that normally I wouldn't. Not when it comes to patient care, but this is a clinical trial… he's not allowed to care… I was talking to the doctor that's actually running it and she said the reason she chose him was because she knew he could see the patients as numbers…" Remy tried to push her away, "No. No, don't do that." She pulled her back into her hold, "I am not siding with him, but I'm trying to get you to see why he did it…"

"I told him he was like House." She scrunched her face.

Allison gasped and tried to hide her smirk, "Honey, you know he hates that!"

"That's why I said it." She gave an innocent shrug.

"Well… it sounds like you've said your peace…"

Remy nodded and leaned in for a peck.

"So… I was thinking that tonight, we could go home and… settle in to the new place?" She waggled her brows as she wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck.

"Mmm," Remy smiled, "Assuming that nothing comes up with Natalie, for sure."

"Okay." Allison leaned in and took Remy's lips with her own, "Love you."

"I love you too." Remy kissed her right back, "I should go… Gotta see what's going on between the trial…"

"Oh, alright." Allison said, playing annoyed.

House barged into the office at this moment, "Uh oh…" He grinned as he closed and locked the door, "Continue." He gestured between them, "Go on Thirty-One. Show how much you love life now."

Remy glared at him, then leaned in and pecked Allison's cheek before giving House a glare and unlocked the door to leave.

"Oh come on, Thirty-One!" House 'tried' to get her to stay, but shut the door again after she left.

"What was that?" Cameron gestured.

"What was what?"

"Why are you reminding her about it?"

"Because everyone should remember that time that they voluntarily took every medication for each diagnosis for a crazy lunatic which almost made them kill themselves…" He shrugged and sat in one of the chairs across from the desk.

"Stop." She said seriously as she popped up onto her desk and gave him a look telling her just how serious she was.

He raised his hands in defeat, "Wilson and I have a bet going… See if I can get a gift from a patient."

Cameron laughed, "You really think you're gonna do it?"

"Oh yeah." He grinned wickedly, "I've already got the perfect patient."

"Who is?"

"A pregnant virgin."

Cameron gave him a look, "A pregnant virgin?"

"She refuses to admit that another man's penis has invaded her vagina for sperm implantation. Actually asked me if she can get pregnant by a toilet seat."

"And you told her that of course she could as long as a man was between her and the seat."

House put his hand over his heart, "You know me so well."

"And since I do know you, I know that you actually secretly care, and you see this couple and you're not gonna be the one to break them up, so you're…. proving human parthenogenesis." She shook her head and continued, "Which the broken cycler will let you do…"

"Hey!" House stood up, "I'm gonna run the test five times." He started making his way to the door, "You sure you don't want your job back?"

"How many times do I have to tell you 'no'?"

"As many as it takes until you say 'yes'…"

Cameron shook her head and House smirked back at her then went off to run his test.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Things had come up with Natalie that night, and things had come up the next two nights. They were standing at the Christmas party with Chase when Kutner and Taub came from the elevator. Thirteen had just finished up treatment and hadn't known if Natalie was going to get to get a new liver or not, so when Cameron saw them, she had to find out… it was just too sad a story not to know the ending to, no matter how sad the ending was going to turn out: Teenage girl, fat, made fun of, smart, pregnant, delivers prematurely alone in an abandoned house by the soup kitchen she volunteers at, and has eclampsia…

"No transplant?" Cameron asked as they approached.

Kutner shook his head, "We appealed. Too sick."

"How much time does she have left?" Her concern showed through.

"A couple of days at most." Kutner looked down.

"What about the baby?" Chase asked.

"Seems healthy, but it's too early to tell. She's in the hospital for observation for a few days, but after that…" He shrugged.

"Best case, winds up with her teenage father who just got voted captain of the varsity bullying team." Taub added.

Kutner looked at him, "He's just a kid." He started walking away.

"You alright?" Taub asked.

"I gotta go." Was his only response.

Taub turned to everyone else who knit their brows. Thirteen looked around, "Where's Foreman?"

"I think he's still in the trial rooms… He said he had to finish a few things up." Taub answered.

Thirteen nodded and took Cameron's hand, "I need to thank him for not being House…" Cameron smirked, nodded and started to drop her hand, but Remy held tight, "Come with me?"

The blonde woman smiled, "Of course, Babe." They started their way to the trial area.

"They make a cute couple." Taub said standing next to Chase.

"Yeah, adorable." Chase said sarcastically.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen and Cameron walked into the only closed trial room and found Foreman alone, "Where is everybody?" Thirteen asked.

"Down at the party."

"I heard Janice is back on the trial."

"My Christmas gift to you." He gave her a closed mouth smile.

"I was wrong. You're not House." Thirteen looked up at him.

"Yeah, well, that's my Christmas gift to myself." He made them all laugh, "We should go to the party." He said as he walked passed the both of them and out the door.

"That was a little strange…" Cameron knit her brows at the closed door.

"Yeah… I think…" She shook her head.

"I think he might like… like me or something…"

Cameron's face went blank.

"Hey! It's not like you don't have a male admirer of your own!" Remy tried, but the blonde's face stayed stoic, "Nothing is going to happen. You know that… Don't get all Jell-O."

Allison pursed her lips, "Fine. I won't get all Jell-O if you make love to me finally." She waggled her brows and leaned in for a kiss.

Remy pulled from her after a few minutes, "We should go back to the party."

"Remy Hadley!" Allison crossed her arms and stamped her foot. "Make love to me!"

Remy couldn't help the smile that crossed her features, "All in good time, Babe…"

"You used to sneak in here to fuck me, why are you not now?"

"Because I don't want our second first time to be in the hospital… I want it to be in our bed… I want it to be romantic and perfect…"

Allison melted into her lover more, "Then take me home."

"Okay…" She smirked and kissed her girlfriend once more before they went back to tell everyone 'bye'.


	55. Painless

Painless

Cameron was in a mood that morning… She and Thirteen still had yet to have their second first time, and she was… frustrated to say the least. So, when she called in her favor that House owed her for doing the annual budget, she knew that this day, this case, was going to be 'super fun' for everyone. But she saw this case, and she saw potential for her best friend… and that's what made her cash in so quickly.

"32-year-old male with chronic pain all over." She said as she gave House the file.

"This is the favor? I was expecting something involving whipped cream and tongue depressors and Thirty-One." His eyes widened for a split second before his face masked in a scoul.

"He's seen seven different specialists over three years. No diagnosis and no relief."

"Oh, I am fascinated already. It's like I'm treating myself. He gets cured, and I get to learn a valuable lesson about the milk of human kindness."

Thirteen looked up at Taub and Kutner as they watched the interaction… she was not about to turn around because she knew Cameron was going to bit her head off if she did… Instead she looked through the file.

"If I thought you learned lessons, I never would've quit." Cameron put her hands on her hips.

"So you're wasting a favor because?"

"I think you can help this guy."

House took out his Vicodin bottle and shook it to see how many there were, "Drug-seeking patients—"

"Don't attempt suicide with medicine cabinets full of narcotics." She interrupted him. He had nothing and gave a sigh.

"Sounds like fibromyalgia." Thirteen said, breaking the silence.

"Sounds like you don't work for House." The blonde bitched at her girlfriend. House looked between them both as if watching a tennis match… as did every other man in the room, "A diagnosis that provides neither an explanation nor a cure is by definition not a diagnosis."

Foreman tried to help Remy out, "The American College of Rheumatology would disagree. There are specific diagnostic criteria."

Cameron gave him a glare, "Which this guy doesn't meet. Putting pressure on his pain helps, doesn't make it worse. He's got abdominal pain, severe headaches, muscle cramps that come and go."

"And he tried to off himself. He's obviously mentally ill. Pain's probably psychological."

"It is not a sign of mental illness to want to be pain-free."

House was listening to all of this as he poured his last two pills in his mouth and closed the bottle.

"It is if your solution is sucking on a tailpipe. Sane people don't attempt suicide." Taub argued.

"Not ever? So if you were being burnt at the stake… And someone handed you a gun…"

"I'd shoot the guys with the torches. Not one doctor this guy has seen in the past three years has been able to find a single thing wrong with him. What does that tell you?"

"It means they're idiots." House started, "It means we got to start from the beginning." He looked at Taub, "We'll do a pain profile to rule out psychosomatic pain." He looked at Thirteen, "Search the home." Then to Cameron, "Go home." Then he tossed Kutner his empty bottle, "Get a refill… And a donut."

Foreman stood and looked at Cameron and House, "I'll help with the home."

Cameron glared over to Thirteen, who smirked and mouthed, "Jell-O." then winked at her and put her coat on.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Foreman walked out into the garage, "There's nothing in there but a pharmacy's worth of pain meds. This guy makes House look like a Christian Scientist. He's also more compliant than House. Kept all the inserts, had daily pill dispensers to make sure he didn't mix them up." He looked into the car, "I guess if you're gonna go out in a car, this ain't a bad one to choose."

"If I ever did it, definitely wouldn't be like that." She looked up to see him looking at her with concern through the window, "Don't worry. I'm not making any plans."

"I certainly wouldn't know. Ever since that thing with Janice, you've been avoiding me."

"No, I haven't. Just been busy. Metal polish could cause nerve damage if he inhaled enough of it. Judging by the shine on that car, he used a fair amount."

"Judging by the fact that he owns a body shop and…" He held up a face mask, "One of these, I'd say he knew not to inhale… Busy tonight? We can get some dinner."

"…I don't think so." She gave him a miffed look.

"What?" Foreman asked.

"I have a girlfriend… You know I have a girlfriend. You consider her a friend, yet you're asking me out?"

He stared at her a moment, "I… I didn't mean like that. Cameron can come too…"

She knit her brows, "I don't think you didn't mean it like that. So. No. Never, ever will this" She gestured between them, "Ever happen."

"Alright, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I just… wanted to let you know that you have more options… You don't need to go back to how things were unless you're sure you want to."

"I am sure I want to… What I'm not sure of is why you think you have a chance. Have you ever seen Allison?" he looked at him, "While I won't dispute you're rather dapper and handsome, she's dapper and handsome and nurturing and perfect… that's what I need. It's what I want." She shrugged then moved to the freezer, "This look like quail to you?"

~0~0~0~0~0~

While their first treatment for Jeff was being administered, Thirteen had to go to her trial… and Foreman had to be her doctor. She just, wasn't sure of how to handle him, so she decided just to speak when spoken to.

As he tested her wrist reactions, he said, "I promise, I'm only holding your hand to check for choreiform movement. I'm getting absolutely no intimacy from it."

"Good." She gave him a sarcastic smile, "Can we move this along? Got a girlfriend to kiss and a case to solve." He only smirked and nodded, saying nothing more.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen was back for her second treatment of the day when she saw Janice leaving hers, and talking to a nurse, "I don't think I'm ready to run a decathlon yet." She told the nurse with a big smile as she stood there with minimal twitching in comparison to how she used to be.

The nurse smiled, "Ah, if we can get you managing your life a bit better, that'll be plenty." She turned to Thirteen, "Dr. Hadley, whenever you're ready."

Thirteen nodded and walked over to Janice, who waved at her, "Janice. You look better."

Janice smiled a wide smile, "Yeah, they said my basal ganglian volume's improved. All I know is for the first time in two years, I can drink a cup of water without spilling it all over myself. Thank you for getting me back in the study."

"I haven't even seen you in weeks. I didn't even know our appointments were back-to-back again."

"Well, they weren't. Mine got switched this morning."

Thirteen knit her brows and nodded, not really knowing what to say because her mind was working overdrive.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen walked out of her trial room and over to Foreman, "Nice."

He looked at her, "What?"

"Switching Janice's appointment time so I could see the skies brighten like a Lifetime TV movie."

"I don't know what you're—"

"Sticking your most improved study participant in my face. Is that your way of getting into my pants?" She crossed her arms and asked him blatantly.

Foreman stared at her blankly, "I don't make the schedule, and if I did, I wouldn't use it as a social lubricant… especially with someone that has told me off three times in the last day and I know is actually happy with her partner… And this is the first I've heard of Janice improving at all. So, hey, thanks for the good news."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron had had time to cool down from that morning… she had gotten really worked up and a little over emotional. She decided to go check on Jeff and see how everything was going… especially since, in House's words, 'they were cutting off the guy's head'.

She went to the gallery and observed House and Jeff talking.

"You don't have a family, do you?" Jeff asked House.

"Left them all back on Krypton."

"You're alone. That's why you can handle your pain. No need to put up a front, to be what anyone else wants you to be. You're having more bad days lately, aren't you?"

House stared at the back of Jeff's head a moment, "…Yes."

"Take a look at your future. Let's hope the drugs work this time."

House looked up and over to her. She gave him a look back and he nodded. She gave him a small smile before she walked back out. She was glad that House was understanding what she was trying to do and not just knowing and throwing it in her face sarcastically.

~0~0~0~0~0~

House limped into the ER. He waited for Cameron to come out from behind a curtain and when she did, he raised his brows and walked to her office. She knit her brows, took off her gloves, signed the chart of the patient she'd just worked on and followed him.

"House." She said as she walked into her office.

"Foreman wants to become Foreteen." He waggled his brows.

Cameron stood there a minute, "Fourteen?"

"Not Fourteen, Foreteen."

"House. You just said a number twice. I don't—" Her eyes flashed with understanding and immediately jealousy, "Oh my God." She turned around and walked out of her office.

She walked out of the ER, almost in a trance, and went to the trial rooms. She found Foreman working on paperwork.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I mean, what the hell?" she put her hands on the back of a chair and stared at him angrily.

"Cameron…" He greeted 'kindly', "What can I help you with?"

"You can tell me why it is that every guy that works for House seems to eventually think that they can get into my or my girlfriend's pants…"

"What did Thirteen say?"

"No." Cameron shook her head, "Not Thirteen. House."

"Because House always tells the truth." He gave her a look, "You really think I would—?"

"I think that you just asked me what my girlfriend said so that just confirms what House said." She shifted her weight, but kept her hands on the back of the chair. She shrugged angrily, "What the hell? You really think it's okay to ask her out? To act on anything you think you feel for her?"

"No…" he looked down.

"Damn straight." She pushed the chair to the side and set her palms on the table between theme with a little more force than necessary, "Don't be Chase. You're far too mature for that."

"I'm not trying to be Chase…" he looked up at her, "I just like her… I can't help it."

"Yes." She pushed up and stood straight, "You can." She started for the door, "If you even think about pursuing her, I will have you kicked off this trial and your reputation as a doctor destroyed." She eyed him seriously, "This is much more than an article you're thinking about stealing. This is my life. I will stop at nothing." She gave him a glare before she walked out.

She was clearly not a woman to be bothered as she stalked over to the elevator and pushed the button about ninety times before it opened. She got in, thankfully no one tried to board with her, and she ranted to herself whilst walking in an angry circle all the way to the fourth floor.

She walked into the office, finding her girlfriend and the other two ducklings sitting at the table. She gave her a look as she walked to House's empty office and out onto his patio. Thirteen knit her brows and the other two raised theirs and looked to her.

"I guess I need to step out for a few minutes." She stood cautiously and walked quietly to the patio. "Babe?" She asked as she shut the door.

"Did I get fat?" Cameron asked.

Thirteen knit her brows, "Wh—what?"

"Am I uglier than you remembered? Am I disfigured in some way? Am I just not your cup of tea anymore? Do you need a big hulking black man, now?"

Thirteen didn't even try to hide her smile as she leaned against the glass door, "Foreman is hardly 'hulking'… I mean, he's tall and built, but he's not 'hulking'."

"Do you want him? 'Cause you certainly don't want me."

"Yes, I do, Baby…" She gave Allison a calm half smile.

"No. You don't. If you did, you would have slept with me by now. We slept together by now the first time around."

"Yes, and the first time around I was ten years younger, and not as aged and smart as I am now."

"Well I'm not!" The blonde huffed, "And I need sex! And I need Foreman to not pull a Chase! And I need one or the other to happen right now!" She stamped her foot for effect.

"Honey, I am not going to fuck you on command."

"Yes!" She argued, "Do you know how long it's been for me?" She asked, "You slept with many a floozy while we were apart. I slept with no one. I can't handle him and his feelings for you if I'm not confident in your feelings for me. And while I love the kisses and I love the talks and the sharing of a bed once more…. I want the sharing of the bed once more."

Remy smiled and nodded. She walked over and took Allison's face in her own, "After we figure out what this guy has…" She kissed her lips, "You and I…" She kissed her cheek, "We'll go home." The other cheek, "We'll fix a dinner together… or breakfast, depending on the time of day." Allison's forehead, "We'll break out the wine." He nose, "Or coffee, again, depending on the time of day." Her nose again, "And we'll make all kinds of aerobic, sweaty, steamy, hot, sexy, passionate, tangled sheets, firework seeing love… Alright?" She kissed Allison's lips once more, "Then, Foreman will be nothing but a speck of dust to you… 'Kay?" She kissed her again.

Allison nodded and looked down, "Promise?"

"I promise." She kissed her again, "In the mean time… you have an ER to run and I have a man with chronic pain…"

~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen still couldn't believe that House solved the case because he saw his plumber scratch himself… His epiphany entrances were always interesting, but this one was rather entertaining. He'd paged them to the elevator and all four were waiting for him to step off, "Testicles. What do they make you think of?"

She shook her head… the entire time, this poor guy had epilepsy. Thirteen made her way to the trial area to get her IV after they started Jeff on his treatment. She text Allison and told her that it was almost time for the wine.

"Good. My shift ends in five. I'll come get you then we go home?" She text back.

"Absolutely." Remy grinned down at her phone.

"You're here early." Foreman said as he walked in.

She gave him a closed mouth smile, "I'm feeling better." She watched his concerned face as he check her IV bag, "What's wrong?"

"IV's leaking a little. It's no big deal. I'll be right back."

"Foreman." She stopped him, "Don't mind Cameron… she's just on edge." She looked down and off to the side, "She'll be back to her normal self soon…" she looked down at her phone, "Probably in the next hour and a half."

"Thanks. I really wanted to know when you guys were gonna have sex. That's great." He shook his head and walked out to the nurse's station.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cuddy was in the ER. She watched Cameron finish up with a patient, then nodded her over to her. "You offered to do House's budget because you wanted him to owe you, wanted him to take that case. Why?"

Cameron shrugged, "I thought it would help House. Seeing someone worse off than him, possibly curing a guy who has even less to look forward to."

Cuddy nodded and said nothing more, so Cameron started to back away and started off to her office.

But in fact, the Dean did have something to say, "Can I ask you something?" Cameron stopped and looked at her, telling her to go ahead, "How would you like my job?"

Cameron raised her brows in question.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Allison walked in a bit after Foreman left and walked over to her, giving her a quick kiss as she knelt down beside her, "Ready to celebrate?" Remy asked with a waggle of her brows.

"Cuddy just offered me her job temporarily…" She looked up into sea foam and found a glaze look in her eyes. "What?"

Remy shook her head, "I'm sorry… I think it's because we've been talking about sex so much, but I just—I heard you!" She put her 'this is serious' hand out, "And that's an awesome opportunity, but I really just pictured us having sex on Cuddy's desk and that's…" She drew out the last word, "Hhhhhhhot." Remy stared down at her girlfriend's face.

"You think I can do it?"

"Hell yes." Remy said without pause.

The blonde took a breath, "Me too. I start on Monday. Don't tell House." She waggled her brows and leaned in for a kiss, "I'm gonna have so much fun bossing him around."

"I'm gonna have so much fun fucking you on Cuddy's desk."

"God. Is sex all you can think about?" Allison asked holding in her smile.

"Me?! You've been dry-humping and pissy and all kinds of other adjectives that I'll probably get in trouble for using for the last couple weeks!" Allison laughed and Remy caught on, "Oh, I see… You're so funny, Babe." The brunette said sarcastically.

"I love you too." She looked at the IV to see it empty, "You ready?"


	56. Big Baby

Big Baby

"You gonna pay for that?" Cameron asked House as she walked into the cafeteria in her blue dress, holding a file.

"Nice of you to offer. Now I can actually get some cream cheese."

Cameron ignored him, "29-year-old teacher. She works with special needs children. She—"

"Love what you're wearing." He observed her, "Brings out the blue of the case file, which means it's not from the ER. So why are you here?"

"Because Dr. Cuddy is not here. She's decided to spend some more time at home with the baby for a while. I'm taking over some of her day-to-day responsibilities, like babysitting you." She gave him a smirk.

"Interesting. You have your whole life ahead of you. So why would Cuddy want you to die so young?"

"She figured I'd spent three years working for you. I was inoculated."

"Good. Fun. You get to exercise your newfound power. I squirm under your thumb, resent the student becoming the teacher, and then push comes to shove, and we all get to realize what our real roles should be. Then you put out." He took a large bite of his bagel.

She raised a brow and smirked, "That's why I took the job." She said sarcastically as she handed him the file and walked away… it was not flirting… Okay, it was a little bit flirting with her best friend, but she couldn't help it… being in charge made her feel empowered and sexy. She was going to need to stay in the office or else everyone would think her a nympho pretty soon… She smirked to herself as she turned and saw his eyes had been on her ass then text Remy and told her about the whole thing.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Got a patient with ITP. Need to hit her with radiation." House said after a differential as he walked into Cuddy's office to see Cameron.

Cameron, who was on the phone, knew this was going to be interesting, "I'm gonna have to call you back." She hung up and looked at him, "Methotrexate—"

"Good point. On the other hand, if she bleeds in her brain, she's gonna need a Special Ed class of her own."

Cameron mulled it over, "Fine."

He knit his brows, "Really?"

"Yeah, if you think it's right, do it."

"Hmmm. Some people thought you were gonna be brutal, marking your territory."

"Who?"

"Nobody. Just because I call him nobody doesn't make me a racist."

She shook her head, "I'm not gonna play games. If you come to me with a request and it makes medical sense, I'll say yes."

"I need oral sex." He walked over to her, "I'm pretty sure biological imperative qualifies as medical sense."

She kept her features masked, "Can I return my phone call now?"

He scrunched his face, "I don't really see how that's gonna be possible."

She stared, still blank-faced at him as she picked up the phone. He laughed as he walked out of the office to find Thirteen, Taub, Kutner and Foreman waiting for him.

"Patient won't respond to methotrexate. Bleeding time hasn't improved." Thirteen said.

House looked at her, "You have a medical dilemma for me. I have one for you. I need a reason to not do total body irradiation."

"Other than that Cameron said you can't." Foreman smirked.

House looked dryly at him, "She said I can."

Everyone looked around surprised at each other.

"Then why don't we just do it?" Kutner asked.

"Because it's premature, reckless, and potentially lethal." House said.

"Then why don't we just don't do it?" He asked.

"Because that would let Cameron in on the fact that I never intended to do it."

"This is gonna be convoluted, isn't it?" Taub looked at everyone.

"I figured I'd ask for something really crazy, so she'd shoot me down and get the whole "I can control House" thing out of her perky little system. So the next time I went back and asked for something marginally crazy, it would seem marginally reasonable, and she'd say yes. So, yeah, slightly convoluted."

"You're screwed."

Thirteen interjected, "Unless we irradiate her. Without the radiation. We book the nuclear lab. We fill out the paperwork. We bring the patient down there. We do everything but flip the switch."

"You're willingly tricking your girlfriend?"

"Gotta spice things up every so often." She shrugged.

"Breaking up with her while spiraling after your Huntington's diagnosis wasn't spicy enough?" When she gave him a pointed look, he moved on, "Go. Do. Don't flip."

~0~0~0~0~0~

House limped across the clinic to Cuddy's office. He heard the real boss and fake boss fighting… this was going to be fun…

"Don't get cute. Don't engage him. Do not play his games, because you will lose."

"You hired me to do this job. Let me do it."

This was his chosen moment to open the door, "Oh, I'm sorry. Looks like you guys are in the middle of a conversation. I can wait till Cuddy leaves." He plopped himself in a chair. Then after telling Cuddy that it was okay if she didn't want to keep the baby she was fostering and making Cuddy feel worse than the place under fifty feet of crap, which is under rock bottom, Cameron turned to him.

"What did you want?" She crossed her arms angrily.

~0~0~0~0~0~

House walked back out to the lobby again to find everyone waiting on him, "We got a green light. Go draw the patient's blood."

"Why?" Thirteen asked him

"To see if it clumps in the cold."

Thirteen laughed a bit, "She's making you confirm your theory before you treat?"

"She approved the bath. Just thought we ought to do a test to confirm."

"That's more of a yellow light, isn't it?" Kutner held his laugh in.

"So she lets you nuke the patient, no problem, but makes you jump through hoops to give her a bath? Why would she do that?" Taub asked knowingly.

"I think she was playing you." Foreman wasn't hiding the pleasure he was getting from Cameron being in charge.

House glared at all of them, "Go draw the blood."

~0~0~0~0~0~

After they were told to run another exam, Thirteen and Foreman were getting everything prepped. Thirteen reached for the timer, but she missed it completely and knocked it off the counter, "Oh, damn, sorry."

Foreman knit his brows, "You all right?"

"Don't be paranoid. I feel great. Didn't expect the meds to work this quickly."

He looked at her cautiously, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. You might not even be on the real drug."

"Several patients have shown improvement. I know my test results have been better. I know I have more energy."

"You ever hear the term placebo effect?" He asked… it had been eating at him… finding out that she was on the placebo. He knew that he shouldn't say or do anything… but he couldn't help but think that he wanted to put her on the drug.

Thirteen only smiled, "I guess I do have a few reasons to feel good… I mean… My life is finally back on track, Allison and I have never been more in sync, and she looks damn fine in 'Dean of Medicine' clothing… She's dressing a bit like Cuddy, wouldn't you say?"

Foreman looked away and thought about it then nodded, "She is, yeah."

"Do you think it's the power? Is that what makes the dresses tighter and the sexiness more obvious?" She grinned as she sat back and thought about it.

"I don't want to think about my friend like that…"

"But you're perfectly fine with thinking about me like that." She gave him a look.

"NO!" he sighed, "I don't want to think about you like that either…"

Thirteen eyed him, "But you do…" She thought for a moment, "Interesting."

"What?"

She shook her head, "Well… everyone tells Allison that she has this 'savior' complex, that she wants to help the wounded and that's why she's in love with me… But she and I were together for nine years before we even found out for sure… and it was only after I found out, and after my neurological functions started fringing that you stepped in and decided you liked me…" She gave him a look.

He knit his brows and looked away then back to her a couple times, "Shut up."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron glared at her friend, "You're asking me to let you cut off the top of someone's head. I need more than, 'I'll know it when I see it.'"

"So you want proof before you let me go looking for the proof? This is the test." House was frustrated.

She was helpless, "You have to give me something."

He shook his head and went for the door, "Cuddy's gonna love you. The patient, on the other hand, is gonna hate you until the day she dies next week. Actually, this idiot will probably forgive you."

She sighed and turned back to her work… well, to Cuddy's work.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen walked into the office a while later, "Hey, beautiful." She smiled and walked to the couch as Cameron moved files off and out of the way.

"Hi, Honey." They kissed and Remy sat next to Allison and wrapped her arm around her.

"I'm telling you now that he's gonna try and get you to approve it with some fruit flies and a kid with the cold." She said as she leaned into the blonde and inhaled her scent before she kissed her neck in effort to comfort her.

"Oh good… Can't wait." Allison tilted her head to the side to give her lover some more 'comfort' access.

Thirteen smirked and kissed her neck some more then pulled back and stared at the blonde, "I want kids." She said seriously.

"You want kids." Allison couldn't help the smile that came over her face.

Remy nodded, "Not now. But I've changed my mind since the last time we talked about it… I just thought you should know."

Allison looked down, "But I thought, because of your Huntington's—"

"So did I." She said, "Even when we didn't know if I had it or not, I just assumed we shouldn't take the chance, but now…" She shrugged, "Even though I know I have it, it feels like… an option. Like something I can look forward to."

Allison smiled and pulled her in for a kiss, "You want kids…"

"I want kids."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Kutner sat with House and Cameron as they sat in wonderment (House) and anger (Cameron) after the surgery that had to stop because of Cuddy and the crying baby over the speaker, "How long until we can perform the splenectomy?" He asked.

"Can't dose her with anesthesia till the last batch completely clears."

House knit his brows, "How come the baby annoyed her?"

"We should get her in there as soon as we can." Kutner insisted.

"Two hours at least." Cameron didn't look to Kutner as she answered, she stared off ahead of her.

"Her blood pressure's in the tank. I hope she lasts two hours." Kutner stormed out.

"What was different? Our patient loves all things annoying." House looked at Cameron.

Cameron, still staring off ahead of her, cocked a brow, "She'd love this conversation."

"She's an earth mother, takes in the freaks and rejects of humanity and tells them they're a-okay. So what was different?"

"Her head was open, you were asking her questions, a baby was crying." She finally looked at him.

"She had low blood pressure. According to the laws of physics, low blood pressure causes light-headedness, chest pain, but not annoyance."

~0~0~0~0~0~

After talking with Remy about it, Cameron knew that she was doing the right thing… She just hoped Cuddy would see it that way…

"She's incredible." She said as she and Cuddy looked over Rachel as she lay in her crib.

"Thank you." Cuddy smiled at the baby then turned to her, "Great work today. I should've trusted your instincts. I will in the future."

"I quit." Cameron looked at her.

Cuddy gave her a pointed look, "I think I just apologized. If you want, I can get down on my knees."

"It's not because of you. I approved an insane procedure with no proof, no evidence, no—"

"You made the right call. The problem was a brain problem. Without the procedure, House never notices the increased left-brain function. She'd be dead if you hadn't said yes."

"I know. But… I'll always say yes to House. I studied under him. He's in my head. And if you gave anyone else this job, they would always say no, because… well, because they should. House is insane."

"Which leaves me."

"I'm sorry."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron came home and found Remy watching TV in bed, waiting for her. She walked up the bit of stairs to their bedroom and stripped down to her panties, grabbed a camisole and got in bed, snuggling into the brunette.

"So… no sex on Cuddy's desk?"

Cameron laughed a little, "Sorry baby… no sex on Cuddy's desk."


	57. The Greater Good

The Greater Good

Allison was lying in bed, waiting for Remy to get up… They had been back together for a few weeks now, but it all felt new and exciting still… but it felt right and familiar as well.

Once the brunette started opening her eyes, the blonde leaned over and started kissing her cheek then whispered, "You drool still," She grinned and kissed her ear.

Remy laughed a bit, "Shut up!" She looked at Allison's eyes then moved the pillow a bit to see a bit of a drool stain. She covered it with her hand and looked at the blonde, "Love you."

~0~0~0~0~0~

As they gathered around, discussing their patient and her right to leave all of her research at the drop of a hat, and discussing her right to be happy or continue on and make a difference in the world, House stepped in and told them all how it really was… as per usual.

"People act in their own self-interests. You're all here because you're happy to be here. Or at least because it's your best option."

"I'm here because I want to help people." Kutner turned and looked at him.

"No, you're here because it makes you feel good to help people. Taub and Foreman are here because they've got no other viable choices. And Thirteen is desperate to make her life matter before it's over."

Thirteen turned to him and gave him a look.

Taub cocked his head to the side, "So... you're happy to be here?"

Ever sarcastically, "Does it show?"

~0~0~0~0~0~

Foreman held up a card with a train, duck and piano on it, "Got it?" Thirteen nodded and he held up another, "Good?"

"Yep." She said as she rubbed her temples.

"You okay?"

"Just a headache. I took some ibuprofen, but—"

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, "Where's the pain, front or back?"

"Front." She went back to the task at hand, "Why are there never any interesting pictures on these cards?—They should make a dirty version." She joked.

"A sharp pain, or more of a throbbing—"

"Relax, it's not a side effect. People get headaches." She gave him a look.

"True, but I can get you an MRI." He said seriously… he could not believe he let himself do what he did… he cannot believe he let himself switch her meds with someone else's…

"If I'm on the drug, it's been weeks. It's not like something's going to suddenly crop up now."

He took in a breath and nodded, "Okay. First card."

"Train, duck..." She looked down in thought.

"You can't remember?" He sounded a bit panicked.

"Piano." She laughed at him, "Seriously… you need to calm down, dude…"

~0~0~0~0~0~

Foreman walked into the lab and held up a finger, "Look straight ahead." He moved his finger to one side.

"Why didn't we do this test this morning?" Thirteen asked with a laugh in her tone.

He moved his hand to the other side but not very far, "You see that?"

"No." She knit her brows.

"Damn."

"I'm losing my peripheral vision?" He nodded for an answer, "I am on the drug. Does this mean you have to tell them and take me off it?"

He looked down, "No, and yes. As far as they're concerned, you're on the placebo. I found out last week. The trial was getting positive results... So I switched you."

"So my headaches..." She took a breath and looked down, "I'll stop taking the drug, and everything should be fine." She went back to work, "Specimen's negative for blastomycosis."

"That's it?"

She got up and went for the door, "I'll go give House the test results. You can tell the patient."

"Hey…"

Thirteen stopped and turned to him, "You just broke trial protocol and risked your entire career to give me a drug we're not even sure will help me…" She shook her head, "You're a good guy, Foreman and you're a friend to me and Cameron, but I can tell you for the both of us that you shouldn't have done it… even if you were trying to help… I don't know what to say…" She shrugged and walked out.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Foreman walked into the locker room and found Thirteen grabbing things from two lockers, "You want to talk about your headaches?"

"Not particularly."

"You went off the drug, but the headaches are worse. You need an MRI."

Thirteen took a pill bottle from her locker and took a couple out before putting it in her bag, "The patient needs an MRI. If she had gangrene, would you be amputating my leg?"

"Those pills have codeine in them? You're taking twice the indicated amount." Foreman said seriously.

She looked at him, "I've only been off the drug for 24 hours… that's not enough time for anythi—"

"You have worsening headaches, loss of peripheral vision, and a long history of pretending bad things aren't happening. You need this MRI."

Cameron walked in as Thirteen was about to say 'No' again, but the look in her eyes was all she needed to consent.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen laid on the bed and Foreman and Cameron started up the MRI.

Foreman pressed the speaker button, but looked to Cameron as well, "I'm sorry. I figured... I just thought I could help you."

"It's hard to have a conversation when I'm trying not to move." Thirteen said from inside the machine.

Cameron looked at him as he took his finger from the speaker button, "The only people that's ever cared about her are me and her father… and she and her father have this long history of never talking about real things… like the fact that we are together and I'm not just her best friend… The fact that you did this for her is all new and it scares her… give her time…"

"I did it for you too…" He said quietly. She knit her brows and he looked at her before he continued, "I realized that I don't like her like that… I realized that you guys are like… you're my aspirational couple… If I could help prolong that in any way… I wanted to do it… it occurred to me when she was making fun of me last week for pulling a you…"

Cameron nodded, "Thank you…" She touched his hand, "That's lovely… It really is… but you're still a little crazy from risking everything for us…"

He was going to respond to that, but the monitor beeped and he looked at it, "Oh, God."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron came back from getting groceries… only essentials, "Hey baby. I'm back. How are you…" She trailed off as she saw her girlfriend on one of their couches with blood running down her leg. She dropped their food and ran over to her.

"My leg is bleeding."

Allison looked at her leg, then took her hand, "What happened?"

"I was going for the phone, and I fell over the table. I can't see."

Allison knit her brows, "What do you mean?"

The brunette shook her head and with tears in her eyes and voice, "I can't see anything."

"I'm calling Foreman." Cameron said seriously as she picked up the phone, "We can't let him turn himself in… we need him to help figure out what's wrong..."

Thirteen nodded and held Allison's hand tight.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Later, House walked into their apartment. Allison had cleaned up her leg, made her eat and was at the moment holding her, trying to calm her… She didn't answer the door because she knew Remy wasn't gonna want to talk to anyone unless it was Foreman… and it wasn't Foreman.

They heard his thump step and sat up, "You didn't answer the door."

"Probably because we didn't want to talk to anyone. You can leave your stolen key on your way out." She looked over to where she'd hear his voice.

"I was looking for Foreman. I figured..." House walked back across the living room and saw at Thirteen's eyes were still trained to where he was standing, "You can't see. Where is he?"

"On his way here." Cameron answered. "He was on his way to the drug company, but when I came back from getting us food and she was blind I called him and told him to turn his ass around."

~0~0~0~0~0~

After House and Foreman nuked the tumor that was in her brain, and after a lecture from Kutner of all people, Foreman looked from Cameron to Thirteen, who was dozing at the moment. He looked back to Cameron.

"I'm sorry." He turned and walked out of the room and down the hall. He was going to the drug company.

"Al? I can see you." Remy opened her eyes and blinked a bit. Allison stood up and sat on the bed and Remy traced the woman's features, "I can see you." She said again.

Allison looked at her with tears in her eyes and a big smile on her face before she pulled from her and took off after Foreman to tell him not to go because she was fine. She came back and kissed her girlfriend then sat with her a while more.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Remy woke up first this time. She smiled at Allison when she woke up, "You snore still." She leaned over and kissed Allison's nose then her lips.

Allison pushed away, "Shut up."

"You do!" Remy pulled her back into her hold and kissed her cheek.

The blonde turned and pushed her so that she was lying on your back, "Can you see still?" She asked sitting up.

Remy sat up too, "Yes, baby, I can see still."

Allison put her index finger up and went out to the side, "Can you see my finger?" She asked.

Remy smiled at her and pulled the blonde between her legs, "Yes." She kissed her neck, "Stop worrying. I'm fine… Don't blame this on Foreman either… You know he already turned himself in, got kicked off the trial and all that…"

"I know… it's just… Scary." Allison looked at her.

"Don't be scared… let's just move on…" She grinned and hugged her close.


	58. The Social Contract

The Social Contract

"Are you sure you understand?" Thirteen asked as she and Foreman walked Nick into the MRI room.

"No, I'm lying. Except I can't." He hopped onto the table and looked at her, "You ask questions. While I talk, you look at my brain activity to see where it's screwed up. Then you're gonna cut the screwed up part out to test it. It's depressing, but it's not rocket science."

Foreman smirked, "I think he understands."

Nick looked at Thirteen, "I don't mean to be abrasive. Especially since you're such a pleasure to image naked. Again, sorry." He looked down in shame.

She kept her face blank, "It's okay."

"Thank you for understanding. I do, you know." He looked at her, obviously imagining her naked again, "Really, my apologies. This stuff just comes out."

"It's okay." She said again.

At this moment, Cuddy walked in, "House paged."

Nick sat up straight from being helped to lie down, "Whoa, I would do her in a minute with fudge and a cherry on top." Cuddy's eyes widened, offended, and Nick looked back to Foreman and over to Thirteen, "Would someone please explain to this woman? There's only so many apologies—"

"He has frontal lobe disinhibition." Thirteen explained.

Nick looked at Cuddy, "I've already embarrassed myself with one doctor, whom I am at this moment imagining, with you in a king-sized bed, with a mirror on the ceiling." He looked as if he hated himself, "I am so, so sorry. But if I couldn't have both of you together, you would definitely be my first choice."

Cuddy stared at Nick a bit longer before, "Where's House?"

"It's like trying not to think of an elephant. Not that you're an elephant. Your breasts, in fact, are all homo sapiens—"

Foreman shoved Nick down on the table, trying to help the dude out, "House isn't here." He looked at his boss.

"Oh, he wouldn't have paged me if he couldn't watch and enjoy the—" she trailed off as she looked into the darkened control room only to see House push the light switch. She shook her head and turned to leave.

Nick, lying on the table stared at her ass, "Your tush is like the pistons in a Ferrari."

Cuddy paused and shook her head before she left.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Foreman, Thirteen, Cameron, Chase… and Chase's girlfriend—Yes. Girlfriend. Everyone was shocked, but they, especially good ol' Camteen, were happy to hear this news. And they were very happy for Chase, him and nurse Karen, she had worked with him a lot in the OR and that's how it all got started… that and a drink too many at the Christmas party. They made a lovely couple.

They were all gathered around a lunch table. They had just finished relaying the entire story of the MRI experience.

Cameron laughed the whole way through and leaned into Thirteen, "I hope you know your pistons are second to none."

Thirteen turned and looked straight ahead and shook her head, "I'm okay. I'm not jealous of Cuddy's pistons."

"You sure? You looked upset." Foreman asked with a smirk.

Thirteen turned to him and pointed a finger, "What he was saying was obnoxious."

Foreman knit his brows, "You've never been called attractive?"

"Doctor Cameron, I am surprised…" Chase said with a smirk, "With the way you'd speak of your girlfriend before we knew you're girlfriend…" He trailed off.

"Robert!" Karen gave him a playfully scolding look.

"Yeah, Robert!" Cameron pointedly used his first name as well, "Shut up! Listen to the undertone of your girlfriend's scolding!" She turned to Karen, "I love having you around, by the way… Remy and I can only tolerate so much." She glared back at Chase, faux angry, making the newer couple and everyone else at the table laugh.

"Besides… He didn't call me attractive. He cast me in his mental porno." Thirteen said blatantly.

Everyone laughed and then to everyone's surprised, Karen piped up, "That's what attractive means. It means 'I'm attracted to you, sexually.'"

Cameron raised her brows and laughed again, "The woman has a point, Babe…" She gave her lady a look, telling her that she's known her a lot longer than anyone else and she knows that that is exactly what used to qualify as 'attractive' for her.

Thirteen stared directly at her girlfriend, knowing what she was saying between the lines and leaned into her, "Attracted can also mean 'I'm attracted to the whole package, to who you are.'"

Foreman interjected, "It could. It never does. It's what women choose to hear, not what men, or women, say."

Thirteen spun around to Foreman, "Actually, it's exactly what men and women say if they have any brains…" She looked back to Allison, "That's what this one taught me before she decided to go back to slutty side."

Allison gasped and punched Remy's arm.

"Ow!"

"I would like an ice cream sandwich please." The blonde smiled at her sweetly.

"You just hit me! I am not going to get you—"

"If you want to be cast in my mental porno ever again, you will get me an ice cream sandwich—and by mental porno I mean have sex." Allison spoke quietly in her ear.

"You've convinced me." She stood up and started to walk away then turned to find all eyes, even their soon to be best friend nurse Karen's eyes on her ass, "What are you looking at?"

"Your pistons, Sweet Pea." Allison smirked.


	59. Simple Explanation

Simple Explanation

"Kutner." Foreman called out as he and Thirteen entered his house.

Thirteen laughed as she looked around, "Man/boy heaven. Surprised he ever leaves."

"There's nothing on his calendar. His pager's still here." Foreman knit his brows.

Thirteen looked around then saw the bottom half of a body with a pistol off to the side in his bedroom, "Oh, God."

She ran across the apartment and flipped him over, immediately trying to revive him. Foreman ran over as well, pulling his phone out to call an ambulance.

After attempting to bring him back to life, knowing it wouldn't happen, she gave up. She rolled off to the side and yelled, "He's cold, Foreman!" as Foreman still tried. She looked at herself covered in her friend's blood and started crying.

~0~0~0~0~0~

When they got back to the hospital, Cameron had got the news and needed to help Thirteen. She was in such a trance that she couldn't even get her clothes off to take a shower. Cameron had to physically get her in there with her, hold her up and clean her off.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"He didn't say anything? To any of you? Family problems? Bad relationship? Financial pressures?" House asked after badgering Cameron for a moment, asking her why she was in the office… but all she had to do was gesture to her girlfriend before he'd nodded and moved on.

"His parents were shot right in front of him." Foreman said.

"Parents are ancient history."

"Not to someone who actually cares." Foreman shot back.

"He didn't slit his wrists and… peacefully drift away. He shot himself. He didn't leave a note. That means panic. Which could have been preempted if the idiots who worked alongside him for 80 hours a week had seen this coming."

"You're blaming us?" Thirteen finally spoke.

House though, shook his head, "Just trying to figure it out."

"We would have helped him if he had reached out to us. He didn't." She looked at House.

"We should have picked up on something." Foreman looked at the table.

"This isn't our fault!" Thirteen yelled, "Something like 25% of suicidal people show no outward signs of depression."

"No. 25% of suicidal people have friends who didn't notice anything and don't want to feel guilty." House looked at her.

"Killing himself also kills all other options. Makes Kutner an idiot. So pity, yes. But guilt, no." Taub piped up.

"That's what you wanna tell yourself." Foreman looked at the shorter man.

Cuddy walked in at this moment, "I'm sorry. I've hired a grief counselor whom I'm sure none of you will see and I'm offering time off, which I'm sure none of you will take. But just know it's available."

House got up and limped to his office while the others stayed and discussed how to move forward. Thirteen had suggested going to Kutner's parents and Foreman nodded. Taub told them that he would stay there and work the case, so Thirteen, Foreman and Cameron all got up and walked into House's office as Cuddy left to tell him what they were doing.

As Thirteen put her coat on, Cameron hugged her tight, "You promise you'll be okay?"

She nodded, but didn't look at her. She fingered the bottom of her scrub top, "You can come too…"

"No I can't baby… It's not my place… you know that." She pulled her in for another hug.

"Alright… I'll call you when we get back? Come see you again?"

"Of course."

~0~0~0~0~0~

After finding out that Foreman did actually take Cuddy up on her offer for time off, she text him to make sure he was okay alone then made her way to the ER.

Cameron was signing off on a chart when she saw her standing across the nurse's station. She walked around and the brunette fell into her arms, "Foreman is taking time off…"

"Okay…?"

"I think I need to take time off too… but I can't be alone." She looked sadly into Cameron's eyes.

"You want me to take time off too?" Remy nodded. "Okay… Give me five minutes…"

Cameron walked to her office, grabbed her stuff, then took Remy's hand and they walked out of the ER and passed the clinic to Cuddy's office. The dean was on the phone with someone and looked up.

Cameron simply raised their interlocked fingers and with her free hand waved at her, telling her they were leaving for a bit. Cuddy only nodded with sad eyes as they turned and made their way from the hospital.

~0~0~0~0~0~

At Kutner's funeral, Remy wouldn't let Allison hold her hand. She knew that if she did, she would break again… she didn't want to break again. She'd been crying and getting into her own head too much lately.

As she got up to be the only female pallbearer, she looked to Allison, who so obviously just wanted to make sure she was alright and that made her feel worse. She shook her head at herself and once they had made their way outside to lay him to rest, she walked back over to the blonde.

She let the backs of her fingers brush the backs of Allison's a moment before she crossed her arms. Allison place her hands on the brunette's hips and let Remy lean into her. Eventually, Remy uncrossed her arms and covered Allison's hands with her own, lacing their fingers together. Eventually, she let herself break again because she realized that she was going to be okay… she realized that she was safe in the blonde's arms.


	60. Saviors

Saviors

Thirteen was personally glad that House was making Cameron run all the tests herself… They were supposed to go on a vacation, but she said that she owed some guy a favor and she had to take a case for him and bring it to House. She was happy that House was making her do everything… except that it only prevented them from leaving at all… She shook her head from her thoughts as Taub started talking.

"It's just weird. She's brought cases before but he's never made her run the tests."

"Maybe he's looking for someone to mother him after what happened." She rolled her eyes at herself, hoping they didn't pick up on her pissy nature.

"The only kind of mothering House wants involves a bullwhip, leather diapers and a credit card." Foreman laughed.

Taub was chuckling as he looked out the window and sat Cameron walking to House's office, "Mommy's home." He announced as they all stood up and went to his office as well.

After deciding that the guy was in fact actually sick and not faking, thanks to Cameron's shoe change, House looked at all of them, "Do a Holter and a carotid Doppler. See if his heart skips for more than the spotted owl." He watched as all four of them started to leave, "Although I didn't say "we." If I had…"

Cameron crossed her arms, flared her nostrils, turned around to see Foreman looking at her, gave him a look show her frustration, didn't chance a look to Thirteen and left without another word.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron caught House in the hall, "No sight of heart or arterial problems but he's been hiccupping on and off for over a week."

"Nice. I'm hooked. You can get back to your shift at the ER. Except, as far as the ER is concerned, you're on vacation, right?"

"I postponed a trip because I'm concerned about the patient."

"Explains why you ditched Thirty-One and her bikini and came to differentials, not why you ran the tests."

"You told me to."

"Well, I'm not your boss, as you usually take great pleasure in pointing out. Hey, you don't still have the fake hots for me, do you?"

She glared at him, "I care about the patient and I care about the people who work on your team. They've been through a lot lately. I just thought I—"

"Was Florence Nightingale. Yeah. You're gonna nurse us back to spiritual and mental oneness. That would make sense if we were having this conversation a week ago."

"Think what you want. That I'm here to get a job, that I'm here to wrap you in swaddling clothes."

"The problem is, I think neither. Because neither makes sense. The only thing that does… doesn't."

She gave him a smirk of superiority before she walked into the main office, "Pathological hiccups plus inability to balance. Go."

Taub's eyes widened a bit at the blonde then he looked to House, asking him if that was really what just happened. Thirteen kept her eyes on her notes a bit before looking at House as well and Foreman sat back a moment to ponder what just happened.

"What she said." House nodded to Cameron, telling them to start speaking.

Thirteen, with a flourish, ducked her head and looked at Cameron, "Brain would connect the two."

"It could, if Cameron hadn't already CT'd his head. Empty as the calendar of our one and only Thirty-One."

"What does this have to do with Thirteen?" Taub looked at the woman in question, who looked just as curious as he.

"Nothing!" Cameron glared at House.

He smirked and said, "Not sure yet." At the same time.

"Patient is on a Jihad against commercial flowers. He's picketed several nurseries. Organophosphate poisoning can cause both hiccups and—"

"No GI problems. No hyper-salivation." Foreman interrupted her.

"It's possible it's not connected to a protest. MS wouldn't show on the CT and his name's Swenson. Scandinavians have an increased susceptibility to MS." Taub got back on topic.

"Better theory than he's faking it. The clogs have it. Do a lumbar puncture to confirm MS." He glared at Cameron who was glaring back at him… anyone would think they were actually mad at each other, only they knew they weren't.

Thirteen looked in between them, "I guess we'll just continue to twiddle our thumbs." She tried to help her lady out… she felt like she was seeing her less than she normally did and that was just… odd.

House looked down at her and smirked, "God, I hope that's a euphemism."

"How am I supposed to do a lumbar puncture on a patient with intractable hiccups?"

He squinted his eyes, "I'm trying to figure out what that could be a euphemism for." They all collectively sighed, "You'll find a way."

Cameron huffed as she walked out of the room.

~0~0~0~0~0~

As the next DD came to an end, House said, "Start him on IV methyl-prednisolone for systemic sclerosis. Do a full work-up to confirm."

"By myself?" She looked annoyed.

"Without yourself." He looked at the three sitting at the table, "Grab a bat." Then back to Cameron, "Grab some pine. Time to bring in the first string."

Cameron and Foreman gave each other a look as they all left and she turned back to House, "Why?"

"You obviously want to be here. I can't figure out why. I wanna see where you go when you can't be here." They stared at each other a moment longer, before she tossed her file on the table and walked out of the room.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron had been in the ER all of a half hour when Cuddy came up to her, "You know what vacation means, right?"

"You're here because of House, Thirteen or overtime issues." She turned back to her chart.

"Well, she's very concerned…" Cuddy said, "And that's just from a conversation I've overheard, not asking directly."

"Well, if it's all right with you, I'd rather communicate with Thirteen by communicating with Thirteen…"

"Are you in love with House?" Cuddy asked after a minute of staring at her.

Cameron's eyes widened but not enough for Cuddy to notice. She took in the older woman before she spoke, "You… are not concerned about me. You're marking your territory." She paused a second, "But for the record… Never been in love with House, never gonna be in love with House… always gonna be in love with my _girlfriend_…"

~0~0~0~0~0~

House walked into the ER a while later and saw his friend marking off charts, "Still enjoying your day off, I see."

"Why are you prepping him for chemo?" She asked him.

"The more interesting question is why do you care?"

"You're not even sure that it's—"

"What I mean is, why do you care from here? You can monitor the patient from home. What's the difference between here and home?"

Cameron pouted her lip, "You're not at my home." She said with a huge pile of faux sincerity, then sobered, "This has nothing to do with—"

"Any other differences? Hmm… there's less medical equipment, more training bras… Actually, technically, right now, Thirteen is here. But it's irrelevant to my point. Which is… You and Thirteen are over… again."

Cameron shook her head as if saying, 'That's all you could come up with?' She looked at him a moment more before, "You are wrong."

"Then what is it?!" He obviously couldn't figure it out and couldn't handle it anymore… he needed this one solved.

She didn't answer for a good chunk of time, She's gonna ask me to marry her…" She looked up at him, "I was looking for some thick socks. Found the ring."

"And you want to say no. So I circle right back to it's over—"

"I don't want to say anything." She looked at him, "I don't want her to ask. Not now. Kutner… We're all a little freaked out. We go home, we just wanna hug someone. We just wanna know everything's gonna be okay. I don't want him to propose just 'cause she's finally scared." She looked off to the side, "I mean… Chase and Karen are getting married in two weeks… Two weeks! And they haven't even been dating—"

"Just because they haven't been together for a decade doesn't mean that some good can't come out of it... It's not the end of life you're talking about here… It's spending the rest of her life with her… what's so wrong with that, Cameron?"

Cameron knit her brows and looked at him, "Did you… Did you just act like a human being with a heart?"

He knit his brows and stood up, "Oh." He looked at her confused, "Lesbians make the world spin round. It's only right I do my part to make sure that they stay together." He chuckled as he limped away.

She thought about what House said and what it would mean if it were anyone else… and then she decided to head home for a bit to grab a few things.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Allison walked into the locker room and found Remy changing her clothes, "I should never have postponed our vacation…"

Remy didn't look at her as she started to snap the buttons of her shirt up, "I should never have planned it." She shrugged.

Allison stared at her a moment then stilled her hands halfway up, "I found the ring in your sock… I didn't want you to propose out of some sort of knee-jerk reaction to what happened to Kutner…"

Remy chuckled a bit as she sat down.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I've had that damn ring for over a year… I had it before we learned about the Huntington's…" She looked at her, "I got it after that case with the mom that had breast cancer behind her knee…" Cameron knit her brows and leaned against the open locker, "You remember me telling you about how they made me think that that could be you and your kid and you got all madder than hellfire because I said 'yours' and not 'ours'? I went out that evening to cool off and I found myself in that jewelry store on Bryant…

"I knew that I was going to ask you sometime… I've always told myself that I was going to ask you sometime… I just… didn't know how to… and with everything that's happened lately… The Huntington's, the crazy dude that took me and House hostage, the tumor from meds that are supposed to help Huntington's, Kutner…" She looked up at the blonde, "I knew that I wanted to marry you sooner rather than later… Maybe it is a knee-jerk reaction for Chase, but it's not for me… You don't need to worry about it being out of anything but love…" Remy reach up and took her hand.

Allison looked down at her, "I'm not. I… I don't care how it happens. I just want it to happen."

Thirteen knit her brows, "Are… Are you proposing to me?"

"Yes." Allison smiled as she took Remy's hand. She reached into her pocket and took out the ring the Remy bought for her. She started to put it on, but Remy stopped her and slipped it on. Then she reached in her pocket again, "I got this the day after you got yours… You had made me so mad that night and I was determined to make you see that any kids I had would be ours… I don't know why I thought a ring was going to do it, but I did…" She looked at Remy as she knelt down on her knee. She shook Remy's left hand a bit and the both grinned at each other. She didn't need to ask her with actual words…

Remy grinned happily and nodded, "Yes." She choked out as Allison slipped the ring on her finger and hugged her.


	61. House Divided

House Divided

Cameron had heard that House was planning Chase's bachelor party. She walked into his office, "Please!"

"No." he didn't look up from his computer.

"Please."

"No. Just because you and Thirteen too are getting married does not mean you can crash a bachelor party."

"Well… Please!" She tried again.

"No."

"Oh, come on House! Why can't we go?!" She whined a little bit.

"Because it's a Bachel _or_ party. You don't have the right parts."

"Are you sure about that?" Cameron smirked.

House raised his brows then sat up straighter, "Drop your pants." He said in challenge, "I need to see that you dangle."

Cameron pursed her lips then turned around and walked out of his office.

~0~0~0~0~0~

House looked at Foreman and Thirteen as they started to walk off with Taub to help with the test, "You two… doing anything?"

They both looked at each other and back to House.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"I can't believe you invited your girlfriend to a strip club." Foreman said as they waited in the locker room for the blonde.

"Hey! It's the only way I'm allowed to go… if she goes too." She shrugged.

"You guys go to strip clubs?"

"Is that so wrong?" Allison asked as she walked in and greeted her girlfriend with a kiss then looked at him.

"No!... not at all… just surprising." He said. His eyes widened as Cameron started stripping right in front of him, "Cameron!"

"Like you're not about to see a whole lot more!" Cameron gave him a look despite him averting his eyes, "I'm not going to wear scrubs to s strip club and I have no clean clothes here…" She explained as she opened Remy's locker to dig in her duffle.

"While everything she said is in fact true… we are going to see more, I do appreciate you averting your ogling eyes from my fiancée's hot, sexy body." Thirteen said as she stood in front of her blonde girlfriend while she changed.

Cameron smirked as she jumped into a pair of skinny jeans then stuffed her feet into a pair of Remy's converse before she pulled on a v-neck, "This is really your back up for around the office?" She looked up at her girlfriend.

"Well… if something happens to make me put my back up on, I'm not gonna be too happy… so, yeah." She defended her clothing choices with sarcasm. "Shall we go see naked women, now?"

~0~0~0~0~0~

"You know what a broken cowboy is?" Foreman asked them both. When he looked from the woman on stage to find two pairs of eyes on him, he said, "It was on House's list of requirements."

Thirteen pursed her lips, "I have three theories."

"Why is House so into this bachelor party thing?" Foreman asked as they turned back to watching the show.

"He needs a reason to be into a bachelor party?" Cameron didn't look at him, but continued the conversation.

"He needs a reason to be into anything." Foreman said.

"Give me your wallet." Cameron held her hand out, as Foreman dug into his pocket. She pulled out a couple bills then gave the wallet to Thirteen who did the same before she put it on the table. The dancer crawled forward and pushed her hips out, letting both women put the money in the hem of her panties.

"House could be trying to tempt Chase into cheating. Break them up."

"You think House is into nurse Karen?" Thirteen retracted her hand from giving the dancer the money and looked at him.

"Why do you still call her 'nurse Karen'?" Foreman asked her. She only shrugged, telling him that is was just a thing at this point, habit.

Cameron looked from the dancer she had just given money to and looked at him, "If Chase cheats then they shouldn't be getting married in the first place."

"So you're okay with House getting Chase smashed enough to make a stupid mistake? 'Cause if Karen leaves him, I'll bet he tries to get you again."

Thirteen shrugged, "Being drunk doesn't change who you are. It just reveals it."

A new dancer came out on stage and jumped on the pole, then once she was upside down, she wrapped a leg around it and slid down in a spiral motion with no hands. All three were distracted by this of course.

"You think she can do the broken cowboy?" Foreman asked.

"God, I hope so." Both Thirteen and Cameron breathed out at the same time.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Foreman, Thirteen and Cameron walked into the x-ray room after they came back from the strip club.

"We brought pictures." Foreman said as he set them down on the lit up table.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just curious…" Cameron shrugged.

"And Thirteen's not allowed to go unless she's there." Foreman said.

Thirteen only shrugged, "The fact that you sent me on a scouting mission—"

"You're not on the guest list. Bachelor parties are an ancient and sacred _male_ rite of passage."

Taub tried to bring them back to the case, "The ventricle bowing is most likely a pre-existing anatomical anomaly, not the indication of a tumor."

Thirteen looked at it, "No way to know for sure without a brain biopsy." She looked back to House, "If we get drunk enough, there's a chance Cameron and I might make out with one of the strippers. Or become some."

Cameron nodded happily, "Mhmm, mhmm!"

House stared at them both, "Sold."

~0~0~0~0~0~

The bachelor party was well underway and Foreman, Chase, Thirteen and Cameron were all cheering Wilson on as he ran his tongue up one of the stripper's (Karamel) stomachs, took a shot held between her breasts and ate the lime from her mouth.

When he was done, he obviously felt proud of himself as he walked off to the group of doctors and they all cheered some more. At this moment, another stripper (Candi) walked over to the one that Wilson just did the body shot from and salted her stomach then placed a lime wedge between her teeth while Karamel put another shot glass between her breasts.

"Who's next?" Karamel asked.

Cameron stepped forward and knelt down to be level with Candi's stomach.

Wilson looked at Thirteen, "You're okay with this?" he asked her.

"I paid fifty bucks for this!" She said excitedly and watched on.

Cameron licked Candi's stomach then turned and took the shot from Karamel's cleavage and downed it. As Karamel took the glass from her she leaned in and kissed the blonde's lips, which garnered a loud cheer from the crowd. Allison smirked and turned back to Candi, who didn't let the lime go without a kiss of her own, also wanting to please the crowd.

She walked back over and found that her fiancée didn't look to pleased, "Is that not what you paid for?"

Remy glared at her, "I didn't pay for those lips to kiss a strippers!" She pouted.

"Awww, Baby!" Cameron never slurred, so the only way you can tell she's drunk is when she does things like the thing she did next, "I'll make it up to you! You can do a body shot off me!" She took off her shirt and threw it haphazardly as she jumped on the bar and laid down.

Soon tequila was poured into Allison's belly button, salt onto her abdomen, and the lime wedge placed in her mouth. They seemed to forget that their colleagues were there, watching with undivided attention. Thirteen licked the salt, sucked the alcohol and bit the lime, but she quickly took it from her mouth and kissed her fiancée hard.

They eventually found their own little corner and when they decided that they were no longer exhibitionists, they grabbed a tub of Vodka ice cream, found Allison's shirt and went back to their place to finish the party alone…


	62. Epic Fail

Epic Fail

Thirteen had been working in the ER with Cameron ever since House went to Mayfield. She knew that seeing House check into the psychiatric hospital was hard for Allison, but she seemed to be doing well… holding up.

They were in her office that morning, eating their breakfast, "You gonna see him today?" She asked the blonde.

"Well… He's supposed to come to the hospital, but I don't know if I'll actually see him… he'll tell me when he's ready for me to see him…" She looked up from stabbing the last piece of her biscuit and gravy, "Or I'll give him no choice." She chuckled.

"Good." Remy stood up and stretched, "Well, boss… Shall we?"

Allison smiled and stood with her. They threw their plates away and went out to do their jobs.

A while later, Thirteen was working on this guy, Vince, whose hands had sporadically begun burning.

"Your NCV test was normal. Rules out carpal tunnel. No evidence of trauma. Your blood work looks normal."

"Then what is it?"

She paused a moment, "I don't know… I'll arrange to have you transferred to a neurologist."

"A neurologist? Don't you have some famous diagnostics guy? What's he doing?"

~0~0~0~0~0~

After hearing the Foreman was given the opportunity to take over as Head of Diagnostics, Thirteen brought him the case. They got through the first DD alright, but something was getting to her, "And yet something's missing." She said after Foreman had acknowledged how well they were doing without House.

Taub looked at her a moment, "I'm short. He's black. You're gay…ish." He said dryly.

"That's it." She said with a smirk as she and Taub walked out of the room to talk to the patient about treatment.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"I don't buy it." Vince said as he listened to them without actually listening.

Taub started explaining, "CRPS isn't that well understood, but–"

"I think it's mercury poisoning. I eat a ton of sushi."

"And you're currently getting mixed reviews in "Speed-the-Plow" on Broadway." She was pretty proud of herself, but when they both looked at her she rolled her eyes, "Google it. It's pretty hard to consume enough fish to give yourself mercury poisoning, and it doesn't usually present solely with pain."

"But it can. Check out the 'Atlantic Medical Journal'. This guy came in with burning pain caused by, uh, erythromelalgia, caused by mercury poisoning."

Thirteen glanced to Taub, "Who needs actual doctors when you got the Internet?"

"No offense, but doctors make mistakes. Medical errors are up 30% this year."

"You should check the rate of patient error." Taub looked at him.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron left Foreman sitting and stewing after she told him that Thirteen and Taub weren't doing what he'd assigned them to do. She ran to the lab first, then after finding it empty to patient's room to forewarn her that he looked pissed that they didn't do the spinal stimulation.

"Rem…?" Cameron slid the door open.

"It'll take just a bit longer before we know the results." She nodded once then turned and smiled at Cameron.

"Okay. How long you guys been doing it?" He asked plainly as she started for the door.

Thirteen knit her brows and turned around, "I think it's best if we kept things professional."

"Tough to do now that I've seen you rock a leopard-print bikini and your girlfriend rock that sexy little white one. Congrats, by the way." He looked at Cameron and Thirteen, "Up top."

Thirteen turned his computer around to see a picture of her and Cameron on the beach from when they finally got to go on their vacation, "You hacked my profile page?"

"Figured I'd check if each of you had the credentials to go with the cojones that you all are obviously trying to fill. One search led to another." He shrugged, "Is there a shot of you guys making out? I'm thinking screen saver."

She glared at him and walked out, pushing Cameron in front of her, "He is so obnoxious."

"He's a patient and you have to deal."

"I know, I know…" Thirteen rolled her eyes and looked at her fiancée, "You need me for something?" She waggled her brows.

"Uhh… Foreman is looking pissed off that you guys didn't do that spinal stimulation…"

Thirteen nodded, "Great!" She rolled her eyes, "Maybe once he gets the pleasure, he'll understand why we ran the test first." She leaned in for a quick kiss, "Thanks for the warning, Boo."

Allison smiled, "You're welcome." She kissed her back and sauntered down the hall, knowing she had her girlfriend's attention.

~0~0~0~0~0~

She was still fuming that Foreman was acting like he was… It was a little ridiculous. He talked like they were making decisions together and then he got mad when Taub or she tried to argue. So… she went to the one place she knew someone would know what to do.

"You're early." House said as he opened the door for Thirteen then turned around and walked to the kitchen.

"For what?"

"I knew you'd show up here complaining about Foreman. Thought you'd hold out for another week at least."

"I showed up to ask if you've seen thrombocytosis with a platelet count under–"

"I went crazy, not stupid. I leave, Foreman embraces his inner mugabe." He took out a small yellow ball with a strainer then started throwing it from hand to hand.

"What's that?"

"Embryonali. He said with an accent, "Un-hatched chicken egg. I'm gonna suck out some of the yolk and replace it with ragout. By the way, you can tell the other lepers that their absence has been noted." He said as he used a syringe to suck some of the yolk out and used another to put the ragout in.

"Cameron didn't come by?" Thirteen asked rather confused.

"Daddy's little co-dependent is all grown up. Making room for daddy's hot bisexual with new boss problems."

"Daddy's little co-dependent is right here." Cameron said as she walked from somewhere inside the apartment.

"Oh good. You're finally done peeing." He took another egg out from his pot and did the same thing he did to the previous.

Cameron rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her fiancée's back, "What's going on, Babe?"

Thirteen leaned forward and shook her head, "I mean, I get it, the patient's a nightmare. He posted his case online. It– you know Foreman. How can I get him to tone it down?"

"Stop being a coward for one thing."

"He's the one who's afraid of failure."

"At a job that no one before House has ever done. His fears are justified." Cameron gave her lover an apologetic look.

House looked between them, "You're just afraid of giving him control over you because last time he had it you got a tumor in your brain and went blind… Not letting him be the boss makes it almost impossible for him to do his job. Pass me those crackers." He gestured for the crackers that Cameron was closest to.

"You're saying that him being a jackass is all my fault because I tried to argue my reasoning for thinking a different diagnosis?"

"I'm saying... That you would be happier if you learned when it's okay to give in, or when it's time to quit because there's not possibility of happiness." He looked up to find two pairs of wide eyes, "What?"

"You just suggested that she give in or quit so that she can be happy." Cameron said.

"What did they do to you in there?" Thirteen cocked her head to the side.

House rolled his eyes and gave them both an egg on a cracker, "Taste this."

They looked at each other then shrugged and ate in one slow bite.

"Um, good!" Cameron's eyes rolled back in her head.

"This might be the best thing I've ever eaten." Thirteen looked up at him, "And, yes, I'm including what you're thinking of now."

Cameron slapped her arm playfully and looked at House, "You are an amazing cook!"

"I know. And yet, my leg hurts." He rubbed his thigh as he sat on a stool.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen walked into their apartment slowly. She dragged her duffle with her and when she reached the living room, the cuteness that greeted her almost made her forget what had just happened.

Allison was cocooned in their many blankets on the couch in the middle of a horror movie on TV, which still scared her even though she knew the really bad parts were taken out, "Where the hell have you been?" She asked in a panicky voice as Remy came and sat next to her. She sniffed in her girlfriend's mouth, "Are you drunk?"

"No… but I am a little buzzed."

"Why?" She paused the TV and looked at the brunette.

Remy laid into the back of the couch and stared at the paused image of 'Mayhem' the All State Insurance guy laying on the roof of a garage. She shook her head, "I got fired."

"What?!" Allison asked as she burst from her cocoon. She looked like a crazy butterfly full of anger.

"It's okay…" She shrugged, "I was probably going to quit anyways so I could be happy…" She kicked off her shoes and started wrapping herself in Allison's littered blankets.

"Why did he fire you?"

"I think it's because I actually defied him in the exact way that he defied House all the time… I got on the internet again and looked through all the messages that people had been posting even though he told me not to... I got to the answer first." She shrugged.

Allison shook her head, "You wanna come work in the ER until we figure out what to do?"

"That sounds excellent." She smiled and pulled the blonde in for a kiss, "What are we watching?"

"_Kiss the Girls._"

"Oooohhh. That's a good one. Why are you watching it alone?"

"You weren't here!" Allison jumped up and down in her seat, over excited in her defense.

Remy laughed and dove behind her, becoming the big spoon while they finished the movie.


	63. Teamwork

Teamwork

It had been about a month since the Dibala incident. A month and all hell had broken loose. They found out that Chase actually killed him and no one really knew what to do… Allison hadn't even wanted to work on the case to begin with, but everyone had been so insistent. Cuddy forced her, Remy told her it would be good for her and House… was House…

Remy knew that Allison had been secretly wanting to leave ever since she got fired, and now… felt like the right time to bring it up. She got out of bed and went to the kitchen, "We're gonna be late…" Allison said as she poured herself some coffee.

"So, we'll be late…" Remy cocked her head to the side and looked at her, "I want to talk to you about something…"

"Okay." Allison knit her brows.

"You remember my friend Jamie?"

"From college number one? Yeah…"

"She's a part of this private practice in New York… She said that if we were ever in the mood for a change of scenery…"

Allison set her mug down and leaned into the counter, "Are you in the mood for a change of scenery?"

"I think you are… I know I am, but I think you're more ready than me…"

"You wanna leave Princeton?"

"I want a lot of things… and I want them while I'm still competent enough to handle them…" She said as she wrapped her arms around Allison and started swaying with her.

"What do you want?" Allison asked with a smile on her face, "I want to get married… I want to get you pregnant or get on an adoption list… I want to not be a part of this anymore…" She shook her head, "I don't like it… there's just too much." She shrugged.

"You want to start our family…" Allison had tears in her eyes and smiled.

"I want to start our family." Remy nodded.

"Well…. How can I say 'no' to the only thing I've wanted since we got back together?"

"I don't think you can say 'no' to it…" Remy grinned.

"Well… Shall we go to the hospital and let everyone know?"

Remy nodded. After a quiet breakfast, they got together and grabbed a couple duffle bags to get all of their things out of their lockers and Allison's office. Once they got to the hospital they packed up then made their way to diagnostics where they found Cuddy, House, Foreman and Chase.

"House is back in charge. We get to treat a porn star." Foreman said as he looked up to see Cameron and then Thirteen.

"Congratulations." Thirteen said sarcastically.

"Perfect timing for us." Cameron added, then after a look to her fiancée, she looked to everyone else, "We're leaving the team and the hospital, effective immediately."

House stared at his friend, a flare of anger came through him, but he knew that Cameron knew he'd have needed to be told in front of people rather than alone. He took a breath, "That's kind of sudden. Unless you've been circulating your resumes for a while…?"

"We're just starting to think about new jobs, where we want to live." Thirteen said.

"Moving too. Interesting."

They nodded, "Remy has a friend in New York… we're thinking there assuming everything works out."

Cuddy walked over to them, "Are you sure about this?"

The both nodded, "Yes." Thirteen said seriously.

Foreman knit his brows, "Uh... We'll miss you…"

"We'll miss all of you too. We'll finish clearing out our things." She smiled and Thirteen pulled her from the main office and they walked down the hall.

"That was easier than I was expecting" Remy looked at her as she grabbed one of the duffels.

Allison nodded, "Yeah." She smiled, "I'm worried though."

"House will come see us when he's ready…" Thirteen said as she took the blonde's cheek in her hand and brought her in for a kiss. "Okay?"

"Okay." The blonde nodded and they made their way out to their car.

~0~0~0~0~0~

After a phone call to Jamie asking if the offer still stood and a, "Hell fuckin' yes!" as an answer, Remy and Allison decided to waste no time. They began packing immediately… just a little everyday over the course of the week.

House came on a Wednesday. Remy was working out and Allison was packing up vases and breakable items, meaning a lot of Remy's turtles and a lot of her _Wizard of Oz_ figurines. He didn't bother knocking as he came in.

"What's the best way to restore the liver in someone with sclerosing cholangitis?"

Thirteen looked at him from the ball she was exercising her core with, "Not getting drawn into this."

"You already are." House smirked down at her.

"Because you broke into our home?" Cameron looked at him.

House didn't look to Cameron yet, only focused on Thirteen, "You're doing core training. Which improves balance, which staves off the most debilitating symptoms of Huntington's. You've ended your self-destructive streak. Want to do something significant, something that'll last longer than the few years you have left. My team is your first-best choice."

"And my first choice is the private practice we've decided to join in New York." She continued her butt lifts.

"Absolutely, you should do that. Reasonable amount of hours a week. Every doctor should 'cause every doctor can. But you don't want to be every doctor. Plus, on my team, you get to screw with people. Every way but literally… sometimes even literally…"

"Why are you doing it this way? You're pretending to assume we're all coming back without actually asking us. Why?"

"See, this is why you'd be miserable wiping noses in a clinic."

"You can't ask because you can't face the rejection. Why not? What's going on?"

"Are you asking me to ask you?"

"I'm saying you shouldn't, for your sake as well as ours."

"Why do you think it's better I don't ask?"

"The reasons I already said." She looked at him.

"I think that those aren't really reasons. I think that you want to come back… the both of you."

"Oh for Christ's sake!" Allison came into the living room, "The both of us are extremely happy that you're back in business, we really are, but we aren't. We've been broken repeatedly ever since we started working there, and we're tired! We don't want to be a part of it anymore! We don't need to be a part of this stupid game!" She stopped talking and held her hands at her hips. She looked down as they both looked at her like they might soil the carpet, "We love you, House… but being there is toxic for us…" She looked at him with had eyes and gave a pathetic shrug.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron marched into House's office and stood there a moment as he stayed in his seat, "I love you, and I will always be a phone call away… But Remy and I cannot stay here… When I started working for you, I was an idiot. Tried to be like you, tried to understand you because I thought I could heal you… I thought I could help you. You almost killed that patient today."

"If almost not saving his life means–"

"You knew the diagnosis a long time ago. I know you did. You risked another patient's life to bait your old team."

"Another one?" House didn't look at her.

Allison came closer and leaned over the desk, "You did kill Dibala. By playing God and teaching us to do the same."

"I taught you to think for yourselves."

"You don't even think of them as people. They're just lab rats for your little puzzles." She insisted.

"As you celebrate their humanity, I'd rather solve those little puzzles and save their lives."

She sighed, "Motives do matter, House. Lives can't come second."

"The patient is alive. That's what matters."

She shook her head, "Not to you. All you care about is that Taub fell for your game. You'll poison him just like you poisoned Chase."

House looked at her questioningly, "Chase, a guy you don't even hardly like, killed a patient and you're breaking up with me""

"You ruined him. So he can't even see right from wrong. Can't even see the sanctity of a human life anymore." She shook her head, "This isn't just about that. It's about everything that's happened in my six years and her three years…. We can't live like this. It's toxic, being here. Being around all of this. I'm not saying there aren't good moments, but those moments are fleeting… We want a family, House… we want kids."

"Cuddy is—"

"Cuddy has no other option." She paused, "We do. We need this. We need to do the 'little box' thing for the little bit that she has left…." She was openly crying now, "Because she only has a little bit left." She took in a deep breath and pulled herself together as he stared at his best friend. He stood up as she walked to the door. She turned around and decided to try something she hadn't done in five and a half years.

She stuck her hand out for him to shake. He rejected her… for the second time. He looked off to the side and did nothing. She blinked back the tears that she knew were threatening to come back and dropped her hand.

She took in another ragged breath, and spoke the words she spoke so long ago, "There are only two ways that I can deal with things. One is in my control. That's to leave. Goodbye, House." She stepped forward and kissed his cheek. She turned around to see Remy standing in the doorway.

She came forward and kissed his other cheek, "Goodbye, House…" She said and they laced their fingers and walked out, not turning back.


	64. Lockdown

Lockdown

Allison and Remy made their way back inside PPTH for the first time in four months. They wanted to share their news personally. Neither ate on the plane nor had they even gotten a hotel room yet. They decided that food was a good idea, a necessary idea for what they were about to tell House…

And they were in the cafeteria when the lockdown happened. They knew things were a little too sporadic for a quick and easy trip to tell your best friend and former boss that you got married finally and were trying to have a baby… They sat in a booth and waited a couple minutes when they saw Wilson sighing and looking around.

He grinned as he walked over here, "Hey guys…"

"Hi Wilson." They both said, "What are you doing here?"

"We have some news and we wanted to tell House and you and Foreman maybe if we see him in person…" Cameron smiled.

"Well?"

"Oh no… we're not telling you until we can tell House… he'll get offended…" Thirteen smirked.

Wilson nodded and looked at both of them. Thirteen looked to Cameron, "What now?" She asked hopefully.

"Truth or dare?" Wilson asked.

"Oh, no, you don't want to mess with me. True or dare queen at Newton North."

"It's true… she always wins…" Cameron nodded.

"I was kidding. I'm sure we can find something interesting to talk about without relying on some juvenile game."

"Sure." Thirteen nodded. She put her hand over Cameron's shoulders and all of them pursed their lips for a moment before Wilson sighed, "Truth." He said, making Cameron and Thirteen smirk.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Truth." Thirteen said looking at Wilson.

"All right. Have you ever had a threesome?"

"No."

Wilson was completely shocked, "You haven't?"

"Wait, just…" She knit her brows, "Just because I'm bisexual?"

"Well, yeah."

"Do you understand what bisexual means? It doesn't mean you have sex with two people at once." She said with a scrunched face, making Cameron and Wilson laugh, "And by the way, you didn't ask me if I'd had a foursome. Truth or dare?"

"Wait. You've had a foursome?"

"No, but now you've asked me two questions, so I get to ask you two."

"You see why she was the queen." Cameron smirked.

Wilson hit the table in frustration, "Oh!"

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Truth." Thirteen looked at Wilson.

"How did your dad react when you come out to him?"

"He made me tea. Seriously. Doesn't matter what I tell him. He smiles, tells me he supports me, and makes me some peppermint tea. Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth."

"Are you dating anyone?"

"Now? No."

"Interesting…" Thirteen started, then her wife finished for her when he looked at them questioningly.

"You added a modifier." Cameron provided, "Truth." She looked at him.

"Um, when you and Remy..."

"No, no. No." Cameron waved her hand in the air.

"What?"

"If it was something personal about her or us, I just don't think that's right to answer… not when you could be asking what we're here for."

"That's the whole point of this game — something personal, preferably embarrassing, or all knowing so I could for once trump House."

Cameron smirked, "Just pick something else."

"You see, this is your problem. You both act like you're so liberal and open, but you are the least —"

"I changed my mind. Dare. Just no nudity."

"Yes, nudity. I want you to show… your breasts… to Taub."

Thirteen laughed, "That is the most idiotic dare ever. Have you ever played this game?"

"Well, I thought showing me her breasts would be a little exploitative." He looked at the brunette.

"Your dare is in the future, genius." Thirteen said, telling him the real reason it was stupid.

Wilson looked to Cameron to see her giving him the same look Thirteen was, "Hey, if you're saying you won't do it..."

"No, no, no, no. Of course I'll show my breasts to Taub. Tomorrow, perhaps if we're still here, or maybe some time next year on a visit, you know, because I'm honor-bound. Truth or dare?"

~0~0~0~0~0~

As the night progressed, they learned that Wilson was secretly almost back together with ex-wife number one, and they got Wilson to fail miserably while trying to steal a dollar… probably the highlight of their lockdown.

As the lights all came back on and the lockdown ended, they all made their way up to the fourth floor. House looked stoic, as per usual, but he sat up a little straighter when he saw them walking his way. He got up and walked around the desk, knowing that Cameron would hug him whether or not he wanted her to, not matter the position… so he just made it easier on everyone.

"What are you lesbians doing here…? I thought you were all 'this place is toxic; we want a family…'?" He looked at the blonde as she held on tight to his middle.

"We do… that's what we were coming to talk to you guys about…" Cameron smiled.

"Al wanted you all to know that it's starting… we got married last week and we're looking into sperm donors now." She smiled.

House looked from Thirteen to Cameron, "If you want a sample, you're gonna have to bring the fetus here every so often…" House looked at them.

Cameron rolled her eyes, "While I admit that a House and me baby would be… interesting… I don't want your sperm…" She shook her head. "We wanted to tell you that if we have a boy it's gonna be named after you." She said as she looked up at House.

He didn't really know how to react. Wilson had to tell him that it's a good thing and House only nodded… he made a quick excuse to leave and as the other men came in said their greetings and left as well, they found themselves leaving for New York a lot sooner than planned, "I told you we needed to tell him now so that he can get used to it." Cameron said as they were walking out.

"Yeah… I didn't think he'd be that freaked out, though…" When Cameron gave her a look she sunk forward, "Okay, I did…" She shook her head. "Oh hey…" She pointed to Taub who was ahead of them as they were headed for the door, "May as well get it over with…"

Cameron gave her wife another look then nodded as they continued walking.

Taub turned around and smiled, "Interesting night, huh?" Cameron lifted up her sweater and her bra and paused for a split second at the door. Taub's face stayed in the half smile he originally gave them as he stared and kept staring after they finished passing him, "Interesting night." They heard him say as he finally walked from the door.


	65. Everybody Dies

Everybody Dies

**AN: Alright everyone. This is the last chapter… obviously since it was the last episode. I know that I have none from season seven, but that's a personal choice I made because I knew that I wanted them to leave in season six… And this is more of an epilogue than anything else… So… I hope you enjoy…**

Cameron and Thirteen flew down as soon as they heard the news. They brought their friend Jamie with them so she could look after their five-month-old, Callie Lynn. A couple people commented on Thirteen's blonde hair, which was surprising considering where they were… mainly, people were surprised that Cuddy didn't show. Even though they'd been through all they had, she didn't show and it was surprising…

Thirteen held her wife close as Wilson started his speech… she felt the other blonde shaking before he even stepped up to the podium.

He looked down at his notes, "He was my friend. The thing you have to… remember, the thing you can't forget is that Gregory House saved lives. He was a healer. And-and in the end…" He trailed off and knit his brows in thought. He looked at his notes then stuffed them in his pocket, "House was an ass."

Everyone looked around at each other, the oldest, and second oldest teams started smirked despite their tears. Cameron looked up at Remy and kissed her cheek then turned back to the man at the podium.

"He mocked anyone: Patients, co-workers, his dwindling friends… Anyone who didn't measure up to his insane ideals of integrity. He claimed to be on some heroic quest for truth, but the truth is, he was a bitter jerk who liked making people miserable. And he proved that by dying selfishly, numbed by narcotics, without a _thought_ of anyone. A betrayal of everyone who cared about him." Tears were coming from Wilson now, and most everyone as they realized that this was his anger, that he was only in the second stage of grief…

It was also in this moment that a phone started ringing.

"Phone." He said, asking whoever it was to turn it off, "A million times he needed me, and the one time that I needed him…"

The phone rang again and people started looking around.

"Oh, come on. This is a funeral. Just get it." Wilson said as it started ringing a third time. This was when he realized it was coming from him, "Well, this is embarrassing. Could've sworn I turned this off…" when he looked at the phone he muttered so people couldn't hear him, "This isn't my phone."

Then he just… stared at the phone for a few more minutes before he walked away.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron didn't know why, but she knew as soon as the phone started ringing that it was House. So she got up and pulled her wife along with her. They kept their distance as they followed Wilson and Cameron almost cried in happiness as she saw House standing next to Wilson.

"Come on, Baby… let's go to our baby and go home." She said.

"You don't want to…"

"This is Wilson's time…" Cameron said seriously, "He had five months… House did this for him…" She pulled out her phone, "I'll just text Wilson's real phone…" She smirked as they caught a cab and got back to their hotel room.

'Hey Wilson. Tell him that he'll have a home with us when he needs it.' She text him.

She never got a text back, but a little over seven months later there was a familiar knock on their front door.


End file.
